Wrzeszcząca Chata
by Kiliandra
Summary: Harry nie radzi sobie z emocjami podczas pogrzebu ostatniego dyrektora Hogwartu. Idzie się przejść..nogi prowadzą go do całkiem ciekawego odkrycia.
1. Chapter 1

_Niestety, mimo chęci oderwania umysłu i przeniesienia jego aktywności na inne wątki, nie jestem w stanie przestać myśleć o wskrzeszeniu Severusa. Jego śmierć ciąży mi na żołądku jak stara zapiekanka, która nie chce zostać wyrzygana, ani nie zamierza pójść dalej._

* * *

Harry pochylał się nad trumną. To był ostatni raz kiedy miał dotknąć tego czarnego drewna, zanim zatopią ją w marmurze, a potem w jeziorze. Krypcie dyrektorów. Wkoło niego stała masa ludzi. Widział ich jak przez mgłę. Część z nich była pogrążona w rozpaczy po starcie bliskich, inni po prostu byli tam dla wydarzenia, by mieć o czym opowiadać.

A jednak on, choć tak wiele razy życzył śmierci człowiekowi, który leżał teraz przed nim, ubolewał najbardziej właśnie nad jego stratą. Chciał mu tyle wyjaśnić. Wybaczyć. Chciał go zapytać o tyle rzeczy. I podziękować za ratowanie tyłka tyle razy że nie zdołał tego zliczyć. Teraz, odkąd znał prawdę wszystkie dziwne okoliczności miały sens. Każdy jeden raz, kiedy Dumbledore poprawiał go, każąc nazywać go profesorem, nawet gdy chłopiec wyrażał się o nim z czystą nienawiścią. Rozumiał czemu obaj trzymali go w niewiedzy przez te wszystkie lata. A jednak miał żal. Głównie do siebie, że nigdy nie uwierzył swemu dyrektorowi, gdy ten z uporem powtarzał jak bardzo ufał swojemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Harry trząsł się cały. Poczucie winy targało jego wnętrzem. Obok niego stała Ginny, Ron i Hermiona. Gdzieś nieopodal szlochał głośno Hagrid. _On lubił starego nietoperza_. Harry rozejrzał się po zebranych. Jedynie obecna dyrektorka – McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie równie skonfundowanej, co on. _Ona też nie miała pojęcia_. Pomyślał rozczochrany brunet w okularach. _Jej nie zaufali na tyle by cokolwiek zdradzić. To ona wypędziła go ostatecznie ze szkoły, wraz ze współpracownikami wrzucając prosto w zabójcze ramiona Voldemorta._ Harry czuł ulgę z powodu tej jedynej śmierci. Niesamowita ulgę. Blizna na czole przestała go piec na zawsze. Był wolny. On i cały świat. Spojrzał na smutne twarze przyjaciół. Tak wielu stracili. Fred. Lupin, ostatni, który wiedział cokolwiek o jego rodzicach. Zyskał syna chrzestnego, ale nie wyrównywało to w żadnym wypadku strat. Przytłaczały go dziś. Cieszył się jedynie że nikt nie oczekuje od niego odwagi dzisiaj. Że nie musi mówić nic przed tym tłumem. Wycofał się pośpiesznie na tyły. Nie mógł dłużej spoglądać na ta czarną trumnę, która za chwilę zniknie w marmurze. Chciał zostać sam. Zarzucił pelerynę na ramiona i odszedł cicho niezauważony.

Nie wie nawet jak to się stało. Patrzył teraz na wierzbę bijącą. Odruchowo nacisnął odpowiednią gałąź unieruchamiając drzewo. I wszedł w tunel. Żałował, że nie miał wtedy przy sobie nic leczącego. Choć odrobiny. Po chwili był już we wrzeszczącej chacie. To tutaj widział go ostatni raz. Tutaj pozwolił mu skonać. Zostawił go na podłodze. Klęknął w miejscu, gdzie kilka dni temu była plama krwi

– Przepraszam. – szepnął, a łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach – _Przepraszam, że cię tak nienawidziłem. Nie byłem lepszy od mojego ojca. _

– Masz cholerną rację, Potter. Nie byłeś. _–_ usłyszał za sobą dobrze znajomy, szyderczy głos. Był przekonany, że to duch. Odwrócił się gwałtownie upadając na ziemię.

Spodziewał się czarnej zjawy unoszącej się w powietrzu. Zamiast tego ujrzał go siedzącego w fotelu. Jego skóra była bledsza niż zwykle. I bardziej szara. Włosy posklejane od potu i kurzu... oczy płonęły gorączką. A jego dłonie trzęsły się nieznacznie gdy próbował je zacisnąć w pięści. Ale to był on. Snape. Harry wstał.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś mnie opłakiwać na polance? – powiedział oschle, oblizując wargi.

– Jak? Gdzie? Jak ci się..? Ty żyjesz! – Harry uśmiechał się mamrocząc nieskładnie.

Podszedł do niego nie wierząc własnym oczom, i dotknął jego czoła. Było rozpalone. Wyjął różdżkę i chciał nią machnąć gdy czarnowłosy człowiek przed nim zrobił gest ręką by go powstrzymać.

- Co chcesz zrobić partaczu, żeby mnie bardziej uszkodzić?

– Chciałem POM…- zaczął Harry

– Daruj sobie Potter. Obaj wiemy, że lepiej dla mnie jak tego nie zrobisz. Nie potrzebuję magii teraz. Dobrze mi zrobi , gdy sobie od niej odpocznę tutaj parę dni.

Dotknął czoła swojego dawnego nauczyciela jeszcze raz

– Masz gorączkę… profesorze Snape – dodał Harry po chwili – Nie możesz tak tu zostać. Wojna, ona się skończyła.

– Oj wiem, o tym doskonale. Mój mroczny znak zniknął. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Zjeżdżaj stąd Potter.

– Ale… przestań mnie oszukiwać! Do cholery! Dałeś mi swoje wspomnienia. Widziałem co zrobiłeś. Co robiłeś cały ten czas. Nie udawaj, że ci nie zależy!

_– _Zjeżdżaj stąd, boli mnie głowa, nie muszę wysłuchiwać twojego skomlenia. Powtarzam, zjeżdżaj stąd, albo usmażę ci dupę. – warknął brunet wyprowadzony z równowagi marszcząc groźnie czoło. Ktoś śmiał mu insynuować posiadanie emocji. Robienie czegoś dobrego.

– Nie masz różdżki. – zauważył logicznie chłopak. – Twoja różdżka! Oni właśnie ją grzebią… nie mogą. Zostań tu. – rzucił Harry i wybiegł z chaty znikając pod peleryną. – Snape zdążył warknąć z niezadowoleniem.

– Jakbym się miał gdzieś stąd ruszyć ośle. Czy ze wszystkich przeklętych istot na tym pieprzonym świecie musiał mi się trafić akurat Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

Pogrzeb wciąż trwał. Harry skradał się cicho, lecz po chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że nie musi. W tle grała głośna muzyka. A przed zebranymi przemawiała właśnie nowa dyrektorka."…wielkie zasługi… nigdy nie dał po sobie poznać jak wielkie brzemię dźwiga. Przyjmował z podniesiona głową nasze oblegi. Wystawiał się na kolejne ciosy odwracając skutecznie uwagę, od tego co było naprawdę istotne. Od swojego prawdziwego serca, godnego Gryfindoru. Jest chlubą domu Slytherinu. Jego współbracia mogliby coś…"

Harry słyszał słowa McGonagall. I miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Jak bardzo ich oszukał. Wszystkich, nawet teraz, gdy płaczą nad jego losem, on pozostaje ukryty unikając pochwał i zaszczytów. Przez chwilę miał ochotę zerwać z siebie pelerynę i powiedzieć prawdę, którą odkrył kilka minut temu. Harry jednak zachował ciszę i spokój. Pozostał ukryty pod peleryną. Podszedł od tyłu do trumny. Jak mam do cholery wyciągnąć tą przeklętą różdżkę? Że też musiałem się pozbyć Czarnej, po Dumbledorze, oddałbym ją Snape'owi.

Ale gdy większość ludzi wpatrzona była w pokaz jaki zorganizowało ministerstwo Harry postanowił działać. Na niebie właśnie olbrzymi wąż Slytherinu pożerał ogromną czarną czaszkę, która rozwiała się gdy tylko została dziabnięta przez zęby węża. Uznał że moment jest idealny. Podniósł lekko wieko trumny. Szepnął – _accio różdżka Snape'a_. Czarne drewno drgnęło po czym przyfrunęło do ręki chłopaka. Ten chwycił ją od razu i schował pod pelerynę. Wieko powoli zatrzasnęło się znów. Rozejrzał się. Wydawało mu się jakby przez moment Malfoy wpatrywał się w jego kierunku. Ale przecież mogło mu się zdawać. Czuł lekki niepokój. _Mógł teraz komuś zaufać? Czy Snape komukolwiek by zaufał? Czemu nadal się ukrywał? _

Harry wycofał się jak najciszej potrafił od grupy pogrzebowej, po czym skierował swe kroki z powrotem w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty. Chciał wyjaśnień. Wszedł tam z rozmachem. Rozejrzał się lecz nikogo nie zauważył. Czyżby mu się zdawało? Czyżby żal po stracie i wyrzuty sumienia sprawiły że tracił zmysły? Nie. Był pewien, że Snape gdzieś tu był. Musiał się schować słysząc kroki. Zdjął pelerynę.

– Jestem Sam. Gdzie jesteś? Wychodź. Musisz wiele wyjaśnić_. _

_–_ Nic nie muszę Potter. Jestem martwy. - usłyszał warkot dobiegający jakby z szafy.

Harry położył ostrożnie różdżkę przed nią i wycofał się. Snape był teraz jak ranne zwierzę, a drażnienie ich może się skończyć tragicznie. Usiadł pod oknem i czekał. Po chwili zza drewnianych drzwi wynurzyła się chuda, znajoma dłoń łapiąc różdżkę i wciągając ją w ciemność. –_ Boi się_ – pomyślał Harry

– Nie masz się czego bać. Możesz wyjść nic ci nie grozi.

– Zamknij się. – kolejne warknięcie, lecz po chwili drzwi uchyliły się skrzypiąc. Ujrzał czujne spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które tak dobrze znał od tylu lat. A potem Snape wypłynął z szafy. Zachwiał się idąc. Mrużył oczy, jakby raziło go światło.

Harry podbiegł do niego, podtrzymując go pod ramieniem. Był taki chudy. Wydawał się niemal kruchy. Nigdy nie myślał o nim w ten sposób, gdy ciskał w myślach w niego błyskawice. Był zawsze wyniosły i przerażający. Bał się go odkąd tylko pamiętał. A teraz był tu, słaby i zależny.

– Nie potrzebuję cię. Zostaw mnie - syknął Snape, jakby czytając w jego myślach. Harry wzdrygnął się, ale mimo to nie puścił. Pomógł mu usiąść z powrotem w fotelu.

– Wiem. Nigdy nikogo nie potrzebowałeś. Ale już możesz skończyć tą grę. Ja wiem. Widziałem wszystko wiem, że zrobiłeś to dla niej. Wiem, że ją kochałeś.

_–_ Co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości gówniarzu.

– Nic. Ale uczę się. A ty dałeś mi cholernie dobra lekcję. – Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczu.

_– _Od czego są nauczyciele. – usłyszał w końcu głos bruneta bez cienia sarkazmu.

Potter wygrzebał z kieszeni chustkę, zmoczył ją magiczną wodą i otarł czoło nietoperza.

– Jak się udało Panu przeżyć… profesorze?

– Eliksiry. Potter. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów. Musiałbym być niepoczytalny nie nosząc ich ze sobą. – zakaszlał. – Zawsze co prawda istniała możliwość, że ktoś rzuci we mnie 'Avadą', ale Gryfoni są na to za uczciwi. – znów kaszlnął.

_- _Potrzebuje pan medyka. Ta rana, na szyi nie wygląda na wyleczoną.

– Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci próbować na mnie swoje żałosne zaklęcia.

- Gdzie pan ma resztę eliksirów?

– A jak myślisz głupcze? – prychnął brunet

– _W lochach? -_ domyślił się chłopiec.

- O ile nie zostały zburzone atakiem tej nadętej jaszczurki, to nie łudź się, że tam wejdziesz_. - _ Harry przytaknął. Mruknął , że nie spodziewał się niczego innego poza pułapkami w jego dawnych komnatach.

– Może jednak nie jesteś taki głupi za jakiego cię uważałem. – uśmiechnął się krzywo Snape półgębkiem i rozluźnił się w fotelu. Jego ciałem co chwila wstrząsał dreszcz gorączki. – Wieczorem, wróć po mnie wieczorem

– Ale…- zaczął Harry

– Bez dyskusji. A teraz zmiataj stąd. Zanim jakiś nadgorliwy rudy dureń zacznie cie tu szukać. - szepnął słabym głosem i usnął. Harry rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł w kącie na połamanym łóżku jakiś koc. Niewiele myśląc przykrył śpiącego. Upewnił się, że okna są pozamykane i wyszedł z chaty zarzucając na siebie kolejny raz tego dnia pelerynę.

##

#

Pogrzeb dobiegał już końca. Biały marmur zanurzał się w wodzie jeziora, gdy Harry stanął z powrotem w tłumie uczniów i nauczycieli obok Ginny. Zdjął pelerynę. Wsunął ją pod bluzę. Złapał dziewczynę za rękę.

– Gdzie byłeś? – szepnęła pytając z troską w głosie.

- Upewniałem się że wszystko jest w porządku.- uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. Ginny pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek i ścisnęła jego rękę. Tak bardzo ją kochał. Tak bardzo chciałby teraz pójść stąd jak najdalej i wrócić dopiero po wakacjach, żeby znów się uczyć.

Ale niedaleko, w ciężkim stanie czekał na niego człowiek, u którego ma dług. Nie mógł teraz jej tego powiedzieć. Musiał się upewnić jakie są jego intencje. Czy nie zechce się mścić, czy ktoś z pozostałych na wolności śmierciożerców nie zechce go skrzywdzić. Jego wzrok spoczął znów na Malfoyu. Chłopak siedział teraz spokojnie na krześle wpatrując się w marmur znikający w wodzie. Wyglądał na przytłoczonego. Był pewien, że nie miałby interesu by skrzywdzić Snape'a… jednak był przekonany, że należało zachować ostrożność.

C_zy Snape ma gdzie się ukryć? Gdzie on Harry mógłby go schować gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. I czego on się nadal tak boi? Czyżby nie wiedział, że on uświadomił wszystkim, że jest bohaterem?..._ Rozmyślał tak chwilę. Jednak gdy dźwięki muzyki ogłosiły koniec uroczystości ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ginny przekonywała go, żeby poszedł na obiad z nimi. Matka urządzała uroczystą kolację. Próbując się otrząsnąć po starcie syna nie przestawała gotować od kilku dni. Harry nie był w stanie pomieścić więcej żarcia. Zwłaszcza, że teraz jego żołądek był skurczony. Musiał przeprowadzić słabego profesora przez ruiny szkoły. Nocą, gdy wciąż pełno ludzi kręciło się po okolicy starając się go odbudować. Na szczęście on zostawał teraz wieczorami pomagać, więc jego pomysł by być tutaj kolejny dzień nie wyda się nikomu podejrzany.

Ginny wciąż przekonywała. Ostatecznie dał się namówić na wyprawę teraz do Hogsmeade, z Ronem, Hermioną i swoją ukochaną. Wykręcił się jednak z kolacji u Weasleyów.

– Idźcie już. Posiedzę tu chwilę w ciszy przy piwie, a potem pójdę pomagać przy odbudowie murów. Potrzebuję fizycznej pracy. Muszę oderwać umysł od tego wszystkiego, a budując może będę mógł zapomnieć, że to moja wina.

– Nie bądź głupi Harry, to nie twoja wina. To wina tego – o – którym… Voldemorta. – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Niby to wiem. Ale może gdybym się poddał szybciej… Tyle osób dziś by żyło. – Potter pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa imbirowego. Ginny zrezygnowała z prób przekonania go, wiedziała, że jest zbyt uparty, by zmienić zdanie. Cóż, musiała do tego przywyknąć, jeśli chciała z nim być dłużej. Zabrała więc brata i Hermionę i deportowali się do Nory.

#

Gdy Harry upewnił się, że odeszli kupił herbatę i butelkę wina. Nabył też chleb, mięso i kawałki sera. A potem dodał do tego zestawu jeszcze dwie czekolady. Nie wiedział czy Snape jadł cokolwiek od zakończenia bitwy, a minęło przecież już 4 dni. Zapakował wszystko w plecak. Poczekał jeszcze godzinę w barze, rozmawiając uprzejmie z napotkanymi tu ludźmi i wrócił na teren szkoły. Było już ciemno, gdy przemierzał błonia. Miał na sobie pelerynę, jednak i tak rozglądał się niepewnie. Zaczynał czuć się lepiej pod nią, niż bez niej. Nie chciał być rozpoznawanym bohaterem. Nie czuł się tak. Był tylko chłopcem który przeżył. Teraz też nie chciał nikogo spotkać.

Po około pół godzinie był w środku chaty. Było ciemno. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę. Wydawało mu się, że niczego nie słyszy. Zamarł na chwilę obawiając się że może przyszedł za późno. Lecz dotarł do jego uszu urywany oddech. Zdjął pelerynę.

– Lumos

– Zgaś to baranie. – Usłyszał słaby szept

– Nie musisz być dla mnie niemiły.

– Profesorze. – dodał z przekąsem Snape poprawiając go. – Później będzie czas na uprzejmości.

Harry westchnął. Był zmęczony. Wyjął z plecaka prowiant.

– Proszę spróbować coś zjeść. Jesteś… Jest pan słaby. – Brunet rzucił się na napój wypijając łapczywie prawie cały od razu. Płyn ciekł mu po Brdzie. Ugryzł kawałek mięsa i wepchnął chleb do swoich ust. Po chwili napił się znów.

– Dziękuję… Nie miałem nic w ustach od…

- Od śmierci? – spytał Harry

– Dlaczego się ukrywasz? Kto chce cię skrzywdzić?

– A kto nie chce? – warknął Snape.

– Nikt.

– Bredzisz. A ja myślałem, że to ja mam gorączkę.

– Ja im powiedziałem. O co zrobiłeś. O tym co robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata. O waszym planie. O Dumbledorze. O mieczu. O mojej matce. Powiedziałem Voldemortowi. Ale nawet umierając nie rozumiał co ci uczynił. Jesteś bezpieczny. Jesteś bohaterem. Zostałeś pochowany jako bohater! Twoi przyjaciele…

- Ja nie mam przyjaciół.

_– _Teraz można to zmienić. – Powiedział Harry i podał mu rękę. – Proszę wstać. Spróbujemy się dostać do tych lochów. Da pan radę iść? - Brunet zacisnął zęby i kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Młody mężczyzna był pewny , że nawet gdyby trzymał w rękach własne jelita byłby w stanie się stąd ruszyć. Był uparty jak wół. Zarzucił na nich pelerynę, po czym powoli udali się w kierunku wyjścia z chaty.

Szli powoli. – Kto chce cię zabić? Przed kim chcesz się ukrywać?

_– _Lucjusz. To on zaprowadził mnie na śmierć.

– A potem pomógł wynosić twoje ciało. I czuwał nad nim całą dobę.

– Żeby mnie dobić jako pierwszy.

– Nie, Panie profesorze. On wydawał się być zdruzgotany. Pomaga teraz szkole w odbudowie.

– Gówno wiesz o Malfoyu, Potter.

_– _Wystarczająco.

– A jednak ufasz mu głupcze. On nie skończył z władzą.

_– _Draco i Narcyza pomogli mi w ostatniej walce. Draco nie oddał mnie Voldemortowi, gdy miał okazję. Skłamał. Tak jak jego matka.

– Tak. A jednak jego ojciec mnie zabił. Sprowadził mnie do tej przeklętej chaty. Powinno się ją zburzyć.

– Nie wiedział! On przysięgał, że nie wiedział , co planuje czarny pan!

_– G_łupiś Potter. Naiwny jesteś. Jest tu tylko po to, by znaleźć jakiś artefakt. Tylko po to się tu kręci. W tym chaosie, nikt się nie połapie.

– Nie możliwe. Pokój życzeń spłonął doszczętnie. Zresztą, sprawdzi go pan sobie, jego umysł. Aurorzy już to robili.

_– _Oczywiście, że to zrobię. Ale teraz nie mam sił na pojedynek z Malfoyem. Musze odzyskać siły. Porozmawiamy o tym jak się wyśpię.

Schodzili właśnie w dół krętymi schodami. Mimo pokaźnych zniszczeń góry szkoły, lochy pozostały niemal nienaruszone. Szli już długo. Trasa, która normalnie zajęła by mu około 15 minut dziś była niemal godziną. Musieli się zatrzymywać co chwilę, bo starszy mężczyzna słaniał się na nogach. Wypatrywał też zagrożenia w każdym usłyszanym szmerze. W końcu dotarli do czarnych ciężkich drzwi.

_–_ Poradzę sobie już sam. Możesz już iść. … i Potter – Dziękuję. – powiedział Snape ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

_-_ Nie ma sprawy, tyle mogłem zrobić za ratowanie mojego tyłka przez te kilka lat. - Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, lecz po chwili uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy. – Jednak dziś tu zostanę. Upewnię się, że nikt za nami nie szedł. I że pan zdrowieje. A na rano załatwię jedzenie. - Snape warknął coś pod nosem, ale nie miał sił się spierać..dopadł do szafki w kącie, wyjął z niej buteleczkę, po czym szybko wychylił zawartość fioletowej fiolki.

Po chwili wyjął jeszcze jedną – srebrzystą i tą też wypił niemal od razu. A potem ciężkim krokiem podszedł do kolejnych drzwi chwiejąc się na nogach. Otworzył je powoli. Za nimi Harry dojrzał małą, skromnie urządzoną sypialnię, zawaloną książkami pod sam sufit. _Hermionie by się tu spodobało_, pomyślał. Snape upadł na łóżko. Okrył się kocem i po chwili zapadł w sen. Harry w tym czasie uporządkował trochę w lochu, gdzie niektóre eliksiry były poprzewracane. Było ich tu mnóstwo. Nie wiedział jak je skatalogować więc tylko powyrzucał te potłuczone, a na stolik odstawił te całe.

##

#

Severus obudził się po dwóch godzinach, chcąc krzyczeć, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Był spocony. Miał łzy w oczach. Harry stał nad nim z różdżką, pokazywał mu gestem, że ma się uciszyć. Gdy po chwili upewnił się, że Snape zrozumiał, zdjął ochronę przed dźwiękami. Podał mu szklankę z wodą.

- Coś ty tu durniu tu – urwał

– Krzyczał pan. Musiałem rzucić 'silencio', bo ktoś mógłby cię usłyszeć… profesorze.

– Podaj mi coś suchego. – warknął mężczyzna i zaczął ściągać z siebie mokre ciuchy. Harry podał mu koszulę i kolejny kubek płynu do picia.

- Proszę to pić. Pomoże, łagodzi gorączkę i uspokaja lekko. Niech pan śpi.

– Daj mi jeszcze jeden ten fioletowy flakon z regału. Tylko nie pomyl. – poprosił Severus. Harry wlał mu go do ust. Po czym przykrył znów po chwili świeżym kocem, gdy nauczyciel znów usnął.

– Nie umieraj, mi tu teraz z gorączki Snape. Nawet się nie waż. – warknął chłopak w okularach.

- Nie zrobię ci tej przyjemności Potter. – Usłyszał cichy warkot spod kołdry. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kiedy człowiek przestaje się go bać, pomyślał, można nawet polubić ten jego cięty jęzor.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus obudził się rano. Czuł się jak mokra szmata do mycia podłogi. Cuchnął. Był spocony i cały lepił się od gorączki. Wczoraj nie wpadł na to by się wykąpać. Zresztą i tak nie miałby sił by ustać pod prysznicem, a nie wyobrażał sobie zniżyć się tak nisko by prosić o pomoc Pottera. Był ciekaw czy w ogóle trafi mu się ciepła woda w tych okolicznościach. Słyszał hałasy za oknem. Trwały prace porządkowe. Rozejrzał się po bałaganie w jego komnacie.

Jakby stado myszy, albo co gorsza dzieci, splądrowała ją pod jego nieobecność. Lecz na stole stało jedzenie i napoje. A po samym Potterze nie było śladu. _Chwała Merlinowi_, pomyślał. Poczuł się naprawdę lepiej. Słaniając się i zataczając dobrnął w końcu po paru minutach do prywatnej łazienki. Z niepewnością odkręcił wodę. Jednak gdy przekonał się, że spływa przyjemnie ciepła z radością pod nią wkroczył. Rany na całym ciele paliły go i swędziały. Wysilał całą swą stalową szpiegowską wolę, by się nie podrapać. Postanowił, że jak tylko zje, to wygrzebie maść, która pomoże na te przeklęte rany.

Owinął się ręcznikiem i wyszedł z łazienki do swoich komnat. Obejrzał rozrzucone rzeczy. Potter nawet nie raczył ich zrzucić na jedną kupkę. _Trzeba je będzie wyprać_, pomyślał. Choć chętnie spaliłby je na popiół. Cuchnęły makabrycznie. _Że też gorączka musi być taka upierdliwa_. Ubrał się w luźny strój. Po czym usiadł na łóżku i wziął się za jedzenie śniadania. Musiał przyznać, że gówniarz się postarał. Były kanapki i płatki z mlekiem. _Jak on znalazł w tym bałaganie drogę do kuchni_? Korciło go, by wezwać skrzata, żeby dostarczył mu wina.

Miał ochotę, na jakiś alkohol, a mocne trunki z jego barku nie nadawały się w tej chwili na jego żołądek. O czym upewnił go odruch wymiotny, gdy tylko próbował powąchać whisky. Ustalił jednak, że jak wezwie jakiegokolwiek skrzata, to zaraz będzie miał na głowie połowę Hogwartu. A nie czuł się na siłach, by to w tej chwili znieść. Zjadł miskę płatków. Popił to jeszcze dodatkową porcją mleka. _Mleka?_ Wolałby kawę. Ale jak długo jest skazany na łaskę Pottera nie będzie wybrzydzał. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i zaczął czytać książkę. Po chwili uznał jednak, że lepiej mu się będzie czytało w łóżku. Po kilku stronach jego wzrok się rozjechał . A on zapadł w sen.

_Był znów we wrzeszczącej chacie i próbował przekonać Voldemorta, żeby mu pozwolił znaleźć Pottera. A potem poczuł jak nie może się wyrwać. Jak magiczna kula wokół Nagini rozchodzi się też na niego. Panika. Czuł jak ten parszywy wąż gryzie go. Myśl, że musiał być bardzo obżarty skoro nie odgryzł mu głowy. A potem wizja rozmywa się. Stoi na wieży astronomicznej. Wiatr wieje. Dumbledore prosi go o śmierć. Spadające ciało. Draco jest bezpieczny. Siedzi pod drzewem. Lucjusz aportuje się przy nim._

– _Pan cię wzywa. Jest w chacie. Mówił, że to pilne. _

_– Jasne to zawsze jest pilne._ - Mruczy Severus.

Ta podła blond-włosa dżdżownica posłała go na śmierć. On ocalił durny zad jego synalka, a ten pajac posłał go na śmierć. –_ Niech cię szlag Lucjuszu. Zapłacisz mi za to_.- coś falowało. Ktoś szarpał jego ramieniem.

- Obudź się Snape. – otworzył oczy.

– Znowu ty? Myślałem, że sobie poszedłeś.

– Majaczył pan przez sen. Znów ma pan gorączkę, czy ona nie powinna już minąć?

– Czuję się znakomicie. – warknął i wstał żeby pójść do toalety. Przeszedł kilka kroków i runął na podłogę.

– Profesorze. Profesorze. – słyszał zapadając w ciemność.

Ocknął się leżąc znów na łóżku. Miał dreszcze, a na jego czole spoczywała mokra ścierka.

– Świetnie. Wróciłeś i się pochorowałem. Znikaj stąd. Bez ciebie czuję się o niebo lepiej

– Gówno lepiej! Gorączkował pan jak tu przyszedłem_. _

_–_ Język! Potter. Daj mi ten fioletowy…

- Dałem. Godzinę temu.

– Nieprzytomnemu? Chciałeś mnie utopić?

– Był pan przytomny. Rozmawialiśmy.

– Może jeszcze składałem ci zaległe życzenia urodzinowe?

- Nie pamięta pan? Musi mi pan dać przepis na ten fioletowy eliksir bo się kończy.

- Ile zostało?

– Jedna porcja.

_–_ Cholera. Nie dasz rady, może Granger by dała, ale ty mi wysadzisz w powietrze, to co zostało z mojego gabinetu. Jesteście z Longbottomem jak bracia. Zakały sztuki eliksirów.

– Może wezwę kogoś?

– Ani mi się waż. Minie mi.

– To był magiczny wąż profesorze. Nie jakiś zwykły. To był przecież wąż Volde…

– Wiem, doskonale co za bydle mnie pogryzło. Widziałem z bliska jego śmierdzący pysk. I oglądałem co potrafi wystarczająco często. Poza tym gadzina nie żyje. Więc to minie. Musi minąć.

_–_ Nie powinienem pana zostawiać na cały dzień.

– Słuchaj mnie Potter. Nie możesz tu nade mną siedzieć cały dzień. Idź sobie. Ja dam sobie radę.

– Tak jak przed chwilą? Mowy nie ma. Dopóki gorączka nie zniknie, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

– Nie masz gdzieś świata do uratowania?

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać pana.

_- J_a już się nabyłem bohaterem. Przechodzę na emeryturę. Ratowanie świata jest zbyt bolesne. A jeszcze trzeba sobie radzić z takimi kretynami jak ty czy Malfoy. Jesteście doprawdy nieocenionym wsparciem w walce ze złem. Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobił.

– Prawdopodobnie strasznie by się pan nudził.

_–_ Na śmierć. – Przyznał Snape ze słabym uśmiechem – Ale czy ja choć jeden raz powiedziałem, że nie chcę umierać?

Potter podał mu herbatę. A potem spróbował podawać coś do jedzenia. Okazało się, że w między czasie załatwił trochę mięsa i paszteciki. Snape zjadał je powoli obawiając się, że mógłby je zwrócić. A nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taką stratę energii.

_–_ A gdybym umożliwił panu rozmowę z moją matką?– zapytał nagle Harry.

- Nie dręcz mnie Potter. Co ty bredzisz? Ona nie żyje.

– Wiem, że nie żyje. A jednak mogłem z nią rozmawiać trzymając w ręku kamień wskrzeszenia.

– To był jej duch, a nie ona. Tyle samo pożytku było by ze sterczenia przed lustrem Ein Aingrap.

– Ale pomyślałem , że mógłby pan wyjaśnić jej -

_– _Nic nikomu nie będę wyjaśniał, Potter. Twoja matka nie żyje. A skoro ja nadal muszę tu tkwić i męczyć się z tobą, który nie potrafisz wysiedzieć nie paplając nawet przez pół godziny, nie będę się jeszcze pognębiał, żeby się użalać nad sobą.

- Nikt nie mówił o użalaniu. Mógłby się pan zwyczajnie pożegnać i zacząć żyć.

- Zajmij się swoim życiem, a nie wciskaj swojego bezczelnego nochala w moje, Potter.

– Aż tak nienawidzisz mojego ojca?

– Aż tak.

– Jest po części moje odkąd się nim ze mną podzieliłeś. Życie.

– Umierałem! To było konieczne! – Severus oburzony obrócił się tyłem do Pottera i nakrył głowę poduszką. _– _Daj mi spać_._

Zasnął. Lecz tej nocy budził się jeszcze wiele razy. Harry podał mu ostatnią fiolkę płynu leczniczego. Brunet jednak nie odgorączkował. Harry zaczynał wpadać w panikę, Severus czuł to doskonale.

- Nie waż mi się wpadać w panikę. Potrzebujemy… - zapadł w sen. Pochylały się nad nim te cudowne oczy, była taka piękna gdy się uśmiechała. – _Lilly, kochana –_ Chwycił ją za rękę. Dłoń została brutalnie wyrwana.

–_ Nawet teraz się mnie brzydzisz? Mimo, że –_ Nagle coś zimnego przysłoniło mu oczy. – _dementor –_ pomyślał. Czuł jak szczupłe palce rozpinają jego koszulę ściągały z niego koc i okrycie, dreszcz przebiegł po jego ciele.

_– Lucjuszu przestań! Tak nie można! Lucjuszu. Au! Cholera_ – otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Wokół niego było pełno wody. A może lodu? Czyżby ktoś wyrzucił go na mróz?

–_ Nie możesz. Tato! Jest zima! Tato!_ – dygotał wpadając w przerażenie, znów odpływał w ciemność. –_ Niech twoja przeklęta gęba nie będzie ostatnią rzeczą którą ujrzałem.!_

Harry obłożył byłego mistrza Eliksirów mokrymi ręcznikami. Co chwila zmieniał je w lód , a one się roztapiały. Jednak to nie pomagało. Mężczyzna pocił się i majaczył, krzyczał. A gorączka wciąż wstrząsała jego ciałem. _Komu mogę zaufać? Kto w tej sytuacji nie zamorduje go w ciągu sekundy?_ Rozłożył mapę Huncwotów. Na szczęście zabrał ją dziś rano z domu Ginny. Gdyby go szukali, znaleźliby Snape'a, jeszcze nie wiedział czemu, ale nie chciał mówić o tym nikomu nie pożądanemu. _Komu mogę zaufać w tej piekielnej szkole?_ Myślał patrząc na nazwiska przemierzające pergamin. I nagle jego uwagę przykuły stópki wędrujące wzdłuż głównego holu. Przypomniał sobie te oczy na pogrzebie. Żal. Smutek. Spojrzał na mapę upewniając się co do położenia nazwiska. Narzucił na siebie pelerynę i pobiegł przed siebie, nie oglądając się już na chorego na łóżku. Nie próbował się nawet zatrzymywać. Popychał ludzi obok siebie, biegł prosto do wielkiej sali, w której zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.


	4. Chapter 4

Stała właśnie w Wiekiej Sali próbując zagarnąć skrzaty do pracy i sprzątnięcia tych kawałków gruzu, które z jakiś przyczyn nie nadawały się do odbudowywania zniszczonych murów. Popatrzyła na okno nad podium, gdzie zwykle siadywali z Albusem i resztą rady pedagogicznej na obiady. _Och, chłopcy, tak bym chciała nie mieć tego wszystkiego na swoich barkach. Tak bardzo chciałabym mieć was obu tutaj. _Popatrzyła na zrujnowaną ambonkę, za którą zwykł stawać Albus. _Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć prawdy. Po tych wszystkich latach. Jak mogłeś mnie oszukać, mój kochany przyjacielu. Jak mogliście?_ Myślała próbując wziąć się w garść. _Przeklęta wojna, i wy chłopcy ze swoimi zabawkami. Nawet ty Severusie, mimo, że znałam cię od dziecka mnie zwiodłeś._ Zacisnęła szczęki w niemej złości.

_- _Mrużko, kochanie, podejdź, proszę, przynieś mi wody. - Zaordynowała. Gdy skrzatka z trząśnięciem zniknęła sprzed jej oczu, kobieta postanowiła wyjść z wielkiej Sali i poukładać zniszczone sprzęty w swojej komnacie. Książki wciąż walały się po podłodze. Nie miała sił, gdy wieczorami wchodziła do swych komnat, by to posprzątać. Wciąż widziała w wyobraźni wszystkie trupy leżące w korytarzach, dzieci, które tak chroniła przez cały czas leżały tam martwe. Martwe i zimne. Bronili szkoły, ale wciąż czuła, że powinni ich wszystkich odesłać do domów. A jednak była z nich dumna. Z ich odwagi i siły jaką reprezentowali. Z poświęcenia. Mimo to wiedziała, że wojna nie była jej domeną.Zawsze chciała tylko uczyć. A teraz miała na rękach krew. Przyjaciół i dzieci którymi powinna się była zaopiekować.

Coś ciągnęło ją za szatę, spojrzała w dół w poszukiwaniu Mrużki. Jednak nie dostrzegła skrzatki. Znów szarpnięcie.

- Pani profesor! Szybko! Potrzebuję pani. – usłyszała znajomy głos.

– Potter?

– Tak.

– Co ty tu robisz chłopcze?

– Potrzebuję pani pomocy. To pilne.

– Skoro tak mówisz.

– Gdzie?

_–_ Za mną. - Usłyszała głos Chłopca-który-przeżył i poczuła szarpnięcie za dłoń. Podążyła za ręką, która ciągnęła ją w jakimś kierunku. Uścisk był silny.

– Szybciej. Proszę, to sprawa życia i śmierci. – Dłoń chłopaka była wilgotna, lecz ona czuła tylko tą dłoń, nie widziała go, miała świadomość, że pewnie chowa się znów pod płaszczem. Drugą ręką chwyciła za różdżkę. I podążała szybkim krokiem za Harrym.

Chłopak ciągnął ją do lochów. _- _Harry dokąd tak biegniemy? Tam nie ma żywej duszy, sprawdziłam to dwa dni temu.

– Jeśli się nie pośpieszymy , to rzeczywiście nie będzie. – usłyszała głos tuż przed sobą, po chwili w powietrzu unosiła się głowa chłopca lecz nadal biegł w dół, prosto do dawnych komnat Severusa.

_– _Spokojnie Harry. Co się dzieje?

– Szybko Pani profesor, on umiera! - krzyknął młody brunet znów ciągnąc ją za rękę.

– Kto, na boga?

– Snape! – usłyszała i stanęła jak wryta.

– Harry, on nie żyje.

_ – Żyje, szybko._ – posmutniała, łzy stanęły w jej oczach_. Biedny chłopiec, zupełnie pomieszało mu się w głowie. Nie był na pogrzebie, widocznie nie potrafił sobie przyswoić tej myśli. Zmarli mu wszyscy. Nie miał rodziców, nie miał Syriusza, stracił Lupina. Nawet człowiek o którym myślał, że prześladował go całe życie nie żył. Wszystkie realne punkty odniesienia zniknęły z życia tego chłopca_.

_–_ Pani profesor! Błagam. – ocknęła się, coś w jego głosie sprawiało, że w tym właśnie momencie nie znosił on sprzeciwu. Machnęła różdżką sprawdzając zabezpieczenia na drzwiach Snape'owego pokoju. Były zdjęte. – _Jak Potter mógł tego dokonać?_ - Zadała sobie pytanie po czym weszła do dawnego gabinetu ostatniego dyrektora Hogwartu.

Wokół panował względny porządek. Na stolikach stały różne buteleczki, zauważyła, że znakomita większość zniknęła z półek. Harry ciągnął ją dalej, w stronę drzwi do sypialni byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Usłyszała skowyt, jakby ktoś kopał psa. A potem jęk.

– Nie zbliżaj się kanalio!... Potter, panie pozwól mi znaleźć Pottera! – zbladła. Wszędzie poznałaby ten miękki jedwabisty głos. Choć teraz brzmiał jakby dochodził z trumny.

_– _Harry coś ty zrobił?_ –_ spojrzała na chłopca z przerażeniem i wbiegła do sypialni nie patrząc już na to, że przewraca krzesło stojące jej na drodze.

_- _Severusie, mój chłopcze! - spojrzała na ciało mężczyzny leżące przed nią. Jego rozgorączkowana pierś wypinała się w łuk w bólu, by za chwilę zapadać się głęboko walcząc o każdy oddech. Machnęła różdżką.

- Volnera Sanantu – rzuciła natychmiast. Rana na szyi zaczęła się zamykać.

– Enervate – poleciało kolejne, Severus otworzył oczy , spojrzał na nią i wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk bólu i przerażenia. – Episkey - Finite Incantatem – Tergeo – Specialis Revelio – Anapneo – Haryy patrzył oszołomiony jak McGonagall wyrzuca z siebie kolejne zaklęcia. Jedne zdawały się nie robić żadnego wrażenia na leżącym przed nim Snape'ie, inne zdawały się trafiać dokładnie tam gdzie trzeba.

– Dissendium – Rennervate – Volnera Santatu. - Kobieta skończyła i dopiero teraz odważyła się podejść bliżej do mężczyzny. Wydawał się spać. Harry patrzył na nią spanikowany.

– Czy on?

– Żyje mój chłopcze. Żyje. – uśmiechnęła się siadając ciężko na łóżku obok śpiącego. Odetchnęła głęboko. _–_ Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć Potter? – zapytała ze srogą miną.

– Ja … tego… on mi zabronił… ale nie wiedziałam już co zrobić… a wszystkie jego eliksiry, które wydawały się użyteczne się skończyły.

_– _Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś wcześniej… gdybyś poczekał jeszcze kilka minut, urządzalibyśmy ten pogrzeb kolejny raz.

– Ja… przepraszam pani profesor. – Chłopak opadł na podłogę, schował ręce w dłoniach i zaniósł się płaczem.

– Już dobrze, mój chłopcze, już dobrze. Byłeś bardzo dzielny. – pogładziła go po spoconych włosach.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Trzeba tu posprzątać. I trochę wywietrzyć.

– Aqamenti – woda pojawiła się w misce przy łóżku. Siwa kobieta przemyła twarz śpiącego mężczyzny, skrzywił się nieznacznie i obrócił do niej tyłkiem. Potem rzuciła kilka zaklęć czyszczących na pomieszczenie. W ferworze zaczęła porządkować gabinet.

– Nie robiłbym tego pani profesor. – powiedział chłopak stając w drzwiach.

– Może i okazał się bohaterem, mimo wszystko, ale nadal jest tym samym wrednym dupkiem jakiego znaliśmy.

– Słowa Potter! – dobiegł go warkot z sypialni. Mc Gonagall uśmiechnęła się

- O tak, zwykła śmierć nie zmieni naszego drogiego Severusa.

W tym momencie w pomieszczeniu aportowała się Mrużka z wodą.

_–_ Mrużko co ty tu robisz?_ –_ spytał Harry w szoku

– Sir, Harry Potter, sir, przyniosłam pani profesor wody jak prosiła. Mrużka nie mogła znaleźć pani wcześniej. Mrużka pokornie błaga o wybaczenie.

– Już dobrze Mrużko, a teraz posłuchaj mnie, nikomu nie mów co…

– Co to za hałasy w moim gabinecie?- rzucił Snape i słaniając się na nogach pojawił się w drzwiach.

_– _Auaa! – wrzasnęła Mrużka i deportowała się z hukiem.

– Pięknie. Jesteśmy wszyscy zgubieni. – sarknął Snape. – Gratuluję państwu udanej dywersji! No co się gapisz Potter – goń tego przeklętego długouchego stwora! Ale już! – McGonagall z wielkimi z przerażenia oczami przytaknęła.

_- _Lepiej ją znajdź zanim zrobi to ktoś inny.

Harry wybiegł wołając skrzatkę po imieniu, biegł prosto do kuchni, gdzie zwykł ją znajdować. Miał nadzieję, że nie natkanie się na żadnego wrednego typa, który mógłby ją przepytać. Ale najbardziej martwił się, że trafi na kogoś miłego, jak Hagrid. A wtedy cała ta konspiracja okaże się zupełnie zmarnowana.

Minerwa usiadła teraz w fotelu zaraz obok regału z książkami Snape'a. Czekała, aż ten wykąpie się kolejny raz nasłuchując, czy nie przewrócił się pod prysznicem. W między czasie doprowadziła jego łóżko do stanu używalności. Musiał wszak jeszcze odpoczywać. Po chwili wyszedł owinięty szczelnie szlafrokiem. Jego mokre włosy opadały mu miękko na ramiona. Obwąchiwał właśnie butelkę z napojem w środku, gdy nie wytrzymała i chrząknęła.

Obrócił się. Popatrzył na nią tym swoim wiecznie niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. _–_ Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia Severusie? – zapytała krzyżując ręce na piersi. Jej mina była sroga, a wzrok przyszpilał.

_–_ Chyba wypadałoby powiedzieć dziękuję.

– Dziękuję? Dziękuję?! Czy ty wiesz co ja przeżyłam? Jak mogłeś mi nic nie powiedzieć.

– Wtedy cały plan nie miałby sensu. Co to byłby za tajny plan, gdyby wszyscy o nim wiedzieli. Poza tym nigdy nie pozwoliłabyś zginąć Potterowi, prawda Minerwo?

– I tu mnie masz. Ale we własnej sprawie mogłeś mi zaufać!

– Zaufać? Zaufać?! Nie pamiętasz co krzyczałaś za mną gdy się widzieliśmy ostatni raz?

– Pamiętam, aż za dobrze. Od kilku dni śni mi się to po nocach.

– Więc teraz możesz przestać o mnie śnić. Jak widzisz, jestem cały i zdrowy.

_– _Nie przeginaj Snape._ - _Warknęła Minerwa wstając i dziarskim krokiem podchodząc do bruneta.

Chwyciła jego policzki w swoje szczupłe dłonie.

_– N_awet nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Wasz plan… czy Albus?

– On naprawdę nie żyje Minerwo. Był już niemal martwy gdy spadł z tej wieży. Choć przyznam, że też wolałbym by żył. Wszystko wtedy wydawało się prostsze.

– Dobrze, że jesteś. Posada dyrektora jest zupełnie nie dla mnie.

– Jeśli pozwolisz moja droga, zanim wrócę do tych przeklętych bachorów, najpierw się trochę poukrywam.

_–_ Ale… Kto mógłby?

– Malfoy.

– Nie, to nie możliwe, on nawet nie brał udziału w bitwie.

– Pozwolisz, że jednak sam będę oceniał własnych wrogów.

– Och Severusie, mój biedny chłopcze. Czy kiedyś przestaniesz bawić się w wojnę?

– Dopiero kiedy się upewnię, że dobiegła końca.

– Zaczynasz mi przypominać Moody'iego.

_– _O nie, jestem znacznie przystojniejszy. – uśmiechnął się drwiąco, po czym przytulił kobietę delikatnie.

– Dobrze cię znów widzieć. Naprawdę.

– Wiem moja droga. Ze wzajemnością. Jak to się wszystko skończy wypijemy razem wielką butelkę wina. Ale na razie pozostanę w ukryciu.

_– _Musisz leżeć. – Powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

– Przysięgam, że przez następne dwa dni nie opuszczę tych komnat.

– Czy czegoś ci trzeba, mój chłopcze?

– Jedzenia i składników do eliksirów. Muszę przyrządzić veritaserum i parę innych. I pozbądź się Pottera, działa mi na nerwy.

– Uratował ci dziś życie.

_– _Wiem i przez to nie znoszę go jeszcze bardziej.

– Och, Severusie, Severusie, ty się chyba nigdy nie zmienisz…

- Nie zamierzałem. Jestem doskonały w takiej formie jaka chodzi po tej szarej ziemi. – oboje uśmiechnęli się do siebie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rany goiły się na nim jak na bezpańskim psie. Gorączka ustąpiła na dobre po kilku dniach. Nie potrzebował już tyle snu co ostatnio i przestał przewracać się o własne nogi. Potter przestał go nawiedzać i wyjechał w końcu na wakacje do Weasley'ów. Za to zostawił mu pelerynę, twierdząc, że jemu do września i tak się nie przyda. _Błogosławione poczucie winy_. Sytuacja ze skrzatem została opanowana, Mrużka przysięgła na swój skrzaci honor, że nie piśnie nikomu słowa o tym co zobaczyła w gabinecie byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. A Minerwa dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa wieczorami przynosząc świeżą prasę i kolacje. Zostawała też czasem, żeby z nim porozmawiać. I ku zadowoleniu Snape'a była dla niego miła, lecz bez zbędnej nachalności. W dodatku koniak wlatywał do jego żołądka jakby tam właśnie było jego miejsce.

_- Znakomicie. Czas pójść na spacerek po kochanym zamczysku.- _pomyślał po kilku dniach, uznając że czuje się już zdrów.

#

Snape przekradał się po błoniach Hogwartu w pelerynie Pottera. Kolejny wieczór obserwował Malfoya jak ten nosi kamienie i pomaga. Jednak był czujny. Ani przez chwilę nie uwierzył w to, że Lucjusz jest tu po to by pracować. Jego okrwawione ręce były zapewne tylko przykrywką. Był pewien, że przebiegły lis szuka tu czegoś. Czegoś istotnego. Może nie do wskrzeszenia Czarnego Pana ponownie. Był gotów uwierzyć, że faktycznie jego śmierć była mu na rękę po tym, jak jego żona skłamała tej parszywej jaszczurce prosto w pysk.

Ale Malfoy czegoś szukał. Może kamienia wskrzeszenia. Może sposobu by dostać się do pogrzebanej wraz z Albusem jego czarnej różdżki. Może kolejnej komnaty tajemnic. Severus nie zamierzał tak łatwo uwierzyć Lucjuszowi w skruchę. Kilkanaście lat temu też spokorniał, by po paru latach podnieść swój dumny, rasistowski łeb. I teraz Severus dowie się czego szuka Malfoy. Jeszcze tylko parę dni, odzyska swoje dawne siły i zaatakuje niczego nie podejrzewającego blondyna. - _Zabiłeś mnie bydlaku. Pozwoliłeś mnie zamordować, i odpowiesz za to._

_#_

Lucjusz klęczał na moście układając kolejne kamienie w idealną mozaikę jaką niegdyś tworzyły. Od czasu do czasu rzucał krótki czar, który łączył kamienie, by się nie rozsypywały. Wiedział, że potem i tak przyjdą tu gobliny i wszystko połączą w perfekcyjną całość, gdy już nabierze dawnego kształtu. Od paru dni nie opuszczał murów Hogwartu. Spał tu, jadł tu. Wiedział, że czeka go sąd w Wizengamocie. Wiedział, że tym razem nikt mu nie uwierzy, że działał pod wpływem Imperiusa. Ale zanim zabiorą go znów do Azkabanu, chciał choć jeden raz ujrzeć twarz Severusa. Jego Lochy były zaplombowane, jakiś magiczny mur blokował do nich dostępu. Nie mógł się tam dostać. Wiedział, że ma coraz mniej czasu. Był pewny, że po tak drastycznej śmierci jego duch będzie się tu gdzieś kręcił. Chciał go zobaczyć, porozmawiać. Inne rzeczy były już niemal załatwione. Musiał jeszcze tylko uzgodnić z duszą przyjaciela parę spraw, nim znów go zamkną. Ale teraz było za jasno, wiedział, że nie spotka żadnego ducha. Układał więc te kamienie. Draco chodząc po nich w następnym roku dojrzy w tym jego pracę. A kto wie, może nawet on pewnego dnia mu wybaczy. Wpychał właśnie kolejny element mozaiki, gdy usłyszał za sobą drwiący głos przyjaciela z lat szkolnych.

- A więc jesteś tu zdrajco. – Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie było.

– Severus? Jesteś tu. – blondyn uśmiechnął się w stronę z której dobiegał głos.

- A jakże. I to wyłącznie twoja zasługa.

– Tak. Marzyłem, że w końcu się zjawisz. Że przecież tu jest twoje miejsce, gdzie indziej mógłbyś być.

– Może wśród żywych, bydlaku.

– Tak. Dlatego na ciebie czekałem. Muszę ci tak wiele powiedzieć. Tak bardzo chciałem cię znów spotkać. Ale nigdzie cię nie było. Nie mogłem znaleźć… nigdzie nie było twojego ducha.

- Chciałeś mojej śmierci! – Snape ryknął wściekły na blondyna.

– Severusie! Nie! Nigdy! – jego stalowo- błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się z lękiem. Były podkrążone. Ręce się trzęsły, gdy odgarniał nimi zakurzone włosy. Zamarł na moment, gdy zobaczył mierzoną w siebie różdżkę

– Legilimens – usłyszał i nawet się nie bronił.

#

Stał we wrzeszczącej chacie. Widział przed sobą jak na dłoni blondyna, który rozglądał się chaotycznie, błagał Czarnego Pana o możliwość wrócenia do szkoły. Mówił , że po Pottera, ale Severus wiedział, że chodzi mu o Draco. Lucjusz naprawdę się bał, a taki widok nie zdarzał się często.

_- "Przyprowadź mi tu Snape'a"__._

_- "Snape'a ...p-panie m-mój?" - powiedział blondyn_

_- "Snape'a. Zaraz. Jest mi potrzebny. Chcę, żeby mi w czymś usłużył. Idź. - Lucjusz opuscił pokój, potykając się w ciemności"_

Pstryk.

Stał pod drzewem. W koło panowała ciemność, lecz wyraźnie widział samego siebie siedzącego w mroku gałęzi. Lucjusz aportuje się przy nim. Kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

_– Pan cię wzywa. Jest w chacie. Mówił, że to pilne. _

_- Jasne, to zawsze jest pilne_. - warczy Snape, po czym odchodzi z niezadowoloną miną, krzywiąc się, jakby coś go ugryzło. W tym czasie Lucjusz chowa małą, srebrną szkatułkę do swojej kieszeni.

Pstryk.

Lucjusz biegnie w stronę szkoły. Wokół panuje chaos. Walka wciąż trwa. Woła Draco. Szuka go przerażony między poległymi. Jego twarz wykrzywiona strachem, gdy spogląda na kolejne ciała. W końcu w tłumie dostrzega blondwłosego chłopaka. Łapie go w ramiona, gdy tylko do niego dobiega.

_- Dość już walki Draco. Dość. Zanim wszyscy zginiemy. Dość zabijania. Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż władza. _

Pstryk.

Voldemort walczy z Harrym, chwali się jak go zabił

– „_Zabiłem Snape'a trzy godziny temu i jestem prawowitym panem Czarnej różdżki!"_ – Severus spogląda na Malfoya widzi jak ten łapie się za brzuch i przygryza wargi.

– _Niee._ – szepcze i zaciska pieści. – _Nie zabiłeś._

Pstryk.

Znowu są w tej przeklętej chacie. _Ile jeszcze razy będzie musiał do niej wracać? _

Blondyn podchodzi do miejsca, gdzie leżą zwłoki bruneta. Pochyla się nad nimi powoli

_– Ocalę cię przyjacielu. Musisz tylko poczekać parę dni. Tylko parę dni, Severusie_.- Głaszcze jego dłoń, niemal czułym gestem. Pojedyncza łza spływa po jego policzku. Ociera ją rękawem zakurzonej szaty. Słychać kroki. Do chaty wchodzi… Fenrir. Rozgląda się zaintrygowany. Dostrzega ciało martwego Snape'a .

– _Pij._ - Lucjusz podaje mu buteleczkę. Tamten przechyla ją jednym haustem, krzywiąc się przy tym straszliwie. W jednej chwili zaczyna się zmieniać… w denata. Lucjusz w tym czasie szepcze jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Gest różdżki. Ciało Fenrira pokrywa się ranami. Na jego twarz występuje przerażenie. A potem zielone światło rozświetla pomieszczenie. Martwe ciało Snape'a upada na podłogę. Lucjusz rzuca kolejne zaklęcie. Prawdziwe zwłoki znikają. Widzi jak blondyn pochyla się nad jego fałszywym ciałem, bierze je na ręce i wynosi z chaty. Na zewnątrz czekają nauczyciele. Zabierają od niego zwłoki czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Pstryk.

Lucjusz siedzi przy hebanowym, rzeźbionym biurku w swoim gabinecie. Za oknem jest zima. Ściany pokryte regałami z książkami. Severus wie, że wiele z tych woluminów nigdy nie widziały światła dziennego. Był tam wiele razy. Blondyn pochyla się nad czarną księgą. Severus zagląda mu przez ramię.

-_ Kropla krwi zmarłego. Kamień wskrzeszenia. Zetrzeć na proch. Przedmiot, należący do nich. Choćby włos, choćby próbka pisma. Spalić to wszystko podczas nowiu. – _śmierciożerca wylicza cicho pod nosem, starając się zapamiętać formułę.

Pstryk

Lucjusz przechadza się po posiadłości. Zbiera przedmioty w domu, nawija na palec blond włosy swojego syna i żony, chowa je do srebrnej szkatułki. – _Na wszelki wypadek_. – szepcze.

Pstryk.

Znów ta sama chata. Lucjusz wbiega do niej nad ranem. Rzuca bezgłośny czar. Ale nie znajduje ciała. Wpada w panikę. Przeszukuje pomieszczenie. Lecz znajduje w kącie tylko zmięty koc rzucony na ziemię. Siada na podłodze pod szafą.

– _To nic. Nic się nie stało. Znajdę cię Severusie. Oddam ci twoje życie. Ten kto ukradł twoje ciało bardzo się zdziwi jak zobaczy, że wstałeś_. – uśmiecha się gorzko. Na jego twarzy maluje się zmęczenie. - _Nie chciałbym być w jego skórze, kiedy się ockniesz. Nic się nie martw przyjacielu. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię jak się spotkamy_.

Pstryk.

Snape wypadł z głowy Lucjusza prosto na Hogwarckie błonia. Malfoy klęczał przed nim wpatrując się obłąkanym wzrokiem w przestrzeń przed sobą. Snape nie wierzył w to co właśnie zobaczył, nie mógł złapać tchu.

- Jutro o tej porze, tam gdzie umarłem. – rzucił tylko krótko. Gdy uzyskał potwierdzenie w postaci skinienia głową, uznał, że może odejść. Musiał to przemyśleć. Wracał do swoich komnat. _– Czyżby jakimś cudem Malfoy był jego przyjacielem mimo wszystko? Chciał go naprawdę wskrzesić, a nie wykorzystać? Jak to się stało? Co zmieniło Lucjusza tak bardzo?_ A potem przypomniał sobie Draco. I pogardę z jaką syn patrzył na niego w ostatnim czasie. – To nie mogło być tak proste. Jakaś pokręcona próba rehabilitacji… Malfoy powinien mieć w tym jakiś cel. Nie byłby Malfoyem. Włos, krew, przedmiot. I kamień wskrzeszenia… _może jednak Potter okaże się bardziej użyteczny niż się spodziewałem_ – mruknął do siebie Severus i owinął się szczelniej peleryną niewidką.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucjusz tracił już cierpliwość. Nie mógł nikogo zapytać. Wątpił już w to, że znajdzie kamień wskrzeszenia. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł wiedzieć co się z nim stało, to tylko stary Dumble… a jeśli on to i Snape. Więc teraz tylko duch może mu pomóc odzyskać ten przeklęty kamień. Ale duch nie chciał się pokazać, aż do dziś. Nie chciał się ujawnić. Lucjusz spodziewał się, że Sever będzie na niego zły. Ale on spenetrował tylko jego umysł i odszedł. Jak duch mógł to uczynić? …i nagle, fala zrozumienia przeszła przez zmęczoną twarz Lucjusza.

#

Udał się w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty na dwie godziny przed ustalonym terminem. Postanowił tam poczekać na Snape'a. Uświadomił sobie bowiem, że nigdy nie sprawdził mu nawet pulsu. Zobaczył tylko, całą tą krew i uwierzył w słowa Voldemorta. Niejaką satysfakcję sprawił mu fakt, że nawet Czarny Pan nie zauważył. Gdy Severus wchodził do budynku pół godziny wcześniej – na umówione spotkanie, nie spodziewał się, że kogoś tam zastanie. A jednak miał na sobie pelerynę Pottera. Energicznym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia i stanął jak wryty. W fotelu w którym kilka dni temu znalazł go chłopak, siedział teraz spokojnie Lucjusz.

- Pokaż się. Słyszałem Twoje kroki. Nie spotkałem jeszcze ducha, który by tak tupał. – Snape wściekły wciągnął w płuca głośno powietrze, wydając z siebie syk niezadowolenia. Zrzucił pelerynę na podłogę.

- A jednak nie jesteś taki jak się spodziewałem. – warknął

- Głupi? Naiwny? Nie Severusie, nie jestem. Jak udało ci się przeżyć?

- Szczęście początkującego.

- Początkującego? – blondyn uniósł lekko brew uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Jestem naprawdę laikiem jeśli idzie o umieranie Lucjuszu. Moje ciało zwyczajnie nie ma pojęcia jak tego dokonać. – rozłożył ręce, wzruszając ramionami. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie spod przymrużonych powiek, obserwował Lucjusza. Ten wstał z fotela. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku przyjaciela. Dotknął jego ramienia, sprawdzając czy Snape naprawdę tam stoi.

- Jesteś sprytniejszy niż przypuszczałem, oszukałeś wszystkich.

- W rzeczy samej. Przywykłem do tego w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat. A teraz zdradź mi pewien sekret śliska żmijo: Co chciałeś zrobić z moim ciałem? Zbezcześcić? Małą krzywdę mi wyrządziłeś prowadząc mnie na śmierć? - Severus wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić ze zdradą przyjaciela. Był wściekły.

- Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zwiodłeś mnie Severusie. Oszukałeś, że wspierasz naszą sprawę. – syknął Lucjusz.

- Nie sądziłeś chyba, że jako pół krwi czarodziej, mógłbym popierać wytępienie rzeszy ludzi. Pozbycie się wielu wielkich magów?

– Ale kochać szlamę? – Powiedział blondyn z pogardą. Snape prychnął. _- Durny Potter, musiał to wywrzeszczeć przed bandą czarodziejów.- _pomyślał brunet

- A jednak uwierz mi Sev, nigdy nie chciałem twojej śmierci. Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem. – powiedział Lucjusz z przejęciem w głosie.

- Pozwól zatem, że zapytam ponownie, Malfoy, po co ci było moje ciało?

- Och, nie żartuj. Chciałem cię wskrzesić. Z dobroci serca. – Uśmiechnął się znajomym zimnym, wyrachowanym uśmiechem.

- O tak, z samej gorącej głębi twojego jestestwa. Potrzebujesz mnie, żeby ratować własny tyłek przed Azkabanem, prawda?

- Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze Severusie. - uśmiechnął się teatralnie - A więc czego ci potrzeba? – zmrużył swe stalowe oczy.

- Jest parę rzeczy, przy których możesz mi pomóc, przyjacielu.

- Ufasz mi?

- Nie bardziej niż prognozie pogody. Ale chciałeś najwyraźniej mnie wskrzesić, a to mimo wszystko, dobrze o tobie świadczy.

- Uratowałeś mojego syna. Jestem ci to winny.

- Czy krew naszego pana też jest w twoim posiadaniu? – Snape spojrzał na blondyna uważnie.

- Nie, Severusie. Nawet ja w końcu pojąłem, że jego rządy to krew i zagłada.

- Jesteś jak drzazga pod paznokciem. Ale potrafisz być użyteczny, dzięki umiejętności czytania.

- Spodobała by ci się moja biblioteka, gdybyś bywał w niej częściej. Jaki więc plan? – spytał nagle rzeczowo Malfoy.

- Zorganizuj na jutro transport. Planuję wycieczkę… do doliny Godryka. - Lucjusz uniósł brew w zdziwieniu. Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco i narzucił na siebie pelerynę. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle pusto i cicho. Lucjusz usiadł w fotelu gładząc swój policzek w zamyśleniu

– To niebezpieczna gra Severusie i skąd weźmiesz jej krew? – szepnął do siebie

- Wycisnę z Pottera. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi drwiący śmiech, a potem oddalające się kroki.

#

* * *

notka autora:

Kolejne odcinki będą się pojawiać w nieregularnych odstępach czasu, bo mam ostatnio trochę zajęć, ale obiecuję wrzucać je tutaj jak tylko osiągną zamierzony kształt.

Dziękuję też za komentarze i oczekuję kolejnych z niecierpliwościa.


	7. Chapter 7

#

Droga minęła dość szybko. Z początku Lucjusz trochę panikował, że może nie powinien opuszczać Londynu. (_Próbował się zwyczajnie wyłgać z wyjazdu_) Że ci którzy chcą go przesłuchiwać mogą chcieć, żeby był blisko. Ostatecznie jednak Severusowi udało się mu wytłumaczyć, że gdyby chcieli się z nim spotkać, wysłali by mu sowę.

Stali teraz przed domem. Wyglądał inaczej niż zapamiętał go Snape. Nie był już małym uroczym wiejskim domkiem. Był zniszczoną ruderą, pokrytą bluszczem. Wokół rosła dzika trawa, a pięknie przystrzyżony niegdyś żywopłot wyglądał jak chaszcze w zakazanym lesie. Miejsce gdzie zginęła Lily było aż nazbyt widoczne – Snape poczuł ukłucie bólu i zacisnął pięści. Wziął głęboki wdech i dotknął zardzewiałej furtki, by ją otworzyć.

- Stój. – Lucjusz chwycił go za ramię, gdy już miał wejść na teren posesji – Czy nie nałożono na ten dom czarów ochronnych?

- Nałożono. Ale ten który to zrobił, nie żyje.

- Albus? - spytał Malfoy dla pewności. Gdy Snape bezgłośnie przytaknął, blondyn podszedł do furtki i otworzył ją zamaszystym ruchem – Panie przodem! – uśmiechnął się służalczo.

- Dziękuję ci, cóż bym biedny zrobił, bez twych nienagannych manier. – odparł Severus uśmiechając się złośliwie i wszedł za bramę.

#

Lucjusz rozejrzał się po kuchni, była straszna. Wszystko tu tonęło w kilogramach kurzu. Nie chciał tego dotykać. Na ścianach kafle w kolorowe kwiaty przyprawiały go o mdłości. Czuł się i tak fatalnie, że tu przyfrunął. Nie wiedział po co jest ta cała wyprawa, a Severus nie zamierzał mu tego wyjaśniać. Snape od początku wyprawy nie był sobą. A teraz zamknął się w sypialni Potterów i nie chciał stamtąd wyjść. Lucjusz słyszał doskonale słowa Harrego podczas walki z Czarnym Panem. Wiedział, że jego towarzysz kochał tą kobietę. A jednak gdzieś w głowie trybiki przekręcając się zgrzytały cicho, że to co robią nie jest właściwe. Że to narusza jakiś porządek wszechświata. Potrzebowali jakiś przedmiotów należących do tej kobiety… wystarczyłaby stara szczotka. Lucjusz był przekonany, ze Snape na pewno miał gdzieś coś co należało do Lily. Nie potrzebowali niczego poza zgodą tego pokręconego ducha. Lucjusz nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie tu siedziała. W domu w którym zginęła, podczas gdy jej syn był mile stąd, a przez ostatnich kilka lat walczył o życie.

Lucjusz przez jakiś czas próbował się dobijać do drzwi sypialni. Jednak jego zaklęcia nie były w stanie złamać blokad, które nałożył Mistrz Eliksirów. Specjalnie go to nawet nie zdziwiło. Zakładał, że brunet był od niego potężniejszy.

W końcu blondyn się znudził siedzeniem pod drzwiami sypialni martwych gryfonów. Poszedł do kuchni oczyścił ją z kurzu i zorganizował sobie coś do picia. Potem poszedł do salonu. Był fatalnie urządzony. Wkoło panował bałagan. Wszystko było jakieś takie jasne i pogodne. Ohyda. _Za grosz gustu nie mieli ci ludzie_, pomyślał. I zaczął rzucać kolejne zaklęcia czyszczące na kanapy i regały z książkami. W nieładzie na półkach walały się magiczne księgi, historie czarów, jak i jakieś mugolskie opowieści i bajeczki. Lucjusz aż zazgrzytał zębami widząc taki chaos. Nie potrafił zrozumieć zamiłowania Gryfonów do ekspresji i rozrzucania wszystkiego wkoło. Tak było też za czasów szkoły, pamiętał to doskonale. Lochy zajmowane przez ślizgonów były urządzone z klasą i minimalizmem. Gryfońskie komnaty zarzucone były całym kolorowym śmietnikiem jaki tylko można było znaleźć w tamtych czasach. Nie dziwił się, że jego syn przyzwyczajony do stylu i elegancji, nie mógł znieść tego nieuczesanego chłopaka.

Postanowił jednak, że da szansę książkom. Nie mogły przecież być aż tak niedorzeczne jak cała reszta… chwycił pierwszą z brzegu.. przeczytał tytuł. Zmrużył powieki z powątpiewaniem. Zdmuchnął jeszcze raz niewidoczny już kurz z oładki i zasiadł w fotelu zaczynając lekturę.

#

Snape zastał Lucjusza śpiącego w fotelu z książką w nieruchomych rękach. Spojrzał na tytuł i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. „_Portret Doriana Grey'a"_. Szturchnął lekko butem nogę Malfoya.

- Nie czytaj tego Lou, jeszcze nabawisz się wyrzutów sumienia.

- Najpierw musiałbym mieć sumienie. A mógłbyś długo dryfować po morzu mojej duszy, zanim osiadłbyś na mieliźnie zwątpienia, odkrywając, że nie mam czegoś takiego. Czy ta książka w ogóle ma szczęśliwe zakończenie?

- Można tak powiedzieć. – uśmiechnął się Snape tajemniczo. - Weź ją sobie. Myślę, że Potterowie się nie pogniewają. Jesteśmy gotowi do powrotu? – spytał rzeczowo.

- Powiesz mi co tam w ogóle robiłeś tyle czasu? – spytał blondyn podnosząc się z fotela, widząc że brunet ma ze sobą jakąś paczuszkę.

- Nie.

- A… no tak. – sposępniał blondyn - A co tam masz za plecami?

- Pamiątki… rodzinne.

- Pięknie, nie dość, że udajesz trupa, to jeszcze kradniesz. Naprawdę robisz postępy Severusie. Jak nas złapią, obaj nie wyjdziemy z Azkabanu.

- Przecież w końcu jej to oddam. – Lucjusz nic nie powiedział, westchnął tylko ciężko i wskazał zapraszającym gestem na drzwi.

#

Lecieli wygodnym powozem Malfoya ciągniętym przez dwa thestrale. Za oknem rozpościerały się zielone łąki i pagórki. Na horyzoncie majaczył las w oddali. brunet był zmyślony, jakby nieobecny. Lucjusz był już naprwdę zmęczony całą tą wyprawą w pogoni za wspomnieniami.

- Czym jest dla ciebie miłość Lucjuszu? – spytał nagle Severus, gdy zmierzali z powrotem w stronę Hogwartu.

- Nie rozumiem? – odparł tamten.

- Tego się w sumie spodziewałem. – prychnął Snape z dezaprobatą.

- Żartowałem. – parsknął blondyn – Chyba miłość jest wtedy, gdy nie potrafisz bez kogoś żyć.

- To jest bezradność Lou. Pytałem o miłość.

- Jeśli chcesz mieć kogoś przy sobie cały czas. – powiedział blondyn

– To jest zaborczość.

- A jeśli chcesz podarować komuś cały świat?

- A to mój drogi, jest rozrzutność. – parsknął Snape. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wiem nic o miłości? Czy że może ty wiesz więcej na jej temat?

- Czego ci trzeba wiedzieć Lucjuszu? - zrobił minę troskliwej starszej pani.

- Czym zatem mądralo według ciebie jest miłość?

- Jest chęcią obrony tego kogoś przed zagrożeniami.

- To jest odwaga Severusie. Pytałem czym jest miłość.

- Chęcią ujrzenia tego kogoś, gdy się go nie widzi.

- Nie Sev, to jest tęsknota.

- Zatem niech będzie, gotowość do oddania wszystkiego, łącznie z życiem.

- Ha, ha. Nie. To akurat, mój drogi, jest głupota! I to w bardzo Gryfońskim stylu.

- Gdzie zatem jest miłość? – spytał Snape.

- Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś po środku tego wszystkiego.

Obaj milczeli przez chwilę. Powóz sunął delikatnie w powietrzu, a za oknem rozpościerały się zielone doliny. Po chwili brunet zapytał znów:

- To skąd wiesz, że ktoś cię kocha?

- Nie wiesz. Tego akurat nigdy nie wiesz na pewno… no chyba, że jesteś potężnym czarodziejem. – mrugnął do niego figlarnie. – Jak nie możesz sobie chodzić po ludzkim wspomnieniach, to lepiej udawać, że cię to nie obchodzi.

- Dziwne.

- Bezpieczne, nie dziwne. – odparł blondyn stanowczo.

- Niee, dziwne jest to, że tak bardzo się nie różnimy, w niektórych poglądach. – zamyślił się Severus.

- Jak się nad tym zastanowić to dość oczywiste. To nasze wnętrze skłoniło nas do podjęcia pewnych decyzji w życiu.

- A jednak kształtowała nas zupełnie inna woda. Zrobiła z nas kamienie, w które się zmieniliśmy.

- Jesteś pewien? Bo mi się wydaje, że była po prostu zimna i wzburzona.

- Twój ojciec nie katował cię jak psa.

- Traktował mnie za to jak powietrze.

- Och, to musiało być doprawdy straszne. – zadrwił Snape.

- Nie bolała mnie od tego skóra na tyłku, z tym muszę się zgodzić. Ale mój ojciec był wpatrzony tylko w Voldemorta. Nic innego dla niego nie istniało.

- Dlaczego więc tego nie zmieniłeś? Nie przerwałeś tej chorej pogoni za władzą? Zamiast tego wpakowałeś Draco w takie same gówno jak Abraxas ciebie.

- Chyba nie wiedziałem jak. Poza tym - ja nie miałem wyboru. Chciałem zaimponować ojcu. Udowodnić, że jestem wart jego uwagi i miłości. Gdybym był wystarczająco wysoko na drabinie władzy mógłbym…

- Spaść na ziemię z tej wysokości. Jak to ostatnio zrobiłeś. – Lucjusz otworzył usta chcąc się sprzeciwić. Ale po chwili zamknął je bezgłośnie. Zabrakło mu słów. Po chwili milczenia oderwał wzrok od okna powozu i zwrócił się do Severusa:

- Dziękuję.

- Za co? – zdziwił się Snape.

- Za to, że nie pozwoliłeś stoczyć się Draconowi.

- A jednak masz szczęście, że byłem zdrajcą. Inaczej pewnie opłakiwałbyś dziś brak potomka. – powiedział do niego brunet opierając głowę o oparcie powozu. Lucjusz sposępniał. Severus wpatrywał się w piękne widoki za oknem. Cieszył się, że miał okazję wymienić poglądy z Malfoyem. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że znał go od prawie 30 lat, a nic nie wiedział o tym człowieku. Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że przez tą walkę, w którą wciągnął go podstępem dyrektor, nie miał możliwości dowiedzieć się, jak to jest znać kogoś naprawdę. Znał Lily. Ale to było tak dawno temu, że niemal zatracał się w tym co było prawdą, a co jego domysłami i rozmytymi wspomnieniami.

Nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż mieć ją znów przy sobie. Ale wiedział, że teraz nadszedł czas by opuścić gardę. Nauczyć się żyć z ludźmi, a nie obok nich. Miał wrażenie, że to będzie trudniejsze niż cokolwiek czego do tej pory dokonał. I tkwiła w nim stalowa pewność, niczym sztylet wbity pod żebra, że tego nie potrafi. I że zupełnie nie wie, od czego zacząć.


	8. Chapter 8

Zbliżał się koniec lata. Severus nadal spędzał wieczory w swoich lochach, nie ujawniając nikomu swojego „zmartwychwstania". Jakimś cudem jego obecność na tym padole łez nadal pozostała niezauważona. Zaczynał ufać starej kocicy. Poczynili z Minerwą pewne przygotowania odnośnie rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Odbudowa zamku dobiegała już niemal do końca. Pozostało jeszcze tylko kilka zewnętrznych zniszczeń, którymi w tej chwili zajmowały się gobliny. Zrzekł się fotela dyrektora, ale obiecał jej pomagać w zarządzaniu tą szkołą. Chciał, by szkołą zarządzało czterech opiekunów domów. Nie mogło ujść jego uwadze, że gdy cała władza skupia się w rękach jednej osoby, nie jest to dobre dla nikogo. Ona też wydawała się podzielać to zdanie.

Ku jego zadowoleniu miał względny spokój od Pottera. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do dzisiejszego dnia.

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi jego gabinetu. Wstał mrucząc niezadowolony. Owinął się szczelnie szlafrokiem i udał się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał hałas. Otworzył drzwi. Za nimi stał potargany chłopak.

– Spać nie możesz, że budzisz porządnych ludzi w środku nocy?

- Jest dziewiąta.

- O tym przecież mówiłem, Potter. Są wakacje. Potrzebujesz swój płaszcz?

- Mogę wejść?

- Skoro nalegasz. – odparł posępnie brunet i odchylił się wpuszczając chłopaka do środka. – Poczekaj, ubiorę się. Oglądanie mnie w szlafroku zaczyna wchodzić ci w nawyk.

- Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności, proszę mi wierzyć.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojej sypialni ubrać się. Potter siedział w tym czasie na stołeczku obok biurka.

- Mam problem.

- Ktoś umiera? – spytał brunet patrząc na niego drwiąco

- Nie. To inny problem.

- Dlaczego więc sądzisz, że to właśnie ja mogę ci w tym pomóc?

- Nie mam się do kogo zwrócić.

- Słucham więc. – skrzywił się Snape, siadając za swoim biurkiem.

- Zastanawiam się nad opuszczeniem szkoły na dobre i wyjazdem z kraju.

Severusa zamurowało. _Chwała bogu, nie będę oglądał więcej twojej wstrętnej mordy_. Pomyślał. Ale po chwili jego myśli zaczęły biec jak szalone. _Cholera, potrzebuję tu tego gówniarza. Jak inaczej dostanę się do jego matki. Cholera, cholera, przeklęty Potter._

- Co cię skłania do takich rozważań? I czemu sądzisz, że ja ci pomogę?

- Nie chcę być już dłużej na świeczniku. Nie chcę być noszony na rękach. Nie podoba mi się to. I chyba teraz zrozumiałem, po co ci była… profesorze… moja peleryna. Też chciałbym poudawać martwego, żeby przestali się na mnie patrzeć.

- Możemy ci to zorganizować. Albo rzucić zaklęcie kameleona. Ale tutaj to chyba niewykonalne. Nie w Hogwarcie. Za dużo osób cię zna.

- O tym właśnie mówię. Dlatego chcę stad zniknąć.

- Nie możesz. - powiedział Snape poważnie.

- Co ? Jak to? Myślałem, że mnie zrozumiesz… pan...do diabła! – rzucił Harry i zaczął wybiegać z gabinetu_. Do diabła!_ Pomyślał Snape. _Nie tak to idzie…_

- Zatrzymaj się głupcze. Nie możesz stąd uciec jak szczur. – Harry obrócił się , spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - To obraziłoby wszystkich, którzy oddali życie w obronie tej szkoły... w obronie ciebie. W walce z tym przeklętym czarodziejem jakim był Voldemort. Obraziło by pamięć poległych, od wstrętnego Freda Weasley'a, po Dumbledor'a.

- Ale ja nie chcę być bohaterem. – Harry zacisnął szczęki tracąc rezon.

- Wiesz mi, jak zacznie się nowy rok, będziesz tylko denerwującym gówniarzem, który się tu kręci i przeszkadza mi w moich obowiązkach. – Severus uśmiechnął się zjadliwie. Przez twarz chłopaka zaś przebiegła fala różnych emocji.

- Zostaje… pan?

- Tak. Hogwart to mój dom. Nigdy nie miałem innego. Gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść?

- To... to wspaniale. – ucieszył się chłopak i ruszył w kierunku Severusa. Ten wystawił swoje ręce w obronnym geście.

- Nie ekscytuj się tak. Nie licz na to, że będę cię traktował choć odrobinę inaczej niż dotychczas.

- To naprawdę dobra wiadomość! – ucieszył się Harry i przytulił Snape'a, który nie zdążył się odsunąć.

Severus poczuł wąskie ramiona oplatające go. Stał tak chwilę nie wiedząc co zrobić z tym nieprzyjemnym wybuchem entuzjazmu. W końcu poklepał jedną dłonią chłopaka po ramieniu.

– Już , już. Idź sobie. I więcej mnie nie dotykaj. Chyba, że będę umierał, wtedy ewentualnie możesz się do mnie zbliżyć. – Harry oprzytomniał słysząc te słowa. Odsunął się szybko od nauczyciela.

- To chyba w takim razie.. do zobaczenia we wrześniu…

- Tak. _– zrób to_! Pomyślał Snape, _teraz jest odpowiedni moment._- Jest jednak sprawa, o której chciałem z tobą pomówić. – Harry patrzył na niego uważnie, gdy usłyszał te słowa.

- Zastanawiałem się nad twoją propozycją…- zaczął niepewnie.

- Propozycją? Płaszcz może pan na razie zatrzymać. Przyda się dopiero w ciągu roku szkolnego… jak inaczej…

- Będę się wymykał nielegalnie ze szkoły? Daruj Potter. Nikt cię nie zatrzyma, nawet gdybyś chciał polecieć na księżyc.

- Nikt, z wyjątkiem jednego nauczyciela.

- Tylko, że ten nauczyciel wie już czego szukać… ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać. Chodziło mi o propozycję dotyczącą Lily... Twojej matki. O to, że mógłbym z nią porozmawiać. – zaczął nieśmiało.

- Tylko, jest problem.

- Do diabła dzieciaku, czy zawsze musisz dostarczać mi problemów? – warknął zirytowany.

- Chodzi o to, że kamień leży tam gdzie go upuściłem. Ale tylko w przybliżeniu wiem gdzie upadł. Po tych kilku tygodniach pewnie zniknął pod liśćmi i mchem.

- Wyrzuciłeś w błoto cenny artefakt? No niech skonam po raz kolejny! A żeby ci się boginy zalęgły pod łóżkiem! Ty się nigdy nie nauczysz myśleć, co?

- Przepraszam bardzo, szanownego pana , że jak padałem martwy z ręki tego obleśnego bydlaka, to rozwarłem me palce i wypuściłem cenny skarb! – _Potter się wściekł_, pomyślał Snape_. Znów niedobrze, cholera, głupcze, czy ty się nauczysz cierpliwości do tego bachora i przestaniesz sam sobie kłody pod nogi wrzucać? Lily, myśl o Lily._

- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Przykro mi.

- Powinno! – warknął Harry

- Więc jest jeszcze jakaś szansa, że mnie tam zaprowadzisz? – Złoty Chłopiec zmierzył nauczyciela zirytowanym spojrzeniem, po czym powiedział:

- Spotkajmy się o zmroku za chatą Hagrida. O tej porze powinien być już względny spokój.

- Dziękuję. – powiedział nagle, nieoczekiwanie Snape. Harry spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Mistrzem Eliksirów?

- Dziękuję, Harry. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy. – uśmiechnął się Snape tajemniczo.

#

Harry przetarł niedowierzające oczy i wyszedł z gabinetu, żegnając się cicho. Nie wierzył, że ten człowiek mógłby być kiedykolwiek miły. A jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że chce zmienić swoje życie i rozliczyć się z przeszłością. Harry czuł, że był mu to winny. Wszystko co robił, robił przecież dla niego, dlatego, że był synem swojej matki. A on nie kochał w życiu nikogo innego tak jak jej. Gdy Harry zaczął o tym myśleć, doszedł do wniosku, że Severus Snape prawdopodobnie nie kochał w ogóle nikogo innego.

###

Stali na polanie w lesie. Drzewa rozchodziły się tam łagodnie w przyjemne miejsce, które teraz tonęło w półmroku. Za dnia było jednak nasłonecznioną polaną. Harry miał pewność, że gdzieś tu upuścił kamień. To tutaj upadł na ziemię, gdy dostał czarem uśmiercającym między oczy. Wiedział, że zaklęcie przywołania nie zadziała na taki artefakt..

- To tutaj – wskazał palcem miejsce gdzie wydawało mu się, że upadł. - Ale jak chcesz to zrobić.. profesorze? Kamień po prostu nie przyfrunie do twojej dłoni.

- On nie. Ale wszystko inne tak. Głupi chłopcze, naprawdę niczego się nie nauczyłeś przez te kilka lat? – Spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. A potem rzucił tylko krótko – 'Wingardium Leviosa'

Harry patrzył jak osłupiały, gdy wszystkie liście, drobne patyczki i fragmenty obumarłej trawy zaczęły wznosić się i falować. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wiru stworzonego z piachu i ściółki. Po chwili zerknął jednak na ziemię. Leżał na niej, doskonale teraz widoczny, znajomy mu dobrze kamień. Podszedł do niego i wziął go do ręki. Uśmiechnął się ponuro i podszedł do Snape'a. Ten spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Wszystko co się unosiło w powietrzu runęło teraz na ziemię z szelestem. Nauczyciel wpatrywał się w dłoń chłopca zachłannie.

- Gdy będziesz gotów mi go przekazać, będę tam gdzie zwykle. - szepnął i ruszył w stronę zamku.

- Weź go! – krzyknął Harry za odchodzącym Snapem.

- Nie chcesz z nimi porozmawiać? – spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Zbyt wielu by ich teraz do mnie przyszło. Nie wiem, czy dałbym radę. Nie. Na pewno nie chcę. Weź kamień. – Harry nie chciał mieć go dłużej w ręku. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej chciał go przekręcić i zobaczyć znów matkę. Ojca. Syriusza. Lupina. Chciał mu opowiedzieć o jego synku. Dumbledora. Freda. Te wszystkie ciała, które widział w wielkiej sali po bitwie… wszyscy teraz by do niego przyszli. Harry wiedział, że nie udźwignie tego ciężaru. – Wystarczy obrócić trzy razy. – szepnął i wcisnął kamyk w dłoń człowieka, który stał naprzeciwko.

###

Kilka dni później brunet stał w miejscu gdzie spotkał ją po raz pierwszy. Poczekał do wieczora, aż będzie całkowicie bezpiecznie. Wziął głęboki oddech i przekręcił 3 razy kamień trzymany w dłoni.

Pojawiła się przed nim postać, a potem kolejna. Powoli nabierały kształtu. Obok niego siedziała Lily, a koło niej stał Albus.

– Ty? Tutaj? – popatrzył na swojego wieloletniego szefa.

- Tak drogi chłopcze, chciałem ci podziękować. I zaraz znikam. Nie wyszło tak jak planowałem… moja różdżka, ona miała być twoja.

- To nie ma znaczenia.

- A jednak dopełniłeś misji. Pomogłeś chłopcu.

– Wiesz doskonale, że zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

- Wybaczysz mi to wszystko?

- Nie mogłeś się mnie o to pytać, gdy siedziałem w twoim gabinecie? Cząstka ciebie na obrazku nie wpadła na to? – prychnął niezadowolony. Chciał być teraz z Lily, nie z Albusem. _Wstrętny wścibski stary drań. Nawet po śmierci jest paprochem w oku._

- Nie było cię tam od bardzo dawna… wszyscy mówili, że nie żyjesz. Ale jak nie zjawiłeś się po tej stronie zacząłem coś podejrzewać. Aż w końcu Minerwa…

- Zdradziła mnie? – syknął Snape.

- Nie… po prostu wydawało mi się dziwne, że zabrała wszystkie twoje rzeczy z gabinetu i je gdzieś zabrała. A moje zostawiła. To do niej niepodobne. I zaczęła mnie unikać. A potem Czerwony Baron tylko warknął na mnie, gdy go zapytałem o ciebie i odleciał.

- No dobra, dowiedziałeś się, że mam się dobrze. Twój chłopiec hodowlany, którego przeznaczyłeś na rzeź uratował mnie. Czy to nie ironia?! – nie wytrzymał w końcu Severus.

- To było słuszne.

- Powiedz to matce tego dziecka! – krzyknął Snape, wskazując na Lily. Duch Albusa wyraźnie posmutniał.

- Masz rację. Przepraszam.

– Och, idź sobie! Czy nigdy się od ciebie nie uwolnię? Czy po śmierci też będziesz na mnie czekał, żeby znajdować mi nowe zadania do wykonania?

- Nie Severusie, mój chłopcze, twoja służba dobiegła końca, spłaciłeś wszystkie długi. Możesz zacząć żyć, jeśli o mnie chodzi. – powiedział Dumbledore nieśpiesznie, uśmiechając się ciepło znad swoich okularów połówek. Po czym odszedł powoli w kierunku rzeczki.

Severus odetchnął z ulgą gdy zobaczył, że starzec znika. Usiadł obok ducha rudowłosej kobiety.

- Witaj. – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. Jej dłoń była zimna. Ale wyraźnie różniła się od uczucia jakie przenikało go, gdy przefruwał obok niego duch. Spojrzała na niego smutno.

– Witaj Severusie. – Pamiętał dokładnie każdy cień na jej twarzy, każdą rzęsę, która otaczała te piękne oczy. Jej źrenice były takie zielone. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

- Ja… - zaczął ale urwał po chwili. Wpatrywał się teraz w ziemię. Zapomniał o wszystkim czego nauczyło go życie i był nagle znowu 20 letnim głupcem. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa.

- Ja wiem Severusie. Wiem, że byłeś cały czas przy Harrym. Nie wiem co mogłabym powiedzieć, żebyś zrozumiał jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna. – pochyliła się opierając o jego ramię i pocałowała delikatnie w policzek. Przeszył go dreszcz. Nie wiedział czy wywołało go podniecenie, czy lodowaty chłód skóry, która go dotykała.

- Tak bardzo chciałbym byś tu była.

- Jestem.

- Byś była tu naprawdę. Żywa.

- Wiesz mi mój drogi, też bym chciała. Mogłabym być przy Harrym. Jest teraz taki samotny. Zaczynam w nim dostrzegać ciebie…

- Wróć do nas. Do mnie. Do niego. Żyj. Tęsknię za tobą. – szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem.

- Wiem, Severusie, ale wiesz, że to niemożliwe.

- A jeśli bym ci powiedział, że jest sposób na przywrócenie cię do żywych? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. _Czyżbym przykuł twoją uwagę? - _pomyślał.

- Nie ma takiego sposobu Severusie. Nie mogłabym stać się jakaś zjawą, czy nieumarłym. Niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż żyć. A jednak nie za taka cenę.

- Nie Lily, jest czar. Znalazłem. Mam wszystkie składniki. Ten czar może cię wskrzesić. Ciebie. Nie jakąś zjawę!

- Skąd wiesz, że zadziała?

- Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. Jednak ludzie, którzy go stosowali… osiągnęli sukces. Nic głośnego. Tylko zwykłe wskrzeszenie. Nie będziesz mogła żyć wiecznie, nic z tych rzeczy.

- Można tak wskrzesić wszystkich?

- Jeśli ma się odpowiednie składniki. Tak, można wskrzesić każdego. – Severus zamarł, zaczynał boleśnie pojmować dokąd zmierza duch.

- To cudownie Severusie. – wypaliła kobieta z przejęciem patrząc na niego. – To znaczy, że będziemy mogli być znów rodziną.

- Rodziną? – wolał się upewnić Snape.

- Tak, ja i James i Harry. – coś w nim pękło. Ona znów wybierała Jamesa. Mimo tego, że był martwy. Mimo tego, że nie zrobił nic poza zginięciem z rąk Voldemorta.

- Nie mogę wskrzesić Jamesa. Nie mogę. Nigdy mnie o to nie proś.

- Myślałam, że jesteś ponad drobne utarczki ze szkoły.

- Mogę sprawić, że będziesz żyła Lily! Będziesz mogła opiekować się Harrym.

- Będę sama.

- Nigdy nie będziesz sama. – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. – ja… ja zawsze – zaczął lecz słowa kolejny raz utknęły w jego gardle nie chcąc go opuścić.

- Wiem Severusie. Ale jeśli naprawdę mnie kochasz, nie zmuszaj mnie do życia z dala od Jamesa. – Słowa uderzyły w niego jak rozpędzony pociąg. Poczuł ból jakby coś rozrywało go na strzępy. Mimo tych wszystkich lat samotności i poniżenia jakie znosił. Mimo całej tej walki którą podjął, ona go odrzucała. Kolejny raz. Furia zawrzała w nim jak w kotle pełnym płynnego złota.

- Wybierasz swojego męża nieboszczyka nad syna?

- Severusie, nie oszukuj chociaż mnie. – powiedziała smutno patrząc w jego oczy, próbowała dotknąć jego twarzy – Doskonale wiemy oboje, że nie chodzi ci teraz o Harrego.

- Nadal mi nie ufasz? Nadal jestem dla ciebie nic nie znaczącym śmierciożercą, który dokonał złych wyborów? Opuściłaś mnie. Zostawiłaś. Nigdy mi nie wierzyłaś! – krzyknął rozżalony.

- Nigdy cię nie opuściłam Severusie. – Powiedziała smutno, a jej duch zaczął się rozpływać w powietrzu. Snape wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę, by ją pochwycić, lecz jego dłoń przeszła przez powietrze. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści, lecz nie potrafił powstrzymać fali rozpaczy. Szloch wyrwał się z jego piersi. Dygotał cały nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Stracił ją kolejny raz. Nawet teraz. Nawet mając w dłoni kamień wskrzeszenia. Ona go zostawiła. Coś chłodnego dotknęło jego dłoni. Otworzył powoli nierozumiejące oczy. Przed nim stała mglista łania. Jego własny patronus.

###

Uciekł stamtąd prawie natychmiast. Wrócił do swoich lochów rozmyślając. _Przez cały ten czas to ona była jego patronusem?_ Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _Była przy nim przez te wszystkie lata_. Poczuł ciepło w okolicy gdzie powinno znajdować się serce. Ale ta myśl nie sprawiła, że poczuł się mniej samotny. Chciał ją tu i teraz. Żywą. Pełną energii. Ale ona odeszła. Nie chciał się z nią dalej targować. Wiedział, że nie zmieni jej zdania. Nigdy mu się to nie udawało. Bez jej zgody nie mógł jej przywrócić do życia.

Czuł, że ona mimo wszystko przy nim była. W każdej chwili mógł przyzwać swego patronusa. I byłaby obok. A jednak miał świadomość, że istniała gigantyczna różnica pomiędzy świadomością, że była z nim cały ten czas, a tym, że mogłaby znów być obok. Ta przeklęta różnica pogłębiała tylko pustkę, która tkwiła w nim jak nóż w plecach.

Chłodna ciemność znów go otaczała. Był sam. Nadzieja, która się pojawiła niedawno, że może uda się ją odzyskać, rozpaliła tak wielki żar w jego duszy , że teraz ta strata bolała go, jakby właśnie ponownie umarła. Runął na swoje łóżko prawie bezwładny. Było zimne. Ale on leżał w nim niemal bez ruchu patrząc się w sufit i zapadając się w ponure myśli.

#

Severus był samotny tyle czasu, że nie spodziewał się, że to się może kiedykolwiek zmienić. A jednak jego poukładany dotychczas świat zmieniał się. W tym całym bałaganie, przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat to Albus był czymś najbliższym koncepcji przyjaciela, co kiedykolwiek udało mu się osiągnąć. A teraz Minerwa pchała się do jego komnat z butami i ognistą nalewką, jakby nie było między nimi roku nienawiści. _Jakby zapomniała, że o mało go nie zabiła_. A Lucjusz? Człowiek z którym był najbliżej związany w obozie wroga. Był miły na swój wyrachowany ślizgoński sposób_. Pewnie inaczej nie potrafił. Może jak już oficjalnie zmartwychwstanę, warto wysłać list albo dwa do ministerstwa. Lucjusz na wolności jest dużo ciekawszy niż w smętnym pasiaku Azkabanu_.

Ale Potter? Potter był niezmienny. Pomagał mu, ale przynajmniej nie udawał, że jest jego przyjacielem. Ale nie to było najgorsze – Severus widział litość w oczach gówniarza, gdy ten ośmielał się na niego patrzeć. Tego Severus nie mógł znieść z pokorą. Zrobił z niego romantyczną ofiarę przed całym społeczeństwem. Poczuł teraz przerażenie na myśl o powrocie do żywych i zetknięciu się z całą tą prasą i pytaniami które nadejdą kiedy okaże się, że on przeżył. Widział już nagłówki w prasie i dostawał mdłości. Przez chwilę marzył, że będzie przy nim Lily, i że zniosą to razem. On bohater, ona matka – wybrańca. Ale będzie musiał znieść to w pojedynkę. Bez niczyjej pomocy. Jak zwykle.

Bohater – okej myślał, ale romantyk? – tego Severus się brzydził. Albus nigdy nie zdradził jego pobudek. A ten gówniarz bezmyślnie wykrzyczał to przed całym Hogwartem. Wstrętne dzieciaki będą patrzyły na niego z podziwem, zamiast się bać. A nastolatki… wzdrygnął się. Wiedział jak mogą być okropne. Prawie już czuł, jak w myślach będą rozbierały go wzrokiem. Czuł się brudny. I samotny. Zaczynał rozważać pomysł Pottera o opuszczeniu kraju. Pozostanie w cieniu może okazać się teraz naprawdę trudne. A Severus w tej chwili nie pragnął niczego innego niż pozostać niewidzialny.

#

Mijały jednak kolejne dni a on nie wyjeżdżał.

Pił wieczorami z Minerwą, lub przemykał się do wrzeszczącej chaty, którą upodobali sobie z Lucjuszem na miejsca spotkań. Zaczynał powoli lubić to miejsce. Dyskutowali czasem nad postępami, które robią w zmienianiu swojego życia, popijając koniak lub czerwone wino, które Malfoy miał w zwyczaju przynosić. Okazało się jednak, że nic się nie zmieniło. Severus nadal nie mógł zaufać nikomu. Nie zdecydował się wyjść z ukrycia. Lucjusz zaś wciąż cierpiał, bo Draco gardził nim bardziej niż ich skrzatami domowymi.

Wyznaczyli mu termin rozprawy w Wizengamocie na koniec września. Snape nie miał zamiaru mówić Lucjuszowi, że ma wobec niego jakieś plany korespondencyjne. Więc ten zaczynał się teraz naprawdę bać. Wizja powrotu do Azkabanu sprawiała, że stawał się blady i nerwowy. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a oczy robiły się wielkie jak spodki. Snape jednak uznał, że nie warto robić nadziei temu człowiekowi. Jeśli nie uwierzą, w jego – Snape'a zeznania, wtedy Malfoy trafi do celi. Za dobrze pamiętał swój ból sprzed kilku dni, by teraz dać komuś fałszywą nadzieję. Postanowił, że nie będzie się z nikim tak bawił.

Snape przez cały ten czas miotał się pomiędzy zwątpieniem, a nadzieją, że coś jeszcze można zrobić by przywrócić Lily do życia. Pewnego wieczoru uznał, że jest jeszcze jeden sposób by przekonać ją do powrotu. Musiałby do tego celu wykorzystać Pottera, ale teraz chłopaka nie było w okolicy. Miał wrócić do Hogwartu dopiero na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego, bo spędzał resztę wakacji u Weasleyów. Postanowił poczekać. Severus uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. _Uda się. Musi się udać._


	9. Chapter 9

Blond włosy chłopak stał przy stole Slytherinu w Wielkiej Sali. Właśnie trwała ceremonia przydziału nowych uczniów. Przy ambonce, którą wieńczyła teraz figura czarnego kota stała McGonagall. _Oczywiście ta stara kocica nie mogła sobie darować i wlepiła swoje ulubione zwierzątko, w miejsce sowy, która kiedyś zdobiła ten pulpit. Ciekawe czy na ścianie tez wiszą spodki w kotki jak u Umbridge_? Myślał Draco.

Draco początkowo nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu. Za dużo złych wspomnieć się z tym wiązało. Za dużo złośliwych oczu będzie spoglądało na niego. Ale matka nadal nie zamierzała go wypuścić do Durmstrangu, żeby tam skończył swoją edukację. A i ojciec wydawał się zadowolony z pomysłu Narcyzy. Upierał się też, by zakończył wojenną ścieżkę z Potterem, co akurat było Draconowi na rękę, odkąd Harry uratował go w dniu wielkiej bitwy. Nie miał tylko sposobności, żeby tego dokonać nie ujmując sobie honoru. Nie chciał bowiem stanąć na progu domu tych zdrajców krwi i prosić go o rozmowę. „Politycznie poprawne będzie synu gdy się pogodzicie. Tak będzie lepiej dla rodziny." Powtarzał ojciec. Draco wciąż uważał, że ta rodzina przez ich wspaniałe tradycje doprowadzi go kiedyś do zagłady. Ojciec jednak twierdził też, że to ważne, żeby został w kraju. W Hogwarcie. Że to miejsce, w którym powinien być. I że są tam rzeczy, które mu się zapewne spodobają. _Kupił nowe zasłony do dormitorium czy jak?_ Zastanawiał się młody Malfoy siadając do kolacji w Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądała niemal jak przed bitwą. Zmieniły się nieco witraże w oknach. I sufit był jakby bardziej realistyczny niż zwykle. Ale poza tym była wielka i przestronna.

Rozejrzał się jakby się obawiając, że zobaczy tam trupy poległych. Ale nikogo nie było. Uciekł z matką do domu zaraz po zakończeniu bitwy. Ojciec został jeszcze jakiś czas. Aurorzy powiedzieli mu, żeby się nie oddalał, bo będzie przesłuchiwany. _Znowu go zamkną_, pomyślał wtedy Draco. Ale Lucjusz chyba wziął sobie do serca prośbę aurorów, bo nie ruszał się z Hogwartu przez kilka dni, a i potem ciągle tam wracał. Twierdząc, że pomaga odbudować zamek. Draco jakoś nie chciał w to wierzyć, że jego arystokratyczny i dumny ojciec mógłby zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego.

Tiara przydziału wyglądała teraz naprawdę fatalnie. _Mogliby zrobić jakąś nową czapeczkę_, myślał chłopak, gdy ona kończyła przydzielać wszystkich do odpowiednich domów. Rozejrzał się uważnie po stolikach, w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Oczywiście tak jak i on, Potter wraz z rudzielcem i Granger, musieli powtórzyć rok, gdyż przez większość poprzedniego ich nie było. Była tam także Luna, która też opuściła edukację w ostatnim roku. Nie żeby jego rodzina nie miała w tym swojego udziału. Biedna dziewczyna siedziała u niego w lochu dość długo, i gdyby nie Harry pewnie skończyła by martwa. Draco nie wiedział jak ma się wobec niej zachować.

Draco zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Nie było jeszcze wszystkich nauczycieli. Krzesło zwykle zajmowane przez Mistrza Eliksirów stało puste. Dyrektorka zaczęła swoje przemówienie. Że nastąpią zmiany, że należy się wspierać. Że straciliśmy wielu. I takie bla bla bla.

Draco się nudził. Ogłosili zakaz wstępu do zakazanego lasu i wrzeszczącej chaty. _Nie dziwię się, nie chcą dzieciaków, które mogłyby oberwać od wierzby tylko dlatego, że chciały zobaczyć gdzie zginął kolejny bohater narodowy_. A potem zaczęła przedstawiać nauczycieli. Większość znał, aż za dobrze. Slughorn – eliksiry. Hagrid – magiczne zwierzątka. _Ktoś mógłby pójść po rozum do głowy i odebrać tej ofermie nauczanie dzieci. Niech sobie hoduje pająki w tym swoim lesie_. Trelawney – wróżbiarstwo. Draco popatrzył w stronę siedzącej przy stole Luny _– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że w przyszłym roku, ona zajmie jej miejsce?_ – Transmutacja - bez zmian, tak jak hodowanie roślin. Chociaż nie! Okazało się, że Neville, ten baran, będzie praktykował w magicznym ogródku, że zostanie jakimś asystentem. Draco parsknął jak to usłyszał. Nie mógł się już niemal doczekać udowodnienia mu niekompetencji. A potem stara kocica zrobiła poważną minę i jednym tchem wyrecytowała

– A obrony przed czarną magią w tym roku będzie uczył, profesor Snape. – w sali zapadła grobowa cisza. Draco omal nie zachłysnął się pitym właśnie sokiem z dyni. Kaszlnął dwa razy. _Oszalała_. Pomyślał. _Minerwa McGonagall oszalała i zasiada na stołku dyrektora, trzeba coś z tym zrobić i to natychmiast._ Wszyscy nauczyciele patrzyli na nią z przerażeniem w oczach. I tylko Potter uśmiechał się tajemniczo.

- Severusie? – powiedziała kobieta i spojrzała w stronę pustego krzesła przy stole. W tym momencie słychać było westchnienie pełne niezadowolenia i nagle przy stole siedział człowiek, który przez tyle lat był opiekunem domu Slytherinu.

- Skoro muszę. – syknął, po czym uśmiechnął się sztucznie, unosząc tylko górne krawędzie warg. Wyglądał jak warczący pies. - Witam państwa. Dla tych którzy mnie nie znają : Jestem najbardziej niegodziwym nauczycielem w tej szkole. Ci co mnie znają, myślę że nie spróbują myśleć, że COKOLWIEK uległo zmianie. – zerknął na tłum swoim mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem czarnych oczu.

Po Sali przebiegł szmer, a potem gromki wrzask wiwatu ze strony stołu Slytherinu. Draco patrzył na tą scenę jak urzeczony. Wkoło zapanował istny chaos. Nauczyciele zerwali się ze swoich krzeseł, przekrzykując nawzajem. McGonagall patrzyła na nich z dumą. Dziewczyny piszczały i płakały, chłopacy poklepywali się po plecach jakby właśnie zdobyli mistrzostwo świata w quidditchu. I tylko Potter siedział spokojny uśmiechając się… _zaraz… on się uśmiechał do niego! Drań wiedział! Wiedział o tym doskonale._

#

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na Harrego krzywo, gdy szaleństwo zostało wyciszone. Wokół panował radosny nastrój kolacji. Stoły były zastawione różnokolorowym jedzeniem.

- Nie wierzę jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć?! – prychnęła dziewczyna.

- Czego? – zapytał Harry udając, że nie wie o co jej chodzi.

- Naprawdę Harry? Po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy, ty nam nie powiedziałeś, że Snape żyje!? – krzyknął niemal Ron.

- Ja …- zaczął Harry, ale przerwało mu pacnięcie go w głowę przez Ginny. – Hej! Nie przesadzajcie! To przecież nic takiego…

- Nic takiego? On żyje! A ty zapomniałeś nam o tym wspomnieć? O czym jeszcze zapomniałeś? – powiedziała Ginny.

- To już wszystko, przysięgam.

- Nie wydaje mi się. – rzekł Ron krzywiąc się w obrzydzeniu. – spiskowałeś z Malfoyem.

- Co?! Czy wyście oszaleli? Nie spiskowałem z żadnym.. – Harry dopiero teraz spojrzał na Draco, który uśmiechał się uroczo do niego, puszczając oko. Wyglądało, na to, że świetnie się bawi. Potter wstał i natychmiast do niego podszedł. Szarpnął go za ubranie.

– Wiedziałeś , prawda? – był wściekły

- Co? Nie. Nie wiedziałem. – Odparł Draco, śmiejąc się teraz otwarcie.

- To dlaczego się tak cieszysz? Zakpiliście sobie ze mnie z nietoperzem! „Uuu, muszę ukrywać się przed Malfoyem, nie wiem do czego jest zdolny." – warknął Harry w twarz blondynowi. Twarz Dracona stężała nagle, a oczy nabrały wielkości misek z sałatką. Harry poczuł na ramieniu zimną dłoń.

- Panie Malfoy, Panie Potter! Ssspokój! – usłyszał znajomy syk w uszach. Odwrócił się i zobaczył zimne czarne oczy. Wyzierała z nich wściekłość i zniecierpliwienie. – Minus 10 punktów od Gryfindoru za obrazę nauczyciela. – Harry spiął się wściekły. Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco. To samo dotyczy pana, panie Malfoy. 10 punktów od Slytherinu , za wszczynanie burd pierwszego dnia. – teraz Draco się zdenerwował.

- Ale to nie ja zacząłem.

- Cicho bądź już, żebym nie musiał odjąć kolejnych punktów! Za godzinę w moich lochach. Obaj! - powiedział i energicznie odwrócił się od nich i odszedł z powrotem w kierunku stołu na podwyższeniu. Spojrzeli na siebie wściekli. _To nie był dobry sposób na zakopanie topora wojennego,_ pomyślał Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco zawahał się chwilę, po czym przyczepił kopertę do nogi sowy. Na kopercie widniało nazwisko jego ojca. _Niech się tłumaczy matce, stary drań. Spędzał tu każdą wolną chwilę i nie zdradził się ani jednym gestem_. – Leć. - powiedział do swojej sowy. Wyleciała przez otwarte teraz okno trzymając w łapkach czerwoną kopertę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją po czym ruszył w stronę lochów Mistrza Eliksirów.

#

Spotkali się pod drzwiami do gabinetu Snape'a.

- Zadowolony? – Spytał Harry, był wyraźnie wściekły.

- Daj spokój. To nie moja wina. Ja naprawdę nic nie wiedziałem. – Harry prychnął, a w tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwi gabinetu. Stał w nich Snape. Ubrany w cywilny strój.

- Wejdźcie. – powiedział i otworzył szerzej drzwi wpuszczając ich do środka.

- Jak pan mógł? – ryknął Harry, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

- Naprawdę, Potter? Zamierzasz się wykłócać o 10 punktów? Poza tym obiecałem ci, że moje traktowanie ciebie się nie zmieni. – Harry zamknął usta, nie mogąc się z tym kłócić. – Twoja peleryna. Schowaj ją dobrze i ciesz się, że ci jej nie zarekwirowałem. Mi najwyraźniej nie będzie przydatna skoro wszyscy już wiedzą, że żyję.

- Powiedziałeś – zaczął Harry, a Snape spojrzał na niego krzywo. – Powiedziałeś profesorze , że Malfoy jest powodem, dla którego się ukrywasz. – Draco patrzył na tą scenę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. _Mówił o mnie? Czy o moim ojcu? O od kiedy są na ty? Co tu się wydarzyło?_ – mózg blondyna pracował teraz jakby był na paliwo rakietowe.

- Cóż, pewne rzeczy się zmieniły od naszej ostatniej konwersacji. Lucjusz pomaga mi w... pewnym projekcie naukowym.

- Mój ojciec wiedział? Od kiedy? – nie wytrzymał blondyn.

- Od lipca. To nie istotne. A teraz obaj usiądziecie i mnie wysłuchacie. Bo mam dość waszych gierek między sobą. – był wściekły. Spojrzeli na niego niepewnie, potem na siebie i usiedli na stołkach ustawionych przy biurku.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- I w tej jednej kwestii zgodzę się z Malfoyem.

- Mam dość waszych bezsensownych, nie prowadzących do nikąd kłótni. Jesteście szczęściarzami, że udało wam się przeżyć wojnę! Po obu stronach zginęli ludzie. Jesteście najstarsi w całej szkole. Nie możecie chociaż raz, dawać przykładu młodszym od was? Musicie skakać sobie do oczu jak dwa koguty? – puknął ich w czoła. – Macie tam w ogóle coś poza trocinami? Czy móżdżki też macie ptasie? Dość. W tej chwili zobaczę jak schodzicie z tej absurdalnej ścieżki ku samozniszczeniu i podajecie sobie ręce. Żadnych walk więcej. Żadnych awantur. Żadnych bijatyk i podkładania sobie świni. – spojrzał na Harrego. - Twoja matka byłaby naprawdę dumna, gdyby wiedziała jak się zachowujesz. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się. – A tobie nie wystarczy, że twój ojciec zbrukał nazwisko? Będziesz się wdawał w małostkowe bitwy? - Chłopacy patrzyli na niego zdumieni. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli go tak wzburzonego.

- Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? - powiedział w końcu Harry.

- Nie okłamałem. Po prostu po drodze spotkałem Lucjusza i wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko dość dokładnie. Nie maczał palców w mojej śmierci. Więc na razie staram się mu pomóc w paru sprawach, a nie chciałem, żeby to było jakkolwiek nagłośnione. Nie sądziłem, że wysyłanie ci Potter sowy z informacjami na ten temat, jest moim obowiązkiem. Proszę zatem szanownego pana o wybaczenie. - dodał złośliwie.

- To mój ojciec. Czemu mi nie powiedział? - spytał nagle Draco.

- Hmm, nie wiem najlepszy synku na świecie, może dlatego, że wciąż się do niego nie odzywasz. – Draco zamknął usta_. Czyżby ojciec się skarżył? Na niego? Był urażony? C_hłopak nic z tego nie rozumiał.

- Jesteś pewien, że mówimy o tym samym Lucjuszu Malfoy'u? – parsknął Draco. Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie. – Dobra, już dobra. Jeśli o mnie chodzi nie mam żadnego interesu, żeby kłócić się z Potterem. – rzucił po chwili Draco.

- Ja nie mam żadnego, żeby się z nim nie kłócić. Ale znaj moją dobrą wolę. Uratowałeś mi życie w Malfoy Manor. Ja uratowałem ci twoje w pokoju życzeń. Jesteśmy kwita. Jestem gotów zachowywać się honorowo wobec ciebie, tak długo jak długo będziesz potrafił nie utrudniać mi życia.

- Czyli co? Koniec wojny między nami? Tylko dlatego, że Snape poprosił?

- Jak tak to ujmujesz… – Harry spojrzał złośliwie

- Słuchaj Harry, jak chcesz mogę ci nawet przysięgę złożyć, że nie będę z tobą walczył. Ale trzymaj te swoje wściekłe gryfy z dala ode mnie.

- Ugadywanie się z nimi to już twoja działka. I przeprosisz Lunę.

- Zamierzałem. To nie była moja wina.. ale i tak… - Draco zapatrzył się w swoje dłonie na kolanach.

- Posłuchajcie mnie. Obaj jesteście w tym wypadku ofiarami tej wojny. Ciebie… Harry próbował zabić bardzo potężny czarodziej odkąd tylko zacząłeś chodzić po tej ziemi. A Draco miał tą niedogodność, że urodził się w rodzinie śmierciożerców. Obaj nie mieliście na to wpływu. To nie jest wasza wina. Ale do was należy to co zrobicie dalej ze swoim życiem. Nie musicie zmieniać się w waszych ojców.

- Nie próbuj nawet porównywać naszych ojców! – wzburzył się Harry

- Nie śmiałbym. – uśmiechnął się Snape. – Ty się nie musisz zmieniać w trupa Potter, o to mi chodziło. A ty Draco w kulkę nieszczęścia, która skończy drżąca z zimna na posadzce w Azkabanie. Ja mam sporo na głowie, i nie chcę się wciąż oglądać za siebie czy wy akurat nie wydrapujecie sobie oczu. Jestem zmęczony pilnowaniem dwójki dorosłych mężczyzn. To po prostu śmieszne.

Spojrzeli na siebie smutno.

– Zgoda. - szepnęli po chwili obaj.

Po tym oświadczeniu nauczyciel odetchnął z ulgą. Draco zbierał się do wyjścia. Severus kazał jeszcze podejść Harremu, żeby schował pelerynę. I coś mu tłumaczył szeptem.

_Co oni knują razem? _Myślał blondyn. Chciał wiedzieć za wszelką cenę.

_- Legilimens_ - Draco próbował rzucić zaklęcie niewerbalne na stojącego przed nim byłego dyrektora tej placówki. Skupił się, lecz poczuł zimną ścianę oporu.

- Naprawdę? – Snape zmroził go wzrokiem. – Co sprawiło, że sądziłeś, że skoro Czarnemu Panu się nie udało przebić przez moje osłony, tobie się uda, dzieciaku?

- Ja…- zaczął Malfoy.

- Nie możesz po prostu zapytać? – spytał zrezygnowany nauczyciel.

- Jak to się stało, że wy… - Draco nie wiedział jak zwerbalizować pytanie. Patrzył na nauczyciela i ucznia, który nienawidził tego nauczyciela całe swoje życie.

- Ach, to… - machnął ręką Snape - Niech ci opowie pan Potter, jak już stąd wyjdziecie. Nie wiem, idźcie sobie na piwo, albo coś… macie dzisiaj moją przepustkę.

Chłopacy spojrzeli na niego, jakby zwariował. Potem na siebie. A potem wyszli z gabinetu zamykając cicho drzwi.

- Hogsmade? – spytał po chwili Harry, gdy szli korytarzem.

- Brzmi jak plan. – odparł Draco uśmiechając się niepewnie.

#

Dwóch młodych uczniów Hogwartu wracało właśnie totalnie podpitych z wioski nieopodal szkoły. Uskarżali się na swoje przygody na zajęciach z wróżbiarstwa. Narzekali na humory ich tajemniczego opiekuna w postaci nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Byli zadowoleni z siebie, z powodu zawarcia rozejmu w bardzo długim bezsensownym sporze.

Tymczasem przez okno sypialni Lucjusza wleciała sowa. Otworzył swoje zaspane oczy, by sprawdzić co sprowadziło o tej porze wiadomości do jego posiadłości. Spojrzał na żonę, która spała obok. A potem zrobiło mu się gorąco. Trzymał w dłoni wyjca… i wiedział, że nie zdąży na czas wybiec z pokoju…


	11. Chapter 11

Dla wielu osób był to bardzo trudny poranek.

Lucjusz był zdruzgotany. Wyjec od syna obudził Narcyzę zeszłej nocy. Postawił na nogi wszystkie skrzaty domowe, które zbiegły się do sypialni w panice. Dzięki temu były świadkami, jak żona wyrzuca go z sypialni, zatrzaskując mu drzwi przed nosem. Nie chciała go słuchać. Była wściekła na równi z Draconem. Że okłamał ich. Że nie powiedział ani słowa o Severusie, podczas gdy Draco płakał nad śmiercią człowieka, który ocalił mu życie. Krzyczała, że nigdy mu nie daruje. Że wciąż ich rani i okłamuje.

Lucjusz bezradny siedział teraz na wąskim łóżku pokoju gościnnego. Do rozprawy zostały zaledwie dwa tygodnie… nie wierzył w to, że Draco zdąży mu wybaczyć, zanim go zamkną. Może już nigdy nie zobaczy rodziny. A oni byli na niego wściekli. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niego jak bliski był straty bliskich.

#

W Hogwarcie jego syn obudził się z kacem. Ledwo pamiętał jak dotarł do dormitorium. Głowa go bolała, a świat wkoło wirował przy próbach poruszania się_. Piłem z Potterem. Świat schodzi na psy. A jednak ojciec byłby ze mnie dumny. Ojciec… O cholera!_ Pomyślał Draco. _Posłałem mu wczoraj wyjca przed spotkaniem ze Snapem. Musi być na mnie wściekły. Co ja sobie myślałem? Lepiej nie pokazywać się w domu. Zabije mnie! Cholera! Cholera…_

#

Kilka pięter wyżej Potter obudził się z podobnym kacem.

_Upiłem się wczoraj z Malfoyem. Niech skonam. Ale jestem to winien Snape'owi. Pewnie co dzień rozmawia z moją matką, odkąd ma kamień. _ Nagle jakaś skołatana myśl przebiegła przez jego głowę. Jakby cień wspomnienia_. Do diabła! Wróciłem pijany do dormitorium. Ron obraził się śmiertelnie, gdy mu powiedziałem z kim byłem. Już pewnie zdążył wypaplać to Ginny i Hermionie. One też nie będą chciały ze mną gadać._

_Muszę im to wyjaśnić. Że to był pomysł nietoperza. Ta cała konspiracja. I że Malfoy nie miał z tym nic wspólnego… a przynajmniej nie ten Malfoy. Musze im wyjaśnić samego Snape'a… Cholera, nigdy mi nie uwierzą, a przecież to nie tak, że mogę im to pokazać… aua… eliksir na ból głowy… Hermiona, na pewno mi go dziś nie da…_

#

W innej części zamku właśnie odbywała się rada szkoły. W jednym końcu podłużnego stołu siedziała obecna dyrektorka Hogwartu. Z drugiego końca spoglądał na nią, do niedawna uznany za zmarłego były dyrektor.

Minerwa już cały wczorajszy wieczór musiała się tłumaczyć, przed kolegami z tego, że nikomu nie powiedziała o Severusie. Była zmęczona. A dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się jeszcze gorzej.

Nauczyciele przekrzykiwali się próbując dojść do głosu. Nie potrafili bowiem osiągnąc porozumienia, by ustalić przyszłą rządzącą czwórkę. Severus nalegał, by nie konsolidować nigdy więcej władzy w rękach jednej osoby. W całej tej wrzawie nie zauważyli, gdy w kominku pojawił się Kingsley Shacklebolt, ogłoszony niedawno nowym Ministrem Magii.

#

Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się mieć dobry dzień był Severus Snape.

Wczorajszy wieczór był udany. Nikt nie nachodził go w jego komnatach, po tym jak udało mu się względnie pogodzić tych dwóch nieznośnych idiotów. Przez chwilę obawiał się czy kiedyś ta znajomość nie obróci się przeciwko niemu. Ale teraz tryskał zadowoleniem. Honor i rodzina były nadal wszystkim dla młodego Malfoya, wiedział jak łatwo można nim dzięki temu manipulować , tak samo zresztą jak Lucjuszem. Mało tego, był pewien, że stary śmierciożerca nie zdradził go do tej pory nikomu, nawet własnej rodzinie.

A Potter? Tak bardzo boi się, że poskarżę się jego mamie, że zrobi wszystko by jej nie zawieść.

Wysłał też wczoraj sowę do ministerstwa. Jedną w sprawie zmian w szkole. Drugą w sprawie starszego Malfoya. Opisał w liście ze szczegółami, jak to Lucjusz pomagał mu, wielokrotnie udzielając informacji, które były kluczowe dla misji. Opisał też dlaczego do tej pory nie ujawniał go jako swojego informatora… same kłamstwa, których nie wstydziła by się Rita Skeeter.

A teraz siedział wśród współpracowników, którzy nadal nie mogli uwierzyć, jak to możliwe, że go nie zauważyli przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, gdy ukrywał się w lochach. Uśmiechał się drwiąco patrząc na zamieszanie w sali nauczycielskiej. Uważał, że trochę chaosu im się należy, za umilanie mu życia w ostatnim roku.

Filtwick wyglądał jakby telepało nim poczucie winy, co przyprawiało Severusa o uczucie podobne niemal do ciepła w sercu. Minerwa starała się usilnie nad wszystkim zapanować, wyjaśnić. Wyglądała w tej chwili na wycieńczoną.

Jedyną spokojną w tym rozgardiaszu osobą była Sybilla, która właśnie próbowała przełożyć kawałek ciasta przez bransoletkę, którą zdjęła ze swojego nadgarstka. Ciastko wyraźnie, nie chciało się zmieścić. Obracała je z zadumą w palcach, starając się nie uszkodzić samego ciastka. Bransoletka nagle wystrzeliła z jej palców jak z procy i potoczyła się na podłogę. Zdezorientowana kobieta spojrzała na kominek. Wzruszyła ramionami jakby od niechcenia i zanurkowała pod stół. Do Snape'a dotarł dźwięk, który mógł oznaczać, że uderzyła się głową w blat. Uśmiechnął się mimo woli, po czym usłyszał jak jej okulary upadają na podłogę, a ona sama próbuje się na ślepo wydostać spod stołu, tuż przy nodze zupełnie zdezorientowanego i przerażonego całą tą sceną Nevilla Longbottoma.

W tym momencie ogień w kominku pozieleniał i stanął w nim Minister Magii.

#

* * *

Notka od autora:

Dziękuję za dotychczasowe komentarze.

Wszystkim, którzy oczekują szybkiego zakończenia tej historii zapowiadam, że mogą się zawieść. Kolejne rozdziały będa się pojawiać nadal w różnych odstępach czasu. Posatcie zaś, momentami moga wydać się oddalone od kanonu, jednak wszystkie udziwnienia, które wprowadzam, wprowadzam na potrzeby opowieści i dobrostanu psychofizycznego postaci.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry znalazł przyjaciół przy kominku w dormitorium. Omawiali coś z entuzjazmem siedząc w fotelach w cieple. Przywitał się z nimi, i zaczął od wyjaśnienia historii jak znalazł Snape'a w ciężkim stanie… a potem, gdy już zaczęli chcieć go słuchać, tego jak to się w ogóle stało, że wylądował z Malfoyem w barze.

- Tyle razy nas poniżył, a ty idziesz sobie z nim na piwo?! Jakby nigdy nic?! – wrzasnął rozeźlony Ron. – Obrażał mojego ojca tyle razy, że nie potrafię tego policzyć. Moją matkę! Twoich rodziców. Chciał zabić Dumbledora! Był łajnem odkąd go poznaliśmy! A ty mi mówisz, że mamy go tolerować?

- Poniewierał swoje skrzaty! I jak traktował Lunę! – krzyknęła teraz Hermiona dokładając swoich pretensji.

- A może nie miał wyjścia? Czy wy sprzeciwialiście się rodzicom? – spytał Harry

- Wielokrotnie! - odpyskował wściekły Ron

- A może on nie mógł tego zrobić? Wam nic nie groziło śmiercią ze strony kolegów ojca, czy szalonej ciotki. – tłumaczył Harry

- To żadne wyjaśnienie Harry. On był po prostu podły – Powiedziała Hermiona.

- Nie zaprzeczam. Obiecałem jednak Snape'owi, że nie będę z nim walczył. To nie znaczy, że go nagle lubię. – odparł zrezygnowany chłopak.

- Upiłeś się z nim! A w nocy mówiłeś, że nie jest nawet głupi! Może Snape was zaczarował jakoś? Może to urok? – kombinował rozwścieczony rudowłosy chłopak.

- Ron ma rację. Powinieneś iść do pani Pomfrey. – rzekła z powagą Hermiona

- I co jej powiem? Że rzucono na mnie urok fałszywej przyjaźni? To głupie.

- A ja się zgadzam z Harrym. – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – To że Malfoy był dupkiem, nie znaczy, że musimy się zniżać do jego poziomu. Nie znaczy, że będę mu mówiła cześć przy śniadaniu, ale nie muszę mu zaraz wpuszczać soku opryszczki złocistej do zupy. – popatrzyła groźnie na Harrego. – Ale jeśli ten skunks zrobi cokolwiek przeciw nam, to pożałuje tego. Założę się, że George mógłby wymyślić coś, co by go skutecznie pognębiło.

- Ale Snape nie może nam mówić co mamy robić! Kim on jest żeby nam rozkazywać?! – rzucił naburmuszony Ron.

- Człowiekiem, który poświęcił bardzo dużo, żeby nam pomóc. – powiedziała spokojnie Ginny.

- On nie pomagał nam! – kłócił się Weasley.

- Ron, ja też go nie znosiłem. Pewnie bardziej nawet niż ty. A jednak, choć przyznaję to z bólem, wiele razy miał rację. Był podły, a to, że wiem dlaczego tak było, nie umniejsza jego złego traktowania nas.

- Czy ty wiesz coś o czym my nie wiemy? – zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona. – Coś z wizji, z jego wspomnień?

- Nie. – skłamał szybko Harry i poczuł się fatalnie. Przyjaciele przyglądali mu się uważnie. – Nie mogę wam tego powiedzieć. Na razie jeszcze nie. Nie pytajcie proszę. Ja wierzę Snape'owi w to, że chce dobrze. A skoro on z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wierzy Malfoyowi, to postanowiłem mu zaufać w tej kwestii. Nie będę tym razem wątpił w czyjeś przekonania. A gdybym uwierzył Dumbledorowi, w intencje Snape'a na czas, nasze życie było by prostsze, a może nawet Łapa by nie zginął. Może wielu ludzi by dziś żyło.

- Ale Harry, wojna już się skończyła. – powiedziała Hermiona

- Tak. Ale to nam nie odda bliskich. Ja się już zmęczyłem wojną. Chcę odpocząć. Nawet od tych drobnych przepychanek z Malfoyem. Nie rozgrzeszam go z tego wszystkiego co zrobił. Daję mu szansę naprawienia szkód.

- Nigdy ich nie naprawi! – rzuciła oburzona Hermiona. – To co zrobił Lunie…

- Tylko Luna może rozliczyć. – urwała nagle ten spór Ginny – Jeśli Snape im ufa to znaczy, że ma powód, zna w końcu oklumencję, mógł sobie ich sprawdzić. A my się pewnie nie dowiemy szybko dlaczego tak jest. Jeśli prosił Harrego, żeby pomógł mu się ukryć i pożyczył jego pelerynę, to też pewnie miał na to dobre wyjaśnienie. Nie podoba mi się, że Harry nas okłamał. Mi pewnie nawet bardziej niż wam. Ale wierzył, że chronił czyjeś życie i miał prawo nikomu o tym nie mówić. – Ron naburmuszył się na siostrę.

- Oj, daj spokój Ron. Ginny ma rację. Snape jest dobrym człowiekiem i nie chce nikomu zaszkodzić. I na pewno wie coś czego my nie wiemy. A jeśli to co Harry mówił, że Draco nie odzywa się do ojca jest prawdą… to może on wcale nie miał łatwego życia tak jak nam się wydawało. – Powiedziała teraz Hermiona.

- No nie wierzę w to co mówicie! Bronicie małego biednego Ślizgona, bo tata na niego krzywo patrzył?! Poszaleliście!? – wrzasnął Ron.

- Dość już tego. – powiedział Harry spokojnie. - Nie ma sensu się dalej o to kłócić. Zrobicie co będziecie chcieli. Ja wam po prostu mówię, że mam dość sporów z Malfoyem. Chcę być ponad to. – Dziewczyny przytaknęły, choć Hermiona z lekkim ociąganiem, spodziewając się złości ze strony swojego chłopaka. Gdy Ron jednak miał wciąż zaciętą minę i nie wyglądał jakby zamierzał zmienić zdanie, w końcu powiedziała:

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja całkiem zgłodniałam. Chodźmy coś zjeść, a potem do Hagrida. Ciekawe jak wygląda teraz jego chata. Może zmienił coś po bitwie… - na hasło „ jedzenie" Ron oprzytomniał, i z entuzjazmem zaczął ich poganiać w kierunku Wielkiej Sali i posiłku. W tym czasie oczekiwali, że Harry opowie im ze szczegółami każdą godzinę spędzoną z profesorem obrony przed czarną magią. Dziewczyny chciały wiedzieć czy zmienił się choć trochę na lepsze.

Złoty Chłopiec chętnie im opowiedział wszystko co pamiętał, jednak obraz jaki nakreślił nie sprawił, że mogły go podziwiać choć przez chwilę. Był nadal tym samym wrednym gnojkiem, który ich uczył. Harry jednak nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym jak dał mu kamień wskrzeszenia, by mógł rozmawiać z jego matką. Uważał, że emocje Severusa Snape'a są rzeczą, o których nie powinno się rozmawiać na głos, a już na pewno nie przy śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali.

##

#

Minerwa spoglądała z przerażeniem w chaos, który rozkręcał się z każdą chwilą bardziej, gdy pojawił się Shacklebolt. Filtwick próbował właśnie stanąć na krześle by móc pokrzykiwać z większej wysokości na panią Sprout, która domagała się, by to Minerwa została jedynym dyrektorem Hogwartu. Pomimo wszak wszelkich dowodów na niewinność Severusa, nadal nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że mógłby robić coś pożytecznego dla szkoły. Severus wpatrywał się gdzieś w przestrzeń z zadowoloną miną, jakby to co się działo mu zupełnie odpowiadało. Neville biedny chłopiec wyglądał jakby właśnie coś wybuchło mu pod stopami, w dodatku jego mina świadczyła jasno o tym, że to jego wina. Ujrzała nagle potarganą głowę Sybilli wynurzającą się spod stołu przy nodze Longbottoma.

Snape chrząknął. Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się na niego.

- Witamy pana Ministra. – rzekł z powagą, nieznaczny uśmiech drgał na jego bladych wargach. – Jak już wspomniałem w liście do pana Ministra, próbujemy ustalić możliwość rozdzielenia władzy, z rąk jednej osoby, na zarząd, który będzie się konsultował w sprawach najwyższej wagi – czyli szkoły.

- Dlaczego nie może pozostać jeden prawowity dyrektor? – Zapytała nagle pani Sprout.

- A jeśli pojawi się na tym stanowisku ktoś, kto okaże się skorumpowany? – zapytał tamten logicznie. Kingsley rozsiadł się teraz wygodnie na wolnym krześle przy stole, obserwując jak chaos powoli przycicha. Nawet Trelawney odszukała po omacku swoje krzesło i usiadła na nim wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę gdzie znajdował się kominek.

- Czy ty nas o coś oskarżasz Severusie? – zapytał Firenzo przestępując z kopyta na kopyto w kącie pomieszczenia.

- Nie. A jednak żadne z nas nie jest czarodziejem pokroju Albusa. Pojedynczo jesteśmy łatwym celem ataku i gdyby ktoś chciał nas wykorzystać, możemy nie być w stanie się obronić.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że trudno nam będzie uzyskać jednomyślność w głosowaniach? – spytała Minerwa rzeczowo.

-Wierzę, że wszystkie trzy domy, nie będą występowały jak to zwykle bywało przeciw Slytherinowi. Nie można też dopuścić, by jakiś dom był faworyzowany, ze względu na przynależność dyrektora w przeszłości. Ja sam muszę przyznać się do tego, że wielokrotnie miałem ochotę poprzeć mój własny dom. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby z wami było choć trochę inaczej.

- Profesor Snape brzmi rozsądnie. – Powiedział Shacklebolt – Ministerstwo popiera ten pomysł. Chciałbym aby dziś udało nam się spisać protokół, na którym podpiszą się osoby mające od dziś zarządzać szkołą. Czy mamy jakieś kandydatury przewidziane na te stanowiska? Czy będzie to jednoznaczne z tym, że zajmują je opiekunowie domów?

- Jestem opiekunem. Jednak nie wyobrażam sobie, by łączyć te obowiązki z zarządzaniem całą szkołą. – powiedział nagle Slughorn. – Z domu Slytherinu pragnę zaproponować byłego dyrektora tej szkoły. Udowodnił przez kilka ostatnich lat, że potrafi łączyć wiele obowiązków, bez większego wysiłku. Jest jednym z najzdolniejszych moich uczniów. Severusie? Zgadzasz się? – brunet kiwnął tylko głową w odpowiedzi.

- Chciałabym zaproponować panią Pomfrey. Jej zasługi dla Hogwartu jasno ukazały ostatnio jak dba o uczniowską społeczność. – powiedziała Minerwa, a inni przytaknęli jej entuzjastycznie.

- Profesor Filwick? – zaproponowała Sinistra wnosząc jego kandydaturę. Niski człowiek uśmiechnął się, wyrażając tym samym zgodę.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której odbieramy władzę decyzyjną Minerwie. – powiedział nagle Snape. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, wydawało jej się do tej pory, że cała ta szopka została przez niego nakręcona, by właśnie wspomnianą władzę zupełnie jej odebrać. – Nikt tak jak ona nie walczył do tej pory o dobro uczniów.

- Nie bądź taki skromny Severusie. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Czy są jakieś dodatkowe kandydatury? – Zapytał minister magii. Nauczyciele spojrzeli po sobie, jednak to właśnie te cztery osoby wydawały się w tym momencie idealne do zarządzania szkołą.

- Trzeba też wzmocnić ochronę murów. – dodał po chwili Severus.

- Czy spodziewacie się jeszcze jakiś ataków? – spytał Kinglsey

- Nie należy ich wykluczyć. Są jeszcze na wolności śmierciożercy, którzy mogą zagrażać niektórym uczniom. W czasie bitwy wielu z nich poznało metody dostania się na teren.

- Historia udowodniła, że uczniowie znają także tajne przejścia, które umożliwiają opuszczenie szkoły. – wtrącił Firenzo

- Jest tylko kilkoro uczniów, którzy wiedzą gdzie znajdują się te przejścia. Nie jestem wszak przekonany, że można ich skutecznie powstrzymać, co udowodnili już wielokrotnie.

- A nie można by ich obłożyć alarmem? – zapytała nagle profesor mugoloznastwa.

- Chcesz oznakować nasze dzieci jak jakieś zwierzęta? Nie ma mowy! – rzekła Minerwa groźnie.

- Nie jesteśmy jednak psami gończymi by pilnować każdego przejścia. – powiedziała profesor Sprout.

- A nie możemy tych uczniów potraktować jak dorosłych ludzi? – powiedziała nagle Minerwa, patrząc na Nevilla. Ten zrobił się purpurowy na twarzy, gdy wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział chłopak.

- Słuchaj Longbottom – wypluł z siebie Severus. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówimy o twoich kolegach. Chłopak zacisnął pięści spojrzał z wyzwaniem na Snape'a.

- Więc też doskonale zdajecie sobie sprawę, że nie mogę zrobić nic by ich powstrzymać. Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze – zawsze robili co chcieli i nie koniecznie mnie o tym informowali. Po drugie – znają wyraźnie tą szkołę lepiej ode mnie. Po kolejne – są dorośli i w zasadzie mogą chodzić gdzie im się podoba.

- Ale nadal są uczniami tej szkoły i należy im się nasza ochrona. Nie możemy ich chronić poza jej terenem. – powiedziała uspokajająco McGonagall

- To może wy im to wyjaśnijcie. Ja wolałbym się do tego nie mieszać.

- Jesteś teraz jednym z nas, chłopcze. – powiedziała Minerwa

- A jednak to was darzą szacunkiem. Mogę porozmawiać z gryfonami. Nie sądzę jednak ani by Luna, a tym bardziej Malfoy byli skłonni mnie wysłuchać.

- Te dzieci tyle przeżyły, że nie sądzę by było uczciwe nakazywać im cokolwiek. – wtrąciła Poppy.

- Te dzieci tyle przeżyły, że Potter ma czelność pokrzykiwać na mnie kiedy odbieram punkty Gryfindorowi.

- Nie zauważyłam, żebyś go za to ukarał Severusie. – rzuciła złośliwie Minerwa.

- Próbowałem zażegnać spór, a nie doprowadzić do eskalacji. – warknął tłusto włosy brunet.

- Nie miej więc zatem, chłopcze, teraz o to pretensji – rzuciła z przekorą Minerwa.

- Proszę państwa, przybyłem tu by omówić warunki nowego zarządzania szkołą. – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Minister. – Wasze wewnętrzne dekrety mam nadzieję będą rozsądne. Ministerstwo w tej chwili nie może przydzielić aurorów do pilnowania uczniów, gdyż nadal wyłapujemy śmierciożerców, którzy mogą się buntować. Nie chciałbym was jednak zamęczać moją osobą i pragnąłbym jak najprędzej wrócić do swoich obowiązków… jak tylko potwierdzę pewne palące informacje. – tu spojrzał wymownie na Snape'a.

- Jak dla mnie cudownie. Wezwiemy tutaj tą bandę, która może sprawiać problemy i nastraszymy odpowiednio. – rzekł brunet.

- A może zmotywujemy? – spytała łagodnie Poppy

- Wszystko mi jedno, byle nie uciekali po nocy. – warknął Severus

- Podpisy? – zapytał Shaklebolt uśmiechając się promiennie. Po zebraniu odpowiednich danych na dokumentach powiedział. – Uznaję dzisiejsze zebranie za zakończone. Jako minister magii potwierdzam przyjęcie nowych zasad zarządzania Hogwartem. A teraz państwo wybaczą, zabiorę wam na chwilę bohatera wojennego, celem omówienia pewnych formalności związanych z jego zmartwychwstaniem. Obiecuję oddać go, jak tylko uporamy się z kolejnymi papierkami. – powiedział Kinglsey. Snape ukłonił się sztywno zebranym przy stole, po czym obaj opuścili pomieszczenie, kierując się w stronę lochów byłego mistrza eliksirów.

- Dobrze zatem, ustalmy zabezpieczenia szkoły. Sprawa pana Pottera i jego przyjaciół wydaje się być palącym ziarnem w oku naszego systemu obronnego. – powiedział rzeczowo Filtwick. - Minerwo, czy mogę na ciebie liczyć w kwestii okiełznania obu bohaterów?

- Obu?

- Mam na myśli też naszego drogiego Severusa. – dodał z przekąsem. – Jedynie ty wydajesz się mieć na nich jakikolwiek wpływ.

- Spróbuję. Być może faktycznie, zrzucanie tego na pana Longbottoma nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. Porozmawiam z nimi jak najszybciej. Mam zatem nadzieję, że reszta uczniów nie będzie pielęgnowała buntowniczego charakteru i nie będziemy zmuszeni do pozamykania wszystkich tajnych wyjść z Hogwartu.

##

#

Draco wcale nie czuł się pewnie w szkole. Nie miał przy sobie swoich goryli, tak jak w poprzednich latach. Jeden z nich był martwy, a drugi nie zamierzał już wracać do szkoły. Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, że zarówno on jak i jego ojciec należeli do najbliższych współpracowników Czarnego Pana. W związku z tym część uczniów omijała go szerokim łukiem, nawet we własnym dormitorium. Nie chciał też obnosić się, z dobrymi relacjami ze Snapem i wykorzystywać ich, do budowania od nowa swojej pozycji. Uważał, że to niegodne.

Wiedział, że drogą do sukcesu w tej chwili, jest pozyskanie dobrych relacji z Wybrańcem, który zabił Voldemorta. Musiał poinformować ojca o tym, że wypełnił jego polecenie i już rozpoczął poprawianie komunikacji z Potterem. Był jednak wciąż na niego wściekły. Ojciec ich okłamał, nie mówiąc o tym, że opiekun Slytherinu wciąż żyje. Jednak za wszystkie zbrodnie, które popełnił odkąd Czarny Pan powrócił, ojca pewnie zamkną na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Draco nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Był na niego wściekły za wszystko czego dokonał i co spartolił w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. I że z powodu jego błędów Draco musiał zostać śmierciożercą. A jednak był jego ojcem, i on pamiętał w jakim opłakanym stanie wrócił poprzednio z więzienia. Kolejny pobyt tam zupełnie go zniszczy. Draco nie wierzył, że jakiekolwiek łapówki są go w stanie uratować. Uznał, że jest mu winien jednak informacje o tym, że on, jego syn naprawia wizerunek rodziny, nawiązując kontakt ze Złotym Chłopcem.

Chciałby mu to powiedzieć osobiście. Ale Lucjusz prawdopodobnie stłukłby go za wysłanie wyjca, w którym wyzwał własnego ojca od podłych oślizgłych kłamców. Nie, Draco nie był taki głupi, by narażać się na gniew ojca. Wyśle mu list. A potem poczeka na wynik rozprawy. Odwiedzi go najwyżej, jak już go zamkną… ale teraz? Teraz ojciec mógłby go wydziedziczyć… zza kraty nic mu nie zrobi…

##

#

- Mogłeś wcześniej powiedzieć, że żyjesz. Ministerstwo uniknęło by kosztów pogrzebu. – powiedział Kingsley rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu, w pokoju Severusa.

- Miło wiedzieć, że jest choć jeden powód, dla którego chcecie mnie żywego. – odparł złośliwie Snape.

- Jesteś oczywiście nieocenionym źródłem informacji.

- Byłem. Pan Potter skutecznie mi to uniemożliwił na przyszłość. – warknął nauczyciel

- Powinieneś być zadowolony, przy okazji oczyścił twoje imię.

- I zrobił ze mnie romantycznego głupca.

- Cóż, nikt nie jest idealny Severusie. – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo minister. – A jednak ty dziś wstawiasz się za Malfoyem. Dlaczego?

- Jest napuszonym pawiem, mimo to, potrafi być użyteczny. – odparł tamten spokojnie.

- Nie mówimy o tym samym człowieku… - zadziwił się Shaklebolt.

- Och, nie baw się ze mną Kingsley. Wiem, że jest jak gwóźdź wbity w stopę powodujący infekcję. A jednak nie zasługuje na to by zgnić w Azkabanie.

- Powiedz to rodzinom jego ofiar! Nasi ludzie ginęli z jego ręki. – wzburzył się łysy mężczyzna.

- A jego z naszej. Jaka różnica? Była wojna! Wiedzieliśmy na co się piszemy.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz.

- Kinglsey, wojna minęła. Voldemort nie żyje. Podałem ci nazwiska wszystkich znanych mi jego popleczników. Zostaw mi tego jednego. Lucjusz Malfoy jest traktowany gorzej niż męty na Knokturnie. Własny syn z nim prawie nie rozmawia.

- On się odbije od tego dna, znasz go.

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że może komukolwiek zaszkodzić? – parsknął Snape patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

- Z tej perspektywy patrząc… będziesz miał na niego oko?

- Jak zwykle. On podniesie swój dumny łeb. A wtedy będziemy wiedzieli z której strony wieje wiatr. – powiedział Snape uśmiechając się spokojnie.

- Co zamierzasz powiedzieć w Wizengamocie? – spytał Shaklebolt

- To co już napisałem. Był źródłem informacji, czasem nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Może nawet nie pamiętać jak dzielił się wiedzą. Doprawdy, nie trzeba go przesłuchiwać. Tak, zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, o których go oskarżacie, a pewnie jeszcze z tuzin innych, o których nie macie pojęcia. Ale na tym polega wojna. Skoro mogliście mnie rehabilitować pośmiertnie, bez mojego udziału, na podstawie słów Pottera, możecie to samo zrobić z jego osobą.

- Rehabilitować pośmiertnie? Brzmi kusząco. – zaśmiał się mężczyzna w fotelu.

- Nie kpij. – rzucił Snape zirytowany - Wiesz o czym mówię.

- Zobaczymy co się da zrobić… hmmm… nie przesłuchiwać Lucjusza… ciekawe co ten arystokratyczny dupek wie o tobie, że tak bardzo zależy ci, żeby żaden auror nie właził do jego głowy.

- Potter upokorzył mnie już wystarczająco. Nie trzeba pogłębiać tego stanu. – warknął brunet.

- To naprawdę kuszące… Czyżby Malfoy znał łagodne oblicze Severusa Snape'a , które ten tak bardzo stara się ukryć? – zaśmiał się członek Zakonu Feniksa w postaci ministra magii.

- Czego oczekujesz w zamian? – zapytał chłodno długowłosy mężczyzna.

- Skoro jak się domyślam, nie zostaniemy wpuszczeni do twojej głowy, celem poznania wszystkich sekretów, będę się musiał zadowolić przysługą. Nie wiem jednak, kiedy się po nią zgłoszę i czy ci się spodoba. – uśmiechnął się tamten tajemniczo.

- Już mi się nie podoba. Wierzę jednak w twoje szlachetne serce, drogi ministrze, że nie wykorzystasz jej przeciw mnie… a co do sekretów… To wszystkie potrzebne wam, już znacie. - Łysy mężczyzna zmierzył uważnie wzrokiem bruneta siedzącego przy kominku.

- Zgoda. – rzekł w końcu.

- Koniaku? – zapytał, uśmiechając się Severus, i machnął różdżką w kierunku barku z napojami.

- Chętnie. – Uśmiechnął się Kingsley. – Więc powiedz mi Severusie, jak znajdujesz nową politykę szkoły?

- Znakomicie. Sam ją ustanowiłem. – odparł Snape mrużąc oczy i nalewając alkoholu do szklanek.

- Gdybym był podejrzliwy pomyślałbym, że coś knujesz. – powiedział mężczyzna biorąc od niego koniak.

- Ja? W życiu. – uśmiechnął się teraz pogodnie Snape, teatralnie udając niewiedzę. – Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

- A zatem może opowiesz, jak ci minęły wakacje?

- Wybornie. Nie sądziłem nawet, że można mieć tutaj taki spokój. Udawanie martwego ma swoje dobre strony… a to naprawdę zadziwiające panie ministrze.

- Czasem sam marzę o chwili spokoju, mógłbym się wtedy z tobą zamienić.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie tego pragniesz.

- Dzieci są aż tak straszne?

- Gorsze niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. – odparł brunet popijając koniak ze szklanki.


	13. Chapter 13

#

Minął już prawie cały miesiąc. On i jego przyjaciele przyzwyczaili się niemal do myśli, że wojna się skończyła. Był to dla nich ostatni rok w szkole i musieli się przyłożyć w końcu do nauki, by zdać na wszystkie egzaminy potrzebne do podjęcia wymarzonej pracy. On wciąż chciał zostać aurorem, co niestety zmuszało go do uczęszczania na zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią. Starał się jak mógł mieć w głowie dokonania nauczyciela, jednak jego charakter utrudniał to zadanie niemal do granic wytrzymałości nerwowej.

Harry ociągał się wychodząc z zajęć. Sala była już pusta. Ron i Hermiona gdzieś pobiegli razem, a Ginny miała teraz lekcje z panią Pomfrey, ucząc się składania połamanych kończyn. Chował właśnie swoje książki i notatki, gdy podszedł do niego Snape i szepnął konspiracyjnie za jego plecami.

- Potter, a gdybym ci powiedział, że twoja matka może wrócić? – usłyszał pytanie, a świat wkoło niemal zawirował od pytań i emocji.

- Odparłbym, że jeszcze pan nie doszedł do siebie po wojnie.

- Masz pojęcie jak mało wiesz o magii gówniarzu? – warknął brunet patrząc na niego groźnie.

- Przykro mi, że do tej pory skupiałem się na przeżyciu, a nie na nauce. – odpyskował niemal machinalnie.

- Dziękujmy zatem Merlinowi, że zesłał Granger, żeby ratowała twój żałosny tyłek, kiedy mnie nie było w pobliżu. – Severus odwrócił się udając, że ustawia i porządkuje fiolki na półkach. Harry milczał dłuższą chwilę, wgapiając się w swoje książki. Po dłuższej chwili zapytał:

- Co miał pan na myśli, mówiąc, że może wrócić?

- Że jest pewien sposób. By znów była wśród żywych, głupku.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Niczego innego się po tobie Potter nie spodziewałem. Więc wyjaśnię. Jest czar, mogący sprawić, by wróciła do życia cała i zdrowa.

- To pojąłem za pierwszym razem. Nie rozumiem na co czekasz? Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? – zapytał podekscytowany Harry.

- Są pewne niedogodności.

- Niedogodności?! Mówimy o mojej matce! Co ty kombinujesz? – stracił nad sobą panowanie chłopak.

- Widzisz, Potter, ona zwyczajnie nie chce wrócić. Moje argumenty są niewystarczające.

- Argumenty?

- Och, durniu! Ona woli leżeć martwa obok twojego ojca, niż chodzić po ziemi cała i zdrowa! – syknął Snape.

- Tu cię boli…

- Nie przeginaj Potter. – warknął na niego złowieszczo.

- A nie można wskrzesić ich obojga?

- Nie można.

- Wolałbyś widzieć ją dalej martwą, niż w objęciach mojego ojca…

- W istocie. – usłyszał Harry i zacisnął szczęki.

- Obawiam się zatem profesorze, że w tej dziedzinie możemy nie dojść do porozumienia.

- Tego się obawiałem. Jednak byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciał z nią porozmawiać. – powiedział Snape i zacisnął pięść. Przyłożył ją do swych ust i szepnął coś niezrozumiałego dla Harrego, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę ławki przy której stał złoty chłopiec. Rozłożył dłoń i wypuścił z niej na blat przed Harrym kamień wskrzeszenia – Nie wyrzucaj go tym razem w błoto. – rzucił krótko, obrócił się energicznie i wyszedł z klasy trzaskając drzwiami.

#

Był wściekły. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak odmówi. Mógł się domyślić, że będzie chciał też Jamesa. Ale nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Miałby pozwolić jej wrócić, odzyskać ją, żeby za chwilę znów ją stracić? Nigdy. To byłoby jak zadany samemu sobie 'Cruciatus'. Potter, przeklęta rodzina. Mógłby pozwolić jej żyć, nawet gdyby widywali się tylko czasem, ale nie z nim. On mu ją odebrał. Poniżył tyle razy… nie żeby był pierwszym czy ostatnim który to robił… ale nie, na tego jednego człowieka nigdy się nie zgodzi.

A teraz czuł żal. Okazja odzyskania jej odeszła. Oddał nawet kamień, więc już jej nie zobaczy. Został zupełnie sam. Bardzo chciał spotkać teraz kogoś, na kim mógłby wyładować swoją złość. Chciał udusić Pottera za jego głupi upór. Ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zrobienie krzywdy temu zarozumiałemu gówniarzowi. Mimo wszystko nadal był jej synem. I zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc. Niefortunne było tylko to, że bachor dokładnie o tym wiedział.

##

#

Lucjusz sparaliżowany strachem przeglądał się w lustrze, poprawiając fryzurę. _Nawet na śmierć pójdę w odświętnym stroju,_ pomyślał. W południe miał mieć przesłuchanie w ministerstwie. Spodziewał się, że prosto stamtąd trafi do Azkabanu i długo go nie opuści. Pamiętał swój pobyt tam ostatnio, a teraz skoro nie było już Voldemorta nie zapowiadało się, że ktokolwiek mógłby go uwolnić. Lucjusz się bał.

Udało mu się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni porozumieć z Narcyzą. W końcu przekonał ją, że nie mógł powiedzieć o Severusie nikomu, w razie gdyby ktoś podsłuchiwał. Musieli wypaść naturalnie.

Opowiedział jej dość wybiórczo o tym jak znalazł go we wrzeszczącej chacie, jak podmienił jego ciało z ciałem Greybacka. Błagał Narcyzę, by nikomu nie zdradzała co się stało z wilkołakiem. Opowiedział o przegadanych wieczorach i o sentymentalnej, jak sądził wycieczce do domu Potterów.

Patrzył w lustro i nadal widział kłamcę. Nie powiedział bowiem żonie, że myślał, że Severus nie żyje, i że chciał go wskrzesić. Nie powiedział, bo musiałby przyznać, że w swej śmierciożerczej podróży trafił na księgę o przywracaniu zmarłych do życia. Nie powiedział, bo mogłaby zażądać wskrzeszenia siostry.

Syn jednak nie przyjechał w między czasie do domu. Mimo próśb, nawet Severusowi nie udało się namówić chłopaka, żeby przyszedł do wrzeszczącej chaty, by porozmawiać z ojcem. Otrzymał tylko krótką informację, że na jego specjalne życzenie pogodził się z Potterem i nie będzie swym zachowaniem godził w dobre imię rodziny. Lucjusz chciał spotkać się z nim nawet w szkole, ale nie zamierzał robić z siebie pośmiewiska, w razie gdyby syn na oczach innych ludzi odrzucił go kolejny raz.

Spojrzał po raz setny tego ranka na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Strach zwężał jego źrenice. Chciał wyć z bólu i przerażenia. Zamiast tego, jego twarz przyozdobiła dobrze mu znana maska pewności siebie i arogancji. Strzepnął niewidoczny pyłek z ramienia. Stalowe zimne oczy spoglądały na niego z pogardą. _Żegnaj,_ pomyślał, _ku zagładzie pójdę z podniesionym czołem._ Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia, i ruszył w stronę kominka. Sypnął proszkiem Fiuu, po czym z pełną dumy postawą wkroczył w zielony ogień.

##

#

Severus siedział tego wieczora we wrzeszczącej chacie. Kominek wydzielał przyjemne ciepło, a on popijał małymi łyczkami ognistą whisky. Powoli odprężał się po rozmowie z Potterem. Czytał książki, które zostawił mu dwa dni temu Lucjusz. Cały jego skład woluminów o rytuałach krwi i literaturę na temat wskrzeszeń. Jednym słowem wszystkie książki, które powinny znajdować się w dziale ksiąg zakazanych, jeśli nie dobrze ukrytych. Lucjusz obawiał się, że wizyta którą mu złożył okaże się ich ostatnim spotkaniem, zostawił więc wszystko co mogłoby być potrzebne do wskrzeszenia Lily. Nie spodziewał się wszakże, że Severus będzie go odwiedzał w Azkabanie.

Wczorajsze popołudnie Snape spędził w ministerstwie magii, upewniając się, że nikt nie poważy się zajrzeć do głowy śmierciożercy. Zostawił tam osobiście swoje zeznania o tym, jak używał oklumencji, by wydobywać z Malfoya informacje na temat Czarnego Pana.

Przewracał właśnie kolejną stronę, gdy usłyszał kroki przy drzwiach wejściowych. Stał w nich Lucjusz. Wyglądał jakby smok przeżuł go i wypluł.

Snape uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Drinka Lucjuszu?

- Nawet kilka. – Odparł tamten i opadł ciężko na sofę naprzeciwko. – Uniewinnili mnie. – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem.

- Jak to się stało? – zapytał Snape z udawaną ciekawością.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Stałem tam, przed ławą 50 magów. Wyczytywali nazwiska ludzi których zabiłem. Potem odczytali całą listę Niewybaczalnych, którymi potraktowałem ludzi, tylko w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat… a potem, ktoś wniósł jakieś pisemko i powiedzieli mi, że jestem wolny…

- Nie wierzę… takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają w Wizengamocie. – Uśmiechnął się brunet łagodnie.

- A jednak. Zapytałem na kiedy przekładają kolejną rozprawę. A oni mi, że nie będzie kolejnej rozprawy. Jestem uniewinniony… myślałem, że to jakiś żart... ale zobacz – dostałem to na piśmie. Z pieczęcią Ministra Magii. – Snape wziął dokument do ręki i przeczytał go uważnie. Faktycznie, nie było tam żadnych informacji poza uniewinnieniem. Uśmiechnął się teraz triumfalnie. W czasie jak to czytał Lucjusz zdążył już wychylić pierwszą szklanicę Ognistej.

- Pomogłeś mi. – szepnął po chwili blondyn wpatrując się uważnie w rozmówcę.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Snape zrobił tak niewinną minę na jaką było go obecnie stać.

- Z jakiegoś powodu mnie rehabilitowano, a nie sądzę, że to z powodu moich pięknych oczu i nienagannych manier.

- Cóż, Lucjuszu. Powiedzmy, że jestem komuś winien przysługę. I lepiej, żeby nie obróciło się to przeciw mnie. – wyciągnął w jego kierunku szklankę pełną napoju. Stuknęli się nimi i uśmiechnęli do siebie. Pili przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym Lucjusz rzucił na stół książkę, którą zabrał z domu w dolinie Godryka.

- Miałeś rację, nie powinienem był czytać tej książki. – powiedział od niechcenia, popijając łyk ze szklanki.

- Mówisz o tym mugolskim artyście?

- Tak.

- A czemuż to?

- Mam wrażenie, jakby była trochę o mnie.

- O tak, Lucjuszu, chłopiec z ciebie jak malowanie. Czyżbyś znajdował w sobie jednak okruchy sumienia? – zapytał rozbawiony brunet, popijając kolejny łyk.

- Nie, ale to zaiste przykre, że ktoś tak idealnie stworzony do zbrodni mógł się zmienić.

- A jednak mówisz o sobie… - parsknął Snape

Po godzinie zniknęła jedna butelka, ale zaraz obok niej pojawiła się następna. Kłócili się przez chwilę o politykę i walkę miedzy klasową. Severus odkrył, że Lucjusz przejawia niezwykłą hipokryzję. Twierdził, że ważne są osoby czystej krwi, a jednak zdawał się go szanować. Potrafił też docenić niektórych mugoli, choć zwykle tych, którymi nie zachwycało się społeczeństwo. Czasem też artystów.

- Dlaczego w ogóle tolerowałeś mnie w swoim domu, wiedząc, że nie jestem czystej krwi?

- Żartujesz? Byłeś najlepszy! Zostałeś mistrzem eliksirów w takim wieku… byłeś chlubą Slytherinu. I byłeś w łaskach naszego Pana… teraz się okazało, że byłeś bardziej śliski niż sam Salazar. – odparł Lucjusz z dumą.

- Próbujesz się podlizać. - powiedział Snape poważnie .

- Sam mi na to pozwalasz. – odparł figlarnie Lucjusz, wychylając kolejny łyk.

- To dziwne, ale chyba zaczynam cię lubić.

- Nie Severusie, dziwne jest to, że się do tego przyznałeś. – powiedział Malfoy popijając kolejny łyk.

- Potter nie zgodził się porozmawiać z matką. Wygląda na to, że nie zdołam jej przywrócić do życia. Zażądał wskrzeszenia Jamesa. – powiedział po chwili milczenia brunet.

- A nie możesz po prostu wskrzesić i jego? – zapytał Malfoy

- Po moim trupie. - warknął Snape.

- To lepiej nie mów tego Potterowi, bo gotów jeszcze spełnić twą prośbę… - Lucjusz zapatrzył się w kominek, a po chwili rzekł:

- Narcyza chciałaby, żebym wskrzesił Bellę.

- Zwariowałeś? Równie dobrze możemy wskrzesić Voldemorta i palnąć sobie w łeb.

- Wiem. Ale nie wiem jak jej odmówić, gdyby kiedyś poprosiła.

- Mógłbym wyrżnąć całą wioskę dziecięcą, by do tego nie dopuścić. Twoja szwagierka była zupełnie szalona, a może raczej oddana sprawie, sam nie wiem co gorsze. Na drugie imię powinna mieć „Kłopoty". Może nie mów Narcyzie, że jest w ogóle taka opcja. Czego oczy nie widzą… może pogodzi się za kilka miesięcy z losem.

- Ty się nie pogodziłeś, i nadal chcesz ją mieć przy sobie. – powiedział smutno Lucjusz.

- Nie przy sobie. Chcę jej oddać to co straciła.

- Wiesz, że ona nigdy tego nie odzyska.

- Ale mogę jej oddać resztę życia z tym denerwującym gówniarzem.

- Severus. To nie jest rok czy kilka miesięcy. Nie żyje jej mąż. Przegapiła 17 lat z życia swojego syna. To jak się nad nim pastwiła jej własna siostra. Jak nie mogła go ochronić. Ja bym był bardzo zły, gdyby ktoś po takim czasie wmanewrował mnie w życie jeszcze raz. I to jakoś tak od połowy. Odpuść. Masz jej patronusa. Wiesz, że w końcu się z nią spotkasz. – powiedział teraz Malfoy widząc, że książki które przyniósł, nadal są używane przez jego towarzysza od kieliszka.

- Nie rozumiesz. Sam planowałeś wskrzesić swoich bliskich, gdyby polegli. – powiedział rozżalony Severus.

- Ale oni nie zmarli prawie 20 lat temu, to co innego. Poza tym pamiętaj, że nie wiemy czy będzie miała swoją moc. Może się okazać, że nie jest już tym kim była. Że nie jest już czarownicą. Co z nią wtedy zrobisz? Będzie niczym kaleka.

- Lepsza kaleka niż trup. - odpowiedział z uporem Severus

- Jesteś egoistą. Ja wolałbym być martwy niż zostać nagle charłakiem.

- Jesteś tchórzem.

- Czyżby? Spróbuj zatem przeżyć choć jeden dzień bez magii – zaproponował Malfoy.

- Nie mówisz poważnie.

- Bynajmniej, jeśli chcesz skazać na taki los kogoś, to lepiej żebyś wiedział na co się porywasz.

- Jasne, ja łyknę eliksir pozbawiający magii, a ty mi zrobisz z życia piekło w kilka godzin. – warknął Snape.

- Nie mam na ciebie siły. Chcesz się zaprzyjaźniać, a potem mi nie ufasz. – westchnął teatralnie blondyn, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

- A ty byś sobie zaufał Lou? - zapytał Snape mrużąc swoje czarne oczy.

- Nigdy.

- No to masz odpowiedź.

- Czego ty chcesz Snape?

- Nie wiem. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie mam celu. Nic mnie nie ogranicza, ale też do nikąd nie zmierzam. Jestem sam. – powiedział poważnie zaglądając do pustej szklanki.

- Jeśli o to chodzi to nie masz racji.

- Słucham? – czarne oczy spojrzały na niego w zdziwieniu.

- Masz mnie. Podejrzewam też, że ta wścibska kocica jest po twojej stronie. I czy ci się to podoba czy nie, także pan Potter.

- Gdyby tak było przekonałby Lily.

- Jak zacięta płyta… przestań żyć złudzeniami. Nie wiem, jedź – pozwiedzaj świat, zalicz trochę kobiet, czy mężczyzn, czy co tam lubisz. Wojna wyprała cię z resztek człowieczeństwa.

- Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. – szepnął konspiracyjnie Snape, nalewając kolejną porcję ognistej do szklanki.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Nie wiem od czego zacząć.

- No dawaj.

- No o tym właśnie mówię, że nie wiem jak zacząć żyć.

- Gdybyś zapytał mnie o to rok temu dałbym ci prostą odpowiedź, ale jak się okazuje byłaby fatalną radą. Nie wiem co ci powiedzieć. Moje życie też wywróciło się do góry nogami. I odkryłem, że nie mam pojęcia o tym co istotne.

- To smutne Lucjuszu. Jesteśmy już za starzy, to nie jest dobry moment na zaczynanie wszystkiego od nowa. – szepnął brunet i wychylił kolejny łyk.

- A jednak nigdy nie będzie lepszy. – odpowiedział Lucjusz i wychylił szklankę do dna.

Severus odkrył, że blondyn miał w sobie niezmierzone pokłady okrucieństwa, a jednak chciał stać się lepszy. Ze względu na rodzinę. I tak jak Severus nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Kilka zmian tematów i butelkę ognistej później ustalili, że będą się wspierać w tych nowych rolach. W pewnym momencie założyli się nawet, który z nich dłużej wytrzyma bycie miłym dla otoczenia. Ustalili, że muszą zacząć od prostych rzeczy. Sev miał zacząć się uśmiechać do ludzi, a Lou przestać kopać skrzaty domowe.

Tej nocy długo jeszcze pili, by odegnać od siebie rzeczywistość. Próbowali, mimo zupełnego braku logiki we własnych przedsięwzięciach, czytać inne woluminy o wskrzeszaniu zmarłych, które udało się sprowadzić Lucjuszowi ze Słowacji. Chcieli za wszelką cenę doszukać się możliwych negatywnych konsekwencji tego rodzaju magii krwi. W końcu zasnęli zmęczeni nad ranem, wypełnieni alkoholem i pomysłem zostania porządnymi ludźmi.


	14. Chapter 14

#

Gdy rano Snape nie pojawił się na zajęciach Harry poczuł niepokój. Przypomniał sobie jak wczoraj wyszedł z własnego gabinetu, zostawiając przed nim kamień wskrzeszenia. Przez głowę przemknęła mu opowieść o bracie, który jako pierwszy miał w ręku kamień wskrzeszenia. Wiedział, że przebywając wciąż ze zmarłymi, mógłby chcieć do nich dołączyć naprawdę. Oni zaś otrzymali tylko informacje od profesor McGonagall, że zajęcia tego dnia są odwołane. Snape nigdy nie opuszczał możliwości pognębienia uczniów. Nigdy się nawet nie spóźniał. Harry bał się, że jego nieobecność ma coś wspólnego z ich wczorajszą rozmową. Zbiegł po schodach do lochów, ale były zamknięte, tak jak się spodziewał. W popłochu rozejrzał się po korytarzu i ruszył biegiem w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty z nadzieją, że go w niej zastanie. Nauczyciel zwykle tam ostatnio bywał próbując się ukryć, przed wzrokiem wścibskich oczu.

Wbiegł do chaty rozglądając się wokoło. Chciał żeby nauczyciel był cały i zdrowy, żeby tylko ukrywał się przed nimi. Jednak to co zobaczył przeraziło go. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny, lekko kwaśny zapach. W fotelu pod zielonym grubym kocem leżał Snape w zwykłej czarnej koszuli, był blady, jego oddech był niezauważalny. Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. Obok na sofie, twarzą w dół, leżał Lucjusz Malfoy w podobnym stanie. Jego marynarka leżała gdzieś w kącie, a zielona koszula była zmięta i porozpinana. W chacie było zimno. Już chciał rzucić zaklęcie pomagające ocucić nieprzytomnych, gdy coś chwyciło go za rękę z różdżką.

Za nim stał Draco. Przykładał palec do ust, kręcąc głową. Jednym gestem wskazał na stół, na którym walały się puste butelki i szklanki. I nagle uświadomił sobie, że ten dziwny zapach, to opary alkoholu.

- Nie Potter, nie są nieprzytomni. – szepnął Draco najciszej jak potrafił. – Są kompletnie zalani. Dostałem wczoraj sowę od matki, że ojciec uniknął Azkabanu. Ale nie znała żadnych szczegółów. I myślę, że to jest powód.

- Snape? – szepnął Harry

- Nie, to że się tak skuli. Ognista whisky. – rzekł chłopak wąchając butelkę. – Nie wstaną przed południem.

Harry zamyślił się nad powodem dla którego Snape, mógłby się tak upić i wydawało mu się, że to jego wina.

- Więc tu siedzi , jak nie ma go w domu? – zamyślił się Draco patrząc w kierunku nieprzytomnego blondyna.

- Tak , chyba tak. Robił to całe wakacje. Wracał do tej chaty, gdy tylko odzyskał siły. – szepnął Potter patrząc na bruneta.

- Przedziwna obsesja, ja bym ją spalił, gdyby mnie tu ktoś tak potraktował. – Harry rozejrzał się po umeblowaniu pomieszczenia. Był tu teraz porządek. Pojawiło się kilka regałów, od czasu gdy był tu ostatnio. Stolik, nowe fotele i sofa, na której spał teraz Malfoy.

- A mnie się wydaje, że to doskonała kryjówka mimo wszystko. Twój ojciec nie musi się zjawiać w zamku, żeby mogli się spotkać.

- Ciekawi mnie ta ich przyjaźń. Ojciec zawsze szanował Snape'a, ale nigdy nie spędzali razem tyle czasu. – Draco podzielił się z Harrym wątpliwościami.- I popatrz… – rzekł wskazując na książki na stoliku obok pustych butelek.

- To są jakieś księgi w obcym języku. Może próbują rzucić razem jakąś klątwę?

- Sprawdźmy – szepnął Draco, puszczając oko do rozczochranego chłopaka, po czym schował jedną z książek do swojej torby. – A teraz ich obudzimy. – powiedział i wyciągnął różdżkę. Tym razem Harry złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Nie. Lepiej nie. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać skacowanego Snape'a.

- Może i racja. Ojciec w tym stanie zwykle też miewa humory – Draco machnął jednak różdżką i koc z podłogi okrył nieprzytomnego Lucjusza. Potem wzruszył ramionami, widząc spojrzenie Pottera. – No co? Nie musimy być jednak bezduszni. – I rozpalił ogień w kominku jednym machnięciem nadgarstka. Chłopacy spojrzeli jeszcze raz na puste karafki i szklanki, po czym opuścili wrzeszczącą chatę najciszej jak potrafili.

- Jak zamierzamy to przetłumaczyć? – Draco poklepał się po torbie, w której zniknęła księga, gdy szli przez błonia.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiemy przecież nawet jaki to język. - powiedział brunet. – Ale jestem pewien, że Hermiona zna jakieś zaklęcie, które pomoże nam to przełożyć na angielski. – Draco jęknął gdy usłyszał słowa Pottera. – Co?

- Myślisz , że to dobry pomysł? Rozgłaszać wszystkim, że rąbnęliśmy coś Snape'owi?

- Jestem pewny, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Ale jak do końca tygodnia nie znajdziemy sami na to odpowiedzi, to trzeba będzie poprosić o pomoc. – powiedział Harry. Draco znów się wzdrygnął. – Co Malfoy? Proszenie o pomoc przyjaciół leży poza twoim kodeksem honorowym? – zaśmiał się Harry

- Jeśli się ma przyjaciół. – odparł blondyn smutno. Harry jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że Malfoy uniknął Azkabnu.

- Jak myślisz? To przez łapówki, które komuś wcisnął? – spytał w końcu blondyna idącego obok.

- Co? – spytał tamten wyrwany z zamyślenia. – Nie. Raczej coś więcej musiało skłonić Wizengamot do odstąpienia od zarzutów o liczne morderstwa. I myślę, że to coś więcej śpi teraz równie zalane obok mojego ojca.

##

#

Tego popołudnia miał jeszcze sporo zajęć. Draco siedział w bibliotece próbując skupić się na zadaniu domowym z transmutacji. Ale jego myśli wciąż odbiegały, w kierunku książki którą znaleźli dziś rano z Potterem. Próbował znaleźć jakieś woluminy o tłumaczeniu tekstów, ale nie potrafił wymyślić, gdzie można takich szukać. Cały czas w głowie szalała mu myśl – U_wolnili ojca! To cudownie. Matka będzie szczęśliwa. Bez niego była jak nieobecna, gdy go poprzednio zamknęli. Uwolnili ojca! Teraz będzie mógł mnie zabić, za tego wyjca._ Próbował się skupić na lekturze, ale jego myśli wciąż odpływały za okna, w kierunku wrzeszczącej chaty, gdzie widział ojca parę godzin temu. Nagle stanął przed nim niewysoki chłopiec o kasztanowych włosach. Miał na sobie barwy jego domu i odznakę prefekta. Podał mu karteczkę i bez słowa odszedł.

Draco od razu rozpoznał drobne czarne litery na korespondencji. Otworzył niepewnie wiadomość.

_Proszę się zjawić w moim gabinecie. _

_To pilne_

_Snape._

Draco zbladł. Był pewny, że Nietoperz jakoś dowiedział się o książce. _Pięknie_, pomyślał_, teraz jeszcze Snape będzie chciał mnie zabić_. Draco złożył książki i powolnym krokiem, jak na ścięcie poszedł w kierunku dobrze mu znanych lochów.

Zapukał trzy razy, a skoro nie usłyszał nic za drzwiami, otworzył je nieśmiało.

- Panie profesorze? – zapytał cicho wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Wejdź. – usłyszał głos z prywatnych komnat i teraz już był pewien, że to nic związanego z nauką. Postanowił jednak zatrzymać dla siebie informacje o poranku we wrzeszczącej chacie za wszelką cenę. Postawił silne osłony na swój umysł, zanim przekroczył próg pokoju nauczyciela. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Lucjusza stojącego na środku pokoju.

– To ja was zostawię panowie. – powiedział Snape i wycofał się do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Draco cofnął się o krok. Nie wiedział co sie dzieje.

- Ojcze. – zaczął nieśmiało.

- Draco, podejdź tu. – powiedział Lucjusz łagodnie. Chłopak wykonał polecenie. Spodziewał się wybuchu złości, a zamiast tego poczuł nagle wokół siebie ramiona Lucjusza. „_Co do cholery?"_ pomyślał, ale milczał. Po chwili nieśmiało objął ojca, chociaż cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się dziwna.

- Przepraszam ojcze... – wyszeptał. Lucjusz odsunął się od niego zdziwiony.

- Za co?

- Za wyjca. Byłem zdenerwowany.

- Nie szkodzi. Należało mi się. – powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie. „_Nie wiem co oni pili, ale to nie jest mój ojciec." _pomyślał Draco – Nie pójdę do Azkabanu. Zostałem oczyszczony z zarzutów. – powiedział nagle blondyn. W jego szarych oczach Draco dostrzegł łzy. Kiwnął tylko głową. Widząc, że syn milczy, zaczął znowu: - Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszym ojcem ostatnio, ale chciałem tylko... nie ważne zresztą co chciałem. Obiecuję ci, że to się zmieni. Mój pęd do władzy omal nie zgubił naszej rodziny. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Jesteście dla mnie ważniejsi niż potęga. - Draco nadal milczał. Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć ojcu. – Czy ty mi kiedyś wybaczysz, to wszystko co przeszliście z matką?

_Pytanie. Zadał pytanie. Czy muszę na nie odpowiadać_? – myślał gorączkowo Draco.

- Kiedyś spróbuję. – szepnął w końcu. Lucjusz odwrócił się od niego energicznie i pochylił się przy szafce stojącej za nim. Opierał się teraz dłońmi o jej blat, stojąc plecami do niego. Najwyraźniej nie zauważył, że nad szafką wisi lustro. Draco dostrzegł odblask światła na policzku Lucjusza. Jego ojciec płakał? Widział go już wystraszonego, ale nigdy tak słabego jak teraz. W pierwszym odruchu chciał nim pogardzić. A potem dotarło do niego, ze ta zimna skorupa, która wychowała go na bezdusznego gnojka, ma uczucia. Ta świadomość przytłoczyła go. Podszedł do niego i oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Cieszę się, że ci się udało ojcze. – szepnął chłopak. Lucjusz zacisnął powieki i odwrócił się w kierunku syna, po czym znowu go przytulił. Draco pomyślał, że dziś wyrobił limit na kolejne 15 lat. A potem poczuł jak Lucjusz próbuje otrzeć swoją twarz za jego plecami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z myślą , że jego ojciec właśnie stara się ukryć przejaw emocji. „ _Dumny Malfoy przede wszystkim_", myślał ze złośliwą satysfakcją chłopak. A jednak nie śmiał obnażyć słabości ojca, nawet teraz gdy byli tutaj zupełnie sami. Chciał mu dopiec za wszystko co uczynił. A mimo to właśnie odkrył, że jego zimny i wyrachowany ojciec jest człowiekiem, a nie porcelanowa kukłą. _Być może matka faktycznie ma powody, by kochać tego potwora._

Po chwili Lucjusz spojrzał na niego – Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. Muszę wracać do domu. – szepnął mężczyzna odsuwając się od syna i poprawiając swoją marynarkę. Sprawdził czy nie jest wygnieciona. Draco pojął, że on jeszcze nie był w domu, bo miał na sobie ten sam strój, w którym widział go rano. „_Ale żeście się zrobili chłopaki_", pomyślał patrząc na wchodzącego właśnie do pokoju Severusa i teraz dopiero dostrzegł ich podkrążone oczy.

- Mam nadzieję, że przyjedziesz na święta. – powiedział blondyn, teraz jedwabistym pozbawionym emocji głosem.

- Tak, mama się ucieszy. – odparł prawie machinalnie Draco i pojął, że właśnie zranił ojca, chociaż nie zaobserwował żadnej zmiany na jego twarzy. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie zamierzał wygłupić się przed Snapem. Lucjusz z zaciśniętymi szczękami odszedł w stronę kominka. Spojrzał na syna i cisnął proszek w płomienie. Zrobiły się zielone.

- Malfoy Manor – usłyszeli i Lucjusz zniknął w zielonym blasku.

- Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. – powiedział brunet stojący w drzwiach swojego pokoju, gdy zostali sami.

- Profesorze? – zaczął nieśmiało chłopak.

- Tak Malfoy?

- Dziękuję. – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Snape zrobił obojętną minę.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. – Draco uśmiechał się teraz promiennie do Severusa.

- Dobranoc profesorze. – rzekł i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie, gdy je otwierał. Snape opierał się o framugę z uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy. Draco udając, że tego nie dostrzegł, opuścił jego gabinet.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco szedł korytarzem. Było wczesne popołudnie, ale po raz pierwszy od początku roku zobaczył, że szła sama. Musiał skorzystać z tej okazji. Kolejna mogła się pojawić niewiadomo kiedy.

- Czy mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać? – spojrzała na niego rozmarzonym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w coś za oknem. Ale skinęła nieznacznie głową, co Draco uznał za zaproszenie. – Chciałbym przeprosić za moją rodzinę. – powiedział słabym głosem, upewniając się, że nikt niepożądany nie podsłucha go na korytarzu.

- Czy to nie oni powinni przepraszać za siebie? – zapytała Luna uśmiechając się łagodnie.

- Obawiam się , że na to możemy się nie doczekać.

- A jednak jesteś tutaj i szukasz ze mną butów. – powiedziała zdejmując zielony trampek z parapetu. Draco nieco się zmieszał ,ale postanowił ciągnąc dalej.

- Bo chciałbym wyjaśnić , że to nie była moja wina.

- Oczywiście, że nie, buty zawsze same mi uciekają. – odpowiedziała pogodnie.

- Nie, chodzi o to, że nie mogłem nic zrobić, żeby cie uwolnić jak byłaś zamknięta u nas w lochu… - powiedział szeptem

- Więc nie mogłeś… wielkie rzeczy. – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie jesteś zła? – spytał zszokowany.

- Zawsze myślałam o sobie, że jestem raczej dobra.

- Chodziło mi o to, co mógłbym zrobić, by ci to wynagrodzić? – spytał niecierpliwie.

- Mógłbyś mi czasem pomóc łapać gnębiwtryski, albo na przykład czesać thestrale, bo one potrzebują czasem dobrego grzebienia. – powiedziała spoglądając na niego nieprzytomnie. Nagle jej oczy zwęziły się, a ona sama zatrzymała się wpatrzona w ścianę nad jego głową. Jeje twarz miała dziwny, ponury wyraz.

- _**Uratujesz dwa razy życie, zanim ona nastanie na twoje.**_ – powiedziała ciężkim gardłowym głosem. – **Ojciec odda żonie, co jej sercu bliskie. Czarny pies zabije swojego oprawcę. Wrogowie staną obok siebie. Matka nie będzie już matką. Powstrzymaj krew. Zanim nastanie lato. Powstrzymaj krew.**

Draco milczał przez chwilę patrząc jak osłupiały na Lunę. Ona po chwili odzyskała swój nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy.

- Chciałbyś zjeść śliwkę? Są naprawdę pyszne o tej porze roku. Wyglądasz jakby cię ugryzł melancholek pospolity.

- Nikt mnie nie ugryzł... chyba – zamyślił się Draco i odprowadził Lunę do jej dormitorium. – Sprawdzę jeszcze w bibliotece czy nie ma tam twoich butów. – powiedział na odchodne.

- Och! Świetny pomysł. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że chciałyby poczytać. Gdybyś je spotkał, powiedz im, że ich szukałam. – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i weszła do komnat Ravenclavu.

Draco skinął za nią głową i pobiegł do biblioteki. Był pewien, że właśnie pojawiła się nowa przepowiednia. Ale zupełnie nie miał pojęcia co z nią zrobić_. Ktoś, jakaś kobieta będzie chciała mnie zabić? Krew? Jaka krew? I co się stanie z moją matką? Co ją odmieni_. – myśli gnały przed Draconem tańcząc w rytm uderzeń jego serca. _Ojciec. Było cos o ojcu. Że odda coś matce. Co jej zabrał? Krew…. Powstrzymać krew._


	16. Chapter 16

Następny tydzień Draco nawet nie szukał sposobu na przetłumaczenie książki, która spoczywała w jego kufrze w dormitorium. Przeglądał woluminy na temat przepowiedni. Próbował znaleźć jakieś informacje o tym, czy powinien to gdzieś zgłosić, jednak nie znalazł jasnego wyjaśnienia tej kwestii. Spisał wszystko co zapamiętał, ze słów Luny. Nie mógł jednak pójść skorzystać z myślodsiewni należącej do szkoły, bo ktoś mógłby chcieć obejrzeć co sprawdza.

Nie rozumiał większości z tego co mogły oznaczać słowa, ale nie chciał niepokoić ani ojca, ani tym bardziej żadnego z nauczycieli. To co usłyszał było na pewno sprawą rodzinną. I w ramach więzów krwi należało rozwikłać tą zagadkę.

##

#

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, a oni z Draco nie znaleźli niczego co mogłoby im pomóc w tłumaczeniu tej księgi. Nie wiedzieli czy to magia, czy tylko jakieś obcojęzyczne opowieści. W między czasie próbowali się też uczyć i unikać kłopotów. Sytuacja wydawała się stabilna. Ron nadal serdecznie nienawidził młodego Malfoya, ale ograniczał się w swej niechęci tylko do warczenia przy posiłkach do ucha Harremu. Większość czasu spędzał zaś z Hermioną. Ginny postanowiła szkolić się po skończeniu Hogwartu na medyka, spędzała więc coraz więcej czasu w sali chorych ucząc się zaklęć leczących. Uznała, że w razie zagrożenia, będzie przynajmniej w stanie leczyć ciężko rannych. W końcu udało się Harremu złapać Hermionę, gdy siedziała sama w bibliotece studiując kolejne książki do mugoloznastwa.

- Hermiona… gdyby jakiś czarodziej chciałby przeczytać coś w obcym języku. – zaczął Harry upewniając się, że nie ma wokół nikogo niepożądanego.

- To mógłby się nauczyć tego języka. - odpowiedział dziewczyna podnosząc głowę z nad książki.

- No tak, ale jeśli zależy mu na czasie, a nie na nauce… czy jest jakiś czar, który może w tym pomóc?- zapytał szeptem

- Oczywiście, nie czytałeś podręczników Lockharta zbyt uważnie , prawda?

- To przecież stek bzdur.- odparł Harry

- Ale on podróżował naprawdę. Nawet jeśli z niczym nie walczył. A przecież gdzieś poznał tych wszystkich biedaków, którym zrobił papkę z mózgu. – powiedziała wpatrując się w niego

- Sądzisz, że potrafił nauczyć się ich języka?

- Jestem tego pewna. W trzecim tomie, opisuje jak to robił. Poza tym mowę można zrozumieć za pomocą legilimencji.

- Tak. To ja się chyba do tego nie nadaję. Poza tym to książka… - powiedział chłopak

- Masz jakąś książkę w obcym języku? Przynieś ją! Chętnie ci pomogę. – zainteresowała się Hermiona

- Nie mogę ci jej teraz dać. – odparł

- Harry? – spojrzała na niego przenikliwie, wiedząc, że on znów coś ukrywa. Zaplotła ręce z przodu i zrobiła awanturniczą minę.

- Przysięgnij, że nikomu nie powiesz. – szepnął

- Obiecuję. – rzekła poważnie

- Znaleźliśmy coś u Snape'a z Draco.

- Włamaliście mu się do gabinetu? – syknęła zasłaniając usta.

- Nie zupełnie – zaczął Harry i streścił poranek, gdy nie było obrony przed czarną magią.

- To mogą być jakieś czarno - magiczne eksperymenty. – powiedziała zaniepokojona dziewczyna.

- To może być coś dobrego. – odparł ten uparcie.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Snape tworzył czary leczące. Pamiętasz jego książkę do eliksirów? Nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło… a ta w dodatku jest w obcym języku i omawiał ją z Malfoyem. To na pewno czarna magia.

- Nie ciekawi cię ani trochę co to może być? – zapytał tamten z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy

- To nieodpowiedzialne Harry. – powiedziała oburzona Gryfonka. Chłopak prychnął.

- Jak zwykle. Ja bym jednak wolał wiedzieć jeśli Snape i Malfoy coś knują.

- To niedorzeczne. Co on miałby kombinować?

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział Harry, a potem przypomniała mu się rozmowa o wskrzeszaniu jego matki. – A jeśli tam jest coś ważnego? – zastanawiał się na głos, wpatrując w przyjaciółkę.

- Nie sądzę Harry. Ja za dużo już powiedziałam, gdy wspomniałam ci o Lockhardzie. Trzymaj się lepiej z daleka od własności Dyrektora. Oddajcie mu to z powrotem. Malfoy ma na ciebie zły wpływ.- powiedziała z naburmuszoną miną i poszła sobie z biblioteki, zostawiając go samego.

Harry poczuł się nie zrozumiany, i to przez Hermionę, tą która powinna podążać za wiedzą, nawet jeśli jest kradziona z kryjówki byłego śmierciożercy. Postanowił nie dzielić się z nią, ani z Ronem resztą informacji. Cieszył się, że nie zdążył im powiedzieć o rozmowie ze Snapem o Lily. Teraz był pewny, że ani ona ani on, nie zrozumieliby jego położenia.

##

#

Harry siedział na szczycie wieży astronomicznej. Dziwił się, jak po tym wszystkim co w tym miejscu spotkało Dumbledora, nie zamknęli jej na dobre. Ale on – „Wybawca" mógł chodzić gdzie chciał. Był niemal pewny, że gdyby tego zażądał McGonagall oddałaby mu własny gabinet.

Byli teraz z Ronem i Hermioną w jednej klasie z Ginny. Nawet Draco wydawał się być zupełnie inny, odkąd zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać. Harry zauważył też, że blondyn czasem pomagał Lunie w różnych sprawach. Obowiązki nie ciążyły Harremu tak bardzo. Miał w szkole mnóstwo swobody i władzę. Jedyna osoba której się zawsze bał, nie wydawała się już teraz w ogóle straszna, odkąd poznał jego najskrytsze sekrety. Nauczyciele traktowali go z szacunkiem, ale i pobłażali. Skrzaty przynosiły mu najlepsze kąski z kuchni. Młodsze dzieciaki wpatrywały się niego jak w obrazek. Kupowały nawet takie same oprawki, żeby się do niego upodobnić.

Harry zazdrościł Snapowi, że ten choć przez chwilę mógł od tego odpocząć. Czuł się przytłoczony tą całą sławą. Wszyscy byli dla niego mili. A jednak czuł, że nikt naprawdę. Chcieli odbijać światło, które produkował. Chcieli czuć się ważniejsi będąc blisko. Nikt tak naprawdę nie był przy nim. Był sam.

Ron i Hermina spędzali czas głównie we dwoje. Planując parę wycieczek, jeszcze przed ślubem, który miał się odbyć zaraz po skończeniu ostatniej klasy. Ginny często była w Norze – pomagała mamie i George'owi, którzy nie radzili sobie po śmierci Freda. Kochała go, wiedział to, gdy wtulała swoją głowę w jego ramię. Ale czuł , że gdzieś pod skórą obwinia go o tak późną reakcję. Mógł ich uratować, gdyby poszedł wcześniej do Voldemorta.

Potter spojrzał przez okno, z którego dwa lata temu wypadł Dumbledore. – _Może warto rozważyć propozycję Severusa…_ - pomyślał. – _Do tej pory on jeden traktował mnie normalnie_. Jak zwykle. Może było w nim więcej pobłażliwości, może mniej dystansu. Ale wiedział , że pozornie wredny nietoperz nie życzy mu źle.

Wiedział , że po tylu latach udawania, Snape nie potrafił po prostu zaufać czy otworzyć się. Nie wierzył nikomu. Był jak skała obmywana przez falę. Może już mniej ostra w kształcie, ale to nadal tylko zimny głaz. Harry wiedział doskonale co go takim uczyniło, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

- Może jednak obaj jej potrzebujemy. – szepnął chłopak i obrócił w ręku kamień trzy razy.


	17. Chapter 17

Kilka dni później siedzieli we dwóch na szczycie wieży astronomicznej. Ich różdżki dawały jasne światło. Harry był pochłonięty lekturą, ale Draco zaczynał się powoli nudzić.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć , że ukradliśmy bajki dla dzieci? – wypalił nagle ziewając. – Cała ta robota, po jakieś bajeczki dla rozmarzonych czarodziejów?

- I wydaje ci się, że te dwa przebiegłe węże mieli by mieć kilka egzemplarzy bajek? I co? Zaczytywać się nimi do poduszki? Nie wydaje mi się. – wypalił Złoty Chłopiec z wypiekami na policzkach.

- Potter, to książka o jakimś słowiańskim szamanie, który wskrzesił swoją córkę. To stek bzdur. Uważasz, że trochę krwi i pyłu z jakiegoś magicznego kamyka może ratować ludzi? – Draco uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem.

- Jeśli to kamień wskrzeszenia. – rzucił w odpowiedzi potargany chłopak.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak kamień wskrzeszenia. To bajki. – odparł z powagą Malfoy.

- Nie ma też pewnie mojej peleryny i różdżki Dumbledora. - prychnął brunet.

- Dobrze mądralo, skąd zatem weźmiemy kamień wskrzeszenia? – Harry wzruszył ramionami udając głupiego.

- Może oni coś o tym wiedzą. – powiedział

- Żaden z nich nic nam nie powie. – zauważył blondyn

- Więc trzeba tam wrócić.

- Dokąd? – spytał Draco

- Do chaty. Reszta książek musi tam nadal być. Może reszta jest bardziej konkretna. To mogłoby pozwolić wskrzesić wszystkich poległych. – rozentuzjazmował się Harry

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. – pomyślał na głos Draco

- Nie chciałbyś wskrzesić Crabba? – zapytał Potter

- Jakoś nie jestem przekonany. Zginął przez własną głupotę. Poza tym to zbyt proste. Gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że można tak po prostu przywracać innych do życia, to ta metoda była by rozpowszechniona. Nie uważasz? – zauważył logicznie Draco.

- Bo może ma jakieś skutki uboczne.

- Tu nic nie ma o skutkach ubocznych. Patrz. Był sobie szaman. Blablabla. Wskrzesił córkę. Koniec. Happy End. To bez sensu. Nie ma nawet napisane czy to jej krew, czy jego ją ożywiła. A magia krwi to nic dobrego Potter. Wierz mi, trochę o tym poczytałem.

- Twój ojciec ma takie księgi u siebie? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopak.

- A jak myślisz? Był śmierciożercą. Jego ojciec był śmierciożercą. – jego mina wyrażała dezaprobatę.

- Nie pomyślałem o tym. – rzekł już trochę spokojniej Harry

- Jasne, entuzjazm przede wszystkim. Gryfoni! – parsknął - Czy wszyscy muszą myśleć za was?

- Niech będzie. Sprawdź to jak będziesz w domu.

- Złoty Chłopiec zamierza użyć czarnej magii? – Uśmiechnął się Draco drwiąco.

- Zamierza pomóc ludziom.

- Oni są martwi. Nie można im pomóc.

- Po prostu przywieź parę książek... czy o tak wiele proszę? – powiedział Potter z powagą.

- Dobra.

- Ale przed świętami wybierzemy się jeszcze raz do chaty, żeby się upewnić, czy nazbierali więcej, tych, jak o nich mówisz bajek.

- Potrzebna będzie dywersja, żeby Snape nam nie przeszkadzał. – zauważył blondyn

- Chyba mam kilka pomysłów. – szepnął Harry.

#

Draco był zadowolony. Jakkolwiek głupie nie wydawały by się te historie, Harry wydawał się chcieć współpracować właśnie z nim. A to było mu na rękę. Im bliżej był Pottera, tym jego akcje w świecie czarodziejów rosły bardziej w górę. Tym jego ojciec w przyszłości będzie z niego bardziej dumny.

#

Harry chciał teraz dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Był niemal pewny, że Snape mówił prawdę. Ale zanim uszkodzi kamień wskrzeszenia chciał się dowiedzieć ile osób można przywrócić do życia. Chciał odzyskać Syriusza. I Freda, i Tonks, i Lupina, i Dumbledora. Ale przede wszystkim rodziców. Nie znał składników zaklęcia. Ani jego formuły. Ale kierowała nim nadzieja, że może udało by się ocalić kogoś więcej niż tylko jego matkę.

##

#

To był fatalny dzień.

Nie chciał więcej takich dni.

Od rana panowała jakaś dziwna podminowana atmosfera.

Obudził go łomot we własnym gabinecie, zerwał się i zobaczył jak Irytek robi pieprzone porządki w jemu tylko znanym stylu. Kociołki były powywalane do góry denkami. Fiolki z eliksirami stały rzędem pod jego biurkiem, a ingrediencje walały się po podłodze. Niektóre z nich były poprzyczepiane do ścian.

- Zjeżdżaj stąd, albo ci nie pomogą nawet ogary piekielne. Jeśli myślisz, że Krwawy Baron jest przerażający, to jeszcze nie widziałeś wściekłego Mistrza Eliksirów! – ryknął na niego.

Irytek zaśmiał się przerażająco, a potem zaczął wirować nad jego biurkiem. Wszystkie papiery pofrunęły w górę. I poprzylepiały się do sufitu. Nawet sprawdzone już prace uczniów czwartego roku… - Cholera, przeklęty gnojek!

- _Nie wychodź dziś ślizgonie ze swych apartamentów,_

_ Bo do sali chorych dołączysz klientów!_ –

Irytek zawirował jeszcze raz, zaśmiał się histerycznie i wyfrunął otwierając przy okazji okno. Do pokoju wleciało zimne powietrze, które w ciągu ostatnich dni, nieoczekiwanie zmieniło się w zimowe.

Ogarnięcie chaosu, który zafundował mu ten denerwujący demon zajęło mu dobre pół godziny. Wbiegł do wielkiej sali, spóźniony, lecz zdążył załapać się już tylko na zimną kawę. Resztę zdążyły już posprzątać cholerne skrzaty. Wzywał kilka z nich, ale żadne nie zjawiło się na wezwanie.

McGonagall warczała na wszystkich jakby jej mysi ogon stanął w przełyku. Sprout pluła jadem gdy mijała go na korytarzu. W czoło rąbnęła go miotła, która wyrwała się jakiemuś pierwszoroczniakowi. Gdy zaś wchodził po schodach, by porozmawiać ze Slughornem o prezentach dla ślizgonów w ramach zbliżających się świąt, został niemal stratowany przez Firenza, który biegł gdzieś w pośpiechu. W ostatniej chwil złapał się barierki, inaczej runąłby kręconymi schodami w dół.

Zaczynał już się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem wczoraj zamiast ognistej whisky nie wypił szklanki Jinxy Hex'a, czyli zupełnego przeciwieństwa Felix Felicis.

Jednak potem zajęcia z ostatnim rokiem Ravenclawu nieco przyćmiły jego czujność. Wszystko przebiegało według ściśle ustalonych reguł. Nic nie wybuchło, wszyscy mieli swoje prace domowe, a warzone przez nich eliksiry były jak zwykle idealne.

Jednak zajęcia z Hufflepufem wydały mu się przekleństwem rzuconym przez jakiegoś bardzo złośliwego czarodzieja. Gdyby nie to, że zrzucił dziada osobiście z wieży, zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy Dumbledore nie próbuje mu jak zwykle osłodzić życia radosnymi psikusami. W trakcie zajęć z niedorajdami Hogwartu jeden uczeń porzygał się po wypiciu stworzonego przez siebie eliksiru, drugi, lekko pozieleniał na skroniach i nosie, a potem wybuchły dwa kociołki, z czego jeden prosto w twarz Severusa.

Osobiście zaprowadził gówniarzy do Poppy, żeby się nimi zajęła. Przy okazji obejrzała też jego twarz, uznając, że odrobina mydła i zimnych okładów, i jutro będzie jak nowy.

Po tych wiadomościach zszedł do głównej sali na posiłek. Nie dane mu jednak było zjeść w spokoju, bo jak tylko usiadł przysiadła się do niego Sybilla, szepcząc konspiracyjnie, że powinien wrócić do lochów, bo inaczej spotka go zagłada. Przyzwyczaił się już do takich rewelacji z jej ust, chociaż zwykle przy posiłkach starała się skupić uwagę na utrzymaniu noża i widelca i nie wycieraniu rąk w obrus przed sobą, a nie na przepowiadaniu śmierci.

Zmierzał na kolejne zajęcia, gdy minął go rozbawiony Irytek podśpiewując:

_Mówił dziś Irytek panu Severusowi,_

_Że wpadł on pod ręce wrednemu pechowi._

_A teraz niech biegnie do lochu swojego, _

_Niech sobie obejrzy co zostało z niego._

Chciał już zignorować śpiewy szalonego psotnika, gdy usłyszał alarm powodziowy… dobiegał z dołu. A dokładniej z jego lochów. Jak się okazało, po około 3 godzinach walczenia z wodą, w korytarzu pękła jakaś rura, i woda ściekała akurat do jego gabinetu. Snape był mokry, wściekły, poturbowany i poparzony, a była dopiero szesnasta. Nie chciał wiedzieć co jeszcze może się dziś wydarzyć.

#

Wieczorem, bardzo zmęczony Severus postanowił, że zaszyje się we wrzeszczącej chacie i poczyta. Jednak gdy dostał się do środka okazało się, że w jego prywatnej, jak sądził twierdzy ktoś myszkował. Na stole leżała książka, o którą pokłócili się ostatnio z Lucjuszem, jeden drugiemu nie wierzył, że ten drugi jej nie zgubił. A teraz sobie leżała jakby nigdy nic. Butelka jego ognistej była pusta. W jej miejscu stało piwo imbirowe. Przejrzał w panice skrytkę, którą mieli z Lucjuszem na ingrediencje potrzebne do rytuału wskrzeszenia. Była nietknięta. _Włamywacz pewnie nawet jej nie zauważył_.

Jednak szybkie spojrzenie na regał z książkami ukazało brak trzech woluminów. Snape nie był w stanie w tym momencie przypomnieć sobie czego brakowało z kolekcji Lucjusza, która się tu znajdowała. Postanowił przespać się z pechem, a rano zamontować przykrą niespodziankę na potencjalnego włamywacza. Musiał pomyśleć jedynie nad tym, jak ustrzec przed nią Malfoy'a , gdyby wpadł tutaj pod jego nieobecność.

Teraz był jednak bardzo zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Z braku ognistej, wychylił duszkiem pieprzone piwo imbirowe. Postanowił dziś nie czarować. Był już niemal pewien, że to Jinxy Hex. I próba zdjęcia tego świństwa może być jeszcze gorsza w skutkach, niż wszystko co się dziś wydarzyło. A potem ułożył się na sofie pod kocem i wpatrywał przez jakiś czas w płomienie w nadziei , że jak obudzi się rano, odzyska swój stały poziom szczęścia życiowego. Wiedział, że nie ma go dużo, ale może wystarczy go na tyle by złapać drania, który mu to wczoraj podał. Zaczął się martwić, że zatraca swoją szpiegowską czujność. A potem zasnął.


	18. Chapter 18

Na dzień przed samymi świętami Harry dostał licencję na teleportację. Był szczęśliwy, bo w końcu mógł przemieszczać się na duże odległości. Nie musiał też już spędzać całego czasu tylko z Wesley'ami. Miał wymówkę w postaci odwiedzin u swojego syna chrzestnego. Mógł więc dzięki temu zniknąć niezauważony sprzed czujnego wzroku ciała pedagogicznego i Molly.

Aportował się w dolinie Godryka. Kilka metrów od swojego domu rodzinnego. Wszedł dziarskim krokiem spodziewając się kurzu i bałaganu. Tymczasem w domu panował porządek, jakby było tu przed nim stado skrzatów domowych. Po kurzu nie było śladu, a wszystkie książki były poukładane w porządku alfabetycznym. Pobiegł do sypialni rodziców, by odnaleźć rzeczy osobiste któregoś z nich, włosy, czy inne pozostałości po ich obecności. Z trzech pozostałych ksiąg, które zabrali od Severusa, wywnioskował, że właśnie takie przedmioty będą niezbędne. Po sypialni przejrzał łazienkę i toaletę, potem kuchnię. Miał już w swym tobołku włosy matki, jej wisiorki, pierścionki, stare chusteczki. Zakładał, że gdzieś na nich są potrzebne mu składniki. Jednak mimo przeszukania całego domu, nie znalazł ani jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby świadczyć o tym, że jego ojciec, James Potter, kiedykolwiek mieszkał w tym domu.

Harry był niemal pewien, że sterylna niemal czystość domu, który stał nieużywany od wieków, musi być robotą kogoś żyjącego. Kogoś, kto przychodził tutaj z niewiadomych przyczyn. Nie znalazł jednak śladu nikogo, jakby w domu był jakiś szpieg i wiedział jak zacierać po sobie ślady… i nagle Harrego olśniło. - S_nape._ – Warknął sam do siebie. Teraz był niemal pewny, że stary nietoperz dołożył wszelkich starań, by wskrzeszenie jego ojca okazało się niemożliwe. Harry przygryzł w złości wargi, i żądny zemsty aportował się do Nory na kolację.

##

#

Był poranek. Severus przeciągał się właśnie w swoim łóżku, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło walenie w drzwi. Przez chwilę milczał próbując tym samym zmusić napastnika po drugiej stronie, do pójścia sobie. Kiedy pukanie nie ustąpiło, wstał z westchnieniem. Szedł w kierunku drzwi rozmyślając, że to miały być spokojne święta. Samotne. Spędzone w ciszy. Na tyle, na ile ta przeklęta szkoła pozwalała mu na spokojne życie, z dala od uczniów.

Zamierzał zjeść kolację w wielkiej sali ze wszystkimi, a potem pójść do siebie i upić się w ciszy. Nie cierpiał świąt. Przypominały mu o tym jak bardzo jest sam na świecie. Zawsze był sam, ale okres gdy wszyscy wkoło przytulali się do siebie i absurdalnie cieszyli do zielonego drzewka, był dla niego najgorszym okresem w całym pieprzonym roku szkolnym. Znów łomot do drzwi.

- Czego? – powiedział otwierając je z najbardziej złowrogą miną na jaką było go stać o tej barbarzyńskiej porze. Za nimi stał Potter.

- Pomogę ci pod jednym warunkiem. – gówniarz wpadł do środka jak huragan. Ten uniósł na niego zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Lecz w głowie przemykały mu kolejne scenariusze zakończenia tej rozmowy. Szybko zorientował się o czym ten potłuczony bachor mówił.

- Trzy miesiące Potter. Doprawdy? Aż tyle się nad tym głowiłeś? – zapytał z sarkazmem

- Och, daj spokój Snape. Mógłbyś czekać i trzy lata. – Snape zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. Czuł zirytowanie.

- Stanowczo za dużo o mnie wiesz. – warknął w końcu zamykając drzwi.

- Cóż, może to cię nauczy nie rozdawać wspomnień na lewo i prawo. – Potter uniósł dumnie głowę, a w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki zadowolenia. Snape warknął i ruszył w jego kierunku.

- Ty… - lecz opanował się po chwili – Jaki to warunek? – spytał wyhamowując w końcu. Potter uśmiechnął się do niego triumfalnie. Wiedział, że ma go w garści. _Przeklęty gówniarz_.

- Właściwie to dwa… - powiedział się Harry.

- Potter… - wypluł z siebie mężczyzna jadowicie

- Jak będziesz się targował, to zaraz podniosę stawkę. – oczy Harrego błyszczały zielenią. Snape stał teraz na przeciw chłopca-który-go-wkurzał i trząsł się z wściekłości. Po chwili się jednak opanował.

- Słucham, panie Potter.

- Przestaniesz mnie obrażać .– powiedział Harry. Severus parsknął, ale potem spoważniał. Zrozumiał, że chłopak nie żartuje.

- Tylko tyle? Mogłeś zwyczajnie poprosić. Powiedzieć jak bardzo boli cię, gdy wbijam noże mojego sarkazmu w twoje skołatane młodzieńcze serce.

- I wskrzesisz Syriusza. – powiedział Harry cicho.

- Mógłbym ci nawet czasem upiec ciasteczka – zakpił , lecz po chwili zbladł, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów chłopaka. – Raczysz sobie żartować?

- Moja matka za Syriusza. Wybieraj Snape.

- Mam wskrzesić tego kundla?

- Tak. – powiedział z powagą chłopak. – I byłoby miło gdybyś nie obrażał mojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Nie cierpię cię Potter. – warknął Snape podchodząc do biurka.

- Nie będziesz go oglądał za często, będzie mieszkał u siebie, na Grimmuald Place. Przecież to nie tak, że będzie biegał po Hogwarcie i sikał na drzewa. - gówniarz uśmiechał się złośliwie.

- Czemu on?

- Bo jasno dałeś do zrozumienia, że na mojego ojca się nigdy nie zgodzisz. – wpatrywał się teraz w niego z furią w oczach.

- Wiesz jak bardzo się nienawidzimy.

- W życiu musi być równowaga profesorze. A czy trochę frustracji, nie jest warte tego co otrzymasz w zamian?

- Naprawdę cię nie cierpię. Jesteś pewny, że tiara przydziału się nie pomyliła? – Harry uśmiechnął się teraz uroczo. Wiedział, że wygrał z nietoperzem. Severus też to wiedział. Zacisnął tylko szczęki zgrzytając zębami.

- Dobrze, zatem, jak będzie pan gotów, profesorze, proszę mi dać znać to dostarczę odpowiednie składniki. – Parszywiec uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wyszedł.

- A żeby ci hipogryf nasrał na miotłę. – warknął pod nosem mężczyzna i zatrzasnął drzwi za chłopcem-który-dał-mu-nadzieję. Powlókł się do swoich komnat i nie bardzo wiedział czy ma być szczęśliwy z powodu Lily czy wściekły z powodu Blacka, którego miał tu sprowadzić. Ostatecznie jednak uznał, że być może święta to jeszcze nie taki najgorszy okres.

##

#

Lucjusz dostał rano sowę. W liście były tylko trzy słowa:

_Potter się zgodził._

Ale Lucjusz nie potrzebował podpisu. Poznałby wszędzie te drobne, czarne literki. Dopiero w tym momencie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogli zaprosić Severusa na święta do siebie. Ale uznał, że teraz to jakoś już nie wypada, pewnie Ślizgon ma już plany i nie było by taktownie je zakłócać. Jutro z wieczora wpadnie do niego porozmawiać o rytuale. Wtedy zaprosi go osobiście na sylwestra. Może jeszcze ten ponurak nie ma planów na najważniejszą noc w roku.

##

#

Nakładała sobie właśnie puddingu z truskawek w ramach deseru, gdy pomyślała, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Najpierw tego nie dostrzegła, ale potem uświadomiła sobie, że Severus siedzi przy wspólnym stole, z apetytem je ciasto migdałowe i uśmiecha się. Przez chwilę myślała, że to grymas. Potem, że może jej się przewidziało. Potem pomyślała, że może coś go boli i w ten dziwaczny sposób pokazuje światu swoje cierpienie.

A jednak nie.

Nie był chory. Ani ranny. Był z czegoś piekielnie zadowolony. Znała go od niemal trzydziestu lat. Severus nigdy się tak nie uśmiechał. No, prawie nigdy. Jakby się zastanowić… ostatnio, kiedy widziała taki wyraz zadowolenia na jego twarzy… umarł Tobias Snape. Ojciec Severusa.

Minerwa nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale postanowiła przygotować się na nadchodzący kataklizm.


	19. Chapter 19

- Stworku! – krzyknął Harry wchodząc do swojego domu na Grimmuald Place 12. Skrzat natychmiast zjawił się przy nim.

- Czego sobie życzy Harry Potter?

- Rozpal w kominku. I zrób kawy. Dla mnie i dla siebie. – powiedział chłopak wieszając swój zimowy płaszcz w korytarzu. Stworek patrzył na niego oniemiały.

- Dobrze paniczu. – powiedział i podreptał powoli w kierunku kuchni. Harry w tym czasie poszedł do jednego z pokoi na górze i zastawiał się czy będzie odpowiedni, żeby zamieszkała w nim jego matka, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Postanowił, rano, jak się wyśpi zmienić nieco wystrój tak typowy dla rodziny Blacków, i przystroić pomieszczenie w bardziej gryfońskie barwy.

Stamtąd poszedł do pokoju Syriusza. Na szczęście Stworek nie posprzątał w nim niczego. Najwyraźniej nadal nie przepadał za swoim dawnym panem. Harry zaczął szukać czegoś osobistego, co mogło należeć do jego ojca chrzestnego. Nie przysporzyło mu to żadnych problemów. Miał też włosy, o których wyczytał w skradzionej księdze. Stworek nie pofatygował się nawet, by zmienić pościel w tym pustym pokoju. Na poduszce i kołdrze było więc sporo pozostałości po długich włosach lokatora tego pokoju. Wszystko co znalazł spakował do małej szkatułki. Potrzebował tylko krwi. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ją wziąć. Przeglądał resztę rzeczy w pokoju, gdy do drzwi zapukał Stworek.

- Panie Potter. Herbata gotowa. Stworek postawił ją przy kominku.

- Podejdź Stworku. – powiedział uroczyście Harry. – Chciałbym ci coś dać.

- Czy pan chce wygnać Stworka dając mu skarpetę? – zapytał z przejęciem. Harry wiedział, że skrzat udałby się do posiadłości Malfoyów, gdzie przyjęli by go z otwartymi ramionami. Tam bowiem mieszkała jedyna żyjąca pani Black – Narcyza Malfoy. Uznał jednak, że tu Stworek może się przydać bardziej, jeśli przyjdzie mu umieścić tu matkę. Nie wyobrażał sobie wszak sytuacji, że zamieszkałaby w ruderze, która pozostała z ich rodzinnego domu w dolinie Godryka. Zorientował się, że się zamyślił, a Stworek przygląda mu się teraz z niemym przerażeniem.

- Nie. Chciałbym dać ci prezent na święta.

- Prezent? Dla Stworka? – zdziwił się skrzat. Harry wyciągnął przed siebie niewielką deseczkę i wręczył ją w ręce stworzenia. Przyglądało się ono deseczce z każdej strony i nadal nie rozumiało.

- Chciałbym ci obiecać, że przybiję twoją głowę obok innych zasłużonych skrzatów w tym domu, gdy już umrzesz. Możesz sobie wybrać miejsce, gdzie chciałbyś zawisnąć. – powiedział Harry starając się zachować powagę. Nagle skrzat rzucił mu się w ramiona i przytulił swoimi chudymi rączkami.

- To niesamowite paniczu. Jeszcze żaden Black nie uhonorował tak Stworka! Pani Black była by z pana Pottera taka dumna! Stworek będzie dozgonnie wdzięczny za taki zaszczyt! Stworek obiecuje szanować panicza Pottera do końca jego dni. Co Stworek może zrobić dla panicza? – Harry spodziewał się w duchu takiej reakcji. Wiedział, że skrzat opowie o tym portretowi pani Black jak tylko będzie miał chwilę wolnego czasu, by znów ją odkurzyć.

- Możesz mi pomóc w pewnej sprawie. Może wiesz, czy gdzieś w domu znajdują się jakieś resztki Syriusza? – zapytał Harry

- Resztki, sir?

- Krew. Może pani Black zbierała krew członków rodziny gdzieś we flakonach?

- Pani Black zbierała. Ale po zdradzie Pana Syriusza, zniszczyła wszystko.

- I nic nie zostało? – zmartwił się Harry – Nawet stary plaster?

- Panicz Syriusz nigdy nie lubił plastrów. Mówił , że wyrywają włosy jak się je usuwa. – Harry zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie był tak nieszczęśliwy w danym momencie. To co powiedział skrzat tak bardzo przypominało Łapę.

- Dziękuję Stworku. – powiedział Harry i zszedł po chwili do salonu. Usiadł w ponurym fotelu i pił swoją herbatę rozważając, skąd jeszcze mógłby wygrzebać choć kroplę krwi Syriusza.

Harry wiedział, że od jutra czeka go kilka dni u Weasley'ów. Postanowił dobrze się wyspać zanim deportuje się jutro do Nory. Nie zastanawiając się dużo poczłapał do pokoju, w którym nocowali ostatnio z Hermioną, gdy ukrywali się przed śmierciożercami w zeszłym roku. Gapił się przez jakiś czas w sufit, próbując pogodzić się kolejny raz ze stratą Syriusza, po czym zasnął pozbawiony nadziei na ujrzenie go kolejny raz.

##

#

Harry obudził się rano, wykąpał i zbierał powoli do wyjścia. Nie miał teraz ochoty niczego poprawiać w pokoju, który zaplanował dla matki. Nie fatygował się nawet, żeby coś zjeść. Był pewny, że Molly uzna, że schudł za dużo w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni i będzie w niego wpychała kolejne porcje jedzenia. Wolał mieć pusty żołądek, by pomieścić w nim więcej smakołyków które przyrządziła. Nakładał już swój płaszcz, gdy do korytarza wbiegł Stworek, cały w kurzu i jakiś trocinach.

- Paniczu Harry! Proszę poczekać! – krzyknął. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Co się stało Stworku?

- Proszę. – powiedział z dumą skrzat i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę z brudną chusteczką.

- Eee. Dziękuję Stworku… chyba. To prezent dla mnie? – powiedział niepewnie chłopak chowając podarunek do kieszeni.

- To chusteczka pani Black. Wytarła nią kiedyś nos pana Syriusza, gdy ten rozbił go sobie spadając ze schodów. Złamał go wtedy i strasznie krwawił. Pani Black natychmiast uleczyła dziecko, a chusteczka leżała od tamtej pory w jej starej skrzyni na strychu. Stworek musiał szukać całą noc. Ale był pewien, że gdzieś ją schował. – Harry podniósł teraz Stworka na ręce i zakręcił się z nim wokół własnej osi.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak cudowny prezent mi sprawiłeś Stworku. Dziękuję. Właśnie uratowałeś komuś życie.. – Harry nie mógł się wprost nacieszyć. Odstawił po chwili oszołomionego skrzata na ziemię, a ten mamrocząc pod nosem, odszedł w kierunku kuchni, narzekając na kiepskie maniery panicza Pottera. – Wrócę za trzy dni Stworku. Baw się dobrze. – powiedział Harry i wyszedł z domu. To były naprawdę znakomite święta. Harry postanowił wrócić tu jak się porządnie obje, może nawet razem z Ginny, żeby mogli spędzić trochę czasu sami. Będzie miał w tym czasie mnóstwo okazji do poprawy wystroju tego miejsca.

##

#

Kolacja wigilijna była mieszaniną chaosu, bałaganu, przysmaków, muzyki i smutku.

George był niemal nieobecny, choć siedział przy stole, z jego ust nie wysypywały się jak zwykle kolejne żarty. Po śmierci Freda, był jak cień. Nie uśmiechał się, nie żartował. Nawet nie jadł specjalnie za wiele. Molly krzątała się po kuchni. Tym razem przy stole pojawiły się dwa puste nakrycia. Dla nieznajomego przybysza… i Freda. Gdy doliczyła się, że postawiła za dużo, wyszła z kuchni. Podobno po serwetki. Ale on wiedział, że w ogóle nie po to szła. Kiedy wróciła jej powieki były czerwone. Harry chciał im pomóc. Zakończyć ten ból.

Podczas gdy w jego torbie w pokoju na piętrze spoczywały rzeczy mające posłużyć do odzyskania Syriusza, ludzie których kochał i którzy byli niemal jego rodziną cierpieli. Poczuł się fatalnie, że w tajemnicy przed nimi próbuje poprawić sobie samopoczucie. Że do spółki ze znienawidzonym przez lata nauczycielem, spróbują wskrzesić jego matkę. Wyrzuty sumienia przytłaczały go w tej chwili. Nawet przez moment nie pomyślał o Fredzie, gdy rozmawiał ze Snapem. Dałby teraz wiele by móc wytargować jeszcze jego. To jedno dodatkowe życie.

_Rano_, pomyślał, _Severus zgodziłby się bez mrugnięcia okiem. _Harry był tego pewny. Ale teraz to wydawało mu się nie w porządku. Łamać dane słowo. Żądać kolejnych wskrzeszeń. Zmienianie zdania wydawało mu się strasznie ślizgońskie. A on nie należał do domu Slytherina. A to oznaczało działanie. Powoli rodziła się w nim myśl, że może spróbować dokonać tego sam. Gdy tylko jego matka już powstanie, wierzył, że będzie miał mnóstwo czasu. Nów trwał przecież do samego rana. Nie mógł się już doczekać aż Draco przyjedzie z książkami. Zamierzał je wszystkie przeczytać. A potem dokonać rytuału jeszcze raz. To będą bardzo pracowite święta, pomyślał. Musi zebrać składniki na wszelki wypadek, rzeczy Freda, póki jest w Norze. A jutro odwiedzi dom Tonks, w końcu powinien odwiedzić swojego syna chrzestnego, kto będzie lepszym nosicielem krwi wilkołaka, niż jego własny syn.

##

#

Harry nie miał apetytu. Nie on jeden. Upłynnili się dość szybko od stołu z Ginny. Mogli w ten sposób zostać sami choć na chwilę... mimo tego, że byli już dorośli, Molly nadal zmuszała ich by spali w osobnych pokojach. Trochę go to bawiło. Mieszkali przecież przez cały rok w wieży Gryfindoru razem. A szkoła ograniczała ich mniej niż dom. Nawet Ron i Hermiona byli do tego zmuszeni. Mimo, że prawie cały poprzedni rok spędzili w jednym namiocie, a za kilka miesięcy mieli się pobrać, Molly była wciąż bezsensownie nieugięta.

Siedzieli w oknie wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Ginny wtulała się w niego, a on głaskał jej włosy.

- Jeśli to możliwe, chciałabym zostać w Hogwarcie po szkole – powiedziała nagle. – Leczyć ludzi. Gdyby było więcej czarodziei znających się tak jak pani Pomfrey na uzdrawianiu, może tyle osób by nie umarło.

- Wiesz, że nie zdążyłaby uratować Freda. – spytał całując ja w czoło.

- Wiem. Nie chodzi o niego. Może kiedyś uda się coś tam zmienić. Żeby szkoła zwracała uwagę na uczniów. Takich jak ty. Którzy cierpieli w swoich domach. – szepnęła.

- Przeżyłem jakoś. – powiedział Harry

- Oczywiście, ale takich dzieci jest na pewno więcej. – powiedziała. – I dyrekcja powinna się na to zgodzić. Żeby uczniowie nie musieli wracać do domów w których są źle traktowani. – powiedziała.

- Nie wiem, Ginny. Dumbledore nigdy o to nie dbał. –powiedział Harry

- Może się mylił. Może to był błąd. A ty przecież znasz Kingsleya, gdybyś do niego o tym napisał…

- Zwariowałaś? Mam prosić Shaklebolta o poparcie? Ministra?

- Powinien cię wesprzeć. Wydawałeś się dla niego ważny.

- Bo wiedział, że muszę dożyć do pojedynku. Założę się, że wiedzieli wszyscy, poza mną i Snapem. Dumbledore nas okłamał.

- To pogadaj ze Snapem. Ma u ciebie dług. Uratowałeś mu życie.

- On uratował moje wiele razy. Nie chcę korzystać z tej karty teraz.

- Bo uważasz, że są ważniejsze rzeczy o które możesz go prosić? – spytała wściekła. _– Tak_, pomyślał, _są ważniejsze rzeczy, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo…_

- Ale spędzasz z nim dużo czasu ostatnio.- popatrzyła naniego uważnie.

- Co? – teraz Harry nic nie rozumiał. Unikał starego nietoperza od kilku tygodni, aż do rozmowy sprzed kilku dni.

- No znikasz ostatnio często. Myślałam , że –

- Nie. To nie on. Ja wątpię czy my się kiedyś dogadamy. On ciągle widzi we mnie mojego ojca.

- To co robisz, jak nie siedzisz z nami w dormitorium?

- Siedzimy z Draco w bibliotece. – odparł z powagą.

- Z Draco? – zachłysnęła się zdziwiona, patrząc na niego jakby zamienił się nagle w kaktusa.

- Ukradliśmy ostatnio pewną książkę Snapowi. I sprawdzaliśmy o czym była. A to nam trochę zajęło. – przyznał w końcu.

- I co to było? – spytała ciekawie, bez cienia choćby oburzenia, że jej Harry gdzieś się włamał.

- Jakieś bajki. – Harry skłamał płynnie. Nie chciał więcej pytań. Nie chciał podejrzliwych spojrzeń i oceny w jej spojrzeniu. A przede wszystkim nie chciał wzbudzać nadziei. Nie chciał mówić o tym co planują. Jej rodzina i ona wycierpieli już wystarczająco… _a jeśli coś się nie uda? … nie. _Postanowił niczego im nie mówić. Dopóki nie będzie pewien, że Syriusz jest żywy. Że jego matka stoi obok niego, potem weźmie się za resztę

- Myśleliśmy, że to czarna magia, ale to tylko jakieś stare podania historyczne o szamanach. Naprawdę dziwną literaturę czyta nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. Chcemy to oddać, tak, żeby nawet nie zauważył. – dodał po chwili, by uspokoić dziewczynę. Chwilę później poszła do swojego pokoju, a on został sam, układając plan uratowania bliskich mu ludzi.


	20. Chapter 20

Siedzieli przy kolacji. Draco właśnie popijał swoje czerwone wino, które idealnie komponowało się smakiem z małymi kuleczkami bażanciego mięsa. Był tu od kilku godzin, a następne kilka dni zapowiadały się na bardzo pracowite. Musiał ukrywać książki, które zabrali od Snape'a z chaty, tak żeby nikt w posiadłości ich nie znalazł. Ponadto musiał pozbyć się jakoś rodziców z domu, by spokojnie przejrzeć skrytkę ojca, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń i wywoływania dodatkowych pytań. Nie chciał tłumaczyć temu napuszonemu, zakłamanemu pawiowi w jedwabiach, siedzącemu przed nim, że pomagał Potterowi. Ojciec by się zapewne ucieszył, ale pewnie nie z tego, że obrobili biblioteczkę jego przyjaciela.

Jedli kolację we troje, rozmawiając o aferach politycznych w ministerstwie i nowych sukniach koleżanek z innych prominentnych rodów. Draco był znudzony, ale udawał żywe zainteresowanie, by zadowolić matkę.

- Brakuje mi Belli. – powiedziała nagle Narcyza ocierając usta chusteczką – Jej śmiech rozweselał te komnaty.

- A trupy użyźniały ogródek – palnął Draco i w tej samej chwili zapragnął odciąć sobie ten niewyparzony jęzor. Ojciec spiorunował go wzrokiem. Matka wstała od stołu i podeszła do okna. Wyjrzała przez nie ze smutną miną. Mąż poszedł za nią.

- To minie moja droga. Tęsknisz za nią. To normalne, że cierpisz. – powiedział Lucjusz.

- Wolałam jak była w Azkabanie. Tam przynajmniej nic jej nie groziło.

- A teraz ma spokój. - powiedział mąż głaszcząc jej jasne włosy

- Nie rozumiesz. Była moją siostrą. Odebrali mi moją krewną. Najbliższą memu sercu. – powiedziała a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Jej synem wstrząsnęły te słowa. Pił właśnie wino, kieliszek wypadł z jego dłoni, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów, które właśnie usłyszał. „_Ojciec odda żonie co jej sercu bliskie"._

Nie słyszał już tego co działo się wokoło. Szumiało mu w uszach, a w głowie wirowały słowa Luny. _„Matka nie będzie już matką_". Uderzyła go kolejna myśl. Obawiał się o tą kruchą kobietę przy oknie. Nie wiedział co jej grozi. I nie wiedział jak ją ochronić. Wstał, chcąc uciec z salonu. Lucjusz spoglądał na niego uważnie. Chyba nawet coś mówił. Ale Draco wybiegł już z domu na taras. Zatrzymał się po chwili patrząc w niebo. Żałował teraz, że nigdy nie przykładał się do astronomii, ani lekcji z centaurem. Po chwili poczuł jak płatki śniegu opadają na jego twarz. Przyjemny chłód ściągał go po woli na ziemię_. To nie była wcale książka dla dzieci_. Uświadomił sobie. _Ojciec chce wskrzesić, tę szaloną babę_. Myślał._ Muszę go powstrzymać. Powstrzymać krew. Własną krew przed narobieniem głupot._

##

#

Była kolacja. Wigilia. I wszystko szło znakomicie. Myślał nawet, przez moment, że może to będą radosne święta. Kupił jej prześliczną biżuterię. Wiedział, że będzie zachwycona. Wielkie szmaragdy lśniły dumnie w bransolecie. Opowiadał nawet kilka niemiłych plotek z ministerstwa. Był dumny z siebie, że w tak krótkim czasie udało mu się znów zaskarbić zaufanie kilku przekupnych urzędników.

Tym razem nawet Draco był nawet skłonny uczestniczyć w konwersacji, co niezmiernie go cieszyło. Łudził się nawet, że może w końcu dogadają się jakoś z synem.

A potem ona musiała wypowiedzieć to jedno, przeklęte, imię. Draco coś odpyskował i potoczyła się lawina. Cyzia była bliska łez. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego oglądać. Każda kropla tego słonego płynu sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. _Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, to było to nawet dziwne. Zawsze raczej bawiły go płaczące baby, ale nie ta jedna…_ ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Syn miał rację w kwestii tego szalonego babska. Zawsze miał rację. Lucjusz o tym wiedział. A jednak nie mógł pomóc swojej ukochanej. Tak bardzo chciał widzieć ją szczęśliwą. Ale po śmierci siostry Narcyza zamieniła się w cień. Przestały ją bawić nawet zakupy. _Co było dość przerażające, gdy Lucjusz próbował skupić na tym swoją uwagę._ Nic tylko Bella i Bella. Może gdyby ją odzyskał… - Nie _Snape by mnie za to wypatroszył._ – skarcił się w myśli - _Ale Cyzia byłaby znów radosna –_ szeptał głos w jego głowie. Rozmyślania przerwało mu trzaśnięcie drzwi. To Draco wybiegł z domu_. Czy on coś powiedział?_ Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Mógł coś palnąć gdy myślał… słowa często wymykały się z niego automatycznie. I zwykle nie były to miłe słowa. _Czy znów w swej głupocie zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że syn znienawidzi go jeszcze bardziej?_ Musiał za nim iść i mu to wyjaśnić.

Draco marzł, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. _Czyżby czegoś tam szukał? Nie, to nie możliwe, to tylko błyszczące kawałki odległych światów_. Przywołał różdżką ubranie chłopaka.

- Draco! – zawołał. Nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Więc znów nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Coś go ścisnęło w środku. Był jego synem, a nie mógł nawet spojrzeć w jego oczy. Czy aż tak, go nienawidził za służenie Czarnemu Panu?

- Draco. – powtórzył. Spojrzały na niego jego własne niemal oczy. Zimne, wyrachowane. _Kiedy to się stało? Kiedy jego mały chłopiec, który biegał tu po ogrodzie zmienił się …w kogo?_ Był taki podobny do niego. Ale to nie było nic z czego powinien być dumnym.

Chciał go przytulić. Zamiast tego podał mu płaszcz. Nie mógł go przecież rozpieszczać. Okazywanie słabości jest niegodne. Niskie. Nie tego powinien uczyć się jego syn. _Podaję mu płaszcz, w końcu nie powinien się rozchorować._ Mówi, że nie lubił Belli. Cóż, chyba nikt poza Czarnym Panem jej nie lubił… No i Narcyza. Nie. Narcyza jej nie lubiła. Ona kochała tego potwora. Cieszył się w tym momencie, że serce jego żony jest tak pokrętne. Dzięki temu ma pewność, że kocha i jego. Kanalię, mordercę i kłamcę. Kto inny mógłby go znieść…

##

#

- Draco. – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą. – Draco, co się stało? – Za nim stał Lucjusz w zimowym futrze. W ręku trzymał jego czarny płaszcz.

- Nic. Wydawało mi się ojcze, że kogoś widziałem.

- Gdzie? – rozejrzał się czujnie Lucjusz , wyciągając różdżkę.

- Nikogo tu nie ma. – Draco złapał ojca za rękę. – Jesteśmy bezpieczni. – spojrzał mu w oczy. – Teraz jest idealnie. Nie potrzebujemy niczego więcej. – powiedział, chociaż miał bolesną świadomość, że ojciec go nie zrozumie. Malfoy uśmiechnął się do syna i zarzucił mu płaszcz na ramiona.

- Nie rań więcej matki. – szepnął.

- Nie chciałem. Tylko… ja po prostu nie mogę znieść… ona była tak bardzo okrutna. – powiedział w końcu Draco

- Służba u Czarnego Pana wymagała od nas wiele. – powiedział mężczyzna

- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kazał nam jeść ludzkie mięso.

- Rozumiem, ale jego już nie ma. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. – odpowiedział z pewnością siebie

- Czyżby? - Draco wpatrywał się teraz w Lucjusza, szukając choć jednej skazy na tej pewnej siebie twarzy.

- Tak synu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zadbam o to. – uspokoił go mężczyzna, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Powolnym krokiem ruszyli w kierunku domu. Draco opowiadał mu po drodze o postępach w Eliksirach dla zabicia czasu. Ojciec wydawał się być zadowolony.

_##_

_#_

Chłopak nie mógł zasnąć. Miotał się po pokoju. Zastanawiał się czy może jednak nie powinien powiedzieć ojcu o przepowiedni. Jednak wtedy musiałby mu powiedzieć też o włamaniu do Snape'a i zwinięciu tych książek. Nie, Draco nie zamierzał się przyznawać w tak głupi sposób. Poczeka, aż ojciec potknie się na czymś. Obawiał się tylko, że może mu to umknąć, gdy będzie z dala od domu.

Sen nie wchodził w rachubę w tym momencie. Więc młody Malfoy postanowił się przejść. Ubrał się ciepło, po czym najciszej jak potrafił wyszedł do ogrodu. Po godzinie krążenia między klombami i krzakami pokrytymi śniegiem, nie wymyślił w tym czasie nic nowego, a tylko się zmęczył i sfrustrował. Postanowił wrócić.

##

#

Wieczorem Lucjusz leżał w swoim łóżku wsłuchując się w pochlipywanie żony, która nie potrafiła się uspokoić, po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań wieczorem. Lucjusz zapragnął by była szczęśliwa. By w jej oczach zagościł znów ten znajomy blask. Ten, który tak dobrze pamiętał. Który sprawiał, że dreszcz przechodził przez cale jego ciało. Mógłby oddać za to wiele. Za jej uśmiech. Chciał tchnąć życie w serce swojej żony… _a jeśli mógł tego dokonać sprawiając, że to zimne szalone serce jej siostry znów zacznie pompować krew, to niech tak będzie._

_Potter się zgodził. Zatem Sev, wkrótce będzie chciał dokonać rytuału. _Był pewny, że przyjaciel nie będzie chciał czekać ani miesiąca dłużej. I nagle ta decyzja spłynęła na niego. Cieszył się że leży, bo strach odebrał mu na moment wszystkie siły. Wokół było ciemno i wszyscy spali.

Nów. Nów miał być za niecałe trzy tygodnie. To dawało mu mało czasu by się przygotować. W Lucjuszu kiełkowała nadzieja, ze może Severus zajęty swoją szlamą… _nie, nie szlamą_, _nie mógł już dłużej tak myśleć o matce Pottera, kobietą_… choć z obrzydzeniem, musiał przyznać , że to brzmi lepiej. Że może nie zauważy, że on w tym czasie wskrzesza Bellę. - _A potem jakoś to będzie. Na pewno się ułoży. Severus przecież nie mógłby żywić urazy do niego długo… nie mógł. Prawda?_ – pytał sam siebie zakładając w skupieniu swoje szaty. Rzucił czar bezgłośnego chodu na swoje stopy i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z domu.

##

#

Draco podchodził właśnie pod dom, gdy zobaczył światło na schodach. Ktoś wychodził z domu, i nie chciał być zauważony, tak samo jak on jakiś czas temu. Gdy tylko zszedł ze schodów, mężczyzna zgasił swą różdżkę. Draco jednak bez trudu, po stanowczym, sprężystym kroku, rozpoznał swojego ojca. Skierował się on od razu w kierunku krypty rodzinnej. Draco skradał się za nim chowając się za drzewami i krzakami. Żałował teraz, że jego płaszcz jest czarny, a nie biały, zlewałby się wówczas idealnie z podłożem. Starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Ojciec jednak nie rozglądał się specjalnie uważnie. Draco zastygł za starym pniem.

Po kilku minutach mężczyzna opuścił mały budynek i udał się szybkim krokiem w kierunku domu. Draco miał przeczucie po co ojciec się tam znalazł, musiał się jednak upewnić. Wsunął się cicho do środka krypty, gdy upewnił się, że ojciec wszedł już do domu. Gdy zapalił światło na końcu swojej różdżki, stało się jasne, że ojciec nie pofatygował się nawet by zatrzeć za sobą ślady.

Przy marmurowym postumencie jego znienawidzonej ciotki, były ślady butów. Było oczywistym, że nie zatrzymał się nigdzie indziej, bo tylko tu były resztki rozpuszczonego śniegu. Draco nie miał pojęcia czego dokładnie szukał tu ojciec o tej porze, ale był przekonany, że czegokolwiek potrzebował, właśnie to sobie wziął.

_ Muszę go powstrzymać. – _przemknęło kolejny raz przez jego umysł_. - Powstrzymać krew. _


	21. Chapter 21

Był pierwszy dzień świąt. Wczorajsza kolacja przebiegła tak jak zaplanował, bez żadnych obrzydliwych uścisków i uśmiechów. Zjadł swoje ciasto, zapakował sobie też jedzenie na wieczór, i ruszył z obwieszonej bombkami i anielskim włosem wielkiej sali prosto do swojej kryjówki, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się na jakieś nadgorliwe ślizgonki wzdychające kolędy pod jego drzwiami. Wieczorem upił się i przy cichej muzyce usnął w końcu w cieple kominka.

Obiecał sobie niedawno, że będzie miły… postanowił więc unikać spotykania ludzi na korytarzach. Gdy ich nie widział, nie kusiło go by wlepiać im karne punkty za oddychanie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, najlepszy prezent świąteczny sprawił mu sam Potter – wyjeżdżając z Hogwartu do Weasley'ów na święta.

Oczywiście Severus też dostał od nich zaproszenie. Jak co roku. Ale jak co roku postanowił z niego nie skorzystać. Potter, świergoczące bachory … i przygniatające poczucie straty jakie musiało przytłaczać tą rodzinę w tym okresie najbardziej. Skrzywił się, że w ogóle o nich myślał. O ich żałobie. Przez chwilę, przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że gdyby Potter zażądał wskrzeszenia Freda, to on, Severus Snape, nie miał by nic przeciwko. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, zachowanie bliźniaków zawsze wprawiało go w zadowolenie. Nawet gdy demolowali pół zamku. Mógłby oczywiście sam spróbować cos z tym zrobić… ale nie potrafił się zdobyć na porzucenie swojej maski oziębłości. Nie. Aż tak mu nie zależało.

##

#

Lucjusz dałby wiele by dowiedzieć się co siedzi w głowie jego syna. Po wieczornym incydencie wydawał się być czymś poruszony, patrzył na niego ze strachem i pogardą. – _Ale co się właściwie stało?_ – myślał mężczyzna w duchu. – _Obraził matkę, a potem wrócili jeść._ A mimo to jego syn, przyglądał mu się z nieskrywana nienawiścią. Nie miał z nim kiedy pomówić. W dzień do Narcyzy wpadły koleżanki z sąsiedztwa i musiał dotrzymywać im towarzystwa. Tak po prostu wypadało. Wieczorem zaś musiał udać się do Severusa. Ustalić czy to już ten miesiąc, czy przyjaciel chce jeszcze poczekać.

Patrzył na Narcyzę – była taka przytłumiona. Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak rzuca mu się szczęśliwa w ramiona, gdy przyprowadzi z powrotem jej siostrę. Tak. Był pewny, że tego właśnie potrzebuje jego żona. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu.

##

#

Planował rano zajrzeć do skrytki pod salonem. Jednak rodzice ani myśleli opuścić ciepłego miejsca przed kominkiem. Kończył mu się czas. Przerwy świątecznej zostało zaledwie dwa dni, a on nie miał kiedy tam zajrzeć. Nawet kiedy ojciec zniknął na jeden wieczór, odwiedzając Severusa, matka wciąż przesiadywała w salonie, albo kręciła się po domu, skutecznie uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek działania szpiegowskie. Miał ochotę wysłać ich na jakiś plener, albo chociaż przedstawienie, żeby tylko opuścili dom, choć na godzinę.

##

#

Siedział w zielonym fotelu, odgarniał z irytacją czarne kosmyki, które spadały wciąż niechciane na jego twarz. Lucjusz właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia z wrzeszczącej chaty, po tym jak omówili wszystkie szczegóły związane z rytuałem.

- Severusie? – usłyszał miękki dźwięk głosu blondyna. Doskonale znał ten służalczy ton. Malfoy czegoś chciał.

- Co znów kombinujesz? – zapytał zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

- Wiesz, myślałem…

- Doprawdy? – uniósł swoją lewą brew w wyrazie niemego zdumienia. Wpatrywał się wyczekująco w Lucjusza, próbując go zniechęcić samym spojrzeniem. Przeliczył się.

- Kto pilnuje dzieciaków w sylwestra? Na zamku?

- A co? Chcesz się włamać? - zakpił

- Severusie! Litości. To poniżej mojej godności. – udał święte oburzenie. - Pomyślałem jednak, że gdybyś nie miał dyżuru z tymi bachorami, to mógłbyś przyjść do mnie. Do nas. Wiesz, nic dużego. Kilkanaście osób. Takie małe przyjęcie.

- Sylwester w twojej posiadłości? – Snape był teraz zdziwiony, ale powstrzymał się przed wyrażeniem tej ekspresji na twarzy.

- Tak.

- I chcesz mi wmówić, że to nic wielkiego? – zaśmiał się teraz ironicznie. – Jak myślisz czemu unikałem tych imprez przez te wszystkie lata? – spytał. Lucjusz wyraźnie zmieszał się. – Dzieci mają choć tyle przyzwoitości i instynktu samozachowawczego, by mnie nie zaczepiać. Chowają się w swoich komnatach, udając, że są trzeźwi jak sam Godryk Gryfindor.

- Pamiętasz , że miałeś się socjalizować Sever? Niech to będzie część tego procesu. Wiesz, wychodzenie do ludzi. Lily na pewno nie będzie chciała spędzać czasu jedynie z takim odludkiem. Uznaj to za krok ku człowieczeństwu. – uśmiechnął się teraz Lucjusz dumny ze swojej tyrady.

- Wyjaśnij mi proszę, w jaki sposób, upicie się w towarzystwie kilku zakamuflowanych śmierciożerców, którym udało się uniknąć Azkabanu, ma uczynić mnie bardziej ludzkim? – brunet spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami.

- Przesadzasz. Będzie miło. Kupiłem nawet twój ulubiony napój. – uśmiechnął się teraz figlarnie.

- Udało ci się zdobyć absynt? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Lucjusz kiwnął głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się znajomy krzywy uśmieszek. Nieznacznie wypiął pierś. Absynt był zakazany w czarodziejskiej Anglii od ponad dziesięciu lat.

- Sprowadzony prosto z Czech.

- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyboru, jak tylko się zjawić. – zgodził się tym razem z uśmiechem brunet.

- Uwzględnij , proszę strój wieczorowy. Ta szmata, zapinana po samą szyję, może sprawdza się tutaj w tych zimnych murach, ale nie nadaje ci ani krztyny uroku… – prychnął

- Moje fanki ze Slytherinu sądzą zupełnie coś innego. – uśmiechnął się teraz złośliwie.

- A jednak dorosłe kobiety mogą mieć elementarne poczucie gustu. I … - Lucjusz zawahał się.

- Taak? – spytał brunet odgarniając kosmyk z czoła kolejny raz tego wieczora.

- Nie, nic…. To naprawdę nic takiego… - Lucjusz spoglądał z niesmakiem w jego stronę, ale nie odważył się nic powiedzieć. Wymruczał tylko dobranoc i zniknął z drzwiami. Po chwili do uszu Severusa dotarł odgłos aportacji.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie. Świadomość , że wciąż przerażał Malfoya bawiła go. Wychylił trochę ze swojej szklanki. Whisky była dziś dobrze schłodzona. Zdążył przełknąć pierwszy łyk, gdy coś zastukało w okno. Otworzył je zdziwiony. Lśniąca czarna sowa trzymała w dziobie karteczkę. Przeczytał jej treść napisaną fantazyjnym pismem na zielonym pergaminie. I rzucił szklanką w ścianę. W jego dłoni wciąż widniała bezczelna notka Lucjusza:

_„I na miłość boską, umyj włosy!"_


	22. Chapter 22

W końcu doczekał się tego na co tak liczył na dzień przed Sywlestrem. Matka przypomniała sobie, że nie ma odpowiednich butów do sukni, a ojciec postanowił dobrodusznie jej towarzyszyć w tej wyprawie. Draco wyłgał się zaległą pracą domową i dzięki temu został sam w posiadłości. Gdy tylko rodzice opuścili dom chłopak otworzył skrytkę. Jednak zawiódł się wielce, gdyż znalazł w niej jedynie kilka starych artefaktów i księgę z klątwami,prywatny notatnik ojca z przepisami na czary ofensywne i trucizny. Nic o magii krwi. Był pewny, że coś tam znajdzie, ale były tam tylko drogie czarno-magiczne gadżety, które w tej chwili nie były mu do niczego potrzebne. Sprawdził jeszcze raz oficjalną bibliotekę ojca, ale zorientował się tylko, że brakuje tam kilku pozycji. Wydawało mu się, że książki podróżnicze, i coś o słowiańskiej gałęzi magii powinno stać tam, gdzie teraz ziała pustka. Jednak nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć co to było.

Pomyślał, że może potem sprawdzi to jakoś w myślodsiewni. Miał jednak przeczucie, że będą się musieli włamać jeszcze raz do wrzeszczącej chaty. Był przekonany, że właśnie tam znajdowała się brakująca część woluminów ojca.

##

#

Harry nie znalazł niczego co należało by do Tonks czy Lupina. Jej rodzice wysprzątali dom po ich śmierci. Postanowił więc zostawić sprawę rodziny Lupina, jak i jego samego w spokoju. Bawił się kilka godzin ze swoim chrześniakiem, a potem wrócił do Nory. Obiecał sobie, że jak dziecko podrośnie , a on będzie miał więcej czasu, to weźmie go gdzieś i opowie wszystko co pamiętał o jego ojcu.

Po świętach spakował swoje rzeczy, jak i kilka, które nie należało zupełnie do niego i deportował się do swojego domu na Grimmuald Place. Ginny została w Norze, tłumacząc , że chce pobyć z mamą i trochę jej pomóc. On to zupełnie rozumiał. Nawet się ucieszył.

Miał teraz dla siebie kilka dni, by poprawić wygląd tego domu. By ułożyć swoje plany. Miał do wykiwania Snape'a. A to wymagało sprytu i czujności. Wymagało też tego, jak przypuszczał, żeby człowiek który był szpiegiem przez pół swojego życia zaufał mu na tylę by odwrócić się do niego plecami.

Kradzież kilku przedmiotów należących do Freda, wydawała się przy tym dziecinną igraszką. Czym innym było okłamywanie kochających go ludzi, którzy byli wpatrzeni w niego i nie podejrzewali, że ich Harry, który był niemal synem, może ich oszukać. Planowanie jednak tak skomplikowanego oszustwa przeciwko temu mistrzowi legilimencji, było niczym wchodzenie do klatki z bardzo, bardzo wściekłym rogogonem węgierskim. Harry westchnął ciężko na myśl o tym. Zadrżał lekko czując ścisk we wszystkich mięśniach. Ale po chwili stłumił tą reakcję i zaczął transformować okropny, zielony koc w żółtą narzutę na łóżko.

_##_

_#_

- Błyskotku! – krzyknął Draco, gdy napuszczał sobie wody do wanny. W jednej chwili stał obok niego skrzat, wpatrując się swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami w swojego pana.

- Tak sir, paniczu? Co Błyskotek może zrobić dla panicza Draco?

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie na czas, kiedy będę w szkole.

- Zadanie. Tak. Błyskotek jest gotów panie. Co Błyskotek powinien uczynić? – zapytał skrzat kłaniając się nisko. Draco nachylił się nad stworzeniem wpatrując się w jego ślepia.

- Będziesz śledził mojego ojca.

- Panie? – skrzat wyraźnie się wystraszył i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku blatu toaletki, by uderzyć w nią głową.

- Stój. Nie wolno ci się karać od tej chwili. - Skrzat chciał już wystawić rączkę, żeby się w nią ugryźć, ale po chwili powstrzymał się. Wpatrywał się dalej w Draco.

- Dobrze. Zatem będziesz śledził mojego ojca i poinformujesz mnie, jeśli uda się do rodzinnej krypty. Zrozumiałeś? – skrzat pokiwał głową, wytrzeszczając swoje oczy. Draco zaczynał się obawiać, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to wybuchnie z napięcia. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał w końcu.

- Błyskotek nie powinien śledzić pana tego domu. Pan Lucjusz nie lubi widzieć skrzatów. Błyskotek nie powinien tego mówić, sir. – zatrząsł się znów stwór.

- Ja też jestem twoim panem. A śledząc pana Lu..., mojego ojca, pomagasz mi. Rozumiesz?

- Tak sir, paniczu. Błyskotek rozumie.

- Żeby nie denerwować Lucjusza, będziesz go tak śledził, żeby on o tym nie wiedział, wtedy nie będzie się denerwował. Zrozumiałeś? – Skrzat kiwnął głową i rozluźnił się nieco. – Dobrze. Jeśli ojciec zabierze cokolwiek z krypty: portret, ciało, biżuterię z trupa, choćby nawet kawałek muru, masz się natychmiast przy mnie aportować i mi o tym powiedzieć.

- Ciało? Paniczu? – zapytał przerażony skrzat.

- Tak. Obojętnie co stamtąd weźmie. A teraz powtórz co masz robić, jak tylko wrócę do szkoły. – poprosił Draco łagodnie.

- Tak jest sir. Panicz, mój pan Draco, rozkazał Błyskotkowi, by ten pilnował starszego pana Malfoya. – Draco uśmiechnął się w myślach do siebie. _Ojciec by cię zabił na miejscu, gdyby usłyszał jak nazywasz go starszym panem. _Kiwnął jednak tylko głową ponaglając sługę. – Jeśli pan Lucjusz wejdzie do Krypty rodzinnej, Błyskotek o tym poinformuje panicza. Jeśli wyjdzie stamtąd z czymkolwiek, co już tam jest, Błyskotek natychmiast zjawi się przy paniczu, by go o tym poinformować. Natychmiast.

- Doskonale. I pamiętaj: nikomu o tym nie powiesz. To sprawa między tobą a mną. Rozumiesz?

- Tak. Paniczu. Błyskotek wie co to tajemnica. Pan Lucjusz już mu to tłumaczył. Paniczu, Błyskotek jest do twoich usług. Czy życzy pan sobie czegoś jeszcze?

- Lody truskawkowe w mojej sypialni, gdy skończę kąpiel.

- Tak jest Sir. Paniczu. – powiedział skrzat i zniknął.

Draco z satysfakcją zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie z miękką pianą. Był pewny, że skrzat wypełni zadanie. Nadal nie wiedział co może zrobić ojciec, jednak był pewny, że przynajmniej będzie wiedział kiedy to uczyni.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus stał przed lustrem. Czuł się idiotycznie.

_ - Po co ja się w ogóle zgodziłem, na ten kretyński pomysł Malfoya?_ – pytał sam siebie patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, czarne buty i czarną koszulę. Wciągnął właśnie na siebie marynarkę… też czarną. W klapę wpiął małego srebrnego węża. Prezent, który dostał od Minerwy na święta. Jego szyja była odsłonięta. Poczuł się nagi. Chwycił zielony jedwabny szal i obwiązał go wokół szyi. Tak, teraz czuł się bardziej ubrany. Spojrzał jednak krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze i uznał, że wygląda idiotycznie. Cały ten strój był jakiś taki… pozbawiony guzików. Zrzucił z siebie tą chustkę ze złością i cisnął nią w kąt.

- _Nie wierzę… kryguje się jak jakaś baba_! – warknął. Poprawił swoje włosy. Musiał je umyć trzy razy, zanim w ogóle oliwa, którą je zwykle smarował dla ochrony przed oparami eliksirów, w ogóle chciała z nich spłynąć. Były teraz bardziej niesforne i wydawały się wchodzić w oczy… a on potrzebował pozostać czujny… Stłumił jednak potrzebę potraktowania ich natłuszczającym specyfikiem po raz kolejny.

Pomysł balu w Malfoy Manor przyprawiał go o ciarki. Nie dość, że będzie tam masa ludzi, Severus bowiem nie uwierzył ani przez moment, tej zakłamanej kanalii, że będzie ich faktycznie kilkoro… więc nie dość, że będzie ich sporo, to jeszcze będą się na niego gapić. Gratulować. Uśmiechać się. A on będzie musiał być miły. I może, o zgrozo, uśmiechać się do nich w odpowiedzi. Zbierało mu się na wymioty.

Miał ochotę zawyć jak jakiś wilkołak i schować się pod łóżko. I nie wychodzić stamtąd aż do Wielkanocy. Albo najlepiej aż do wakacji. A już na pewno do kolejnej pełni. Tu prześladowały go tylko zakochane nastolatki. Dostawał teraz od nich listy z podziękowaniami za uratowanie Chłopca-który-był-drzazgą-w-dupie. Przypisywali mu ratowanie świata. Ale przed nimi mógł uciec. Schować się. Tam w salonie Malfoyów, będzie skazany na kilka godzin cierpienia.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz w lustro i jęknął. _– Zabiję cię Lucjuszu. –_ A potem postanowił, że skoro nie udławił się przez tyle lat cukierkami Albusa, nie wykończyły cruciatusy, którymi obdarowywał go dobrotliwie Czarny Pan, cholerni Potter z Draco nie przyprawili go o zawał, A temu przeklętemu wężowi nie udało się odgryźć jego paskudnej głowy - To mógł przeżyć jeden wieczór w posiadłości Lucjusza. Zwłaszcza, że miał towarzyszyć mu w tej przygodzie jego ukochany wysokoprocentowy Absynt. Pomyślał tylko, że lepiej będzie dla zdrowia i życia Malfoya, żeby miał od razu kilka butelek.

##

#

Draco zaczynał już marznąć. Rzucił na siebie urok rozgrzewający, ale to nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Zaglądał już dwa razy do tej przeklętej sali, by ponaglająco spojrzeć na tego kretyna Pottera. Miał nadzieję , że ta cała wyprawa pójdzie szybko. Chciał jeszcze zatańczyć z tą ślizgonką z szóstego roku.. _Jak jej było na imię? Diuna?_ Mógłby oczywiście pójść sam, było by szybciej. Ale Potter się uparł, że pomoże mu szukać. _Jakby wiedział czego. Baran_.

A Draco czekał tu przed budynkiem na tego pustogłowego gryfona, który mizdrzył się _do tej rude_j… _nie_, Draco miał mocne postanowienie nie obrażania nikogo, nawet w myślach. Podmienienie książek i wymiana na nowe. Taki był cel. Teraz gdy Draco był pewien, że są jego, że należały do rodziny, nie chciało mu się tu stać. I marznąć. Skąd w ogóle Harremu przyszło do głowy, że Draco Malfoy powinien się gdzieś włamywać? Aż tak złe miał o nim zdanie? Że jest złodziejem? Malfoyowie nigdy nie musieli kraść_. Zawsze mogli sobie wszystko kupić_.

Ale on chciał się tam włamać. Był pewny intencji ojca. Musiał wiedzieć o tym więcej, niż przeczytał do tej pory. A skoro ojciec składował tu woluminy, to i reszta rzeczy musi gdzieś być. _Gdzie indziej ojciec mógłby je schować?_ Miał ochotę zniszczyć przedmioty należące do Belli.

##

#

- Gdzie idziesz Harry? – zapytała Ginny, gdy tańczyli razem. Przez chwilę w drzwiach wielkiej Sali mignęły mu znajome blond włosy. _Ten łeb zajrzał tu już kolejny raz próbując go tym razem zmusić do pośpieszenia się_. Harry był tego pewien.

- Musimy coś załatwić. – odparł w roztargnieniu.

- My? – zapytała. Harry potrzasnął głową.

- Pamiętasz , jak ci mówiłem, że coś ukradliśmy z Malfoyem? Nadszedł czas, żeby to oddać.

- Ach. – powiedziała tylko i spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. – Uważaj na siebie.

- To Malfoy, a nie bazyliszek. Co się ma złego stać? Wiesz, że już się nie kłócimy.

- Nie lubię tej chaty.

- Teraz to tylko wieczorna kryjówka nietoperza. Włazi tam, jak tylko robi się tłoczno wkoło niego. Niebawem wrócimy. To tak jakbym szedł oddać książki do biblioteki. Prywatnej biblioteki, ale jednak biblioteki. – powiedział chłopak pogodnie, a Rudowłosa dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. Pocałował ją jeszcze w policzek i wyszedł na spotkanie Draco.

##

#

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu przez pogrążone w ciemności Hogwarckie błonia.

- Jak myślisz, czemu Lucjusz wyniósł tutaj wszystkie księgi? – spytał nagle Harry.

- Zapewne po to, aby aurorzy którzy mogliby przeszukiwać nasz dom ich tam nie znaleźli.

- To brzmi logicznie. – przyznał w końcu chłopak. – Jak ci minęły święta? – spytał po chwili. Draco spojrzał niego z ciekawością.

- Jakby cię to obchodziło. – prychnął

- Chciałem być miły. – powiedział Potter.

- Nic na siłę. – odparł młody Malfoy, ale po chwili uznał, że nie tak się pozyskuje naiwnych gryfonów. – Przepraszam. Po prostu matka wciąż rozpacza po starcie. To nie jest łatwe… wiesz oglądanie jej cierpienia.

- Tak. U mnie podobnie. – przyznał Harry i posmutniał.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem wspominać mojej ciotki. Wiem, że ona… - zaczął Draco, zastanawiając się duchu jak to się w ogóle stało że przeprasza za coś Pottera.

- Rozumiem. Nie tłumacz się.

- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, nienawidziłem jej na równi z tobą.

- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo jej nienawidzę. – brunet spojrzał na niego z zaciętością.

- Tak jak ty nie masz pojęcia, jakie piekło urządzała w moim domu gdy tylko wróciła z Azkabanu. – powiedział smutno Draco.

- Nie mówmy o niej. Nie widzę powodu, by psuć sobie nastrój jej parszywą osobą.

Po chwili marszu w milczeniu, dotarli do chaty. Weszli do środka i zaczęli rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. W kącie w rogu porozrzucane były w nieładzie jakieś ubrania. Zielona marynarka i kilka apaszek, koszule zmięte i rzucone w kąt. A na stole stało kilka różnych buteleczek. Draco uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Co? – spytał Harry nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Chyba ktoś się stroił. – Draco podszedł by ostrożnie powąchać fiolki. – Ocho, i nawet postanowił dziś pachnieć czymś innym niż eliksir żywej śmierci. – uśmiechał się teraz szyderczo.

- Pokaż. – Harry podszedł do niego i powąchał jedną z fiolek. Pachniała piżmem, cytryną i trawą marokańską, na tyle na ile Harry mógł to ocenić. Podniósł z podłogi zieloną, delikatną apaszkę która niemal przelewała mu się przez palce, spojrzał na Draco i obaj ryknęli śmiechem.

- Nie wiem jak mój stary tego dokonał… ale żałuję, że nie możemy tu zostać, żeby go sobie zobaczyć jak już wróci. – parsknął blondyn.

- Właściwie, to moglibyśmy…- zamyślił się Potter

Po chwili jednak uznali, że siedzenie do rana i czekanie aż Snape wróci z balu u Lucjusza byłoby proszeniem się o śmierć. A oni mieli inne zadania do wykonania.

##

#

Kolorowe błyski rozświetliły niebo. Była prawie północ. Severus nie wiedział za bardzo jak to się stało, że było już tak późno… ale doceniał, że stary dziadek Czas nie utrudnia mu tego wieczora. Zimne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, trochę otrzeźwiając. W głowie mu się kręciło a wzrok zawodził. Czuł na sobie okropne perfumy, żony szefa Departamentu Do Spraw Tajemnic. Ocierała się o niego bezwstydnie, gdy tylko go mijała. Unikał jej cały wieczór, ale ona wciąż go znajdowała, gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł. Jakaś reporterka w fioletowej kiecce próbowała robić sobie z nim zdjęcia, twierdząc że to dobrze, że bohater narodowy spędza miło swój wolny czas. Severus oparł się o framugę okna i upił kolejny łyk swojego ulubionego napoju w nadziei, że wkrótce ten wieczór się zakończy a jego męka odpłynie w niebyt.

##

#

Pottter odstawił książki na półki, i zaczął przeglądać następne. Draco w tym czasie szukał, jakiś podejrzanych przedmiotów, które mogłyby należeć do ciotki. Z książek które do tej pory przeczytali, dowiedzieli się, że potrzeba krwi, włosów i przedmiotów osób bliskich. Jednak pokój w tej chacie był olbrzymi, a zakamarków było w nim tyle, że mógłby szukać do rana. Przejrzał kilka półek i szuflad.

Jednak nic podejrzanego nie przykuło jego uwagi. Usiadł sobie na sofie i nalał wina do kieliszka. Pociągnął łyk wytrawnego trunku, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na małą, srebrną szkatułkę stojącą bezczelnie na komodzie. Była ozdobiona grawerką w kształcie węży. Draco wstał odstawiając w nieuwadze kieliszek na stół i podszedł do pudełeczka. Odchylił powoli wieko spodziewając się, że zarobi klątwą. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. W szkatułce na czerwonym aksamicie leżały dwie małe fiolki z czerwoną substancją w środku i dwa pukle włosów. Blond włosów.

Draco przemknął palcami po fiolkach, a gdy ich dotykał na powierzchni butelek na moment pojawiły się litery, tak charakterystyczne dla pisma jego ojca. Na prawej fiolce widniało „N", na drugiej „D". Draco zamarł. Ojciec się zabezpieczył. Chłopakowi nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl, ze Lucjusz mógłby przejąć się nim czy matką na tyle, żeby choć za nimi zatęsknić. A teraz leżał przed nim dowód na to, że jego ojciec ich kochał. Może nie okazywał tego w normalny sposób, ale teraz Draco był pewien , że tak jest. Przyjemne ciepłe uczucie rozlało się po jego wnętrzu. Zapragnął wrócić do swojego pokoju, A nie siedzieć tutaj z Potterem.

Spojrzał na bruneta przemierzającego wzrokiem regały z książkami.

- Chodźmy stąd Harry. Nie wiemy o której Snape wróci.

- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę.

- Słuchaj, może ty masz ustabilizowane życie towarzyskie, ja chciałbym jednak zadbać o swoje tego wieczora! – palnął Draco. Potter spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Diuna? – zapytał wścibsko.

- Zamknij się. Nic ci nie powiem. Czego ty właściwie tu szukasz? Przejrzeliśmy już cztery książki o tych szamanach. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Snape i mój ojciec byli na tyle głupi, żeby bawić się magią krwi. Z pośród wszystkich ludzi, jestem pewny, że oni mają rozum.

- Znajdź mi tu coś o magii krwi. W ogóle. Nie o tym rytuale. Tylko o samej magii. Nie może być taka zła. - powiedział Harry z błyskiem w oku.

- Nie wiem co ty kombinujesz, ale to jest zła magia. Słyszysz mnie w ogóle? Voldemort użył jej by powstać, nadal myślisz, że to coś dobrego? – zapytał Draco rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie Harremu

- Gdyby użył jakiejkolwiek innej krwi niż mojej byłbym dziś martwy. Nadal uważasz, że to cos złego? – patrzył teraz na niego z wyzwaniem.

- Dobra, niech będzie. - Warknął Draco, świadom, że nie jest w stanie przekonać tego durnego gryfona. Zdjął książkę, którą doskonale znał. Czytał ją trzy lata temu, kiedy jeszcze mu się wydawało, że potrafi być podły bez powodu. Rzucił książką w Harrego. Ten ją złapał i przyjrzał się czerwonej, skórzanej oprawie.

- Tajemnice krwawych rytuałów. – przeczytał tytuł i uśmiechnął się.

Harry ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał , że Malfoy może mieć rację. Chłopak miał wszystko. Rodzice byli przy nim zawsze, żeby go wspierać. Pomijając ten rok, kiedy Lucjusz był w Azkabanie. Ale wtedy Draco miał przecież Snape'a. Draco nie pomyślał nawet przez moment o wskrzeszeniu Crabba, a przecież tamten był jego przyjacielem. Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na Dracona i upewnił się, że nie chce się z nim dzielić informacjami.

- A teraz chodźmy stąd. Choć dla twojej wiadomości – uważam że popełniasz błąd. - To powiedziawszy Draco machnął różdżką gasząc płomień w kominku i świece w pomieszczeniu, i sprężystym krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. Był już za progiem, gdy usłyszał za sobą odgłos kroków Pottera. A potem do jego uszu dobiegł przerażający krzyk Złotego Chłopca, który upadł w progu zalewając się krwią.

##

#

Severusa ogarniała furia. Ludzie w koło i hałas doprowadzały go do szału. Wypił szybko szklankę absyntu, po czym nalał sobie kolejną. Butelka już była niemal pusta i Snape poczuł naglą potrzebę odnalezienia Lucjusza i zażądania następnej. I wtedy pozieleniało mu przed oczami. Do ust napłynęła ślina, a w głowie zaszumiało. W uszach słyszał jakby pisk alarmu. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, a żołądek podskakiwał, jakby całe jego ciało przygotowywało się do aportacji. Wciąż i wciąż.

Jednak nadal stał na nogach w tym samym miejscu, choć miał poczucie, że tylko mu się to wydaje. Gdy chwiejnym krokiem skierował się w stronę blondyna stojącego na środku salonu, poczuł że mu gorąco i niezdarnie rozpiął dwa guziki swojej koszuli… ostatkiem rozumu pojął, że jest pijany, jak jeszcze nigdy nie był, po czym urwał mu się film.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry odzyskał przytomność… otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Draco. Chłopak był przerażony. Mówił coś nieskładnie o barierze ochronnej. O pułapce. I o czarze, który Harry pamiętał aż za dobrze. 'Sectumsempra'. Kołatało mu w głowie. Pamiętał jak sam trafił nim Malfoya i gdyby nie Snape – to on Złoty Chłopiec zostałby mordercą. Podniósł głowę, i spojrzał na swoje ciuchy. Były w strzępach. Krew zdążyła już wsiąknąć w jego koszulę i spodnie. Położył głowę na ziemi, gdy świat zawirował. Zobaczył, że niebo nad nim zmienia kolor na różowy, potem na zielony, potem błękitny. Od strony zamku dochodziły radosne wiwaty. Słychać było wybuchy i gwizdy. _Cholera_, pomyślał_, przegapiłem północ. Ginny będzie wściekła._ Ale nie miał sił się tym teraz martwić. Sądząc z ilości dziur w ubraniu i wielkości czerwonych plam na nim, powinien być już martwy.

- Jak ci się udało mnie wyleczyć? – spytał ochryple. Czuł ból w gardle gdy próbował mówić.

- Volnera santatu. – odparł Draco. – Tym uleczył mnie Snape jak byłem ranny. Zapamiętałem. Masz siłę wstać? – zapytał z troską w głosie. Harry próbował się powoli podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Wszystko go bolało. Czuł, że powinien się teraz znaleźć w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak mógłby wyjaśnić komukolwiek swój stan, więc od razu zarzucił ten pomysł.

- Co tam się wydarzyło? Pamiętam, że wychodziliśmy z chaty, a potem tylko świst. Reszta jest na razie czarną plamą.

- Snape musiał się zorientować, że ktoś tu myszkuje. Zabezpieczył chatę, na wypadek złodziei, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

- Dlaczego więc ty jesteś zdrowy?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może dlatego, że mój ojciec ma tam dostęp. Może ten czar jest jakiś ogólny, a rozpoznaje jakoś sygnaturę Malfoy'ów. A może przepuszcza tylko w jedną stronę, a gdy chcesz coś ukraść to wtedy cię atakuje. Książka była w końcu w twojej dłoni, gdy wychodziliśmy. – spojrzał na Potter z troską. - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co siedzi w tej pokręconej, niedomytej głowie. Mógł, kogoś zabić. Gdybyś był tu sam…

- Taa, zrozumiałem. – przytaknął brunet próbując wstać. Muszę się doprowadzić do porządku, nie mogę tak wrócić do wieży Grifindoru.

- Chodź do mnie. Mam osobny pokój w dormitorium ślizgonów. Zjesz coś i naprawimy to co zostało z twoich szmat… ubrań, znaczy się.

- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł.

- Więc jak masz lepszy to mi go przedstaw, po drodze. A teraz zbierajmy się stąd zanim twoja dupa przymarznie do ziemi. – to powiedziawszy wyciągnął rękę do Harrego pomagając mu wstać. Gdy upewnili się, że Złoty Chłopiec nie runie na ziemię, Draco objął go ramieniem i podtrzymując ruszył z nim w stronę zamku.

- Zaczekaj chwilę. – szepnął Harry słabym głosem. – Co z książką?

- Naprawdę? Naprawdę teraz pytasz o książkę? – sapnął Draco z irytacją.

- Naprawdę.

- Mam ją. Oczywiście, że ją mam. A teraz zamknij się i chodź.

- Poczekaj. – powiedział Potter zatrzymując się.

- Co jeszcze? Będziesz teraz podziwiał fajerwerki? – syknął blondyn wpatrując się w chłopaka z blizną na czole jak na okaz kompletnego wariata. Brunet wyjął jednak zza pazuchy jakiś materiał, lejący się niemal srebrzysty i zarzucił go na ramiona swoje i Draco. Malfoy widział stopy swoje i towarzysza, ale cała reszta wydawała się być niewidoczna. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Idziemy? Czy będziesz podziwiał swoje buty? – parsknął Harry nie kryjąc uśmiechu. Draco spojrzał na niego z sympatią, po czym ruszyli w stronę zamku.

Uważny obserwator mógłby zauważyć ślady pojawiające się w śniegu. Mógłby nawet usłyszeć ciche postękiwania unoszące się gdzieś nad tymi śladami pojawiającymi się z nikąd. Ktoś mógłby usłyszeć cichy szelest peleryny. Ale uczniowie upijali się teraz tańcząc radośnie w dormitoriach i w wielkiej sali. Nauczyciele, zaś powoli zamykali się w swoich komnatach, by nie słyszeć hałasu zabawy. Zaś jedyny człowiek, który mógłby być na tyle czujny, by wiedzieć czego szukać, gdy dwie pary butów przemierzały korytarz w kierunku lochów Slytherinu – leżał teraz zupełnie zalany na wielkim, miękkim łożu. Okryty zielonym kocem z puszystej wełny. W jego ręce zaś wciąż tkwiła pusta butelka Absyntu.

###

##

#

Lucjusz siedział przy stole i jadł śniadanie, gdy dobiegł do jego uszu hałas. Jakiś skrzat piszczał jakby go ktoś obdzierał ze skóry, a za nim wlókł się potargany, wygnieciony i bardzo zły Severus Snape. Uśmiech drwiny wykwitł na blade lico pana tego domu.

- Jak się masz, mój drogi? – zapytał blondyn

- Zamilcz potworze, to twoja wina. – warknął opadając ciężko na krzesło. Lucjusz jednym ruchem różdżki przylewitował gorący kubek z kawą i fiolkę z zielonym specyfikiem. Severus spojrzał na płyn, chwycił się za usta i wybiegł z salonu w kierunku wiadomym.

Po chwili wrócił klnąc pod nosem i wyglądając jednym słowem jak gówno. Lucjusz zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

- Napij się kawy. A tu, masz eliksir na kaca. Przepraszam, że zielony. Innych nie robisz. Sam jesteś sobie winien. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lewitując kolejny raz tacę z kubkiem i fiolką w kierunku bruneta. Sever spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, ale posłusznie odkorkował małą buteleczkę, po czym wychylił jej zawartość krzywiąc się i powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. – Ślicznie. A teraz kawusia. Raz, dwa, zanim wystygnie. – machną dłonią w kierunku parującego kubka.

- Jak wystygnie to ją sobie podgrzeję matole. – warknął Snape odzyskując swój stały, szarawy odcień skóry w miejsce zielonkawego. – Trzeba mnie było odesłać do Hogwartu.

- Severusie, mój drogi, nie mogłem ryzykować, że zaśniesz gdzieś w śniegu. Przeziębił byś się. Albo co gorsza ubłocił sobie marynarkę. A wiesz jak jestem wrażliwy na takie sprawy. Nie mogłem znieść myśli –

- Że gniecie się turecki jedwab? – syknął brunet uśmiechając się półgębkiem. – Ale muszę przyznać Lucjuszu, że wiesz jak urządzać bale.

- Chyba nie wątpiłeś, że może być inaczej. A jak napój bogów? Smakował? – zażartował blondyn

- A żeby ci się wszystkie grzebienie pogubiły! Dlaczego dałeś mi wypić aż tyle?

- Przyznam, że się nie spodziewałem. Gdy wypiłeś pierwsze pół litra myślałem, że się porzygasz i zaśniesz. Ale ty zażądałeś kolejnej flaszki i powiedziałeś, że jak jej nie dostaniesz to pokażesz wszystkim jak wygląda prawdziwy wąż Slytherinu. I choć muszę przyznać, że perspektywa ta wydawała się być zachwycająca dla wielu pań zebranych na parkiecie, to pomyślałem, że wołałbyś jednak uniknąć pojawienia się na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego. – powiedział Malfoy, twarz Severusa przybrała ulubiony kolor Gryfonów.

- Nikomu o tym nie wspomnisz. – warknął robiąc groźną minę.

- Ależ Severusie, nie pokazałbyś niczego, czego w życiu nie widziałem. Nie ręczę jednak za kilka bab, które oblizywały się ukradkiem próbując zaciągnąć cię na parkiet.

- Niee… - wciągnął powietrze ze zgrozą. – Nie pozwoliłeś?

- Nie. Sewerusie. Zamknąłem cię z drugą butelką Absyntu w sypialni dla gości i obłożyłem zaklęciami ochronnymi. Gdy przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się masz, spałeś już jak niemowlę.

- Dzięki Merlinowi! – szepnął , opierając głowę na stole. Kilka razy uderzył nią w blat, po czy podniósł zmęczony wzrok na Lucjusza. – I tobie dzięki, jak sądzę. Choć gdyby nie twoje idiotyczne zaproszenie na ten bal, obudziłbym się dziś spokojnie w swoich lochach bez tego potwornego kaca.

- Ale nie skosztowałbyś swojego ulubionego trunku. – uśmiechnął się Lucjusz.

- Jeśli masz jeszcze jedną butelkę…- uśmiechnął się tym razem Snape zachęcająco.

- Chciałbyś?

- Z rozkoszą. Ale nie wcześniej niż za tydzień… może do tego czasu zapomnę o tym cholernym bólu głowy, który przybywa potem.

- Może dlatego go zakazali… może Knot nie zniósł kaca tak dobrze jak ty.

- A może, kretyn skończony, nie miał eliksiru. – zaśmiał się w duchu, na myśl o cierpieniach byłego ministra. Po czym zamruczał pod nosem. – Głupi przepis.

- Jaki minister, taki przepis. – odparł Lou – A teraz wybacz mi mój drogi, skrzaty podadzą ci śniadanie. Zostań jak długo zechcesz. Ja muszę się udać na górę i poratować moją drogą żonę tym samym specyfikiem. – wskazał głową na pustą, leżąca na stole fiolkę. – Jej również posmakowała wczoraj ta zielona trucizna, która powaliła ciebie.

##

#

Harry otworzył oczy i pożałował tego w tej samej sekundzie. Nad sobą miał zielony materiał. Nie pamiętał kiedy zasnął, ale nie pamiętał też żeby wrócił w nocy do swojego dormitorium. Powoli docierało do niego, że obudził się w pokoju należącym do Slytherinu. I z całą pewnością nie był to pokój w którym chciałby się teraz znajdować.

Już w kolejnej sekundzie odkrył dlaczego się obudził, mianowicie zza drzwi dobiegał krzyk Ginny.

- Gadaj, co mu zrobiłeś oślizgła kanalio!

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - Dobiegł go spokojny głos Draco Malfoya. _Malfoya?_ Pomyślał Harry i fala wspomnień wczorajszego wieczoru zalała go prawie topiąc. Jęknął. I po chwili wygrzebał się z pościeli. Obejrzał swój tors i nogi ,upewniając się, że po wczorajszych śmiertelnych ranach nie został nawet ślad, po czym skierował swe kroki w stronę kłótni. Otworzył drzwi i skrzywił się nieznacznie, udając zakłopotanie.

- Harry! Nic ci nie jest! – Giny rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

- Mówiłem przecież. – warknął Draco. – Powiedziałem ci, że przesadził wczoraj z piwem imbirowym i nie pamiętał hasła. Nie mógł przecież spać na korytarzu. – blondyn spojrzał teraz na chłopca-który–miał-poważne-kłopoty dając mu nieme sygnały by przytaknął.

- Jakby cię to obchodziło! – rzuciła wściekle Ginny – Jak mogłeś się tak upić? Martwiłam się!

- Yyy… straciłem zupełnie poczucie czasu. Nie myślałem, że już jest tak późno. A potem musiałem zasnąć.

- A potem musiałem dać ci fiolkę spokojnego snu, bo darłeś się jakby cie ktoś obdzierał ze skóry.

- Znów miałeś koszmary? – zapytała z troską patrząc na twarz Pottera.

-Yhy. – przytaknął ten znów mało rozumnie. – A teraz poczekajcie tu chwilę. Pojdę się ubrać. Nie pozabijajcie się w tym czasie. – powiedział. Usłyszał jeszcze wściekłe fuknięcie Ginny połączone z tupnięciem, i kątem oka zauważył jak Draco parska pod nosem, gdy obracał się do niej tyłem.

Był w tym momencie wdzięczny Draco, że ten jest obleśnym kłamcą i nie powiedział słowa Ginny o tym co mu się stało. Byłby wtedy w dużo większych tarapatach. Zresztą nie tyle on co Snape, jak sądził. Gdy już się ubrał, poszli z Ginny na śniadanie. On ją przepraszał pół dnia, że jest nieodpowiedzialny, a ona się dąsała. W końcu jednak odpuściła, mówiąc , że przecież są gorsze rzeczy niż upicie się. Mógł przecież zostać gdzieś ranny albo zginąć, a ona by mu nie mogła pomóc. Wtedy Harry poczuł się naprawdę paskudnie. I postanowił więcej nie włamywać się do prywatnych kwater nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

##

#

Dotarł do siebie późnym wieczorem. Sprawdził najpierw lochy, czy nocne fajerwerki nie wywołały w nich żadnego pożaru. Potem wielką salę w poszukiwaniu zniszczeń, za które komuś mogłoby się oberwać_. Komukolwiek. Naprawdę._ _Dziś mógłby ukarać nawet ślizgonów_. Sprawdził jeszcze plan lekcji na następny dzień, żeby się upewnić, że nie pomyli klas. Nie chciałby uczyć pierwszoroczniaków o wilkołakach. Uważał, że ta wiedza może na nich zaczekać... przynajmniej do piątego roku. Dzieciom w tym wieku wystarczy wiedzieć, że nie należy wchodzić samemu z domu po zmroku…. – potrząsnął z niedowierzaniem głową i skarcił się w myśli za taką pobłażliwość.

Spojrzał na siebie krytycznie w lustrze. Jego oczy wciąż były przekrwione, a usta blade. Obawiał się, że resztki halucynogennego alkoholu wciąż krążyły w jego żyłach. Otrząsnął się z tego przykrego wrażenia i poszedł do wrzeszczącej chaty, by się w niej zaszyć na kolejną noc. Będąc tam mógł sobie wmawiać jeszcze przez kilka godzin, że wcale nie musi rano oglądać pyzatych i zadowolonych z siebie bachorów.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy wszedł do środka.

- Ktoś brudził moje kubeczki. – szepnął do siebie, patrząc na kieliszek niedopitego wina na stoliku. Spojrzał na półki z książkami i po chwili dodał – Ktoś czytał moje książeczki. - Rozejrzał się po pokoju uważnie szukając kolejnych śladów bytności intruza. Po chwili dostrzegł plamy krwi na podłodze przy drzwiach.

- Ktoś oberwał moim czarem. – Snape uśmiechnął się teraz do siebie z triumfem. Po chwili usnął z błogim zadowoleniem na twarzy, wtulając swoją obolałą głowę w miękką poduszkę.


	25. Chapter 25

Kilka dni później Snape wezwał go do siebie. Harry poszedł, spodziewając się oskarżeń o włamanie, krzyków i gróźb. Draco pomógł mu się doprowadzić po tamtej feralnej nocy do porządku, ale Harremu nie mieściło się w głowie, że Snape nie zauważył niczego.

Spodziewał się też kolejnych utrudnień ze strony profesora w sprawie wskrzeszania Syriusza. Jednak był też pewien, że tym razem dotarł do jego rzeczy szybciej, niż Severus mógł pomyśleć o ich zniszczeniu. Więc cały proceder wydawał się być zabezpieczony. Potter był z siebie dumny.

Severus patrzył na niego uważnie, gdy ten wszedł do gabinetu. Szybkim gestem rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i zamykające na drzwi.

- Obawiam się panie Potter, że to o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy nie będzie możliwe. – powiedział mężczyzna za biurkiem.

- Co takiego? – spytał Harry opierając się biodrem o szafkę stojąca pod ścianą.

- Kwestia Syriusza Blacka. Jego wskrzeszenie. Nie ma tu jego ciała. On wpadł za zasłonę. To tak jakby go tu nigdy nie było.

- Ale mówił pan, że można…

- Wypadło mi to z głowy w tamten dzień. Jego najbliższym żyjącym krewnym jest Narcyza Black… a to… - zmyślił się… - Nie Potter, to niemożliwe.

- Nie rozumiem. – powiedział chłopak oczekując wyjaśnień

- Wszystko opiera się na magii krwi… ale bliższa Narcyzie jest Bellatrix Lastrange… a to zbyt ryzykowne. Nie możemy… próbować go wskrzesić.

- Więc potrzeba krwi kogoś bliskiego? Czy właśnie tej konkretnej osoby?

- Najlepsza jest krew oryginału, jednak jeśli nie można jej dostać… to i krewniak wystarczy. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem. – wyjaśnił nauczyciel – Jeśli chcesz, wymyśl kogoś innego. Mogę ci zwrócić Lupina.

- W takiej sytuacji chyba wolałbym Weasleya. - powiedział chłopak po namyśle. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu.

- Załatwione. Dostaniesz Freda. Potrzebna będzie krew jego, albo jego brata. I kilka przedmiotów osobistych. I włos.

- Rozumiem.

- Czy chcesz jeszcze coś wiedzieć? – zapytał nauczyciel

- Chciałbym wiedzieć więcej na ten temat. O składnikach. O tym rytuale, czy co to ma być… - odpowiedział Harry. Mężczyzna za biurkiem wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, wyraźnie coś rozważając.

- Dobrze. Wyjaśnię ci to za parę dni. Spotkamy się we wrzeszczącej chacie. Powinieneś wiedzieć czego się spodziewać.

- Wspaniale. Proszę o liścik z informacją. Nie chciałbym wzbudzać sensacji przesiadując tutaj zbyt często. – powiedział chłopak. Snape skinął tylko głową i zdjął osłony rzucone na gabinet.

- Do zobaczenia panie Potter.

-Do widzenia. – odparł Harry wychodząc. Uśmiechnął się w duchu do siebie. Udało mu się wytargować Freda. Ponadto miał wszystkie składniki, które będą niezbędne by przywrócić Syriusza. Harry nie mógł być już bardziej szczęśliwy.

##

#

- Skończyłeś już tą książkę? – zapytał Draco Harrego.

- Tak. Więcej z niej nie wycisnę. – odparł chłopak spokojnie.

- To daj mi ją później, odniosę ją Snape'owi jak będzie miał jutro zajęcia. Z jakiś przyczyn nie zablokował mi wejścia do chaty. Pewnie dlatego, że zezwolił na dostęp mojemu ojcu. On sam nigdy mnie tam nie widział, więc pewnie nawet nie przypuszczał, że musi uszczegółowić dostęp Malfoy'ów. - Powiedział wyjaśniając kwestię pułapki we wrzeszczącej chacie. Harry przytaknął. Rozejrzał się dla pewności wokoło i od razu wyjął z plecaka czerwoną książkę i podał ją blondynowi.

- Myślisz , że oni próbują wskrzesić kogoś naprawdę? – spytał Draco, Harry popatrzył na niego uważnie, po czym odpowiedział:

- Nie wydaje mi się. Kogo mieli by wskrzesić? – spytał po chwili namysłu

- Nie wiem. A jeśli kogoś złego? – zapytał blondyn

- Po co mieli by wskrzeszać kogoś złego? – Harry był wyraźnie zdumiony

- Nie wiem. Po co w ogóle im takie książki? Może planują odzyskać Czarnego Pana? – Harry prychnął, gdy usłyszał słowa kolegi.

- Snape walczył przez kilka ostatnich lat, żeby się go pozbyć. A twoja rodzina, z tobą włącznie, nie była chyba zbyt lojalna pod sam koniec… nie sadzę by chcieli sobie ściągnąć na głowę jego wściekłość. – wyjaśnił spokojnie Złoty Chłopiec

- To jak myślisz po co im te książki? – spytał Draco, chciał zmusić Pottera do wyjawienia swoich intencji. – Po co im ta cała konspiracja?

- Popadasz w paranoję Draco. Są tam też książki o wampiryzmie. O polowaniach na wilkołaki. O Boginach. I podręczniki hodowli Testrali. O krwawej magii i klątwach. Widziałeś co tam naznosili. Może akurat wtedy…

- Nie wierzę w takie zbiegi okoliczności. – powiedział blondyn

- No, nie wiem. Im dłużej to czytam, tym bardziej wydaje mi się to absurdalne – Harry był zszokowany z jaką łatwością przychodzi mu okłamywanie Malfoya. – Poza tym nigdy nie znaleźliśmy tam żadnego kamienia. Ani nic co mogłoby przypominać kamień wskrzeszenia.

- Jeszcze parę dni temu chciałeś wskrzesić wszystkich poległych.

- Uznałem, że masz rację. To bajki dla dzieci. – usłyszał w końcu Draco , a Harry odszedł w stronę wieży Gryfindoru.

#

Harry był czujny. Miał poczucie, że ślizgon nie uwierzył mu do końca. Nie miał jednakże zamiaru tłumaczyć się z pomysłu odzyskania bliskich. Draco wcześniej nie wydawał się być zainteresowany tym pomysłem. Jakby na nikim mu nie zależało. Skoro ojciec nie podzielił się z synem swoją wiedzą, to on Harry Potter nie zamierzał zmieniać tego stanu. Postanowił unikać młodego Malfoya przez jakiś czas. Zanim wszystko się nie wyjaśni.

#

Draco wiedział, że Potter kłamie. Nie miał pojęcia skąd. Było to przeczucie, które ogarniało całe jego ciało. Nie wierzył, że chłopak mógł nagle odpuścić takie górnolotne plany jak wskrzeszanie poległych. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie dogadali się jakoś ze Snapem. Ale nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Złoty Chłopiec od tylu lat nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów, że porozumienie między tą dwójką wydawało się niemożliwe. A jednak gdzieś musiał być kamień wskrzeszenia, skoro ojciec kręcił się przy krypcie. A skoro nie mógł obserwować Lucjusza, postanowił śledzić poczynania przynajmniej tej dwójki którą miał pod ręką w Hogwarcie.


	26. Chapter 26

Minęło prawie dziesięć dni. Książki które zniknęły ostatnio pojawiły się znów, jakby nigdy nic na półce w chacie. Lucjusz uparcie twierdził, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. A Severus zaczynał mu nawet wierzyć, bo po jaką cholerę miałby kraść własne książki, skoro mógł je po prostu zabrać kiedy chciał. Nie udało mu się jednak ustalić przez ten cały czas kto był intruzem w jego chacie. Stan ten bardzo go drażnił. Severus Snape nie lubił żyć w niewiedzy.

Pomimo przewertowania różnych podań na temat legendy nadal nie mieli stuprocentowej pewności, że cały rytuał zadziała. Ponadto nie znaleźli nic o skutkach ubocznych i to ich trochę martwiło. Nikt do tej pory nie próbował wygrzebywać kogoś, kto był martwy tak długo. Severus obawiał się czy jak gówniarz się dowie wszystkiego, to nie zmieni nagle zdania. Postanowił więc, że będzie dla niego miły tak długo jak będzie to konieczne. W końcu wyznaczył mu spotkanie na wieczór.

#

Ku zdziwieniu Severusa Harry zjawił się we wrzeszczącej chacie o wyznaczonej porze. Nie podejrzewał młodego Gryfona o punktualność, ale uznał, że to zapewne przypadek.

Potter zadawał bardzo konkretne pytania. O ilości składników potrzebnych do rytuału, o obecność ciała na miejscu. O porę w której należy dokonać całego przedsięwzięcia. Severus podstawił mu pod nos jedną z książek w nadziei, że chłopak zdurnieje jak zobaczy obcy język. Ale on rzucił tylko na siebie zaklęcie, którego oni sami używali z Lucjuszem, i czytał uważnie. Severus nie dowierzał , że ten opryskliwy bachor mógł się nad czymś skupić dłużej niż 5 minut. Musiał przyznać, że zaskoczył go pozytywnie.

A potem zaczął pytać o skutki uboczne. Snape postanowił mu wyjaśnić możliwe konsekwencje i to, że nie udało im się z Malfoyem znaleźć na nie rozwiązania. Ku jego zdumieniu Potter nie wycofał się z całej sytuacji.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeśli stanie się to co podejrzewacie z Lucjuszem? – spytał tylko rzeczowo.

- Zamierzam się nią zająć jeśli będzie wymagała opieki.

- To powinno należeć do moich obowiązków.

- To był mój pomysł. I ja poniosę odpowiedzialność, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. – powiedział Snape. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

- To moja matka. I będę za nią na równi odpowiedzialny co ty. – powiedział Harry.

- Ty się musisz jeszcze uczyć. Nie możesz zmarnować sobie życia. – dodał w końcu Severus. Po chwili nie wytrzymał. – Jak udało ci się ją przekonać?

- Powiedziałem jej, że jest mi potrzebna.

- Tylko tyle? – spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Widać mam u niej wciąż wyższe notowania niż ty. – Snape napiął się. _Zabolało_. Ale nie chciał, żeby gówniarz to zauważył. Wstał z sofy i nalał sobie koniaku. Zaproponował chłopakowi , a ten się zgodził.

- Co zrobisz bez swojego patronusa? – zapytał nagle Potter popijając powoli alkohol. Czarne oczy nauczyciela wpatrywały się w niego z ciekawością.

- Pewnie odszukam tego poprzedniego.

- Co to było?

- Jastrząb. – Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o zwierzęciu, wydawało mu się, że pasował do osobowości ślizgona. Severus przez chwilę udawał, że czyta, po czym spojrzał na Złotego Chłopca.

- Co cię skłoniło aby tu zostać Potter? Wtedy, pod koniec wakacji...

- Świadomość, że nie będę jedynym bohaterem noszonym przez innych na rękach w tej szkole. – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Jakież to urocze. – odciął się Snape

- I to, że być może, ty to zniesiesz gorzej ode mnie. – Harry uśmiechał się teraz złośliwie.

- Przestaniemy być bohaterami, wiesz. Jak czarodzieje dowiedzą się co zrobiliśmy. – powiedział. Chłopak spojrzał na niego nagle bardzo poważnie.

- I może właśnie na to liczę.

- Czyżbyś się w końcu zmęczył obłudą i fanklubami piszczącymi na twój widok?

- To nie moje fotografie wiszą nad łóżkami dziewczyn ze Slytherinu. – rzekł zgryźliwie Harry. Snape uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

- Tu cię boli Potter, chciałbyś wisieć też tam, ale ktoś sprytniejszy i bardziej przebiegły zajął twoje miejsce.

- Chciałbym przechodzić niezauważony do wielkiej sali z dormitorium. Chciałbym, żeby nauczyciele karali mnie jak coś schrzanię. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie traktowali mnie normalnie. I chciałbym kogoś kto będzie w życiu dla mnie, a nie dla Wybrańca-który-ocalił-świat.

- To dlatego z nią rozmawiałeś?

- Uznałem, że obu nam się przyda ktoś taki. Głos rozsądku, który sprowadzi nas na ziemię. – Snape uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Czy gdyby się okazało, że coś poszło nie tak… że ona cierpi… że nie możemy jej pomóc… Czy będziesz potrafił to zakończyć? – spytał nagle Harry bardzo poważnie, Snape spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Ta opcja nawet nie przyszła mu przez myśl do tej pory. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

- Właśnie do tego potrzebujemy Malfoya. – szepnął w końcu ze smutkiem.

##

#

Przez kilka następnych dni Draco próbował zakradać się w okolice chaty, lecz nigdy nie usłyszał stamtąd żadnego dźwięku. Ani słowa. Nawet skrzypnięcia podłogi, które mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że ktokolwiek był w środku. Nigdy też nie widział, żeby Harry wchodził , lub wychodził stamtąd. Był pewny, że jeśli się tam zjawia, to okryty swoją magiczną peleryną.

Ale sam Potter nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. Większość czasu spędzał w bibliotece, na boisku quiditcha, lub w wielkiej sali na posiłkach. Potem szedł do swojego dormitorium. I Draco nigdy nie widział, by je opuszczał.

Sam Snape, też wydawał się zachowywać raczej zwyczajnie w trakcie zajęć. Traktował Pottera oschle, choć bez zbędnej agresji, jak zwykł to czynić w poprzednich latach. _Cóż, może w końcu zakończył swoją grę, skoro wojna była już zakończona i nie musiał unikać Wybrańca_.

Mimo, że bardzo się starał, młody ślizgon nie był w stanie znaleźć nic, by przyczepić się do ich zachowania, co dałoby mu wystarczający punkt odniesienia, by ich przycisnąć.

##

#

Harry od kilku dni unikał przyjaciół. Nie potrafił spojrzeć im w oczy, wiedząc, że musiałby ich okłamać o tym co robi wieczorami. A co robił Harry Potter? Złoty Chłopiec? Wybawca świata? Chłopiec-który- zabił-Voldemorta? Spędzał wieczory w przeklętym domu, śmierdzącym śmiercią i strachem. Z dwoma byłymi śmierciożercami. Popijając wino. Pilnując kolekcji włosów, krwi i przedmiotów, które będą niezbędne do odprawienia rytuały czarno-magicznego. Rytuału opartego na magii krwi, której tak się brzydził. Spędzał wieczory z ojcem swojego nemezis. Z człowiekiem, którego jeszcze rok temu zabiłby bez wahania. Z człowiekiem, który dowodził grupą uderzeniową na ministerstwo, gdy zginął Syriusz. Z człowiekiem, który przetrzymywał we własnym, prywatnym lochu Lunę i Ollivandera.

A jednak dziś nie podniósłby przeciw niemu różdżki. Wiedział, że mężczyzna starał się wskrzesić Severusa, gdy myślał, że ten nie żyje. Że dbał o swojego syna. I w jakiś pokręcony sposób wydawał się nawet lubić jego – Harrego. Nie ufał mu za grosz. Obserwował jego płynne ruchy niemal co dzień. Ale ufał Snape'owi, a ten wierzył Lucjuszowi. Powoli, dzień po dniu Harry zaczynał czuć się pewnie w towarzystwie tego dumnego mężczyzny. Dostrzegał w nim zwykle niezmąconą pewność siebie i wyniosłość. Ale czasem także zawadiacki błysk w oku, jaki doskonale pamiętał w spojrzeniu Syriusza.

Harry nadal go nie lubił. Ale spędzanie z nim wieczorów nie było taką katorgą jak się spodziewał. Czasem łatwiej się z nim rozmawiało, niż ze Snapem.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna był nadal dla chłopaka zagadką, Mimo iż widział jego wspomnienia. Nie rozumiał co dzieje się w głowie mężczyzny. Ciągle był opryskliwy. Napięty. Ciskał w niego piorunami swoich spojrzeń. Choć Harry już się go nie bał, z każdym dniem narastała w nim potrzeba konfrontacji. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć w tą twarz, pozbawioną wyrazu, wszystko co nazbierał sobie przez te siedem lat. I niech go nawet uderzy. Niech rzuci w niego klątwą. Harry miał już serdecznie dość. Nie mógł dłużej żyć w takim napięciu.

##

#

Severus spędził z Potterem kilka kolejnych wieczorów. Nów miał wkrótce nadejść. Żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, przygotowywali się do tego we trzech. Musiał mieć pewność, że Harry ani Lucjusz niczego nie sknocą. O dziwo, młody Gryfon nie kłócił się, nie sprzeciwiał. Wolne chwile spędzał na poszukiwaniach innych wersji tej samej historii. Jemu tak samo jak Severusowi zależało na tym, by Lily zjawiła się na tym świecie cała i zdrowa.

Przez chwilę Severus wyobraził sobie nawet, jakby to było, gdyby Potter od początku tej cholernej wojny był jego sprzymierzeńcem. O Ile łatwiej byłoby mu żyć, nie musząc wciąż użerać się z jego gryfońskim uporem. _Gdyby ten gówniarz ufał mi dwa lata temu, durny Black nigdy by nie zginął._

- Severusie? – spytał nagle chłopak pewnego wieczora, już po wyjściu Malfoya z chaty. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z irytacją. – Właściwie to nigdy nie miałem okazji ci podziękować. – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od książki, którą rzekomo czytał. Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się teraz w zdumieniu. – Wiesz, za to wszystko co zrobiłeś do tej pory. Za ratowanie mnie.

- Mam się wzruszyć i wpaść ci w ramiona, Potter? – spytał ociekając sarkazmem. Nie miał ochoty na taką rozmowę dzisiaj. Właściwie to nie miał ochotę na tą rozmowę nigdy. I był pewien, że ten stan się nie zmieni nawet za sto lat.

- Och, na Merlina! – krzyknął chłopak. – Próbuje być miły! Zmienić coś! Jesteś aż tak zapatrzony w koniec swojego nochala, że tego nie widzisz? Ty? Z pośród wszystkich ludzi? Zapominasz, że…

- To ty się zapominasz gówniarzu! – nie wytrzymał Severus. - Nic ci nie jestem winien. Ani ty mnie.

- Nie mówię tu o długach. Przez twoją krótkowzroczność umarli moi rodzice!

- Zamilcz. – uciął potok słów jak nożem. Miał ochotę udusić chłopaka.

- Nie zamierzam! Voldemort zabił mojego ojca i moją matkę! – Severus usłyszał słowa dzieciaka przed nim i coś w nim pękło.

- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem, głupi dzieciaku?! Myślisz, że nie budzę się codziennie z krzykiem na ustach z tego powodu? Że patrzę na siebie w lustrze… i co widzę? Głupiego zazdrosnego barana, który zabił swoją… który - jego głos się załamał. Harry zaniemówił, spojrzał na niego z uwagą. Zwykle zimna, pozbawiona emocji twarz, przestała być na jedną krótką chwilę maską. Ból, który Harry widział w jednym ze wspomnień, malował się teraz na twarzy mężczyzny. Z gardła wydobył się skowyt, jakby ktoś kopał psa. Zatopił swoje długie palce we włosach i ukrył twarz. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

#

Powrócił znów ból. _Czemu akurat dziś ten durny bachor musiał zacząć ten temat?_ Poświęcił cały poranek, żeby przybrać na twarz maskę po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Czuł jakby miał się rozpaść na małe kawałki. Ciemność otaczała go z każdej strony. Pochłaniała. W środku czuł falę chcąca rozerwać każdy kawałek jego udręczonej i czarnej duszy. Nienawidził siebie w tym momencie. Świat przestał istnieć. Był tylko ból. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Zamarł. Na szklanej skorupie którą się otoczył, pojawiło się małe pęknięcie.

- To nie twoje wina. Nie ty ich zabiłeś. – usłyszał

- Nic nie wiesz… - odwarknął – Nie masz pojęcia jak to jest! – spojrzał znów w te oczy. Tak znajomo zielone. Złość zaczynała w nim na nowo kiełkować. _Dobrze,_ pomyślał, _złość jest bezpieczna. _Ona pozwalała mu przetrwać każdego dnia. Źrenice chłopaka zwężają się_. W strachu? Nie_. Widział w nich ból.

- Wyobraź sobie, że mam pojęcie! Zabiłem przecież Syriusza! – krzyknął chłopak. Na jego twarzy widać było cierpienie. Musiał coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. To nie ty, poza tym…

- To ja. To ja powiedziałem ci, że go porwali. Ja dałem się oszukać! Ja nie uczyłem się tej cholernej oklumencji! Ja! To moja wina. – wyrzucił z siebie.

- To wina Voldemorta. To on posłał ludzi do ministerstwa. To jego rozkaz. To oni was zaatakowali! – próbował tłumaczyć.

- Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy! – powiedział teraz ten gówniarz patrząc mu w oczy wyzywająco.

- Zapominasz się Potter! Dwadzieścia pun-

- Oj, zamknij się! – chłopak doskoczył do niego. – Nie widzisz analogii?! Naprawdę?! Czym ta sytuacja różni się od mojej? Ja popełniłem niewybaczalny błąd i umarł Syriusz! – pięści chłopaka zacisnęły się, aż zbielały mu palce. – Ty popełniłeś swój – umarli moi rodzice. – dokończył już teraz spokojniej.

- To jest niewybaczalne.

- I nie wybaczam. Ale nie dlatego, że nie potrafię. Nie wybaczam, bo nie ma czego wybaczać. To był błąd. Byłeś wtedy..

- Głupi. – przyznał w końcu Snape odwracając się od Harrego plecami.

- Chciałem powiedzieć młody. Jestem pewny, że nigdy byś jej nie zdradził. Widziałem to. Pamiętasz? Widziałem twój świat. Twój wzrok. Twój ból.

- Potter… - złość znów zaczynała w nim krążyć, na wspomnienie, że ktoś mógł dostać się tak głęboko.

- Przestań zaprzeczać, choć na jedną cholerną chwilę! I przyznaj się! – Potter dźgnął go palcem w pierś. Krew uderzyła do twarzy mężczyzny. Słyszał w uszach uderzenia własnego serca. Chwycił wścibskiego bachora i przyparł do ściany.

- Co chcesz usłyszeć? Że kochałem ją odkąd tylko dostrzegłem? Że oddałbym za nią życie bez zastanowienia? A potem jeszcze raz, i kolejny? Że oddałbym wszystko? Wszystko! Życie. Zdrowie. Nawet swoją magię, żeby znów zobaczyć ją żywą? Że chroniłem cię bo dzięki temu wydawało mi się, że ona będzie ze mnie dumna? Że mi wybaczy? Że każdego ranka walczyłem z bólem, żeby nie rozpaść się na kawałki? Że zasypiałem z jej imieniem na ustach? To chcesz wiedzieć?! – wrzasnął prawie jednym tchem - A ty musiałeś tak bardzo przypominać Pottera. Że zabijało mnie to każdego pieprzonego ranka na śniadaniu w wielkiej sali. – jego głos cichł z każdą chwilą – Że byłeś chodzącym dowodem na to, że ona wybrała jego. Że nigdy… - urwał. Przygryzł wargi jego ręce opadły wzdłuż boków bezwładnie niemal. Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę w ciszy, po czym powiedział:

- Ona wciąż przy tobie była. Cały ten czas. Chroniła cię… - umilkł na chwilę. Po czym spokojnym głosem powiedział. - Nie byłem moim ojcem. I nigdy nie chciałbym być taki jak on. Znęcać się nad słabszymi. Tylko dlatego, że się nudzili z Łapą. Chciałem ci wyjaśnić, że nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem. O tym co oni ci zrobili. Co robili przez ten cały czas.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. – warknął Snape.

- Nie mam cię za co przepraszać! To Syriusz i mój ojciec cię poniżali. Nie ja! Ja się starałem pojąć od pierwszego dnia, o co ci do cholery chodzi!

- Mam cię przeprosić? – zapytał zaskoczony mężczyzna.

- Byłoby miło. Ale nie. Nie potrzebuję tego. Rozumiem. Rozumiem teraz dlaczego to się wszystko stało.

- Może jednak ten stary, wścibski dureń miał rację i jesteś jednak bardziej podobny do niej, mimo wszystko.

- Mam dość walki. Dość. Wojny. Dość przepychanek. Dlatego zgodziłem się zostawić w spokoju Draco. A my… ty i ja, musimy się nauczyć współpracować. Dla niej. – wskazał na zdjęcie matki stojące nad kominkiem. Harry nie pamiętał kiedy się tam znalazło, ale wydawało się rozświetlać tą ponurą chatę.

- Nie możesz mi mówić co mam robić. – próbował oponować Severus, lecz bez przekonania. Usiadł zrezygnowany w fotelu.

- I nie zamierzam. Ale pomyśl, jak to się skończy dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz mnie wciąż obrażał. Zwłaszcza przy niej. Myślisz, że jak ona…

- Nie będę. – Harry usłyszał cichy pomruk dochodzący z fotela.

- Co? – spytał zszokowany.

- Nie będę cię już obrażał! Dobra?! To chciałeś usłyszeć? Nie będę… No, chyba, że dasz mi do tego dobry powód.

- Tak lepiej. – Potter uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Ja postaram się ich nie dostarczać. – zapadła cisza, ale po chwili zielone oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę, po czym ich właściciel przemówił ponownie. - Ja naprawdę doceniam to wszystko co zrobiłeś do tej pory. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić bycia w twojej skórze. Ja nie miałbym w sobie tyle siły. – czarne oczy mężczyzny wpatrywały się teraz w tego nieznośnego chłopaka z uwagą.

- Miałbyś. Zawsze miałeś.

- Potrzebujemy jej. Obaj. Wiem to teraz doskonale. – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie.

- Nic nie wiesz. – zaczął Snape z uporem, a potem dodał przymykając z rezygnacją powieki. – No dobra, może jednak coś tam wiesz. A teraz zostaw mnie samego.

- Z tego co widzę ty, potrzebujesz jej bardziej niż ja. – zaczął niepewnie. – Wojna się skończyła. Nie musisz już oglądać się za siebie na każdym kroku, Możesz zacząć …

- Brzmisz jak Dumbledore. Jak stary, wścibski… - mężczyzna czuł rosnącą znów irytację. _Żaden dwudziestolatek, nie będzie mu mówił…._

- Po prostu się nad tym zastanów. – ku jego uldze, Potter zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia.

- Nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. – powiedział w końcu Severus prawie szeptem za odchodzącym chłopakiem.

- Wiem. – odparł Złoty Chłopiec i wyszedł. Uśmiechał się w duchu do siebie. Wiedział, że było to stwierdzenie najbliższe przeprosin jakie kiedykolwiek mógł uzyskać od tego mężczyzny siedzącego w fotelu.


	27. Chapter 27

Czujność Draco nieco przygasła w ostatnich dniach. Siedział właśnie w swoim dormitorium i pisał esej dla McGonagall, gdy z hukiem pojawił się przed nim Błyskotek.

Draco zamarł. Wiedział dokładnie czemu skrzat tu jest.

- Paniczu Draco. Sir. Błyskotek przyszedł powiedzieć, że pan Malfoy aportował się z posiadłości z ciałem siostry pani Narcyzy. Pan zabrał ciało z krypty i aportował się w nieznanym Błyskotkowi kierunku. Błyskotek nie podążył za panem Lucjuszem. Błyskotek od razu przyszedł tutaj. – powiedział skrzat z dumą w głosie.

- Znakomicie. Jesteś dobrym skrzatem Błyskotku.

- Czy panicz Draco życzy sobie czegoś jeszcze? - Spytał stwór patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami.

- Znajdź mojego ojca. Ale nie pokazuj mu się na oczy. Jak go znajdziesz , przyjdź i powiedz mi gdzie się aportował. – powiedział Malfoy. Błyskotek zaś skinął tylko głową i już go nie było. Draco zerwał się na równe nogi. Narzucił na siebie koszulę, nie kłopotał się nawet wiązaniem krawata. Będzie się tłumaczył z tego nieregulaminowego stroju, jak już uratuje rodzinę przed głupotą ojca.

Niewiele myśląc, pobiegł w stronę dormitorium gryfonów. Nie miał pojęcia do kogo się zwrócić. Tylko Harry wydawał mu się idealny do pomocy. On nienawidził Bellatrix Lastrange na równi z nim. Dobiegł do portretu Grubiej Damy i na tym skończyła się jego wyprawa.

Nie znał cholernego hasła.

- Do diabła! Wpuść mnie do środka tłusta pokrako! – krzyknął zniecierpliwiony, gdy kobieta na portrecie odmówiła współpracy.

- Takie słowa… nie przystoi. – fuknęło babsko na portrecie i odeszło urażone znikając ze swojej ramy. - Świetnie, po prostu świetnie! – mruknął niezadowolony do siebie. - Harry! – zaczął w końcu wrzeszczeć z nadzieją, że ktoś go usłyszy – Potter, cholera! Wyłaź stamtąd! Potter! – zrezygnowany usiadł pod drzwiami. Co kilka sekund wywrzaskiwał imię Harrego tłukąc i kopiąc w ramę obrazu.

W końcu usłyszał kroki za obrazem. Uchylił się gdy drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzał przed sobą brązowe oczy Hermiony, wpatrzone w niego ze zdumieniem.

- Czemu wydzierasz się pod dormitorium Gryfindoru? – zapytała z powagą. Draco odsunął ją energicznie na bok i wpadł do środka jak tajfun.

- Harry! – krzyknął. Panika wzbierała w nim z każdą chwilą.

- Nie drzyj się. Nie ma go tutaj. – powiedziała Hermiona wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego i rozcierając sobie ramię. _Chyba pchnął ją zbyt mocno_.

- Nie ma? – spytał zieleniejąc

-Poszedł na jakieś korepetycje do Snape'a. Podobno doszkala się w eliksirach. – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. Draco poczuł jak cała krew ucieka mu do stóp. Bał się, że zaraz upadnie.

- Bzdura! Gdzie on jest? – widział, że dziewczyna powiedziała już wszystko co miała do powiedzenia, postanowił więc zaryzykować. – Potrzebuję jego pomocy… mój ojciec… - zaczął , lecz urwał. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Draco spojrzał jeszcze raz w te brązowe oczy , przeliczył coś w głowie szybko, w końcu podjął decyzję. – Zawołaj przyjaciół, którym ufasz, jak samej sobie. To sprawa… śmierci… i śmierci…

- Chciałeś powiedzieć… - zaczęła zadzierając nos

- Wiem doskonale co chciałem powiedzieć! To pilne, więc bądź tak łaskawa i pośpiesz się. – dokończył. Granger spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz sceptycznie, ale w końcu jego nieustępliwa mina ślizgona ją przekonała.

Wróciła, po chwili z Ronem i Ginny.- _Rewelacja_, pomyślał, _jeszcze Weasley'owie mi potrzebni!_

- Gdzie jest Potter? – spytał jeszcze raz zebranych.

- U Snape'a, jak już powiedziałam. Masz jakiś defekt mózgu, że nie pojąłeś? – powiedziała jeszcze raz Granger zaplatając swoje ręce na piersi. Miny reszty jasno dowodziły, że nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje.

- No dobra. Niech będzie. Raz kozie śmierć. – sapnął Draco, zacisnął powieki i powiedział. – Oni próbują wskrzesić kogoś. Nie wiem na pewno, ale z całą pewnością Bellę. .. znaczy moją ciotkę, Lastrange. – Gryfoni spojrzeli na niego jakby postradał rozum. Ron parsknął:

- Jasne! I może jeszcze Dumbledora!

- Nie wiem. Możliwe. Musicie mi pomóc ich powstrzymać. To się nie skończy dobrze. Luna powiedziała -

- Draco, nie ma sposobu, na wskrzeszanie zmarłych. – powiedziała Hermiona z miną znawcy. Draco tracił nadzieję , że ta banda upośledzonych debili w czymkolwiek mu pomoże.

- Ta książka, pamiętasz? Ta którą Harry chciał przetłumaczyć. Była właśnie o tym.

- O czym on mówi? – spytał Ron

- Nie moż… – zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz po chwili urwała.

- Ta którą ukradliście? – spytała tym razem Weasley'ówna

- Tak. – Wiewiór patrzył teraz na zebranych w szoku, nie mogąc się z niego otrząsnąć. Patrzył to na siostrę, to na swoją dziewczynę i robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy. Draco zaczynał się obawiać, że to wszystko nie skończy się dla niego dobrze, jeśli ten wieśniak wybuchnie.

- Hmm - warknął rudzielec, był wściekły, że Draco wiedział o czymś szybciej od niego.

- Tak. Podałam mu kiedyś sposób, na tłumaczenie obcojęzycznej literatury. – przyznała w końcu Granger

- Ale o umarlakach? – parsknął Wiewiór

- Nie wyjaśnił mi o czym! Nie wyjaśnił nic więcej. Właściwie, to w ogóle nic nie powiedział! – dodała

- Może są jednak w lochach? – spytała z nadzieją Ginny. Draco spojrzała nią jak na dynię. _Czy ona ma aż tak pusty łeb? _Pomyślał.

- Nie, mój ojciec wyniósł, gdzieś ciało ciotki. To znaczy, że będą to robić już dziś.

- Ale co my mamy zrobić? Nie wiemy, nawet gdzie są. – spytał rzeczowo Ron

- Pomóżcie mi ich zatem szukać. Może weszli do Zakazanego Lasu. – powiedział bezradnie. W jego głosie słychać było panikę.

- Chodźmy. – rzuciła krótko Ginny i już stała ubrana przy wyjściu. Reszta Gryfonów podążyła posłusznie za nią.

#

Poszli najpierw w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty. Po drodze Draco starał się im wyjaśnić co wie i czego się tylko domyśla. Nie było tego wiele. Ginny poganiała ich całą drogę, żeby szli szybciej. Pani wiem-to-wszystko zadawała całą serię upierdliwych pytań, przerywając mu ciągle tok wypowiedzi. A Ron się wściekał, wyzywał jego, jego rodzinę, Snape'a, a przede wszystkim Harrego za głupotę. Mruknął coś pod nosem, że nigdy nie ufał tej oślizgłej kreaturze jaką był mistrz eliksirów.

W chacie było ciemno. Wydawała się być pusta. Nie wchodzili jednak do środka. Draco wiedział , że blokady, które założył Severus nadal tam są. Mimo, że jemu prawdopodobnie znów nic by się nie stało, nie chciał ryzykować, że komuś z nich stanie się krzywda.

Zmierzali teraz w stronę zakazanego lasu, bo żadne inne miejsce nie przyszło im w tej chwili do głowy. Nagle huknęło, i przy Draco znów pojawił się Błyskotek.

- Paniczu, Sir. Błyskotek wrócił, Sir. Ojciec panicza jest daleko stąd. Deportował się wraz z panem Severusem i paniczem Potterem. – wyrecytował jednym tchem skrzat.

- To wiem skrzacie. Gdzie są? – ponaglił Draco niecierpliwie

- Błyskotek ma panicza tam teraz zabrać?

- Powiedz najpierw gdzie są.

- W dolinie Godryka, Sir. Przed jakimś zniszczonym domem. – powiedział skrzat. Hermiona pisnęła, wciągając w siebie powietrze, zakryła dłonią swoje usta. Weasley zaczął dopytywać o co chodzi, potrząsając nią lekko. Ona tylko wyjaśniła krótko, że to rodzinny dom Harrego.

- Chodźmy tam. – szepnęła Ginny, łapiąc Hermionę za rękę i już ich nie było. Cała trójka zniknęła, zostawiając go samego na polanie. Wściekł się na ich bezmyślność, ale musiał coś jeszcze zrobić.

- Błyskotku, zrobisz jeszcze coś dla mnie.

– Tak jest Sir. Natychmiast. – odparł skrzat

- Nie natychmiast. Dopiero jak powiem odpowiednie słowo. – skrzat wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi oczami. – Jak rzucę czar – evanesco – to zabierzesz ciało pani Bellatrix z powrotem do krypty. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. Zabrać ciało do krypty jak panicz rzuci czar. Ale czy wtedy ciało nie zniknie? – zapytał trwożnie mały ludzik.

- Nie. Masz zabrać ciało, jak usłyszysz te słowa. Ale nie pokazuj się na oczy nikomu. Rozumiesz? Ja nie rzucę tego czaru naprawdę. Po prostu zadbaj o ciało jak usłyszysz, że wypowiadam – evanesco. A teraz zabierz mnie do tych kretynów.

- Sir? Gdzie panicz chciałby być? – spytał zbity z tropu skrzat

- W Dolinie Godryka. – odparł zmęczony Draco

- Tak jest Sir.

##

#

Draco poczuł silne szarpnięcie i już po chwili stał przed jakąś zapuszczoną ruderą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu na chodniku przed nim siedział rudzielec i trzymał w objęciach krwawiącą Hermionę. Prawe ramię i noga zwisały jej bezwładnie pod dziwnym kątem, wszędzie lała się krew. Ginny zaś leżała bez ruchu.

- Rozszczepiła się! - załkał Wiewiór i nadal trzymał ją w objęciach. Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

- Volnera Santatu – powiedział Draco, a rany Hermiony zaczęły się powoli zasklepiać. Dalej jednak była nieprzytomna. Teraz Draco pochylił się nad dziewczyną Pottera i zbadał jej puls. – Rennervate – szepnął. A Ruda zaczęła powoli otwierać swoje oczy. Gdy Draco upewnił się, że kontaktuje, powiedział – Zajmij się Granger. Jakby było z nią źle, wezwij Błyskotka. Błyskotku – rzucił teraz do skrzata wciąż stojącego za nim. – Jak będzie zdatna do podróży, to zabierz ją do sali chorych w Hogwarcie. – skrzat przytaknął posłusznie. – A potem wróć tutaj, jak kazałem.

- Tak sir. Paniczu Draco.

- Chodź Wiew… Ron! Chodź mi pomóc powstrzymać tego durnia Pottera!

- Zabiję go jeśli jeszcze będzie żywy! – parsknął Weasley i już biegli w stronę ogrodu, skąd jak sądzili dochodził hałas.


	28. Chapter 28

Po przeczytaniu całej literatury, okazało się , że nie trzeba niszczyć kamienia wskrzeszenia. Że wystarczy trzymać go w dłoni wypowiadając inkantację. O miejscu w którym był ukryty, czyli kieszeni Harrego, Malfoy dowiedział się dopiero w ostatni dzień. Harry myślał o tym, widząc zaskoczoną twarz Lucjusza. Był to dowód na to, że Snape nie pokładał jednak całego swojego życia w ręce tego arystokraty, a przynajmniej zachowywał sobie najlepsze karty do zagrania na sam koniec. Harry zaczynał naprawdę szanować tego wysokiego, chudego człowieka o czarnych włosach.

#

Stali w ogrodzie na tyłach domu jego rodziców. Snape uznał, że to miejsce jest związane ze śmiercią Lily, co powinno ułatwić proces przywracania jej do żywych. Severus trzymał teraz kamień w ręce stojąc nad rzeczami matki Pottera. Chwilę później skupił się kolejny raz na inkantacji nad rzeczami, które były pozostałością po Fredzie.

Po chwili postać rudowłosego chłopaka zaczęła się materializować. Na jego twarzy widać było z każdą chwilą rosnące przerażenie. Harry dostrzegł dopiero po paru sekundach jak obok ucieleśnia się kobieta o ognistych włosach. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, a sam Snape odłożył wszystko na ziemię i wpatrywał się w nią teraz jak urzeczony. Harry pomyślał, że albo teraz albo nigdy i wysypał w pośpiechu na trawę rzeczy Syriusza. Chwycił kamień pozostawiony przez Severusa i wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia.

Czekał niecierpliwie. Oglądał się co chwila na rezultat jaki udało im się do tej pory osiągnąć, a także sprawdzał czy Snape nie zwraca na niego szczególnej uwagi. Po chwili zobaczył przed sobą twarz swojego ojca chrzestnego. Uśmiechał się do niego figlarnie, materializując się bardzo powoli. W jego oczach błyszczała radość i tęsknota. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka. Harry dotknął końcami palców jego dłoni, lecz nie poczuł ciała. Nagle obraz Black'a się rozpłynął. Złoty Chłopiec wypuścił kamień z ręki na ziemię i próbował złapać znikającą zjawę. Z ust widmowego mężczyzny wydobył się krzyk, z wolna przechodzący w przerażający skowyt. Harry zakrył dłońmi uszy. Nagle pojawił się przed Harrym wielki widmowy wilk, który nabierał kształtów, kolorów oraz ciała z każdą kolejna sekundą.

- Nieee! – usłyszał krzyk za swoimi plecami. Obrócił się i zobaczył biegnącego Draco i Rona, ramię w ramię. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się tu wzięli. – Stój! – Krzyczał blondyn rzucając się na swojego ojca. Dwóch chłopaków rzuciło jednocześnie 'drętwotę', ale Lucjusz bez problemu zasłonił się 'tarczą'.

Harry dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł pod stopami Lucjusza, podnosząca się z ziemi Bellatrix Lastrange. W jej dłoni tkwiła różdżka, a na twarz wyłaniał się przeraźliwy uśmiech. Zimny powiew paniki sparaliżował go zupełnie.

Harry obejrzał się na matkę, zawołał Snape'a, ale Severus stał nadał jak słup soli wpatrując się w Lily, nie zauważając co się dzieje wokoło. Z jego oczu na policzki skapywały łzy.

- Snape! – ryknął Harry w momencie w którym Draco dopadł do swojego ojca okładając go pięściami. – Coś ty zrobił?! Coś ty zrobił? – wrzeszczał młody blondyn

Harry widział jak Ron w tym czasie staje na środku tego bałaganu i wpatruje się oniemiały we Freda. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku brata, a ten się skulił i zaczął wycofywać powoli. Piszczał żeby go nie dotykać. Ron stał w miejscu wołając go po imieniu, nie mogąc wierzyć, że ma go przed sobą.

#

W tej samej chwili Bellatrix doskoczyła do Malfoy'ów i już po chwili trzymała w swych ramionach szamoczącego się Draco, którego oderwała od okładania pięściami oniemiałego Lucjusza.

- Uspokój się siostrzeńcu. – syknęła mu w ucho. – Nie chciałeś dać pożyć cioci? Zobaczymy jak tobie spodoba się po drugiej stronie! – powiedziała sycząc, wycelowała różdżką w gardło chłopaka. Lucjusz jęknął.

- Nie rób mu krzywdy! – zaskomlał niemal wyciągając dłonie w jej kierunku. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko głuchy śmiech, mrożący krew w żyłach. Przeszywający do szpiku. Przerażający. A potem zielone światło pojawiło się na końcu różdżki.

##

#

Był wściekły. Jego ojciec stał jak słup soli, gdy ta szalona baba chciała go zabić. Wyrywał jej się ze wszystkich sił, ale ona mimo to wydawała się silniejsza. Usłyszał szept koła ucha:

- Avada - i nagle coś go szarpnęło i przewróciło na ziemię. Słyszał warczenie gdzieś nad swoją głową. Obejrzał się, by zobaczyć jak wielkie, czarne psisko_, a może to był wilk_, rozrywało właśnie gardło jego ciotki. Krew wyciekała szybko, wsiąkając w ziemię.

Draco widział jak ojciec podchodzi z nożem. Najwyraźniej chciał zabić zwierzę, które uratowało go przed śmiercią. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wielkie bydle się tu wzięło, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by Lucjusz zarżnął je tak po prostu.

- Zabiję cię Black! – usłyszał słowa ojca i rzucił się by go powstrzymać. Widział jeszcze jak z drugiej strony biegł na niego Wiewiór. Ale ojciec odrzucił ich obu bez trudu. Najpierw rudzielec odleciał na dużą odległość, jakby był szmacianą lalką, a potem on sam. Ojciec im się wymknął. Draco zobaczył kątem oka jasny błysk, po czym uderzył w ziemię kilka metrów dalej. Czuł się jakby płonął. Jego wnętrzności przeszyła fala gorąca. A potem zrobiło się bardzo zimno.

##

#

Harry zobaczył jak Lucjusz podbiegał do leżącej na ziemi Bellatrix. Draco i Ron próbowali złapać mężczyznę, który zaatakował Syriusza. Lecz ten odepchnął ich od siebie bez większego wysiłku.

Spojrzał na Snape'a jeszcze raz, ich oczy przez chwilę spotkały się w tym chaosie i Harry wiedział, że brunet jest gotowy do ataku. Wyciągał właśnie swoją różdżkę, gdy donośny huk i oślepiający błysk rąbnął w miejsce gdzie leżały zwłoki kobiety.

Fala uderzeniowa powaliła wszystkich na ziemię. Gdy Harry otworzył oczy nie czuł się za dobrze, kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł się jakby nie spał od tygodnia. Jakby opuściły go wszystkie siły. Rozejrzał się w panice wokoło kolejny raz. Jego matka wygrzebywała się właśnie spod bezwładnego ciała Severusa, który najwyraźniej zasłonił ją przed falą energii. Zaczynała wyraźnie panikować, mówiąc coś do siebie. Mężczyzna leżał bez ruchu na ziemi.

Fred uciekał teraz w popłochu, krzycząc i próbując przeskoczyć płot. Ron usiłował go zatrzymać. Wołał go i biegł gdzieś za nim.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę szlochu, jego matka zaczynała płakać. Krzyczała coś w panice. Nie rozumiał jej słów. Zimno rozchodziło się po jego ciele odbierając mu chęć do działania.

Widział jak Lucjusz podnosi się z ziemi, omiata wzrokiem Syriusza w ciele psa, warczącego nadal groźnie nad ciałem Lastrange. A potem zwrócił swe kroki w kierunku syna. Chłopak coś do niego szeptał. Harry rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, podnosząc się z ziemi. Do ogrodu właśnie wbiegła Ginny z różdżką wyciągniętą w bojowej pozie, w kierunku Malfoy'ów. Harry chciał ją powstrzymać, w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł jednak nóż, który chłopak wypuścił z dłoni na trawę. Z jego brzucha ciekła krew. Do oczu Harrego napłynęły łzy. Biała koszula Draco stawała się bardziej czerwona z każdą sekundą…

##

#

Lucjusz widział jak jego jedyny syn upada przed nim na ziemię. Wpatrywał się nierozumiejącym wzrokiem w błękitno-stalowe oczy chłopaka. Wkoło panował chaos. On chciał pobiec i dalej zająć się nieżyjącą Bellą. Chciał dokończyć ponowne wskrzeszenie jej. Nagle, coś szarpnęło jego nogawkę. Spojrzał w dół, syn ciągnął za jego szaty. Kątem oka dostrzegł krew na swoich dłoniach. Dużo krwi. Był niemal pewny, że on sam nie był ranny. Że podmuch energii po śmierci Belli, nie spowodował u niego żadnych uszkodzeń. Wydawało mu się, że jego syn coś mówił.

- Proszę, ojcze… - dotarł do niego urywany dźwięk. Pochylił się do Draco, by usłyszeć, co ten chciał mu powiedzieć. Wszystko zagłuszał wrzask rudowłosej kobiety klęczącej u boku Severusa i rozpaczliwe wycie wilka, psa, czy czymkolwiek był ten czarny potwór… jego przyjaciel w oddali nie poruszał się. Draco wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Była ciepła… i lepka. Teraz dopiero do Lucjusza dotarło, że to krew. Syn szeptał coś wpatrując się w niego. Lucjusz klęknął na ziemi. Przyłożył swoje ucho do ust chłopaka, oparł swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie … wskrzeszaj jej… błagam. Nie mogę … ci na to pozwolić… mam.. przepowiednia.. tato.. Luna… powstrzymać krew. Miałem … powstrzymać własną krew… - szeptał urywając słowa.

- Co ty wygadujesz? – spytał Lucjusz patrząc na syna nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Z kącika ust chłopaka wypływała strużka krwi. – Draco? Co z tobą? – krzyknął nagle przerażony, potrząsając chłopakiem.

- Spokojnie… ojcze… możesz być .. ze mnie .. w końcu dumny. - Chłopak kaszlnął krwią i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Lucjusz złapał jego koszulę i teraz dopiero dostrzegł na niej rosnącą z każdą chwilą plamę krwi, obok zaś leżał jego własny nóż.

- NIEE! – krzyknął – Trzymaj się! Severus! Sev! – zaczął wołać przyjaciela, sam nigdy nie potrafił leczyć. Nie był w stanie się tego nauczyć. – Draco… proszę… zaczekaj… Snape obudź się! Pomóż mu! Snaaape! - Lucjusz trząsł się bezradny, dotykając twarzy syna, z jego oczu spływały łzy. Draco chwycił go za rękę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Ko… cham… cię ta... – szepnął, a jego powieki opadły nieruchome.

- Nie.. Draco.. proszę. – zaskomlał. Chwycił głowę chłopaka w swoje dłonie – Błagam cię synku, nie zostawiaj mnie. Przepraszam. Draco. Błagam, nie możesz tu… Kocham cię, słyszysz? Obudź się… obudź… - szeptał klęcząc nad nim, łzy ciekły po jego policzkach mieszając się z krwią i błotem. Nagle coś go odepchnęło od ciała Draco. Usłyszał tylko swój szloch i jakieś głosy obok. Ktoś coś mówił. Ale nie docierały do niego żadne słowa. Czuł jakby zapadał się w ciemność. Przez jego ciało przetoczyła się fala bólu i zatrzymała na wysokości serca. Brakowało mu powietrza. Ziemia pod jego nogami wydawała się nie istnieć. Nie był w stanie oddychać. Nie słyszał nic poza kolejnymi uderzeniami własnego serca. Każdy jego łomot powodował kolejną porcję bólu. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Dotarł na kolanach z powrotem do ciała swojego jedynego syna i chwycił go za rękę. Słyszał czyjś krzyk. Po chwili zorientował się, że to on krzyczy. Ale nie mógł przestać. Jego syn, krew z jego krwi, nie żył. I to on, Lucjusz Malfoy pozbawił go życia. Ból odbierał mu wszelkie zmysły. Miał nadzieję, że kolejne uderzenie jego czarnego serca, będzie ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszy…


	29. Chapter 29

- Volnera Santatu! – ryknęli niemal jednocześnie. Harry spojrzał Ginny w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Była wściekła i przerażona jednocześnie. Wiedział, że jutro będzie musiał się wytłumaczyć z bardzo wielu rzeczy. Ale teraz musiał działać.

- Volnera Santatu – rzucił Harry jeszcze raz upewniając się, że Malfoy już nie krwawi.

- Rennervate – dokończyła krótko Ginny. Draco powoli otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Był słaby. Wpatrywał się z nieodgadnioną miną w pochylonego nad nim ojca. Lucjusz z zamkniętymi oczami kołysał się nad chłopakiem. Trzymał jego dłoń i szeptał, powtarzając jak mantrę:

- Nie możesz… kocham cię , słyszysz?... nie wolno ci umierać… błagam… kocham cię. Kocham… - Harry kątem oka dostrzegł uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka, a potem usłyszał jego zachrypnięty głos:

- I musiałem się niemal wykrwawić, żebyś mi to powiedział? – spytał w końcu, uśmiechając się do pochylonego nad nim blondyna. Lucjusz spojrzał w oczy syna i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, z oczu nadal płynęły mu łzy. Podniósł go i przytulił do siebie. Harry spojrzał na Ginny, uśmiechnął się teraz do niej nieśmiało, ta podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

- Idź, znajdź Rona. – szepnął jej do ucha. – Musiał gdzieś pobiec za Fredem. - Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. W jej szeroko otwartych czach w końcu zakwitło zrozumienie. Pojawiły się drobne iskierki radości. – Idź, bądź przy nich, nie wiem czy któryś z nich nie został ranny. Później wszystko wyjaśnię. Ja muszę pomóc Snape'owi. – dziewczyna przytaknęła, uścisnęła go jeszcze raz i ruszyła w stronę krzaków, za którymi zniknęli jej bracia. – Rennervate! – powiedział w tym czasie Harry i wskazał różdżką w kierunku bruneta. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Że mężczyźnie nic się nie stało. Że jest tylko nieprzytomny.

Podszedł do nich. Jego matka uspokajała się powoli, widząc jak otwierają się czarne oczy mężczyzny leżącego przed nią. Harry klęknął obok niej. Severus otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

- Lily? Nic ci nie jest? – szepnął słabym głosem i uśmiechnął się. Zielonooka kobieta rozpłakała się, dotykając teraz ramienia leżącego przed nią mężczyzny. Harry objął matkę ramieniem i odetchnął czując ulgę. Snape po chwili znów odpłynął.

##

#

Czuł potworny ból w głowie. Piekło go całe ciało. Czuł się jakby się dostał w szczęki Puszka… a raczej po kolei, w każdą z trzech jego szczęk. Otworzył powoli oczy. Nad nim było ciemne niebo. Świeciły gwiazdy. I patrzyły na niego zielone oczy. Jej oczy. – _Umarłem i jestem w niebie_, pomyślał, _Nie gdybym umarł, to nic by mnie nie bolało_… a potem dostrzegł drugą parę tych samych zielonych źrenic, wpatrujących się w niego zza okularów.

– Dwoi mi się w oczach. – a potem pojął do kogo należą drugie tęczówki… - Cholera, jednak trafiłem do piekła… niech cię Potter… czy właśnie ty musisz mieszać smołę w moim kotle? – w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech. Dudnił w jego uszach. Śmiech Pottera. Gówniarz miał cholerną satysfakcję…

- Nic mu nie będzie. – dotarł do niego głos Harrrego – Nie martw się… Severus jest jak najbardziej sobą. – Snape otworzył teraz szeroko oczy. Lily, jego Lily klęczała nad nim, po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Obok, obejmując ją, klęczał zadowolony Harry.

- Nie mogłam mu pomóc. – usłyszał jej aksamitny głos.

- Nie szkodzi mamo, poradziłem sobie. – wtrącił chłopak.

- Nie Harry, ja nie mogłam. Pamiętałam formułę. Pamiętam. Ale ja tego nie czuję… Harry, ja nie mogłam… ja nie mam swojej magii. – Severus usłyszał wyrok z jej ust. Dotknął jej dłoni. Chciał ją objąć, ale nie miał sił się podnieść… wiedział, że nic jej nie odda mocy. Stało się to czego najbardziej się obawiali z Lucjuszem… nagle sobie przypomniał i zagotowało się w nim. _Lucjusz._

- Bella! Lucjusz! - Próbował się zerwać.

– Leż spokojnie. – Przytrzymał go Potter. – Nie żyje. – usłyszał z jego ust. Poczuł chłód strachu. Panika dodała mu sił. Zerwał się na nogi i omiótł wzrokiem teren. Przed nim siedział wielki czarny kundel, machając ogonem. Pilnował zwłok czarnowłosej kobiety. Jej gardło było rozerwane. Ciało wyglądało jakby było poprzypalane miejscami. Pysk psa był cały we krwi. Wpatrywał się w niego machając ogonem. Gdyby nie to, że wydało mu się to zupełnie niemożliwe, Severus przysiągłby, że kundel się uśmiechał. Obrócił się i dostrzegł drużynę rudzielców wyłaniających się zza drzew, szli w ich kierunku. Bliźniaka Weasley'ów pilnowała pozostała dwójka rodzeństwa, bo co chwila próbował się zrywać do ucieczki. Jakby wszystko wkoło przerażało go śmiertelnie. Parę metrów od nich na trawie tuliło się do siebie dwóch blondynów, tłumacząc coś sobie intensywnie. Spojrzał teraz na Lily. Chwycił jej twarz w swoje dłonie.

- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. – powiedział do niej, klękając naprzeciwko, wpatrywał się w jej oczy.

- Nie mam mocy, – szepnęła – jestem bezwartościowa.

- Masz w sobie więcej mocy niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Jesteś ważniejsza niż wszystko co kiedykolwiek… - urwał widząc, że Potter się w niego wpatruje, ale teraz było mu wszystko jedno. – Gdybym mógł oddałbym ci własną moc. Jesteś jedyną magią jakiej potrzebuję. – objął ją, przyciągając do siebie, szepnął do jej ucha. - Żyjesz, i tylko to się liczy. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Zrobię wszystko…

- Oddaj mi Jamesa. – powiedziała odsuwając się i patrząc na niego poważnie. Poczuł ból rozrywający go niemal na pół.

- Nie. – usłyszał nagle męski głos obok siebie – Dość już. – podnieśli wzrok. Nad nimi stał okrwawiony Draco, chwiejąc się lekko.

##

#

Nie wierzył w to co słyszy. Jeszcze nie posprzątali po tym zamieszaniu, które się tu wydarzyło, a oni już planowali kolejne.

- Dość już. Nie obchodzi mnie czy umrze Minister Magii, czy mistrz świata w quditchu. Nie wskrzesimy już nikogo więcej! Spójrzcie na siebie! Fred jest trzęsąca się kulką nieszczęścia. Twoja matka, Harry, jest charłakiem. Black… - spojrzał z pogardą na psa. – cóż, teraz można już chyba zapomnieć, że jest czystej krwi, chyba, że chcecie dla niego rodowód. – W odpowiedzi pies szczeknął i machnął radośnie ogonem. – A tam? Leży osoba, która nigdy nie powinna opuścić rodzinnej krypty. – wskazał w stronę trupa Bellatrix. – Macie pojęcie czego ona mogła dokonać z tą wiedzą o wskrzeszeniach? Czy któryś z was, durnie, się zastanowił choć przez chwilę?! Tak, do ciebie też mówię ojcze! Coś ty sobie myślał? – rzucił rozwścieczony chłopak

- Ale Cyzia…- zaczął niepewnie Lucjusz

- Matka nie chciała jej nigdy naprawdę z powrotem. Bała się jej! – krzyknął

- Kochała ją.

- Kochała wspomnienie, tego czym kiedyś była. Jak każdy z was. - Draco spojrzał teraz smutno na Snape'a. Nieoczekiwanie ten przytaknął.

- Musimy zniszczyć ten kamień.

- Ale… - zaczął Potter. Draco dostrzegł, jak Ginny kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu.

- On ma rację Harry. Musimy go zniszczyć. Magia krwi jest najgorszym co mogliście uczynić. To wbrew naturze. Cieszymy się z powodu Freda, ale to za dużo. Draco omal nie zginął.

- Mógł się nie wtrącać. – warknął Harry, lecz bez przekonania

- Mógł wcześniej powiedzieć o przepowiedni. – powiedział teraz Ron, stając za Harrym. Obejmował w pasie starszego brata, który rozglądał się w panice po trawniku, a raczej po tym co z niego zostało.

- Przepowiednia? – spytał Potter, patrzył na chłopaka nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Czy masz nam coś do powiedzenia? – krzyknął Snape, podnosząc się na równe nogi.

- Przepowiednia? I nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – dopytywał się Lucjusz słabym głosem, krążąc teraz po trawniku. – Mogłeś zginąć synu… - powiedział w końcu zrezygnowany, a łzy znów pojawiły się w jego oczach.

- Opowiem wam wszystko. – uśmiechnął się Draco, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale może zróbmy tu najpierw porządek. 'Evanesco' – krzyknął, celując różdżką w ciało ciotki. Rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

- Gdzie ona jest? – wzdrygnął się Ron, a czarny pies szczeknął złowrogo i zawarczał obwąchując ziemię, gdzie przed chwilą leżał trup.

- Zniknęła tam gdzie znikają wszystkie śmieci. Jak na moje może gnić nawet na księżycu. Nie wskrzesimy nikogo więcej, nigdy. Czy to jasne? – powtórzył jeszcze raz, pewny siebie Draco, wpatrując się w zebranych.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucjusz wszedł za Draco do wrzeszczącej chaty. Cały się trząsł. Patrzył co chwila na syna jakby widział ducha. Potter posadził płomiennowłosą dziewczynę na sofie i rozpalił ogień. Podał jej natychmiast coś do picia. Snape okrywał właśnie kobietę kocem. Lucjusza wypełniała panika. Nie mógł opanować drżenia rąk. Był zadowolony, że cała banda Weasley'ów nie widzi go w takim stanie. Że aportowali się do swojej rudery, gdy tylko stało się jasne, że nie ma potrzeby dłużej znajdować się w dolinie Godryka.

- Co my zrobiliśmy? – szepnął łkając niemal. Nie mógł się uspokoić. Cały był jeszcze we krwi syna.

- Co MY zrobiliśmy?! – ryknął na niego Snape i w ciągu ułamka sekundy już trzymał go za ubranie i pchnął w kierunku ściany. – MY?! Coś ty sobie durniu myślał?! – popchnął go jeszcze raz na ścianę - Bella!? Przecież mogła nas wszystkich zabić! Mówiłem ci!

- Hej! Zostaw go Snape! – krzyknął Harry próbując ich rozdzielić. Lucjusz skulił się w kącie zakrywając dłońmi twarz. Łkał cicho. Przed oczami pociemniało mu ze strachu.

- Ty masz czelność mnie uspokajać? Ty? Potter! Co TO ma być? – wrzasnął wskazując na czarne kudłate bydle leżące u stóp kobiety.

- Wiesz doskonale. – odburknął chłopak.

- Czy nie mówiłem ci, barania głowo, że on jest za zasłoną?! Że nie może wrócić?

- Przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem, że możesz…

- Wiedzieć co mówię? Ty nigdy nie uważałeś za stosowne mnie słuchać. – warknął. Był bliski uderzenia chłopaka w twarz. Usłyszał za sobą warczenie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wielkie białe zęby szczerzące się groźnie przy jego nodze. - A żeby cię kopnął w głowę nisko przelatujący thestral! -

Krzyknął, ale odstąpił od Harrego i nalał sobie alkoholu do szklanki. Wychylił ją jednym haustem.

#

Po chwili wszyscy się trochę uspokoili. Harry nalał koniaku do kieliszka i podał Lucjuszowi, po czym zaprowadził go na fotel. Jego dłonie jeszcze drżały. Upewnił się, że matka… Lily… ma się dobrze. Dopiero teraz się jej przyjrzał. Wyglądała dokładnie tak jak na zdjęciach sprzed śmierci. Nie dziwił się w sumie, że się nie postarzała, w końcu była martwa przez cały ten czas. Ale teraz bardziej przypominała koleżankę ze szkoły, niż kogoś, kogo miałby się słuchać. Do tej pory o niczym innym nie marzył. Jednak teraz nie był pewny co zrobić z koncepcją posiadania rodzica.

Snape się uspokoił. Łypał nieufnym wzrokiem na Blacka, ale starał się zachowywać porządnie i Harry był niemal pewny, że to z powodu kobiety siedzącej na sofie. Jego matki. Gdy spoglądał na nią, jego czarne, zimne oczy robiły się niemal łagodne. Z troską dopytywał co chwila czy czegoś jej nie trzeba. Syriusz położył się u stóp kobiety. Draco w tym czasie rozsiadł się w fotelu, jego ubranie było już w idealnym porządku, a na twarzy widniał pogodny uśmiech.

- Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu o co chodziło z przepowiednią? I na Merlina, czemu nam o niej nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Harry spokojnie siadając na sofie obok matki.

- Możemy skorzystać z myślodsiewni. Będzie szybciej i dokładniej. – powiedział młody Malfoy

- Tak, ale czemu nam nie powiedziałeś?

- Byliście tak zaślepieni, że nie chcieliście mnie słuchać. Nawet ty ojcze. – wskazał na Lucjusza, wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. - Próbowałem ci powiedzieć, dyplomatycznie, że niczego nie potrzebujemy. Ale skoro nawet mój ojciec nie zrozumiał…

- Może trzeba było powiedzieć to wprost! – gorączkował się Snape. – Wszyscy mnie okłamaliście. – przyznał wreszcie to co go tak uwierało. Usiadł bezsilny w fotelu.

- Więc już teraz wiesz jak to jest – warknął Harry – robiłeś to cały czas.

- Znowu wracasz do tej przeklętej wojny?

- Jakoś weszło mi to w nawyk. – odpyskował chłopak

- Darujcie sobie te przekomarzania. – warknął w końcu blondyn. – Draco Malfoy uratował wam wszystkim dupska. Wielcy czarodzieje! Psia wasza mać! – zadrwił. Syriusz zaszczekał kilka razy. Wstał z fotela i pewnym krokiem podszedł do szafki, w której Snape chował myślodsiewnię. Po czym za pomocą różdżki umieścił swoje wspomnienia w jej wnętrzu. Wszystkie jego zdaniem istotne, odkąd ojciec kazał mu zaprzyjaźnić się z Potterem. – Proszę bardzo. Nie krępujcie się. – wykonał zapraszający gest w kierunku naczynia.

Po kilkunastu minutach mężczyźni siedzieli bez słowa wpatrując się w miskę.

– Więc teraz już wiecie. Severusie, możesz na nas oficjalnie nawrzeszczeć za włamanie do chaty pod twoją nieobecność. Harry, mógł co prawda zginąć przez twoje nieco przesadzone bariery, ale znów potworny Malfoy go uratował. – w pomieszczeniu trwała przez długą chwilę cisza, po czym usłyszeli:

- Przepraszam, Draco, miałeś rację. Magia krwi to fatalny pomysł. – przyznał Harry. Blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno

Snape wstał i podszedł do blondyna. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Draco cofnął się o krok, lecz potem wyprostował się i spojrzał w twarz nauczyciela.

- Cieszę się, że trafiłeś do Slytherinu. – Powiedział mistrz eliksirów.

- Osobliwa forma wyrażania wdzięczności. – zażartował Draco. – Ale niech ci będzie. Zabiorę teraz ojca do domu, przyda mu się chyba trochę odpoczynku. Muszę się poza tym upewnić, że skrzat przetransportował ciało Belli z powrotem do krypty. – Powiedział spokojnie opierając dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

- Co powiemy Cyzi? Jak? – zaczął Lucjusz chaotycznie. Syn spojrzał na niego krytycznie_. Krew, pot i łzy, z odrobiną błota na dokładkę. Wszystko w nieładzie_. Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Rzucił na niego czar czyszczący, a potem kolejny, który sprawił, że Lucjusz wyglądał jakby właśnie wyszedł od fryzjera i krawca. Draco zmusił ojca, by ten spojrzał w jego oczy.

- Nic jej nie powiemy. Ta wiedza przysporzyłaby jej tylko kolejną porcję bólu. Wrócisz do domu i będziesz udawał, że byliśmy na wspólnej kolacji u Severusa. Poradzisz sobie ojcze, mam nadzieję, z jeszcze jednym małym kłamstwem tego wieczora. – Lucjusz rozejrzał się po wpatrzonych teraz w niego twarzach.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział cicho. Snape skinął głową, mimo że wciąż w nim buzowało. Harry podał mu jego laskę stojącą pod ścianą i uśmiechnął się do obu blondynów.

- Uważajcie na siebie. – usłyszeli nagle głos kobiety siedzącej na sofie. Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. – Może nie mogę się samodzielnie aportować, ale pamiętam jeszcze jak nieprzyjemne może być rozszczepienie. – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Lucjusz poprawił swoją szatę, strzepnął wyimaginowany pyłek z ramienia, a jego twarz przybrała wyraz dobrze wszystkim znanego uprzejmego znudzenia. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, chwycił ojca za rękę. Ten spojrzał na swoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się czule do chłopaka. – Chodź synku. – zmrużył powieki, a pokój wypełnił się hukiem ich deportacji.

##

#

Pan Weasley obudził się tej nocy słysząc krzyk. Krzyk swojej żony. Zerwał się więc z łóżka i z różdżką w ręku pobiegł w stronę kuchni. Gdy stanął w progu zobaczył Molly z rozdziawionymi ustami. Jej dłoń wskazywała w jakimś kierunku, twarz przedstawiała zaś wyraz bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. Jej skóra miała kolor kredy, co nadawało jej iście upiorny wygląd. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył co się dzieje.

Molly stała przerażona przed kuchenną ścianą, mrucząc coś w tej chwili nieskładnie. Wskazywała na zegar na ścianie. Wskazówki z miniaturkami, przedstawiające trójkę ich dzieci, zatrzymały się na pozycji – śmiertelne zagrożenie.

Ron, Ginny i Fred byli w niebezpieczeństwie, pomyślał. Zamarł gdy do niego dotarło, jaka myśl właśnie przebiegła przez jego głowę. Spojrzał na żonę. Ta powoli się uspokajała, choć oddychała wciąż ciężko. W tym momencie oboje podskoczyli, bo wskazówki drgnęły i tym razem cztery z nich przesunęły się na pozycję – w podróży.

Molly spojrzała na niego przerażona. Przełknęła ślinę. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, bo powietrze przed domem rozdarł huk aportacji. Bez słowa oboje wybiegli na zewnątrz.

Na trawie przed Norą stały jego dzieci, wraz z Hermioną w podartych ubraniach. Ron i Ginny lekko ubłoceni i potargani. George w bordowej piżamie, a obok niego stał Fred w garniturze w którym został pochowany. Artur poczuł jak jego serce zamiera na chwilę i usłyszał obok siebie łoskot. Spojrzał w bok. Molly właśnie osunęła się zemdlona na ziemię.


	31. Chapter 31

Była sobota. Za oknem z południa przebijały promienie słońca. Ubrany w czarne szaty mężczyzna siedział w zielonym fotelu przy kominku i czytał gazetę. Upewniał się, że żadne z wydarzeń wczorajszego wieczora nie znalazło się w Proroku Codziennym. Był niewyspany. Obolały. I bardzo niezadowolony.

- Severusie? – usłyszał znajomy głos za swoimi plecami.

- Zjeżdżaj stąd Malfoy. – warknął brunet. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz oglądać tego durnia.

- Musimy porozmawiać.

- Nie mamy o czym. – Severus nawet nie podniósł głowy znad gazety, którą czytał.

- Nie rozumiesz, przyszedłem żeby…

- Rozumiem doskonale. Próbowałeś nas wczoraj pozabijać. Droga Bella zaraz po uśmierceniu nas wszystkich, wskrzesiłaby Voldemorta. - spojrzał teraz na Malfoya z dezaprobatą.

- Musiałem spróbować ją odzyskać.

- Trzeba było odpuścić. Co było takiego ważnego w tej kobiecie, że zaryzykowałeś życie syna? – spytał brunet z rezygnacją.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, gdybym wiedział… – Lucjusz usiadł zrezygnowany na przeciw Snape'a. jego dłonie drżały nieznacznie. Gdyby nie był na niego tak wściekły, być może nawet odczułby cień żalu. – Ale właśnie ty powinieneś mnie zrozumieć. Sam zrobiłeś wszystko, by wskrzesić kobietę, którą kochałeś. Czy ja nie mogłem zrobić tego samego, by uszczęśliwić tą, która ma moje serce w posiadaniu? – zapytał smutno

- Ty nie masz serca. – parsknął brunet.

- Wygodne stereotypy. A jednak jestem tutaj. – Lucjusz rozłożył swoje ręce w geście poddania.

- Co to ma niby znaczyć? – spytał Severus

- Stary durniu. - uśmiechnął się teraz blondyn – Jeśli my, śmierciożercy możemy mieć w ogóle bliskich… to jesteś dla mnie kimś zbliżonym do koncepcji przyjaciela.

- Mam się rozpłakać i cię przytulić? – brunet spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- To było by co najmniej obrzydliwe. – uśmiechnął się teraz półgębkiem blondyn – Ale może warto, żebyście czasem wpadli do nas na obiad z Lily. Wiesz, jak normalni ludzie. – Severus machnął ręką niby od niechcenia, ale Lucjusz dostrzegł, że mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Jestem w stanie to znieść. Ale na razie musisz zadowolić się moją osobą, zanim spłynie na ciebie splendor i sława matki bohatera narodowego przy wspólnym stole. – odparł smutno brunet

- A właśnie, miałem zapytać, gdzie ona jest? Bo nie widzę, żeby się tu kręciła.

- Potter aportował ją na Grimmuald Place, żeby Stworek mógł jej pomagać.

- To stare straszydło? Kup jej chociaż nowego skrzata. – powiedział Malfoy z dezaprobatą. – Czemu nie została tutaj, w Hogwarcie z wami?

- Powiedziała, że potrzebuje czasu. Uparła się, że Harry ma zostać tu i uczyć się do końca roku. - Odparł Seveus ze smutkiem. Blondyn przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem.

- I dwóch czarodziejów nie potrafiło przekonać jednej baby, pozbawionej magii do swoich racji? Żeby została pod waszym okiem?

- Jak widać. – odparł tamten opierając swoje czoło na dłoniach.

- A jeśli coś jej się stanie? – zapytał rzeczowo blondyn.

- Black z nią jest.

- Ale to zwykły kundel. Czyś ty zwariował Severusie? Wszystko to po to, żeby ją wypuścić?

- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Że nie chciałem jej zatrzymać? Jest uparta jak osioł. – powiedział Snape z rezygnacją w głosie.

- Przynajmniej wiadomo teraz po kim Harry odziedziczył temperament. – uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

- Ja to się zastanawiam po kim Draco ma rozum, bo na pewno nie po tobie. – zapytał nagle zmieniając wątek Sev. Odprężył się nieco i na chwilę zapomniał, że powinien być nadal wściekły na Malfoya.

- To mój syn. – Zaperzył się blondyn

- Oczywiście. A czyj inny. Drugiej tak śliskiej kreatury ze świecą szukać. – warknął zniecierpliwiony brunet.

- Uznam to za komplement. – Lucjusz przeczesał palcami włosy z gracją. Uśmiechnął się zalotnie. – A wy spróbujcie ją tu ściągnąć. Jest was dwóch z Harrym. Może jak będziecie działać razem…

- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

- Oj wiem, że jest synem swojego ojca. Słyszałem to już tyle razy, że chce mi się rzygać. Może nie wygląda, może nie mieści ci się to w głowie, ale mimo wszystko jest nadal, przede wszystkim, synem swojej matki. Jak chcesz się do niej dobrać, to właśnie on jest najkrótszą drogą do tego celu. – zauważył logicznie

- Obrażasz moją inteligencję. Nie chcę zawdzięczać nic temu bachorowi.

- Severusie. Przyzwyczaj się. Czy ci się podoba czy nie, ten chłopak, mężczyzna, jest częścią twojego życia. – Brunet spojrzał na niego urażony. – A im szybciej to zaakceptujesz…

- Daruj mi tych wykładów, chociaż ty. – uciął temat. – Napijemy się?

- Niestety, nie dziś. Muszę lecieć do ministerstwa. Jest narada w sprawie podatków od piątego skrzata… wyobraź sobie, że chcą opodatkować dodatkowo wszystkich, których na to stać. – fuknął oburzony.

- Zamierzasz tego uniknąć jak sądzę? – spytał Snape. Lucjusz skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Co to kogo obchodzi jakie zwierzęta trzymam w posiadłości. – parsknął - Znikam przyjacielu. Zaproś tą… kobietę na jakąś kolację. – Snape uniósł brew, gdy usłyszał te słowa. – Ale na litość boską, posprzątaj tu najpierw. Kup jakieś firanki… jaki Gryfon zniesie tak spartańskie warunki?

- Będziesz mi teraz dawał porady w sprawie randek? – zaśmiał się niedowierzając Snape.

- Jak dotąd mam na tym polu lepsze wyniki niż ty. – odparł z dumą. - W końcu znalazłem lukę w twej doskonałości i zamierzam się nią nacieszyć. Severus Snape nie ma pojęcia o kobietach! – zaśmiał się tamten triumfalnie.

- A żeby ci skrzaty nasrały pod łóżkiem. – warknął niezadowolony brunet.

- Odeślę ci wszystkie, które to zrobią. – uśmiechnął się Lucjusz i wyszedł z chaty tanecznym krokiem.

Snape rozejrzał się po chacie zrezygnowany. Podejrzewał, że Malfoy może mieć tym razem rację. Nie wiedział wiele o kobietach. Zawsze interesowały go tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Ale był skłonny uwierzyć, że ten ponury wystrój, tak zbliżony do jego lochu w zamku, nie jest miejscem, w którym ktoś kto dopiero wrócił zza grobu chciałby spędzać czas.

##

#

- Co mam wam jeszcze wyjaśnić? – niemal zasyczał Harry patrząc na przyjaciół. W kuchni na Grimmuald Place 12 siedzieli obaj bliźniacy, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny. – Tak chciałem wskrzesić moją matkę! Ja i Severus.

- Severus? – jęknęła Hermiona jakby właśnie obraził samego boga.

- Tak. Jesteśmy ze Snape'em jakby na „Ty". Nie jakoś oficjalnie. Ale od jakiegoś czasu przestał mnie poprawiać.

- Ale jak to wskrzesić? – zapytała Ginny.

- No, jak widać. Ponoć Malfoy znalazł ten sposób. Jeszcze jak trwała wojna. Chciał mieć zabezpieczenie, żeby w razie czego uratować rodzinę. A w takich działaniach potrafi być bardzo kreatywny. A potem Snape się o tym dowiedział i postanowiliśmy spróbować. Powiedziałem mu, że musimy też spróbować z Fredem. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpicie. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że on zginął. - powiedział Harry spokojnie siadając przy stole kuchennym.

- Żadna z tych śmierci nie była sprawiedliwa. – mruknęła Hermiona – A co ze skrzatami, które zginęły w bitwie? Co z innymi uczniami? Co z Lupinem? – wyrzucała z siebie

- Nie miałem ich krwi. Potrzebowałem jeszcze Syriusza. Stworek wygrzebał skądś starą chusteczkę z jego zakrzepłą dawno krwią. Wiedziałem, że to ryzykowne… ale to był Syriusz. Nie pomyślałem tylko, że skoro zniknął za zasłoną, a nie tak normalnie… to, że nie będzie miał jak wrócić… że nie będzie miał do czego wrócić. I dlatego jest tylko to. – Harry spojrzał pod swoje nogi. Czarny pies zaskomlał cicho i oparł swój łeb o jego stopę. Przednią łapą zasłonił swój pysk. – To jest jakby Syriusz. Ale tylko jego zwierzęca jaźń.

- A Bellatrix? – spytała z wyrzutem Hermiona.

- Bella nigdy nie była w planach. Severus nigdy by się na nią nie zgodził. Zresztą, tak jak na Syriusza. On nie wiedział. Lucjusz chciał zrobić niespodziankę żonie i wszystkich nas zaskoczył.

- Ładna mi niespodzianka. – warknął George. Ale już po chwili na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech, gdy patrzył na brata.

- Gdybym tylko posłuchał Draco, od początku mówił mi, że to cos złego. Ale on nie rozumiał. Chodziło o moją matkę. On nie wiedział jak to jest.

- Harry, czemu nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – spytała nagle Hermiona.

- Powiedziałaś, że to niewłaściwe. Żebym trzymał się z dala od książek Snape'a. A ja nie mogłem. Wy też byście tego nie pojęli. Snape chciał dobrze od początku. Chciał tylko przywrócić moją matkę.

- Macie szczęście, że nikt nie zginął. – szepnął nieśmiało Fred.

- To dzięki Ginny. Ona uratowała Draco. A Ron pomógł mu walczyć. Ja nawet nie zauważyłem co się dzieje, odkąd Lily się ocknęła byłem rozkojarzony. – powiedział przepraszająco.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Mam ochotę być na ciebie wściekła. A jednak dzięki tobie mamy z powrotem naszego brata. Rodzina jest w komplecie. To nic, że Fred jest teraz tchórzem. – spojrzała na jednego z bliźniaków siedzącego spokojnie w kącie.

- Jasne, to nie ważne, pomogę mu we wszystkim, zanim się rozkręci. Ale mama jest szczęśliwa. Nie sądziłem, że to będzie po wojnie w ogóle możliwe. – powiedział George.

- Ale to było niewłaściwe. – upierała się Hermiona.

- Tak. I mogę was jedynie przeprosić, za to, że wam nie powiedziałem. Że się od was oddaliłem. Ale nie zamierzam przepraszać za przywrócenie do życia mojej matki i Freda. Nawet jeśli to była magia krwi. Nawet jeśli Lily jest teraz niemal moją rówieśniczką, która nie ma w sobie mocy i potrzebuje opieki. Zamierzam się nią zająć.

- Harry, masz przed sobą całe życie. Zastanowiłeś się w ogóle nad tym? – spytał Ron.

- Ona oddała swoje za mnie, czas spłacić ten dług. A przecież nie zamknę jej w Św. Mungu. –powiedział Harry rozkładając ręce.

- Rozumiem cię. – szepnęła Ginny. – Chociaż z tego co się tam działo wnioskuje, że nie jesteś w tym sam. – Potter zarumienił się lekko i uśmiechnął, potargał dłonią swoje włosy.

- On ją nadal kocha. Nigdy nie pozwoli nikomu jej skrzywdzić. I jestem tego tak pewny jak niczego innego na świecie.

- Ale to przecież Snape. – powiedział z dezaprobatą Ron, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

- Nie mam sił ci tego tłumaczyć. Minął prawie rok odkąd widziałeś jego wspomnienia. Miałeś masę czasu, żeby sobie przyswoić, że on jest po naszej stronie.

- A Malfoy? – spytała Hermiona

- Draco uratował wszystkim życie, tam w dolinie Godryka. Od kilku godzin zaczynam o nim myśleć jak o przyjacielu. Choć też mi z tym czasem niewygodnie.

- Czemu nie powiedział wcześniej o przepowiedni? – zapytała Ginny.

- Bo nie sądził, że dotyczy tego wydarzenia. Myślał, że to rodzinna sprawa. I chciał ją załatwić po swojemu. Po Ślizgońsku, w czarnych, jedwabnych rękawiczkach. Dopiero gdy Lucjusz wykradł ciało…

- Jak Snape może wciąż ufać temu gnojkowi? – wypalił Ron

- Nie wiem. Ale ufa. Poza tym, jest ojcem Draco. I może wam się to wydawać dziwne, ale zrobił to w dobrej wierze. – przyznał Harry

- Pod tymi lśniącymi włoskami nie ma w ogóle mózgu, on jest niebezpieczny! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

- On wierzył, że pomaga żonie. A to, że prawie przez to nie zabił własnego syna jest dla niego wystarczającą nauczką. Myślę, że już nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobi.

Po tej wymianie zdań otworzyli butelki z piwem imbirowym i powlekli się wszyscy do salonu, gdzie Lily pomagała Stworkowi rozstawiać talerzyki. Po chwili na stole pojawiły się ciasteczka imbirowe i makowe. Ron z zachłannością rzucił się w kierunku talerza. Godzinę później przed domem zaroiło się od rudowłosych osobników, którzy zostali zaproszeni przez Harrego na kolację.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry obudził się w swoim domu na Grimmuald Place 12 w niedzielny poranek i przepełniało go szczęście. W pokoju obok spali jego przyjaciele. Ron i Hermiona zostali bowiem na noc w posiadłości Blacków po tym jak reszta Weasley'ów wróciła do Nory. W kolejnym pokoju spała jego matka. _Matka!_ I on nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Jedynym dowodem na to jak bardzo wszystko schrzanił był czarny pies śpiący u stóp jego łóżka. _Jego Syriusz. Ojciec Chrzestny. Który miał być jego wsparciem_, _będzie do końca życia obgryzał kości. –_ „Przecież to nie tak, że będzie sikał na drzewa w Hogwarcie"- przypomniał sobie słowa skierowane do nietoperza. I poczuł się fatalnie.

Oszukał go, choć ten mężczyzna zaczął w końcu wykazywać oznaki zaufania do niego. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale Harry wiedział, że musi to naprawić. W końcu, to dzięki niemu Lily była teraz obok. I jak sobie przypominał, nie tylko dla siebie ją tu sprowadził. A oni go po prostu zostawili samego po wszystkich tych wydarzeniach. Poczuł się teraz jeszcze gorzej. Gdyby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić naplułby sobie w twarz. Ale to niczego by nie zmieniło. Powoli jednak zakiełkował w nim plan poprawienia sytuacji.

Przeciągnął się leniwie i wyszedł z łóżka. Poszedł do pokoju matki i cicho zapukał. Nic. Cisza. Zamarł na chwilę. Lecz usłyszał jakieś dźwięki dochodzące z parteru. Zszedł więc na dół i zobaczył jak Ron i jego matka gawędzą spokojnie. Ona piła herbatę. On jadł jakieś mięso. Z pełnymi ustami opowiadał jej o ostatnim zwycięstwie nad ślizgonami. Frunące w powietrzu ciastka symulowały manewry mioteł na boisku. Harry uśmiechnął się do tego obrazka.

- Mamo. Pomyślałem, że… moglibyśmy zaprosić Snape'a dzisiaj. Myślę, że się niepokoi. – powiedział. Lily spojrzała na niego uważnie. W końcu westchnęła odstawiając kubek i skinęła głową, na znak zgody. Ron podrapał się po uchu.

- Wiesz co, Harry, myśleliśmy wczoraj nad tym trochę z Hermioną… i nie wiem czy to właściwe pytanie… ale czy nie moglibyśmy… ten.. no.. – zamotał się Weasley

- Oj, daj spokój Ron. Po prostu to powiedz. Chcielibyśmy, żebyś zaprosił Draco. – usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos Hermiony. Harry zgłupiał. Gdyby nie to, że nie miał nic w ustach, wyplułby teraz chętnie coś na zebranych.

- Tak. – potwierdził Ron rumieniąc się

- Draco? Draco Malfoya? Dobrze usłyszałem? Wy? Mnie? Prosicie? Żebym go tu zaprosił? Nie wierzę!

- Tak jakby uratował mi życie. – powiedziała Hermiona

- Okej. Okeeej. Ale musicie obiecać , że się nie pozabijacie.

- Właśnie to chcemy zrobić. Ściągnąć go tutaj pod pretekstem przeprosin i podziękowań, a potem zamienić w ropuchę. – prychnął Ron

- No nie wiem. – Harry patrzył na nich nadal niepewnie.

- Może Snape miał jednak rację z tym zawieszeniem broni. Jesteśmy dorośli. I to naprawdę nie jego wina, że ma durnego, pustogłowego ojca. – dodała Hermiona.

- Ale wciąż nienawidzimy Lucjusza! Żeby było jasne! – rzucił Ron

- Dobra. Dobra, rozumiem. Ja też go nie znoszę. – powiedział Harry i poszedł po sowę, która spała w salonie.

- Myślę, że to ja powinnam do niego napisać. - Powiedziała nagle Lily jakby wyrwana z zamyślenia. Odstawiła kubek z herbatą na stolik i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. Harry spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem, po czym machnął różdżką przywołując pergamin i pióro.

##

#

Obudziło go stukanie w okno jego lochu. Malutka czarna sówka pohukiwała obijając się o szybę. Zwlókł się niechętnie z łóżka, choć ból istnienia próbował go przekonać, że lepiej rzucić w zwierzę kapciem. Otworzył okno i wpuścił je do środka.

- Co tam masz maleńka? - spytał wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku. Ona wystawiła swoja nóżkę i wydała z siebie dźwięk, który wydawał jej się zapewne groźnym. Otworzył kopertę i zamarł.

_Zapraszam dziś na obiad._

_Lily._

Powąchał kopertę. Pachniała fiołkami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i skierował swe kroki w kierunku szafy. Po chwili wyjął z niej zieloną koszulę, i mamrocząc pod nosem, że ma za mało guzików, poszedł pod prysznic.

##

#

Pod wskazany adres dostał się za pomocą kominka. Był w tym domu, jak był mały, kiedy wraz matką odwiedzali ciotkę Walburgię, matkę jego wuja Regulusa. Draco nigdy jej nie lubił. Była zgorzkniałą wredną babą. Teraz, gdy sam już dorósł, mógł zrozumieć co ją taką uczyniło. Jej pierworodny syn poszedł do Gryfindoru, a potem wyparł się w ogóle rodziny, wynosząc się do Potterów. Drugi zaś, zniknął pewnego dnia bez wieści. Draco pamiętał zachowanie Lucjusza z poprzedniej nocy. Jeśli jego pozbawiony emocji wyższych ojciec, mógł wpaść w taką histerię, na myśl że straci syna… Draco nie był pewny, ale miał świadomość, że matka zniosła by to dużo gorzej. A jeśli ona, to i stara pani Black. W końcu też była matką.

Z tego co Draco zdołał sobie przypomnieć, salon uległ drastycznym przeróbkom, od czasu kiedy widział go ostatni raz. Wszystko utonęło w obrzydliwych pastelach i był pewien, że to robota Pottera i jego absolutnego braku gustu_. Cóż, będzie musiał udzielić mu paru wskazówek. Nie łączy się wszak różu z czerwienią. Durny gryfon._

Gdy pojawił się w kominku, następną rzeczą jaką zobaczył po wyjściu z płomieni, była piegowata morda Weasleya. – _Super. Jeszcze ten tutaj_. Pomyślał.

- Wejdź. Harry jest w kuchni. Przygotowują ze Stworkiem napoje.

- A my byśmy chcieli ci podziękować. – usłyszał obok głos Hermiony. Powstrzymał się, żeby się nie skrzywić. Uśmiechnął się za to w wystudiowany sposób.

- Naprawdę, nie musicie. – powiedział

- Właśnie że tak. – skomentował Wiewiór. – Gdyby nie ty… nie poradziłbym sobie. A Hermiona mogła tam zginąć. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Draco niepewnie podał mu swoją. _Nie o to mu chodziło, gdy chciał się zaprzyjaźniać ze złotym chłopcem. Ale najwyraźniej ta dwójka była w pakiecie. Cóż, pomyślał, raz się żyje. Obym tego później nie żałował. _

– To naprawdę nic.

- Nie spodziewałabym się, że możesz zrobić cos dla innych. – usłyszał głos Granger

_To tylko dowodzi jak ograniczona jesteś_, chciał powiedzieć. Zamiast tego rzucił tylko:

- Czasem mi się zdarza. – uśmiechnął się, a w myślach dokończył: _mieć dzień dobroci dla zwierząt._

- Siadajcie. – rzuciła krótko kobieta wchodząc do salonu. – Śliczna marynarka Draco. Chcesz ją powiesić? – spytała i Draco od razu poczuł nić sympatii do tej rudowłosej… matki Pottera, jak sobie uświadomił. Stała przed nim młoda kobieta. Dwa - trzy lata starsza od nich. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną i pełną energii. Jedynie jej oczy zdradzały, że nie jest to niewinne dziewczę. Przebijały przez nie cierpliwość i doświadczenie. Jakby stała przed nim ta stara kocica McGonagall.

Zastanawiał się czemu akurat tutaj, a nie we wrzeszczącej chacie urządzi to spotkanie. A potem sobie przypomniał, że przecież Black zapisał mu wszystko. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, po jego śmierci , ten dom należałby się Narcyzie, jako jedynej pozostałej pani Black. A tak wpadł w ręce Wybrańca. Draco był za to wdzięczny. Aktywa rodowe obejmowały już wystarczająco ruder w okolicy i innych miastach. Doprowadzenie tego ponurego miejsca do jakiejkolwiek używalności musiało zająć Harremu pewnie sporo czasu.

_A właśnie Black. Gdzie on jest_? – pomyślał i jak na zawołanie pojawił się pies. Za nim szedł Harry z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Siedząc przy napojach procentowych ustalili wszelkie zeznania, gdyby ktoś kiedyś chciał ich pytać o okoliczności tego co się wydarzyło. Przyjaciele Pottera postanowili, że nie zdradzą nikomu tego co zrobił Lucjusz. Harry twierdził, że rozumie czemu to się stało. Draco był przekonany, że nie, ale nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić.

##

#

Kiedy aportował się przed dobrze mu znaną siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa poczuł niepokój. _A co jeśli ona będzie chciała, żeby wskrzesił Jamesa_? Wiedział, że nie potrafi się na to zdobyć. Nie chodziło już teraz tylko o jej uczucia. Mężczyzna nie ocknąłby się z mocą... nie mógłby jej w żaden sposób chronić. Obawiał się też reakcji Pottera, na wieść, że zniszczył wszystko co kiedykolwiek należało do tego człowieka. Czuł się głupio. Jak człowiek, który zniszczył pamiątki. I wcale nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Wysłuchiwać krzyków chłopaka. Nie teraz. Gdy po piątkowej nocy Lily zniknęła z wrzeszczącej chaty. Kazała się zabrać daleko od niego. Nie odezwała się też wczoraj ani słowem najwyraźniej nie chciała go oglądać. Miał teraz wrażenie, że całe to bycie jego patronusem było jej wyborem, jedynie po to by chronić chłopca.

Gdy pełen lęku i sprzecznych emocji zadzwonił do drzwi, ujrzał po chwili uśmiechniętą twarz kobiety. Jej wzrok był spokojny i łagodny. Gdy tylko spojrzał w te zielone oczy, poczuł jak krew zaczyna krążyć w nim szybciej. Gdyby nie wyrobiona przez lata kontrola nad emocjami, stałby teraz czerwony jak cegła, trzęsąc się jak osika_. Jego Lily_ stała przed nim w czerwonej sukience. _Uśmiechała się._ Jej włosy spływały na ramiona, a niesforne kosmyki wchodziły w oczy. Odgarnęła je z czoła i uczyniła zapraszający gest. Wszedł do środka z myślą, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to polubi ten przeklęty kolor Gryfindoru.

##

#

Choć początkowo był nieco skrępowany odkrył, po jakimś czasie, że zaczyna się czuć w tym domu niemal swobodnie. Widok śmiejących się rówieśników spowodował, że pożałował, że jego relacje z innymi były zawsze takie zdystansowane i powierzchowne. Pomyślał nawet, że dobrze byłoby mieć takich przyjaciół, którzy bez zastanowienia zaryzykują życie by pomóc komuś w potrzebie. Którzy nie patrzą na zewnętrzna fasadę i pozory. Przed którymi nie trzeba udawać. Bo Potter przecież nie udawał. Prawda?

- Nie stój jak słup! Co ty jesteś posąg jakiś? Chodź tu i napij się z nami piwa. – powiedział nagle Wiewiór wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Umiesz grać w szachy? – zapytał

- Czy umiem? Jestem mistrzem w swoim domu. – odparł siadając naprzeciw rudzielca przy stoliku z figurkami

- Dziękuję jeszcze raz, wiesz… gdyby nie ty… - zaczął Ron czerwieniąc się

- To był odruch. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić. Ale mogliście mi przecież podziękować jakoś później, w przelocie w szkole. Nie trzeba mnie tu było zapraszać, jeśli czujecie się z tym niekomfortowo.

- Ale my chcieliśmy. Tak jest właściwie. Uznaliśmy, że Snape ma rację. Że kazał wam się pogodzić – tobie i Harremu. A po tym co zrobiłeś, on uznał cię za przyjaciela – tłumaczył rudy. Draco poczuł się dziwnie. Crabbe i Goyle też nazywali go przyjaciółmi, ale jedynym powodem dla którego to robili była znajomość ich ojców, i ich strach przed władzą jaką niosły za sobą pieniądze jego rodu. A ten tu wydawał się o to w ogóle nie dbać. _Więc Potter uznał mnie za przyjaciela_? Pomyślał Draco. Poczuł się dziwnie - … a my z Hermioną pomyśleliśmy , że może Harry ma rację. Że może warto spróbować…-

Ron nie zdążył jednak dokończyć tego zdania, bo usłyszeli dzwonek u drzwi, a potem do uszu Draco dobiegł chrapliwy wrzask i wyzwiska dobiegające z korytarza. Jakaś starsza kobieta wykrzykiwała całą gamę wyzwisk pod adresem mugoli, charłaków, zdrajców krwi i tego typu towarzystwa. Draco ledwo się powstrzymał by nie parsknąć śmiechem…. _ciocia Black_, zdążyć pomyśleć, gdy w progu salonu stanął bardzo spięty Severus Snape.

##

#

Ogarnięty jeszcze emocjami po powitaniu w progu domu stanął jak wryty, bo przed oczami wyrósł mu przedziwny obrazek: w korytarzu kundel Black szczekał na obraz, który krzyczał, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju. Syriusz próbował go najwyraźniej przebić w swoim jazgocie, wypluwając z siebie kolejne bardzo denerwujące dźwięki. W salonie na różowej, _obrzydliwie różowej_, kanapie siedziała sobie panna Granger z jakimś podręcznikiem na kolanach. W kącie pokoju zaś, przy małym stoliczku, siedzieli najspokojniej w świecie Draco Malfoy z Ronaldem Weasley'em. Przetarł oczy, żeby upewnić się czy nie śni. Dla potwierdzenia , uszczypnął się w ucho. Ukłucie bólu upewniło go w przekonaniu, że to żaden dziwny koszmar, a jedynie irracjonalna rzeczywistość. Przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że tym razem nie obudzi się za chwilę z krzykiem w swoim bezpiecznym łóżku. Że będzie musiał znieść to wszystko przez następnych kilka godzin.

_Jak długo ta baba będzie się darła_? Pomyślał, słysząc kolejne wyzwiska.

– Silencio – syknął i obraz na chwilę się zamknął. Spojrzał groźnie w zdziwione oczy na płótnie – Może nie można cię zdjąć z tej przeklętej ściany, ale wierz mi stara wiedźmo, że jest wiele sposobów, żeby cię uciszyć. Jak raz na zawsze nie przestaniesz kłapać tym swoim dziobem, to ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczysz, będzie ostrze mojego sztyletu zbliżające się do twojego płótna. – warknął wściekle, widział jak babsko porusza ustami gniewnie, lecz po chwili zamyka je i zaplata swe ręce na piersi. Odwróciła się po chwili tyłem urażona. Uśmiechnął się do siebie triumfalnie i obrócił by skierować swe kroki do salonu. Pięć par bardzo zdziwionych oczu patrzyło teraz na niego z niemym podziwem.

Po chwili Potter wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Whow. To było świetne. – powiedział i klepnął go w ramię. – Napijesz się czegoś?

_Profesorze_… chciał dodać Severus. Ale uznał, że byłoby to absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

- Piwa, jak masz. – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Chodź za mną wybierzesz sobie. Stworek załatwił kilka rodzajów, nie wiem który będzie ci smakował. – chłopak bez zastanowienia odszedł w kierunku kuchni. Severus wzruszył więc ramionami i krzywiąc się poszedł za nim.

- Możesz tu przychodzić kiedy chcesz. Nasze zaproszenie jest otwarte. – powiedział chłopak, gdy zostali sami. – Zmieniłem wszystkie osłony. Będą cię przepuszczać, bez problemu. – Severusa zatkało. Zapytał więc o jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła mu teraz do głowy.

- Jak ci się udało pozbyć Albusa w progu?

- Sam zniknął. Kilka dni po śmierci Voldemorta. Od tamtego czasu go nie było. – wzruszył ramionami Harry.

- Czemu zmieniłeś te osłony? - spytał nie rozumiejąc dokąd zmierza chłopak.

- To chyba proste. Lily nie może tego zrobić, a przecież nie mogę tu siedzieć i jej pilnować, jak będziesz ją odwiedzał.

- Ale… - zaczął mężczyzna nadal nie rozumiejąc. Kilka godzin temu zabrał matkę z terenów Hogwartu i przybył z nią tutaj na jej wyraźne życzenie.

- Nie zmieniłem zdania. Nadal uważam, że potrzebujemy jej obaj. Nie tylko ja.

- Ale ona chyba nie chce mnie widzieć. Wolałaby żeby na moim miejscu stał twój ojciec. A nie mogę go wskrzesić. – zaczął Severus

- Wiem, że zniszczyłeś jego rzeczy - odparł swobodnie chłopak podając mu piwo

- Wiedziałeś? – zdziwił się. Jego czarne oczy zwęziły się w lisie szparki , patrzył na Pottera podejrzliwie.

- Od czasu, jak ukradliśmy z Draco pierwsza książkę. Wtedy się tego domyśliłem i byłem bardzo zły.

- Stąd Syriusz?

- Tak. Miał być twoją karą.

- Lily musi być wściekła. – zaczął niepewnie

- Ona na to patrzy chyba jakoś inaczej niż my. – powiedział chłopak – W każdym razie czuj się jak u siebie. Okładaj matkę Syriusza tyloma klątwami, na ile masz ochotę. – powiedział chłopak radośnie. Severus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Przepraszam, to babsko doprowadzało mnie do szału od zawsze.

- Mnie też. Pójdziemy do salonu? Hermiona chciała cię zapytać o nowe, niewidzialne kociołki. Jej zdaniem to świetny wynalazek. – zaczął paplać Harry. Severus prychnął z niedowierzaniem, że miałby rozmawiać z tymi dziećmi o czymkolwiek związanym z ważeniem eliksirów. Pomyślał, że _to będzie bardzo ciężkie popołudnie._

#

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg salonu, jego dłoń została pochwycona. Lily ciągnęła go gdzieś w stronę schodów na górę.

- Chodź. Muszę ci pokazać mój pokój. Harry sam go urządził. – powiedziała radośnie. Severus jęknął w obawie przed ujrzeniem kolejnej różowej poczwary.

Sypialnia była jednak urządzona w żółciach i odcieniach błękitu. Severus odetchnął z ulgą.

- Ładnie. Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej gryfońskiego. – sarknął

- Och, daj spokój, nie wszystko musi być tak oczywiste. – powiedziała radośnie. – Usiądź. – wskazała mu łóżko. Przełknął ślinę. Teraz dopiero poczuł się nieswojo. – Nie mam nic innego, a nie będziemy się przecież gnieść na podłodze. W końcu nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. – spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Musimy porozmawiać Severusie. Poważnie porozmawiać. – zbladł słysząc te słowa. Usiadł jednak na łóżku, a ona usiadła obok, chwyciła go za ręce… czuł, że krople potu spływają po jego karku. Chciał uciec. Był z nią w jej sypialni, a jednak doskonale wiedział, że nie o to jej chodziło. Pewnie chciała mu powiedzieć jak bardzo go nienawidzi za to co zrobił, że namówił Pottera do tego rytuału. Czuł jakby zaraz jego świat miał się skończyć.

- Obiecaj mi, że spełnisz prośbę tego chłopca. – powiedziała. Spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Tego przestraszonego blondyna z salonu. Tego… Malfoy'a jak sobie przypominam. Obiecaj, że więcej nikogo już nie wskrzesicie, że nie będziecie w ten sposób igrać z losem. – szepnęła

- Ale mówiłaś… - słowa o Jamesie wciąż paliły w jego wspomnieniach.

- Byłam wtedy w szoku. Ale wczoraj o tym myślałam. I dziś. I w ogóle cały czas o tym myślę. Jasne, że chciałabym by był obok, ale nie możecie więcej ryzykować. Spalcie ten kamień, zniszczcie. Poza tym widziałeś co się stało z Syriuszem. – powiedziała, Severus powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta złośliwy uśmiech.

- Spróbuję coś na to poradzić. Żeby znów był sobą. – powiedział jednak

- Wiem , że to zrobisz. Wiem, że chcesz pomóc Severusie.

- Ja tego nie zrobiłem dla siebie. Chciałem dać ci szanse na życie. Przeze mnie was to wszystko spotkało… przeze mnie was zabił – spojrzał na nią teraz z bólem wypisanym na twarzy – Każdego dnia myślałem o tym co zrobiłem. – trząsł się cały z napięcia. Poczuł jej rękę na swoim ramieniu. W tym samym momencie wszystkie bariery jakie postawił sobie przez ten cały czas, runęły. Zniknęły jakby ich nigdy nie było. Z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam – załkał - Byłem taki głupi. Albus obiecał was ochronić. Oszukał. Mnie. Wykorzystał. Czarny Pan… Myślałem, że was oszczędzi. Błagałem. Prosiłem… nic to nie dało. Nic. Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. A potem Harry… on był taki podobny… ja…-

- Już dobrze Severusie. – szepnęła i przytuliła mężczyznę. Objęła go. Jej palce delikatnie gładziły jego włosy. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Rozpacz. Poczucie winy. Ból. Tęsknota. Wściekłość. Bezsilność. Wszystko to do niego wróciło, zalewając jego świadomość. – Już dobrze Severusie. Nie mam ci tego za złe. Nigdy nie miałam. Byłam przy tobie. Pamiętasz? Wiedziałam, że nie chciałeś nas skrzywdzić. Że chroniłeś mojego syna.

- Byłem wstrętny. Dla niego. Żeby Czarny Pan się nie domyślił. Żeby nie przeczytał. W jego umyśle. W moim.. że jestem niewierny. Żeby nie wiedział. Tylko tak mogłem go chronić.

- Już dobrze. Harry to wie. On rozumie.

- Ale powiedziałaś…

- Severusie, spójrz na mnie. – wykonał polecenie. Jej twarz wyrażała spokój – Jestem tutaj teraz. I to dzięki tobie. Muszę się nauczyć żyć na nowo. Wstawać. Jeść. Spać. Rozmawiać z ludźmi. To nie jest łatwe. Muszę się nauczyć żyć z moim synem. Pomagać mu bez magii. Muszę sobie przypomnieć co to znaczy żyć. Cieszyć się chwilą. I chcę żebyś był tego częścią. Byłeś moim przyjacielem. Opuściłam cię dawno temu przez jedno głupie słowo, które powiedziałeś, bo byłam zraniona, bo…

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nigdy nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Nazwać cię tak. Nigdy tak nie myślałem. – wyrzucał z siebie wciąż dygocząc, dotykał jej włosów

- Wiem. Pamiętaj, że byłam wtedy wściekła. A ty potem przystąpiłeś do śmierciożerców.

- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, gdybym wiedział… - zaczął lecz urwał i znów łzy popłynęły z jego oczu.

- Gdybyś nie poczuł się opuszczony Severusie. – powiedziała a na jej twarzy można było doszukać się żalu. - Chcę zostawić to wszystko co było za sobą. I chcę żebyś ty też w końcu odpuścił. Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Ale nie możesz nią ciągle żyć.

- Ale…- spojrzał na nią smutno

- Dumbledore miał rację, gdy powiedział ci, że możesz zacząć żyć. – pogładziła jego policzek. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie – A pierwszym krokiem w tym kierunku niech będzie spędzenie dnia z nami. Ze mną, Harrym i resztą dzieciaków. Nie tylko ty czujesz się paskudnie dzisiaj. Ten przystojny blondyn na dole, jest równie przerażony co ty. I tak samo mocno nie chce dać tego po sobie poznać.

- Myślisz, że ich nie pozabijam? – spytał patrząc na nią, niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Myślę, że nigdy nie chciałeś tego zrobić. – uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła go serdecznie. Potem spojrzała na niego krytycznie i otarła rękawem resztki łez z jego twarzy. – Chodź. Na pewno są już głodni. Martwili się, że nie będzie ci smakowało.

- Jest mi obojętnie… - zaczął, wstając z łóżka, lecz znów mu przerwała

- Poleciłam Stworkowi przyrządzić galaretkę cytrynową. Wierzę, że wciąż ją lubisz. – uśmiechnęła się

- P-pamiętałas?

– Oczywiście. Umarłam. Nie straciłam rozumu. – parsknęła, lecz on nagle zbladł i spoważniał

- Lily – jęknął a ból znów pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Daj spokój Sev, miałam mnóstwo czasu, żeby przywyknąć do tej myśli. I jeszcze więcej, żeby podglądać ludzi… zdziwiłbyś się jakie rzeczy siedzą dzięki temu w tej rudej głowie. – zaśmiała się teraz złośliwie i popukała palcem w skroń. Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek. – Chodź, mój drogi. Obiad czeka. – to powiedziawszy pociągnęła go za rękę w kierunku schodów. W jego wnętrzu wirowały emocje. Lily go lubiła. Był dla niej ważny. Chciała go w swoim życiu. Marzył o tym by zachować zdystansowany wyraz twarzy… ale ogarniała go coraz większa pewność, że Lily postara się by było inaczej.

##

#

Cały ten dzień wydawał mu się jakiś surrealistyczny. Był miły dla Wiewiór… Rona, poprawił się w myśli. Hermiona przestała zadzierać swój nos. Obserwował ją jak próbuje wyciągnąć jakieś informacje o eliksirach ze Snape'a. Widział jak biedny miota się próbując być cierpliwym. On sam nigdy nie wybrałby tego tematu, na rozmowę z mistrzem eliksirów. Wiedział, że nie wie wystarczająco dużo i tylko by się ośmieszył. Najwyraźniej jednak gryfoni nie zwracali uwagi na takie rzeczy. Pomyślał, że rozmowa z kimś kto wie tak niewiele, musi być dla Snape'a męką piekielną. A jednak znosił cierpliwie kolejne pytania, mimo że kostki palców bielały mu gdy zaciskał pięści.

To dało Draco trochę pewności siebie. Skoro tamten wyniosły, zimny mężczyzna dawał radę, to on też sobie poradzi. Po deserze wypili wino. Omówili szczegółowo plan działania w związku z kamieniem wskrzeszenia, Syriuszem i resztą wskrzeszonych. Butelkę wina później Stworek… _Co za paskudny stary skrzat_… postawił im przed nosami jakiś dziwny wymysł Pottera. Grę planszową, a raczej podłogową… _Twister. Tak, chyba tak się to nazywało_. Draco poczuł się idiotycznie na wieść, że będzie musiał robić przysiady na kolorowej macie. Chciał nawet wymigać się i wynieść z posiadłości do bezpiecznych murów Malfoy Manor. Ale mina mistrza eliksirów, gdy dowiedział się od Lily, że ma w to zagrać razem z nimi, sprawiła, że za nic w świecie nie odpuściłby tego widoku. Uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie patrząc w czarne oczy bledszego niż zwykle mężczyzny i z wyzwaniem w swych stalowych ślepiach stanął na zielonych kropkach na podłodze.

##

#

Był niedzielny wieczór. Narcyza położyła się godzinę temu spać, ale on nie potrafił zmrużyć oka od dwóch dni. Nie mieli czasu porozmawiać z Draco od tamtej feralnej nocy. I mimo tego, że Lucjuszowi wydawało się, że wszystko już zostało powiedziane, to miał poczucie, że powinien jeszcze coś zrobić.

Wstał po cichu i poszedł w kierunku pokoju syna.

- Wracasz jutro do szkoły? – zapytał niby od niechcenia, widząc że chłopak siedzi przy biurku i pisze coś na pergaminie. Nie miał czasu najwyraźniej zrobić tego do tej pory, prawie cały dzisiejszy dzień spędził u Pottera.

- Tak ojcze. – spojrzał na niego uważnie, odrywając wzrok od pracy domowej.

- Czy my? Czy powinniśmy porozmawiać? – zapytał patrząc w twarz syna. Czuł się niepewnie w tej sytuacji.

- Co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? – zapytał tamten wpatrując się w jego oczy. Lucjusz czuł, że brakuje mu powietrza. Wzrok syna przyszpilał go. W jakiś sposób onieśmielał.

- Ja… - przymknął powieki. – Przepraszam. Wiem, że to co zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne.. wiem-

- Wiem dlaczego to zrobiłeś. – powiedział chłopak z powagą. – I rozumiem.

- Ale mogłeś… - urwał nie potrafił sformułować właściwie tej przerażającej myśli. Uczucie, które pojawiło się, gdy trzymał umierającego chłopaka w ramionach, powróciło. Zaczął się dusić jakby brakowało mu tlenu. Znów pociemniało mu w oczach. Opadł na kolana przed siedzącym na krześle chłopakiem. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wstań. – powiedział jego syn. – Wszystko jest w porządku. W najlepszym porządku. Wstań. Malfoy nie powinien klęczeć. Nawet w obliczu tragedii. Nawet przed własnym dziedzicem. A może zwłaszcza przed nim. – usłyszał słowa. Spojrzał na syna podnosząc się i prostując. Draco uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Lucjusz poczuł bezgraniczną dumę. Przytulił do siebie mężczyznę, który stał przed nim.

- Tak, tak. Ja ciebie też tato… ale pognieciesz mi marynarkę. – uśmiechał się teraz do niego figlarnie. Lucjusz odgarnął kosmyk włosów z czoła syna i powiedział:

- Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby do tego doszło. To bardzo drogi jedwab. - to powiedziawszy odszedł z uśmiechem na ustach do swojej sypialni. Pierwszy raz od kilku lat jego snów nie zakłócały żadne koszmary.


	33. Chapter 33

Minerwa doskonale wiedziała czemu w tym roku Gryfindor prowadzi w punktacji przed innymi domami. Harry wygrał dla nich dwa mecze quiditcha z rzędu, Hermiona nabijała punkty na mugoloznastwie, a Ron pomagał Nevillowi w magicznym ogródku.

Ale najważniejszą tego przyczyną był jeden osobnik, który zaszywał się przez większość wieczorów w swojej kryjówce, myśląc, że nikt nie wie gdzie się ona znajduje. Dzięki temu jednak, nie krążył jak złowrogi cień nocami po korytarzach i nie wyszukiwał uczniów, którzy mogliby sobie zasłużyć na karę.

Ale dzisiejszy dzień był inny.

Dzisiejszy, poniedziałkowy poranek był niezwykły.

Minerwa najpierw myślała, że świat stanął na głowie. Potem, że to jakiś bardzo dziwny sen. A na końcu uznała, że wszechświat najwyraźniej postanowił runąć u podstaw. Wszystkie bowiem znaki mówiły o tym, że świat jaki znała się skończył, a to sprawiało, że zaczynała bardzo nie lubić tego poniedziałku.

Draco Malfoy siedział bowiem przy jednym stole z Harrym Potterem i jedli śniadanie. Rozmawiając o czymś żywo gestykulowali. Gdy do wielkiej sali weszła pozostała gromadka „świętej trójcy" Hermiona Granger przytuliła, bladego jak kreda ślizgona, który nie dość, że nie odskoczył, to jeszcze odwzajemnił uścisk i podał jej spodek z naleśnikami. Ron Weasley usiadł zaś na przeciw niego, podając mu wcześniej rękę.

Potem jednak sprawy wydały się osiągnąć niespotykany poziom absurdu, kiedy po lekcji obrony przed czarną magią Gryfindor wyszedł z dodatkowymi stu pięćdziesięcioma punktami dla domu, a Slytherin z pięćdziesięcioma.

Szczyt jednak przerażenia dopadł ją, gdy szła korytarzem w porze obiadowej, a zza zakrętu wypadli na nią _śmiejąc się!_ z czegoś Severus z Harrym. Gdy ją mijali spoważnieli na moment, by już za zakrętem znów parsknąć.

_Tak, świat się kończył, _a to był wyraźny dowód na to.

Kobieta zaczynała się zastanawiać czy nie pora na emeryturę, że może jej umysł płata jej figle, póki zdziwione spojrzenia innych nauczycieli nie powiedziały jej jasno, że coś jest na rzeczy.

I ona Minerwa McGonagall nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dowiedziała się co.

##

#

- Co z nim zrobimy? – Spytał Harry patrząc na kamień w ręku Draco.

- Mam pewną koncepcję. – uśmiechnął się blondyn do już-nie-tak-złotego-chłopca. Obok nich kroczył dumnie Syriusz Black. Jego wielkie oczy patrzyły ufnie na Harrego. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się by obwąchać jakiś krzak. – Takiego cię lubię wujaszku. – powiedział blondyn, gdy pies podstawił swój czarny łeb pod jego rękę, by podrapać go za uchem.

Gdy dotarli do jeziora, Draco wyciągnął dłoń z popękanym kamieniem wskrzeszenia w kierunku Harrego.

- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? – zapytał

- Zabierz to sprzed moich oczu. – odparł Potter. Blondyn wziął zamach i z całą energią jaką posiadał cisnął kamień w wodę. Ten przeleciał kilkadziesiąt metrów, po czym runął w błękitną toń. Gdy zniknęły nawet kręgi na wodzie uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego obok.

- To już naprawdę koniec.

- Tak. – odparł spokojnie Harry.

- Piwo? – spytał Draco

- Brzmi jak plan. – odparł Potter z uśmiechem. – Chodź Blacki, idziemy na spacer. – czarny pies szczeknął trzy razy, podskoczył, zamerdał ogonem i pognał w kierunku Hogsmeade.

- Jego matka przeklęła by cię, za obrazę rodowego nazwiska. – uśmiechnął się Malfoy. Harry wzruszył ramionami

- Jego matka ma obgryzioną ramę. Powinna się cieszyć, że nie sika na jej portret.

- A jak twoja matka? – zapytał niepewnie Draco

- Wydaje się być zadowolona. Zgodziła się w końcu, po długich pertraktacjach, w ciągu tygodnia mieszkać we wrzeszczącej chacie, z Syriuszem, żebyśmy mogli jej pilnować. Na weekendy jednak chce wracać do posiadłości Blacków.

- Teraz już Pottera. – wtrącił Draco.

- Tak. Mój dom. – Harry uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym w ten sposób. – A ona przez tyle lat, po tamtej stronie, nie czarowała, więc z łatwością przychodzi jej bycie zwykłym człowiekiem. Gdyby ciotka Petunia wiedziała…

- Nie pójdzie się z nią spotkać? – spytał zaskoczony Draco

- Powiedziała, że zabiłaby ją gołymi rękami, gdyby tam poszła. Wiesz, za mnie i w ogóle…

- Rozumiem. – odparł Draco

- A jak twój stary? – spytał Harry z ciekawością

- Powoli wraca do siebie. Rozhisteryzował się wczoraj, że ma nową zmarszczkę na czole. Myślę, że będę musiał poprosić Snape'a o jakiś eliksir młodości dla niego, jest naprawdę nieznośny. – uśmiechnął się drwiąco Draco i mrugnął zawadiacko.

- Nie wiem czy będzie miał czas. – powiedział Harry i spojrzał w kierunku wrzeszczącej chaty. Draco podążył za nim wzrokiem. Ujrzał w oddali mężczyznę o czarnych włosach do ramion. Podawał coś ognistowłosej kobiecie stojącej w cieniu. Z tej odległości nie było widać co to jest. Lily zapiszczała radośnie i rzuciła się mężczyźnie na szyję.

- Jesteś pewny, że nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytał Blondyn unosząc lekko brew do góry.

- Jestem pewny, że nie znam nikogo, kto dbał by o nią choć w połowie tak, jak może to zrobić ten czarny nietoperz. – odparł Harry po chwili zastanowienia

- Czyli, że oni nie…? – zaczął pytanie

- Żartujesz? - zaśmiał się Harry – To Snape, jest równie wylewny co zastygła galaretka. Jeśli jakimś cudem pocałuje ją przed wiosną, to wyrosną mi skrzydła.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć. Myślisz, że będą złote? - mruknął Draco figlarnie

- Tak, będę wyglądał jak olbrzymi znicz. – Harry śmiał się teraz radośnie

- Mógłbyś zostać maskotką quiditcha.

- Myślałem raczej o zostaniu zawodnikiem. – powiedział Harry. Draco uśmiechnął się do tego pomysłu.

- Opijmy to, bo wydaje się świetnym rozwiązaniem. – powiedział i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

##

#

Zmierzała właśnie przez wilgotną trawę. Krople wody osiadały na jej futrze. W oddali widziała znajome sylwetki. Chłopiec, o którego tyle lat walczył Albus, szedł teraz u boku mężczyzny odzianego w czerń, w kierunku bijącej wierzby. Rejestrowała gdzieś w swym mózgu resztką kociej świadomości, że to nie jest codzienny widok. Że co prawda ten mężczyzna uratował tego chłopca wiele razy. Że w końcu chłopiec uratował życie mężczyzny. Ale mimo tego, między nimi wciąż tkwił mur antypatii, wzajemnych oskarżeń i złośliwości. Tak było od ponad siedmiu lat. I nagle cos się zmieniło w ciągu jednego weekendu.

Tak. Właśnie po to skradała się teraz w swej animagicznej postaci kolejny dzień. Żeby jej nie zauważyli, gdy będzie rozwiązywała tę zagadkę. Niczego innego tak nie pragnęła jak zrozumieć tą sytuację.

#

Gdy po kilku dniach skradania się to za jednym, to za drugim, nie usłyszała niczego, postanowiła wejść do budynku, który zaanektował Mistrz Eliksirów. Gdzieś nawet, w szkolnej dokumentacji zamigotał jej zapis ministra, dopisujący Wrzeszczącą Chatę do własności szkoły, a konkretniej, do prywatnych komnat wspomnianego mężczyzny.

Idealnym terminem wydawał się weekend, kiedy obu podejrzanych nie było na terenie szkoły. W sobotę rano, dla pewności poszła więc do lochów Severusa. Mężczyzny, jednak, tak jak się spodziewała nie było w środku. Podejrzewała, że zaszył się w tej starej ruderze. Znała doskonale wejście pod wierzbą i właśnie z niego postanowiła skorzystać.

Zakradła się pod drzwi wrzeszczącej chaty i nasłuchując uważnie, zmieniła się w człowieka. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki zdjęła zabezpieczenia. _Severusie, mój chłopcze, myślałeś, że nie poradzę sobie z osłonami których sama cie nauczyłam?_ Powiedziała do siebie w myśli, po czym weszła do środka. Stanęła jak wryta gdy tylko przestąpiła próg. Spodziewała się bowiem wystroju jaki oglądała codziennie od ponad 17 lat w jego lochach: ponurej zieleni, srebra, czerni i minimalizmu. Spodziewała się kurzu i zapachu stęchlizny.

Jej oczom ukazało się jednak przestronne jasne wnętrze. Ściany były pomalowane na zielony kolor, lecz był to kolor świeżego groszku, a nie bagnistego szlamu. W kącie przy kominku stał stary fotel obity aksamitem koloru butelkowej zieleni. Lecz to było jedyna rzecz jaka komponowała się w jej głowie z wizerunkiem mrocznego nietoperza. Na środku bowiem stał stół z jasnego drewna, zarzucony gazetami, książkami i różnokolorowymi świecami zapachowymi. Obok stała sofa w jasnym, kremowym odcieniu, na której leżały jasno-zielone poduszki i miękki, puszysty koc. Na podłodze zaś leżał spokojnie żółty dywan.

W kącie oczywiście był regał z książkami. Jedno spojrzenie na jego zawartość zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. _Niektóre z tych woluminów powinny zostać dawno spalone_. Ale potem spojrzała na parapet i zobaczyła donicę z kwiatami. I te małe czerwone listki wydały jej się bardziej niepokojące, niż cała kolekcja czarno-magicznych ksiąg.

Barek w rogu zawierał dwie butelki ognistej whisky, koniak walijski, dwie butelki słodkiego czerwonego wina, i likier miętowy. Stały tam też różne fiolki z eliksirami, piwo imbirowe i butelki z mugolskimi napojami. Minerwa kiedyś słyszała o ciemnym słodkim napoju, składającym się głownie z cukru i kofeiny. Wszystko to w jakiś cudowny sposób musowało. Ona sama nigdy tego nie próbowała, ale Albus wielokrotnie zachwycał się smakiem tego czegoś. A tu stały aż trzy butelki… i Absynt. Kobieta z tęskną miną przemknęła palcami po butelce. Nie piła tego specyfiku od dziesięciu lat. A Severus w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób po prostu miał to na półce. Pozazdrościła mu przez chwilę kontaktów z przestępczym światem.

Rozmarzyła się na chwilę, ale zwalczyła w sobie pokusę nalania sobie choć kieliszeczka. Jej kocie zmysły oszalałyby nawet po niewielkiej dawce tego halucynogennego specyfiku. Planowała w końcu wymknąć się stąd niezauważona. Przeszła w drugi kąt pomieszczenia. Proste łóżko z pastelową pościelą okryte było czerwoną narzutą. _Czerwoną?_ Nie. To nie mieściło jej się w głowie. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że może dzieciaki włamały się tutaj i teraz szantażowały Snape'a ujawnieniem sekretów tego domu. Ale była pewna, że prędzej obłożył by klątwami całą piątkę, niż dał się tak poniewierać. A już na pewno nie uśmiechałby się do nich.

Nie. To musiało być coś innego. Otworzyła pierwszą szufladę komody pod oknem i znalazła w niej jakieś mugolskie urządzenia. Nie miała pojęcia co to jest. Ale to nie było dziwne. W końcu ojciec Severusa był mugolem . Rozumiała, że mógł czasem używać ich przedmiotów. Otworzyła drugą szufladę i znalazła w niej koszule. Czarne, zielone, granatowe, głównie jednak czarne. Wzruszyła ramionami i zatrząsnęła szufladę. Nie były to szkolne szaty profesora, ale normalne męskie ubrania. Nie było w tym jednak nadal nic dziwnego. W końcu nawet on musiał się ubierać po ludzku, gdy wychodził z zamku.

Nawet kolejna szuflada pełna apaszek i … dwie skórzane obroże nie wyjaśniły jej niczego. Było to co prawda obrzydliwe. Ale nie było dziwne. Przez moment przeraziła się , że może wciągnął Pottera i jego przyjaciół w jakieś dziwaczne praktyki, ale potrząsnęła tylko głową i odrzuciła kategorycznie ten ohydny pomysł.

Na nocnej szafce obok łóżka stał krem nawilżający i książka kucharska. Przepisy na sałatki. Pod łóżkiem było posłanie. Sądząc po wielkości, dla dużego psa_. No więc Severus ma psa. I co z tego?_ Pomyślała i skarciła siebie. Nie miała pojęcia czemu miałby to zatajać. _To nie tak, przecież, że ktoś by mu zabronił trzymać psa w lochach. Był w końcu dyrektorem._

Poszła do łazienki opłukać sobie twarz wodą. Spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. – _Minerwo, masz paranoję. Może w końcu tych dwóch chłopców dorosło i się dogadało. –_ głos w jej głowie, mówił jednak, że się myli. Że pokój między Severusem a Harrym byłby możliwy gdy zamarzną wszystkie oceany.

I wtedy jej wzrok przykuła różowa szczoteczka do zębów. Na półce, pod lustrem stały kremy. Do twarzy, do rąk, do ciała, dwa lakiery do paznokci i damskie perfumy. W kącie koło wanny leżały zmięte, błękitne, sportowe ubrania… i stanik.

Minerwa poczuła się nagle bardzo głupia. Jak intruz, który depcze cudzą prywatność. Severus miał kobietę. Nic więc dziwnego, że znikał każdego dnia. Że spędzał wieczory tutaj, a nie z marudnymi kolegami z pracy. Że chodził uśmiechnięty.

Spojrzała na siebie jeszcze raz z dezaprobatą w lustrze i zmieniła się w kota, by w tej postaci opuścić to miejsce. Przechodziła właśnie przez salon, w kierunku drzwi, gdy sierść odruchowo zjeżyła jej się na karku. Do jej nozdrzy doleciał bowiem zapach psa. Zapach który uruchomił całą sieć skojarzeń. Pociemniało jej w oczach, a łapy zadrżały. Doskonale znała ten zapach. Ostatnio czuła go ponad dwa lata temu, ale nie pomyliłaby go z niczym innym. Przeszła jeszcze raz w kierunku posłania pod łóżkiem i wciągnęła w nozdrza zapach Syriusza Blacka.

Z jej pyska mimowolnie uwolniło się wściekłe prychnięcie. Uniosła dumnie swój ogon i opuściła wrzeszczącą chatę sycząc z wściekłości.

##

#

Severus padał na twarz.

Gdy wrócili z weekendowej wyprawy do Irlandii Lily pobiegła od razu pod prysznic. Potter machnął im tylko i zdążył już pobiec do zamku, by opowiedzieć swoim upierdliwym przyjaciołom wszystkie jakże fascynujące przygody. Obawiał się, że gówniarz nie omieszka wspomnieć, jak Severus fatalnie zatruł się lodami na mieście. _Wiedział, żeby nie jeść mugolskich wynalazków_! Ale zarówno Lily, jak i jej przeklęty synalek upierali się na słodką przekąskę. _No i masz ci los, akurat wtedy musiało się okazać, że jest uczulony na laktozę._ Severus przysiągł sobie nigdy więcej nie tknąć tego paskudztwa! _Nawet ten przeklęty kundel czuł się świetnie, po całej misce waniliowych_! _Ale nie. On Severus, musiał rzygać całe popołudnie. _

To była fatalna wyprawa. Chciał się upewnić, że Lily niczego nie potrzebuje i zniknąć sprzed jej oczu natychmiast. _Nie dziwił jej się teraz ani troszkę, że nie patrzy na niego choć trochę przychylnie, skoro gdy tylko wyjdą gdzieś poza te przeklęte mury szkoły, przytrafia mu się coś takiego!_

Potter kazał mu wypić pepsi. _Podobno pomaga na zatrucia_. Nie miał pojęcia jak dodatkowa porcja cukru i gazu miałaby mu pomóc. Więc dla pewności pomieszał ją z ognistą. Okazało się całkiem dobre w smaku. Bez zastanowienia nalał też trochę tego samego do miski Blacka. _Może pójdzie spać i przestanie ujadać. Właśnie, co się dzisiaj stało z tym kundlem?_ _Szczeka i warczy odkąd wrócili._

- Zamknij się już Black. Masz tu ognistą. Napij się i zamknij pysk. – odpowiedziało mu głuche warczenie zza łóżka. – Syriusz! Na sto demonów! Co cię dziś ugryzło w ten zapchlony tyłek?! – chwycił go za sierść na karku i odciągnął od łóżka. – Idź, pobiegaj sobie. Tylko nie szczaj pod moim oknem! Bo tym razem nie skończy się na upomnieniu. I przysięgam ci, że sam Harry ci nie pomoże, jak jeszcze raz poczuję zapach sików! Nie patrz tak na mnie, durny kundlu. Jeśli jakieś wstrętne koty tam szaleją, to je po prostu pogoń. Masz moje pełne błogosławieństwo. – pies szczeknął kolejny raz groźnie i warknął, próbując się znów wyrwać. Ale Severus z impetem wystawił go za drzwi. – Durny kundel. – syknął pod nosem i poszedł nalać sobie kolejną szklankę ognistej. Tym razem bez tego bąbelkowanego paskudztwa.

- Severusie Tobiaszu Snape! Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia?! – usłyszał dobrze znajomy głos za plecami. Nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, że kobieta jest zła. Najchętniej zostałby w tej pozycji udając, że nie dosłyszał pytania. Zacisnął jednak szczęki, obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał prosto we wściekłe oczy Minerwy McGonagall.

##

#

- Minerwo, moja droga. Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? – obrócił się do niej energicznie – Czy coś złego stało się w szkole? Jestem ci potrzebny? – troskliwa mina pojawiła się na jego twarzy.

- Nie igraj ze mną Severusie! – odpowiedziała kobieta ciskając iskry z oczu

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Czyżbym zapomniał o urodzinach Sybilli? – zamyślił się teatralnie. – Jestem pewny, że są dopiero za tydzień. Wiesz widziałem śliczny szal na Pokątnej ostatnio, myślę… -

- Nie udawaj chłopcze, że nie wiesz o czym mówię. Co tu się dzieje? – spytała zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

- Nie rozumiem doprawdy. Przychodzisz do mojej kryjówki i krzyczysz na mnie_, _jakbym popełnił jakąś straszną zbrodnię wyjeżdżając na weekend…_ – _spojrzał na nią zniechęcająco_. Żeby sobie poszła, żeby poszła, zanim… _myślał gorączkowo

- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o wycieczkę mi chodzi. – parsknęła tupiąc przy tym nogą.

- Chodźmy może zatem do zamku. Wyjaśnisz mi po drodze co się stało. – powiedział próbując ją wyciągnąć na zewnątrz.

- Nie poczekasz, żeby wpuścić psa do środka? – spytała ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ach, o ten, drobny szczegół ci chodzi… no tak… tak myślałem, że akurat tobie nie spodoba się, że sprawiłem sobie…-

- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie Severusie! Myślisz, że nie poznałabym zapachu Syriusza Blacka?! – krzyknęła tracąc resztki spokoju

- Minerwo, powinnaś uważnie rozważyć pójście na urlop. Black z tego co pamiętam, nie żyje od prawie trzech lat, ku mojemu olbrzymiemu zadowoleniu.

- Zawołaj go tu! Natychmiast! – krzyknęła. Severus wiedział doskonale, że za chwilę zarobi klątwą miedzy oczy, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi.

- Obawiam się, że teraz jest nieosiągalny, poszedł…-

- Polować na koty! Tak słyszałam. – prychnęła pogardliwie. – Przestań bezczelnie kłamać chłopcze, jestem…-

- Severusie. Myślę, że ona ma rację. Nie możemy przecież ukrywać się w nieskończoność. - Powiedziała Lily, wchodząc do salonu, wycierając ręcznikiem swoje mokre włosy. Minerwa obróciła się energicznie, spojrzała na kobietę, po czym chwyciła się za pierś i upadła nieprzytomna.

##

#

Otworzyła powoli oczy. Czuła się słaba, a zawroty głowy sprawiały, że chciało jej się wymiotować. Nagle przed nią pojawiły się oczy Złotego Chłopca. Ale to nie był Harry. To była kobieta łudząco przypominająca jego matkę. Gdyby nie to, że Lily Evans była martwa od niemal 20 lat, Minerwa pomyślałaby, że widzi ducha. Ale zmysły ją już raz zawiodły, kiedy wyczuła Syriusza Blacka. A przecież to nie mógł być on.

- Dobrze się pani czuje, pani profesor? – usłyszała melodyjny głos kobiety. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. Obok pojawiły się czarne ślepia Severusa. Był przestraszony, co nie zdarzało mu się często.

- Wypij to Minerwo. – polecił i podał jej fiolkę z fioletowym specyfikiem.. – dotknął jej czoła, a potem zbadał jej puls. Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą. Dziewczyna poszła do barku nalać czegoś do szklanki i podała jej.

-Wino. Pomoże. – powiedziała Lily, widząc że Minerwa przygląda jej się podejrzliwie. Spojrzała teraz na Severusa.

- Na Merlina! Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu co tu się dzieje?

- Jak się trochę uspokoisz. I obiecasz, że nie będziesz więcej krzyczeć. W twoim wieku naprawdę nie powinnaś się denerwować. – powiedział zgryźliwie

- Ja ci dam w moim wieku! Gdybyście z Albusem, powiedzieli mi cokolwiek, uniknęłabym całego tego stresu w zeszłym roku.

- Myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

- Oczywiście, a ty wciąż produkujesz nowe sekrety!

- Minerwo, nie sądziłem, że muszę ci się tłumaczyć z moich osobistych spraw.

- Od kiedy Syriusz Black, biegający po błoniach szkoły w swojej animagicznej postaci, jest twoją osobistą sprawą?! – spytała zaczynając denerwować się na nowo.

- To dość skomplikowane, moja droga. – odpowiedział. – Lily, mogłabyś zawołać Blacka? – spytał rudowłosej kobiety. – Czego się napijesz? – spytał w końcu wpatrując się ze spokojem w jej oczy.

- Absyntu Severusie. Myślę, że cokolwiek masz mi do powiedzenia, będzie się idealnie komponowało z tym zabójczym trunkiem. – mężczyzna uniósł brew, ujawniając zaskoczenie, po chwili jednak przyniósł jej szklaneczkę zielonego specyfiku. Wychyliła ją jednym haustem, po czym dodała. – A teraz słucham.

##

#

- Więc jak zdążyłaś już zauważyć, to jest Syriusz Black. – Powiedział wskazując na czarne bydle siedzące przy jego boku. Kundel podszedł do McGonagall i położył jej głowę na kolanach merdając wesoło ogonem. Kobieta odruchowo podrapała go za uchem. Severus skrzywił się. – Ale jest to tylko jego animagiczna forma. Rozumna, przyznam, jak na zwykłe zwierzę, z resztkami jego świadomości, jednak, to nie jest Łapa jakiego znacie i lubicie. To wszystko co z niego zostało.

- Nie próbowałeś przywołać jego oryginalnej postaci? - spytała niedowierzając.

- Masz mnie za amatora? Oczywiście, że próbowałem. Próbowałem czar, eliksir. Nic. Nawet pełnia tego nie zmieniła. Zawsze bliżej mu było do zwierzęcia, niż do człowieka, i takie są tego skutki. – prychnął oburzony

- Ale w jaki sposób przywołałeś go zza zasłony? I dlaczego to zrobiłeś Severusie?

- Gdybyś użyła trochę wyobraźni, domyśliłabyś się, że w życiu nie sprowadziłbym sobie na głowę tego durnia! – sarknął zaplatając ręce na piersi.

- Wiec pan Potter, jak sądzę? – zadała pytanie wpatrując się uważnie w mężczyznę. – Dlaczego go nie powstrzymałeś Severusie? I czemu w ogóle pokazałeś mu takie rytuały?

- Nie powstrzymał go, bo w tym czasie zajmował się mną. – powiedziała Lily kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Snape zarumienił się lekko.

- Czy ja dobrze myślę? – Minerwa uniosła brew wpatrując się w twarz dziewczyny.

- Tak. – odpowiedział mężczyzna

- Chyba musisz mi nalać jeszcze jedną szklankę.

- A potem będę cię musiał zanieść do twoich komnat, bo sama nie dojdziesz. – prychnął. Jednak podał kolejną porcję specyfiku.

- Nie kłopocz się zanoszeniem mnie, nie będziesz miał okazji, bo pewnie wcześniej cie zabiję za twoją głupotę Severusie.

- Pani profesor, Minerwo, Syriusz Black, to nie wina Severusa. Chcieli z Harrym zrobić coś dobrego. – powiedziała Lily

- Mają dziwne poczucie tego co właściwe. – prychnęła starsza kobieta - Igrasz z losem chłopcze. Bawienie się w boga nie kończy się dobrze.

- I wcale się tak nie skończyło. – powiedział tamten cicho.

- Co się stało? – spytała pocierając dłonią czoło

- Mało ci? Jeszcze się nie zorientowałaś? Ona nie ma w sobie mocy. Nie jest już wiedźmą. Nie jest to oczywiście taka tragedia, jak w przypadku Freda, ale-

-Freda? Wskrzesiliście Freda Weasleya?! – krzyknęła teraz kobieta, zrywając się niemal na nogi

- Tak i on wciąż, ma moc. Ale jego osobowość… cóż, powiedzmy , że trzęsący się Quirell, był szczytem odwagi, przy tym co zostało z tego łobuza.

- Molly musi być wstrząśnięta.

- Podobno zemdlała jak go zobaczyła. Ale nie to jest problemem. Problemem jest to, że chłopak boi się własnego cienia. Nie wychodzi nigdzie bez towarzystwa, i nie ma mowy, żeby zostawić go samego w domu, bo bariery ochronne, które ustawia wokół, są powiedzmy, dość ciężkie do demontażu potem. Trzy dni temu natomiast, Artur nie mógł wyciągnąć go z szafy.

- Jak to możliwe, że nikt z ministerstwa się jeszcze nie zorientował?

- Jest kilka powodów. Po pierwsze, jak już zauważyłaś, nasz drogi pan Black jest psem. Nie czaruje i nie zmienia formy. Nie jest więc zupełnie obiektem zainteresowania ministerstwa. Po drugie. Lily – nie ma mocy. Ministerstwo zaś nie zwraca uwagi na mugoli, charłaków, czy kogokolwiek, kto nie nosi różdżki. Nawet jeśli ten ktoś chodzi sobie na spacerki nad jezioro przy zamku. Po trzecie. Fred jest nadal bliźniakiem Georga, i jako taki może się ukrywać z łatwością. Postanowili, że nie będą go na razie oficjalnie zgłaszać. Że tak długo jak długo będzie to wykonalne, będą udawać , że są jedną osobą. To nie tak, że dzieciak stracił rozum. On po prostu nie jest już taki jak był. Dużą rolę w tym wszystkim odgrywa też to, że Artur i Percy pracują w ministerstwie.

- Ale czemu tak się stało?

- Myślę, że rytuał był tworzony dla ludzi. Zwykłych i bez mocy. Dlatego ci co zostali zabici wcześniej, mają problem z jej odzyskaniem. Ci co zmarli niedawno nie mają problemu z magią. Mój patronus nie uległ zmianie po rytuale, więc prawdopodobnie moc Lily utknęła w tej formie. – wyjaśniał dalej. – Mam nadzieję, że nie doczekamy się żadnych odległych w skutkach konsekwencji.

- Doskonale. – sapnęła Minerwa. – Możesz mi jeszcze tylko wyjaśnić co znaczyło, jak powiedziałeś, że ci co zmarli niedawno… - spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

- Musiało ci się wydawać. Chodziło mi oczywiście o Freda.

- Domyślam, się że mówisz o panu Weasley'u, mam jednak nieodparte wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

- Daj już spokój. To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć. Żaden inny nieboszczyk nie zakłóci twojej poobiedniej drzemki.

- Wydajesz się być z siebie zadowolony Severusie. Ale taka pycha może cię zaprowadzić do naprawdę czegoś strasznego.

- Teraz brzmisz jak Sybilla. Nie zamierzam powoływać do życia armii nieumarłych. Wierz mi, że ani ja ani Potter… Harry… nie mamy zamiaru porywać się na coś takiego nigdy więcej.

- Skoro tak mówisz Severusie. – powiedziała w końcu Minerwa.

#

Godzinę później siedziała już lekko wstawiona opowiadając Lily różne historie, o tym co działo się na zamku w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat. Severus był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Żołądek bolał go przeraźliwie. Ponadto wiedział, że wypadało by ostrzec Harrego przed tą stara wiedźmą, i najlepiej spławić ją, żeby móc pójść w końcu spać. Poszedł do łazienki otrzeźwić się trochę. Wycierał właśnie ręce, gdy usłyszał znajome słowa zaklęcia. Na ułamek sekundy zamarł, a potem zawrzała w nim wściekłość. Wbiegł do salonu z różdżką i krzyknął:

- Protego! – siła zaklęcia odrzuciła McGonagall na ścianę. – Ani więcej nie poważysz się użyć magii przeciwko Lily! Nigdy! – wrzasnął. W jego oczach była rządza mordu. Spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę na sofie, która powoli dochodziła do siebie, oddychała ciężko. – Wiedziałaś, że nie przebijesz się przez moje osłony, to użyłaś magii, na bezbronnej kobiecie?! Wynoś się! I wsadź sobie w swój zapchlony, koci tyłek swoją Legilimencję! Wynoś się zanim przypalę ci twój ogon! Wynoś się! - wrzeszczał. Nie widział nic poza kobietą, która próbowała przemocą wedrzeć się do głowy jego Lily.

Stara kocica obróciła się na pięcie, i z urażoną miną szła kierunku drzwi.

- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam Severusie. Ani z panem Malfoyem! – mruknęła pod nosem ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem. Lecz w tym momencie jego zmysły były wyczulone. Był niczym wściekłe zwierzę w połowie skoku do gardła swojej ofiary. I zapragnął z całych sił zanurzyć zęby w ciele przed nim.

- Obliviate! – wrzasnął.

- Severusie! Zostaw ją. – poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń

– Zaatakowała cię! – był nadal wściekły. – Obiecałem cię chronić. Nie mogę pozwolić, by cię skrzywdziła.

- Może gdybyś powiedział jej wszystko, nie musiała by tego robić. – tłumaczyła Lily

- I tak by spróbowała. Stara, wścibska…

- Już, uspokój się, rozumiem. – chwyciła jego ręce. – Nie możesz jej wymazać wszystkich wspomnień. Proszę, uspokój się. Severusie. Minerwa McGonagall nie jest twoim wrogiem. - spojrzał na nią smutno. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym powiedział:

- Poczekaj moment. – machnął różdżką, upewniając się, że wykasował tylko ostatnich kilka minut. – Dobranoc Minerwo, do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu. – rzucił od niechcenia i zamknął za nią drzwi. Gdy usłyszał oddalające się kroki, usiadł na sofie. Lily usiadła obok niego.

- Skasowałem tylko… - zaczął. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą

- Rozumiem , że chcesz mnie chronić. Ale nie możesz tego robić kosztem innych ludzi. Jestem dorosła i nie jestem kaleką. I myślę, że zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że wcześniej czy później ktoś się połapie, że coś ukrywasz.

- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że ma atakować twój umysł.

- Też mi się to nie podobało. Ale nie rób tego więcej. Przerażasz mnie jak się tak wściekasz. –powiedziała z powagą

- Nie rozumiesz. Myśl, że ktoś mógłby cię skrzywdzić… jest…

- Wiem Severusie. – powiedziała kładąc dłoń na jego udzie. – Zbyt długo byłam przy tobie, żeby nie rozumieć. - Jej druga dłoń pogładziła jego policzek. Przymknął oczy, by nie zobaczyła jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się . Wciągnął powietrze.

- Przepraszam. Muszę wydawać ci się okropny. Najpierw zrzędzę pół dnia, a potem wybucham jak wulkan. Nie chciałem. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. - kobieta zaśmiała się teraz

- Severusie, twój cięty jęzor, nawet gdy obrażasz wszystkie świętości wokoło, jest czymś co szczerze uwielbiam. – łypnął na nią złośliwie, chcąc cos powiedzieć. – Nie. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie obrażaj Harrego. Wiesz, może czasem jest nieznośny, ale to nadal mój syn i jak go atakujesz, to mam ochotę zrobić dokładnie to co ty przed chwilą, tylko szybciej, głośniej i bardziej boleśnie.

- Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. – przyznał w końcu. – Przepraszam jeśli cię uraziłem.

- Nie mnie uraziłeś, tylko jego. I nie teraz, a wielokrotnie przez ostatnich kilka lat.

- Ale..

- Nie przerywaj mi. – spojrzała na niego groźnie. – Ale byłam przy tobie kiedy go wyzywałeś i kiedy ratowałeś jego skórę. Kiedy doprowadzał cię do furii swoim uporem, utrudniając twoje zadanie. Chyba chcę przez to powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że w końcu potraficie ze sobą rozmawiać jak ludzie. – Severus spuścił wzrok. Było mu bardzo głupio.

- Ja…- urwał, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Poczuł jednak jak Lily opiera głowę o jego ramię. Zesztywniał. Spojrzał w bok. Jej rude włosy wchodziły mu niemal w pole widzenia.

- Zamknij się na moment. I daj mi się nacieszyć ciszą. - szepnęła

- W takim razie już pójdę, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona. – powiedział, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Jestem. Ale to przyjemne zmęczenie. – powiedziała. – To miłe czuć czyjeś ramię obok. – szepnęła po chwili. – Przez te ostatnie lata, byłam gdzieś, ale nie istniałam. Zapomniałam już jakie to przyjemne czuć ciepło i zapach. Czuć ból nóg po całym dniu spacerów. Tli się we mnie tęsknota za nim… byliśmy gdzieś blisko siebie przez ten cały czas. Ale teraz pochłania mnie od nowa świat. Jego barwa. Dźwięk. Wszystkie moje zmysły krzyczą, że chcą czuć więcej i więcej. Ale wieczorami przychodzi ból. Tak jakby on zniknął dopiero wczoraj. Wiem, że to minie…

- Mi nigdy nie minęło. – szepnął ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. Ból krążył w nim coraz szybciej. Poczuł jak kobieta zaplata swoje palce w jego włosy. Otworzyła znów oczy i spojrzała na niego spokojnie.

- To miłe czuć właśnie twoje ramię obok. – powiedziała uśmiechając się. Po czym wtuliła się w niego, oplatając go ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się, czując ciepło rozchodzące się po jego wnętrzu. Objął ją i wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Całe nagromadzone tego dnia napięcie odpłynęło od niego gdzieś bardzo daleko.

##

#

Obudziła się bladym świtem z potwornym kacem. Ból głowy sprawiał, że ledwo podniosła głowę z poduszki. Pierwszą jej myślą było, _że potrzebuje eliksiru_. Jak tylko wypowiedziała w wyobraźni to ostatnie słowo, stanął jej przed oczami czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Głowa zapiekła ją jeszcze bardziej. _No tak, to on mnie napoił absyntem. _Nie wiedziała czy przeklinać go, czy dziękować mu za możliwość wypicia tego zakazanego trunku. Uznała jednak, że w końcu sama wlazła do jego domu, naruszyła granice prywatności. Więc było to bardzo miłe z jego strony, że nie wyrzucił jej przeklinając siarczyście. Zachował się nawet dość przyzwoicie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Oczywiście im bardziej była obudzona, tym bardziej przypominała sobie, że w tym domu mieszka teraz Lily Evans, matka Pottera. Że razem z nią mieszka Syriusz Black w swej wiecznej teraz animagicznej postaci. A gdzieś tam, w sklepie z dziwnymi przedmiotami pracuje znów dwóch braci Weasley'ów. Jednak ból jej głowy był tak potworny, że zniosła by dziś wszystko, byleby wiatr przestał wiać tak głośno. _Jakby Firenzo tańczył kankana na metalowej podłodze_, pomyślała. Stanowczo potrzebujemy na zamku, naszego genialnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Z tą myślą zwlekła się z łóżka stękając, po czym zarzuciła na siebie codzienny strój. Zmieniła formę na zwierzęcą i chwiejnym krokiem poszła w kierunku lochów. _Oby nie spotkać Pani Noris w tym stanie, byłby taki wstyd…_


	34. Chapter 34

Kilka miesięcy później.

- Severusie co robisz w święta? – spytał blondyn uśmiechając się ulotnie.

- Unikam hałasu. – warknął Snape w odpowiedzi

- Pomyśleliśmy z Narcyzą, że byłoby miło gdybyś wpadł z rana. – Severus spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Zapraszasz mnie na święta?

- Oczywiście. – uśmiechnął się Lucjusz łagodnie. – Przyprowadź też Potterów.

- Więc o to ci chodzi? Chcesz przy stole złotego chłopca? – zaperzył się brunet.

- No to nie przyprowadzaj, jak chcesz.- wzruszył ramionami Malfoy

- Gardzisz charłakami? Tak? – warknął tamten krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Jak z dzieckiem. – uniósł się oburzony blondyn. – Severusie, powiem to tylko raz. Święta. Śniadanie. Dobre jedzenie. Alkohol. Rodzina. Radosny nastrój. Zrób co chcesz. Oczekujemy cię przed dziesiątą. – mruknął, a jego twarz zniknęła. Kominek palił się teraz znowu, jasnym, ciepłym płomieniem. Severus zmarszczył lekko nos w dezaprobacie.

- Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. – warknął do siebie. – Więcej prezentów do kupienia. Samotność wychodziła dużo taniej.

##

#

Harry stał przed lustrem. – Jesteś pewna, że to wypali? Zapytał patrząc w oczy Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, po czym pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

- Jak nie to, to nie wiem już co może pomóc.

- Ok. Spróbujmy. - Powiedział chłopak i deportował się z Nory.

##

#

- Pomożesz mi z tym? – zapytał Harry czarnowłosego mężczyznę, wchodząc do wrzeszczącej chaty z całą masą pakunków.

- Co to takiego? – zapytał tamten patrząc sceptycznie na pudełko.

- Nowy zestaw soczewek do aparatu dla Lily. – odparł chłopak. - Zafascynowała się nimi. Co innego mógłbym jej dać? Kocha robić zdjęcia odkąd wróciła. – Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Sam kupił jej aparat jakiś czas temu. W weekendy, kiedy nie miał zajęć z uczniami, spacerowali, by mogła robić kolejne fotki. Była zafascynowana fotografią. Jakby w życiu nie robiła i nie potrzebowała nic innego.

Brak mocy zaakceptowała tak szybko, że Snape zaczął wierzyć, że być może, da się bez niej żyć. Dla niej istniały tylko zdjęcia. Uwięzienie kolejnych obrazów. Miał nawet dla niej spakowany nowiutki statyw. Da jej jak ją spotka po świętach. Chwycił za pudełko, by pomóc je zapakować Harremu. I w tym samym momencie poczuł znajome szarpnięcie teleportacji. _Świstoklik. Cholera._ Otworzył po chwili oczy, gdy jego stopy dotknęły podłoża. Brudna lekko zniszczona kuchnia. Światełka i głośna muzyka. Zapachy jedzenia i ziół. _Nora._

- O jesteś już Severusie. – powiedziała Lily najspokojniej na świecie. – Chodź, pomożesz mi rozstawić talerze. – uśmiechnęła się do niego, wręczając mu w ręce stos naczyń. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale posłusznie ruszył za nią. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk aportacji.

– Jaka ładna kelnereczka. – usłyszał szyderczy głos Pottera za plecami. Odwrócił się energicznie w jego stronę.

- Potter. – Warknął zirytowany. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać leżało by przed nim truchło chłopaka.

- Nie ma za co Severusie. Wesołych świąt. – powiedział gówniarz uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Nie zamierzałem… - zaczął Snape

- Wiem. Ale teraz nas nie opuścisz, prawda? – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Nie kiedy Lily tak się cieszy, że jednak jesteś. – powiedział wskazując na matkę układającą sztućce.

- Nie mogę tu…

- Możesz, spakowałem twoje rzeczy. Są w pokoju na górze. – Harry uśmiechnął się teraz przyjaźnie

- Nie… - zaczął, Harry widział jak Severus prowadzi wewnętrzną walkę. Emocje przebiegały przez jego twarz, pozostawiając niemal błotniste ślady. Snape nigdy nie lubił świąt i unikał spotkań z ludźmi na ile to było wykonalne. Ten stan nie zmienił się mimo przyjaźni z Lily, choć Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna jest w stanie przy niej przekroczyć wiele swoich granic. W końcu jednak nietoperz skinął głową i bez słowa odwrócił się do niego plecami, pomagając kobiecie przy stoliku.

_Jak dziecko… Snape… dałeś się zrobić jak dziecko_, pomyślał Harry i uśmiechnął się na myśl o prezencie, który zamierza mu sprawić…

##

#

Stanęli właśnie we czwórkę w drzwiach posiadłości. Lucjusz wskazał na jemiołę wisząca w progu zaczepnym gestem. Uśmiechał się głupawo.

- Mam pocałować Pottera? Zamieniłeś się z którymś ze skrzatów na mózgi?

- Nie, głupcze, całujesz osobę za tobą. – to powiedziawszy jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze, choć wydawało się to całkiem niemożliwe. Harry natychmiast wpił się w usta Ginny. Lily uśmiechnęła się do Lucjusza, po czym zerknęła poważnie na Severusa. Snape jednak spojrzał wściekły na Malfoya.

– Jaki śmiesz? – warknął i rzucił swój płaszcz stojącemu obok skrzatowi. Kobieta oddała swoje futro i odeszła szybkim krokiem w kierunku salonu. Harry i jego dziewczyna poszli zaraz za nią jak tylko się rozebrali. – Zadowolony? – powiedział Snape łypiąc na pana domu z oburzeniem.

- Wydaje mi się, mój drogi, że to nie moja bezczelna propozycja ją uraziła, tylko twoja kategoryczna odmowa. Ale ty oczywiście, jak zwykle wiesz lepiej. – blondyn uśmiechnął się półgębkiem wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie zaczynaj - warknął

- To lepiej skończmy tą dyskusję zanim się zasapiesz. Chodź. Przygotowałem trochę alkoholu w barwach Slytherinu. Jak się pośpieszysz, to zdążysz zanim Draco z Harrym wypiją wszystko. – powiedział gospodarz. Severus uśmiechnął się na myśl o cudownym ziołowym smaku, który będzie wspaniałym dodatkiem do wieczoru. Ostatnią jego butelkę, prawie w całości wlała w siebie Minerwa.

##

#

Siedział w bibliotece wsłuchując się w radosne dźwięki muzyki rozchodzące się po posiadłości. Severus pamiętał, by tym razem wypić tylko kieliszek, a nie całą butelkę. Lily gawędziła gdzieś w salonie z Narcyzą. Myślał teraz o początku tego poranka i pieprzonej jemiole w drzwiach. _Chciał ją pocałować, oczywiście, że chciał._ Trwająca wciąż miedzy nimi przyjaźń zaczynała go uwierać. Potrzeba zatopienia się w jej usta przesłaniała mu od dobrych kliku tygodni jakikolwiek osąd sytuacji. _Ale do jasnej cholery! To nie Malfoy będzie decydował kiedy to się stanie!_ Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek widział go w takim momencie. Bał się, że dostanie w twarz. Że to wciąż za szybko. Że Lily nie jest gotowa. Że go odepchnie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktokolwiek mógłby być świadkiem jego upokorzenia.

- O czym myślisz Severusie? – usłyszał nagle jej głos przy swoim uchu, a po chwili poczuł jak siada okrakiem na jego kolanach. Odłożyła książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni na stolik. Wtuliła się w niego. Jego serce pędziło teraz niczym Hogwarcki ekspres. Czuł jej cynamonowy szampon, gdy jej włosy musnęły jego twarz.

- O tobie. – szepnął do jej ucha. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. W jej oczach błyszczała niezmącona radość. Musnęła jego policzek dłonią. Poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele. Chciał uciec. Ogarniała go panika. Bał się, że zrobi coś co ją urazi, albo spłoszy. Zamknął oczy by się uspokoić. Nagle poczuł jej usta na swoich. Jej zgrabne palce wplątujące się w jego włosy. Dotknął dłonią jej policzka, upewniając się, że ona tu jest naprawdę. A potem poczuł jak jej język wkrada się do jego ust i w tym momencie jego mózg przestał działać. Cały stał się tylko dotykiem, zapachem… i smakiem absyntu na wargach. Chwycił ją delikatnie i całą energię jaką zebrał w sobie przez prawie trzydzieści ostatnich lat starał się przekazać w tym jednym pocałunku. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Jakby opuszczały go wszystkie siły. Czuł, że nie może oddychać. Podniecenie rosło w nim z każdą sekundą.

- Kolacja gotowa gołąbeczki. – Usłyszał nagle obok radosny głos Lucjusza. Lily oderwała od niego swoje usta i uśmiechała się. Przejechała paznokciem po jego karku. Dreszcz poraził go niczym rąbnięcie pioruna. Jej oczy błyszczały bardziej niż szmaragdy na bransolecie Narcyzy. Nie zastanawiając się, jednym szybkim ruchem wyjął swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w Malfoya. Machnął nią raz i blondyn odjechał kilka metrów do tyłu na swych lśniących bucikach. Na jego twarzy malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie. Gdy jego ciało znalazło się za progiem biblioteki machnął różdżką drugi raz, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się przed twarzą Malfoya. Lily zaśmiała się, rozbrojona miną pana domu, po czym spojrzała znów na Severusa.

- Pani wybaczy to utrudnienie. Pozwoliłem sobie zadbać, by nam nie przeszkadzano. – szepnął pełen napięcia i pocałował ją kolejny raz. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie, a potem poczuł, że rozpływa się zupełnie, kiedy jej palce przemknęły po jego szyi, aż do guzków na koszuli. Mruknął tylko, przyciągnął ją do siebie i aportował ich oboje do wrzeszczącej chaty.

- No nareszcie, robił się już naprawdę nieznośny. – powiedział Lucjusz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Jednak dolanie tego eliksiru do ich alkoholu nie było takim złym pomysłem. – powiedział Draco do rozpartego w fotelu Harrego. Ten uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Wiesz, czasem myślę, że tiara przydziału jednak się pomyliła. – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec i kładąc nogi na stole upił łyk korzennego wina.

#

Koniec.

* * *

notka autora: Tak oto, w ten obrzydliwie przesłodzony sposób, postanowiłam zakończyć tą historię.:)

W planach mam już sequel, ale nie wiem kiedy sie skrystalizuje na moim twardym dysku.

Proszę o komentarze i recenzje. Za te, które otrzymałam do tej pory serdecznie dziękuję.

Z uwagi na ostatnią scenkę i sporą ilość niecenzuralnego slownictwa podniosłam poprzeczkę z T na M.


End file.
